Among the Ashes
by Callisto Hime
Summary: Now married Link and Zelda are living life in freedom but when disaster strikes Hyrule they are forced into fighting for their kingdom and once more forming an alliance with Marth, Elice and Roy to unravel a sinister plot thousands of years in the making.
1. Among the Ashes Intro

Introduction to "Among the Ashes"

Welcome back to my world of Zelda and Fire Emblem crossover! If you're reading this you probably read "Time Cannot Erase" and have an understanding of how I came to write these fics. If you haven't read the predecessor to this story I will give a small summary in a minute. So, for those of you who don't know, I have never played a Fire Emblem game. My only knowledge of Fire Emblem (Marth, Roy, etc…) comes from Super Smash Brother's Melee and internet research. The rest I made up.

In this, the sequel to TCE I have delved deeper into the back-story of Roy. Thus, this is actually a cross over of five games: Zelda (based on the Ocarina of Time timeline), Marth's FE games "Fire Emblem 1- Ankoku Ryuu to Hikari no Tsurugi (The Dark Dragon and Sword of Light)" and "Fire Emblem 3- Monshō no Nazo (Mystery of the Emblem)", Roy's FE game "Fire Emblem 6- Fūin no Tsurugi (The Sword of Seals)" and the prequel to Roy's FE game "Fire Emblem 7- Rekka no Ken (Sword of Fire). I repeat, I have never played ANY of these fire emblem games. I have simply picked and chosen bits and pieces of their plot-points and characters and mashed it all together with my own imagination to create this fan-fiction. I know some things are "wrong" but there's no use in getting upset or pointing it out to me. I know I've changed, switched, left out and blended stuff together, etc… and if I did, there's probably a good reason. I'm mixing a lot of stuff that really has nothing to do with each other, so things are bound to get shook up!

That being said, I hope you enjoy my story and thanks for reading!

Time Cannot Erase Summary

Zelda and Link defeated Ganondorf and sealed him away in the dark realm between dimensions. Zelda then sent them both back seven years, before Link pulled the Master Sword from the Pedestal of Time. Since Ganondorf's spirit was locked inside a realm that transcends time this meant that he was sealed away from Hyrule so permanently it was as though he had never existed. As the new timeline they had created began to overlap and erase the old timeline Zelda and Link began to lose their memories of Ganondorf and all they had done to fight him. No one believed their tales and Zelda's father, a bitter and tormented man, banished Link from the castle. All of Hyrule seemed to turn on Link, seeing him as a liar who was corrupting their Princess.

Link, no longer welcome in Hyrule and thirsty for adventure, began to journey far and wide. Zelda was forced to live a life of isolation as the Princess, longing for Link's companionship and her old life of freedom in the guise of Sheik.

As the years passed both continued to grow more miserable and lost in their existence, culminating in Zelda's father attempting to force his daughter into marriage with an abhorrent man. Zelda fled the castle and came upon a badly injured man who turned out to be Marth, a friend of Link's who had come to Hyrule searching for him. After being healed by Zelda, Marth asked Link to return with him to his kingdom, Aritia, and use the power of the Triforce to defeat Hardin, an evil sorcerer and King of Akanea who was on a campaign to conquer countless countries and form an Empire. Link refused, saying he could not wield the power of the Triforce, as he was its keeper only. Marth learned there were 3 pieces of the Triforce, all of which were needed to summon its full power. Desperate, he convinced Zelda, who was crushed by Link's constant abandonment and infatuated with the dashing Marth, to follow him to Aritia. There, Zelda met Marth's younger sister Elice (who had once been hopelessly in love with Link) and Roy, Marth's best friend.

Once away from Hyrule Zelda's memories began to fade completely until she could no longer remember Link, Hyrule or the Triforce and ultimately accepted Marth's proposal for marriage. Marth secretly ransomed Zelda for Link's Master Sword and Triforce and used Zelda to open the seal on Ganondorf, thus bringing all three pieces of the Triforce in close proximity once more. Hardin marched his army into Aritia and a great battle ensued in which Marth and Elice slew Hardin.

Zelda's memories were jogged by her love for Link, and after a fierce battle Ganondorf murdered Link and Marth as they attempted to save Zelda. Zelda took Link's Triforce and slew Ganondorf, taking the Triforce of Power for herself and gaining the True Force. Overwhelmed by the grief of Link's death and unable to handle the power she now possessed Zelda became overwhelmed by Ganon's residual evil locked in the Triforce of Power. She went on a path of destruction, decimating Hardin's army as he destroyed Aritia's castle and attempted to annihilate its people.

Strengthened by Link, Zelda finally purged the Triforce of Ganon's darkness and brought the True Force into balance, thus having the desires of her heart granted by the Triforce. As she wished Ganondorf's spirit was destroyed, Link was returned to life and the Triforce was sealed away. The power it took from her to accomplish this, however, left her nearly dead. Elice used a resurrection spell to bring her brother back to life.

Zelda nearly died but was eventually healed by Link lending her part of his life-force. Upon Zelda's recovery she and Link finally expressed their true feelings to each other. Roy and Elice also reluctantly admitted they had feelings for each other. Marth attempted to apologize to Zelda for deceiving her, and though she forgave him in part she told him she could never love him and returned the necklace he had given her at their engagement. Link and Zelda left Aritia and returned to Hyrule.

Zelda tried to go back to her life of royalty but finally could deny her heart no longer and, against her father's wishes, married Link and left the castle to live with Link in freedom. Before her departure, however, Zelda found that Marth had secretly returned to her the necklace he had once given her. Zelda left the necklace in the castle and rode off with Link.

Hardin's son, Zagaro, had become consumed with thoughts of vengeance, and in the end hired a mercenary to bring Elice, Marth and Zelda to him so that he could make them pay for the death of his father and the destruction of Akanea's empire.

That seems like a long summary, but condensing 33 chapters and approximately 1,000 pages of writing into a page and a half is pretty good, I think!

Whew, now, on with the story!


	2. Chapter 1: Dragons and Dreams

Among the Ashes

I can't understand it  
The search for an answer is met with a darker day  
And we've been handed these moments forever  
But I'm reassured there's another way

You don't have to close your eyes  
There is room for love again  
Ease the pain to realize all that love can be  
Forced apart by time and sand  
Take a step and take my hand  
And don't let it go  
Never let go

Broken, once connected  
We were so strong and so blessed in a simple way  
So don't let me go it alone

Turn your head up to the sky  
Nothing down below but me  
Face the truth to realize all that we could be  
Torn apart by rage and fear  
Hold on to what brought you here  
Don't let it go  
Never let go

~Josh Groban "Never Let Go"

Chapter 1

Dragons and Dreams

The last remaining sentinel lay still upon the ground: his voice silenced before he could alert his master of the oncoming threat.

Marth stood with his back against the cold, black stone wall, clenching his sword in his hands against his chest. He turned away from his fallen foe, closing his eyes in concentration, his breathing deep and steady though his heart was pounding like a drum.

"On my signal," he whispered. Beside him Roy tensed, ready to spring into action in an instant. Link tightened his grip on his sword, clenching his teeth, feeling the thrill of the immanent battle rushing through him.

Marth drew in one last breath, preparing for the battle ahead: for the horror that faced them all. Roy could barely stand the delay. He felt he might burst out of his skin if he didn't move very soon. She had already been in Medeus' clutches for far too long. Every moment they waited put her in greater danger, and the thought of what they might find when they entered the chamber made him sick to his stomach. Part of him didn't want to know: but a greater part of him needed to know, needed to move, needed to take action immediately.

Only Link remained visibly composed. A look of single minded concentration was solidified in his eyes. Fear could not touch him. He was ready.

Without warning Marth's eyes flew open, and in an instant his sword was raised and he flew around the corner, Roy and Link right behind him, with a handful of trusted soldiers in tow. With one swift blow his boot slammed into the barricaded door. The wood splintered and groaned and the door crumbled, leaving a gaping hole which Marth rushed through without hesitation, Link and Roy right at his heels.

Their heavy boots clomped over the floor, echoing up into the cavernous ceiling which extended upwards into blackness, their eyes searching the tower for any sign of the Princess. Instead of her, however, their eyes came to rest on a tall, dark figure. At the sight of him everyone stopped in their tracks. He stood with his back to them, looking out through a spacious window onto the charred and ravaged battlefield below where the bulk of Marth's army was staving off the remnants of the Doluan forces.

"You really thought you could sneak up on me, unawares, in my own fortress while your pitiful army squabbles down there before my very eyes?" The towering being, shrouded in black, growled in a low, malevolent hiss.

"We never were ones for subtlety," Roy commented with a swish of his sword.

"Release her," Marth growled back at Medeus with just as much menace.

"Is that why you have come?" he replied. "You have come to save your sister from a terrible fate," his voice was now wickedly mocking.

"Release her, Medeus!" Marth thundered back, raising his blade and narrowing his eyes.

"You are more foolish than even I had thought," Medeus cackled lowly, turning slightly so that a portion of his gaunt and sallow face was visible.

"Enough of this!" Roy burst. Losing all patience he drew his sword and leapt at the cloaked man with a cry of rage. Before Roy could bring his sword down a powerful wave of darkness emanated from his foe, hitting him hard. He flew back through the air, hitting the ground. Shielding themselves from the blast Link and Marth braced themselves. Roy recovered quickly, getting to his feet and returning to face their opponent once more with fire in his eyes.

"You think you can defeat me so simply?" Medeus asked, sounding both cruelly amused and yet somewhat insulted. Finally he turned to face them, letting the black cloak fall from his back, revealing his full stature.

"Stop stalling, Medeus!" Roy sneered. "You don't scare us!"

For a moment a malevolent smile crossed his sinister face, and then from behind him two great, black shadows began to rise, spreading forth and revealing two expansive wings. Like enormous black, leathery bat wings tipped with horns of silver they spread out, their tips rising into the darkness, nearly spanning the entire room. The shadow they cast fell over Marth, Roy and Link, and they couldn't help but gaze up in awe and trepidation.

"Oh-" Roy squeaked in a small voice.

Medeus looked into their faces, smiling maliciously, revealing a mouth full of sharp, fanged teeth.

"He's a Manakete. It was him all along," Marth gasped, but quickly composed himself. "We'll take him together!" he commanded as Link and Roy took their places beside him, his soldiers surrounding him.

"Now!" Marth roared, leaping forward, his comrades right behind him. All three attempted to strike at Medeus, but without avail. Medeus dodged every blow with arrogant ease, throwing about clouds of black fog which blinded them and obscured him from vision. Marth fell back for a moment, assessing his opponent, searching for a weakness and a moment of opportunity. Link and Roy, however, continued to hack away, leaping and lunging and thrusting and accomplishing nothing. They couldn't get anywhere near Medeus, let alone close enough to land a blow.

"That isn't working!" Marth shouted as Roy once again unsuccessfully threw a strike at Medeus.

"Well, what are we supposed to do?" Roy shot back. "This is really all I have to work with!" he said, swishing his sword about pitifully. Without warning Medeus lunged at him through the gloom, Roy jumped back and attempted to counter the attack, but once more Medeus sent out a wave of black wind. It hit Roy squarely, sending him hurtling backward into the wall with such force that he partially broke through to the opposite side.

He cringed in pain for a moment, writhing on the floor like a wounded animal, cursing Medeus under his breath. When at last his head stopped spinning he got to his feet, and through the gloom he could make out a solitary figure chained to the wall. She was skinny almost beyond recognition: nothing left to her but skin and bones. Though she had always been rather thin, the sight of her now made Roy's stomach plummet.

"Elice," he could barely get out in a whisper. Disregarding his own pain he made his way towards her through the dark and grimy cell. Medeus' cloud had not yet fully seeped into the chamber, but in the twilight it was still difficult to see. Even so, he could see her wrists were swollen and rubbed raw from the tight shackles she had been made to wear. Her hands were tied together above her head, hung with heavy chains. Her face was pale and her eyes half closed, though she didn't give any sign of life. Her emaciated state was so heart wrenching Roy could barely look at her, and yet in horror he could not look away.

Roy had lived with Marth and Elice for the past six years, since he was ten years old. Life had not always dealt him a kind hand, and in that time filled with struggle and sorrow Marth had become like a brother to him. It was only natural, then, to think of Elice as something of a little sister. He knew what it would mean to Marth that Elice had been tormented and brought to such a lowly state, and he couldn't help but feel the same protectiveness. While it tore at him to see her in such pain, inside his blood began percolate with rage at the thought of the monster who had done this to her.

For an instant his eyes darted about the room, hoping for a key that would unlock the chains, but it became immediately clear that he would not find one. Outside the room terrible shouts and crashes could still be heard, so he knew he had little time. He drew his sword, concentrated for a moment until the blade was glowing as though on fire, and then he slashed. The blazing sword cut through the steely chains effortlessly, a few sparks flying into the air with the force of the contact.

Elice began to slide to the ground but Roy quickly caught her. He was once again shocked by how small and light she felt to carry. Hoping against hope that she would be all right, he turned and made his was back towards the tower, his eyes flaming with a thirst for vengeance.

Link finally accepted the futility of their attempted power strike and was forced to step back. Medeus' black fog had now spread throughout the entire tower, and Link could barely see anything but dark shadows through the gloom.

Marth suddenly found himself alone in the darkness. All had gone silent: eerily and tensely silent. Afraid to speak for fear that he would give away his position he raised his sword in defense, trying desperately to see through the black mist, but with no avail. He did not see Medeus until he shot out of the haze before him. His massive arm, covered in black scaly skin, and ending no longer in a hand but in a three toed, taloned claw, clamped around Marth's neck. The claws squeezed tightly, drawing Marth in. As Medeus' face began to materialize through the fog Marth's eyes widened in shock. The villain seemed to be transforming before Marth's very eyes. The skin on his face was becoming rough and his eyes were glowing with an uncanny golden sheen. His features were elongated and malformed, giving a very demonic appearance as he glared at Marth, pulling him ever closer with his powerful claw gripping tighter still.

"Let her go," Marth wheezed, even as he could feel his breath cutting short. Futilely he pawed at Medeus' claw, trying to loosen the grip, but Marth's strength was failing fast.

"She has served her purpose," Medeus hissed manically. "She has drawn you into my clutches."

"Then you have what you want," Marth choked out. "Let her go."

"I want you both dead. You came to save her," he sneered, "but you have brought death upon you both, and soon enough upon your entire kingdom."

Gasping for breath, still frantically fighting with what little strength he still had, Marth could feel his chest growing hot: swelling with pain till he thought he might burst.

Link could hear the commotion through the darkness, and he knew Marth was in trouble. Without a word he drew his bow and fitted it with an arrow so quickly it was but a blur. Instantly the room was illuminated- light shooting through the fog, breaking up the clouds and glaring upon the body of the vicious Manakete, holding Marth out before him, his feet dangling just above the ground. The shock of the sudden light burst caused Medeus to turn in alarm. When the light hit his eyes he let out a shrieking bellow of pain so loud and anguished that the tower began to shake. Immediately his grip loosened and Marth's body slipped to the floor, gasping for breath and clutching his chest.

Medeus continued to bellow, shielding his eyes, he turned and rushed towards Link, who pulled his bow string tighter and then released. The light arrow rushed through the air, penetrating Medeus' left shoulder, breaking cleanly through. He let out another great bellow, clutching his shoulder in agony. The light arrow seemed to have burned a massive whole in his flesh, out of which black blood was streaming.

Heaving for breath, Medeus' gold eyes locked onto Link once more, but Link was ready. He fitted another light arrow quickly and took aim- but before he could release it Medeus let out a great shriek that rose into the air. Black mist swirled around him, obscuring him from view as his cry continued to ring out, growing more and more vicious and beastly with every moment.

Marth staggered to his feet and Link lowered his bow, his gaze fixed on the billowing mass of darkness before him. All at once the cloud broke and the two great, black wings rose up, followed closely by the body of a massive dragon. Medeus turned his attention on Link, growling viciously. Link fumbled for a moment, but before the great beast could close in on him his bow was raised once more and another light arrow shot through the air. In his haste Link's aim had been compromised and the arrow missed the heart and instead penetrated the dragon's rotund belly.

Once more shrieking in pain, this time with the ear shattering roar of a dragon, Medeus flailed about madly. His wings opened up and he took to the sky, crashing strait up into the roof, breaking it like glass. Debris, rocks, tile and wooden shafts rained down and Marth, Link and their men were forced to duck for cover.

Roy was making his way back to the tower when the blow came. The ground shook and he struggled to keep on his feet, shielding Elice from some of the residual wreckage that came flying through the hole in the wall. Once it was clear he poked his head through the gap, calling for Marth.

"I found her!" Roy exclaimed. "Marth, I got her!"

Marth turned in a flash, tearing across the room towards them. He put a hand on her cheek, but she did not respond.

"We need to get her out of here," Marth whispered desperately, half to himself, obviously devastated by his sister's condition.

Above them Medeus circled, screaming in pain and fury, finally coming around once more. His long, serpentine neck stretched out, his fangs barred and he went into a nose dive, strait back towards the shattered tower.

"Marth!" Link shouted, staring up into the sky at the dragon which was now bearing down on them.

"Where did that come from?" Roy cried.

"It was Medeus all along. He is the dragon!" Marth replied, still watching the sky intently.

"All right then," Roy growled, placing Elice behind a stone pillar to shield her he climbed back through the hole and into the tower, unsheathing his sword and glowering up at the approaching dragon.

"What are you doing?" Marth asked. "We need to get her to safety!"

"We aren't going anywhere with that dragon overhead! We have to take him out- it's the only way we're going to get out of here!" Roy protested.

"I'm taking my shot!" Link shouted from his position in the middle of the tower room. He was gazing up out of the shattered roof, his bow fitted with a luminous arrow and poised to shoot. "Get ready!" he bellowed.

With a _twang_ he let the arrow loose. Medeus tried to avoid it, but the arrow still punctured his wing. It left a hole in the leathery skin which continued to singe and expand as the skin burned away. Medeus bellowed once more, losing his bearings he swerved and crashed into the tower with the power of a small earthquake. He recovered quickly, however, and landed on the edge of the once existing roof, snapping his frothing jaws at Link.

Link dove out of reach and Roy and Marth immediately attacked from his blind spot. Marth's Falchion blade was gleaming with white light and Roy's sword was once more aglow with flames. Both blades cut across the thickly scaled hide, but it seemed that Medeus' darkness was still shielding him partially, so the damage they inflicted was minimal. It did, however, cause Medeus to turn on them in fury. His gargantuan body spun around, his spined tail whipping across the room, taking out pillars and reducing them to piles of dust in an instant.

The snapping jaws were now aimed at Marth. His soldiers rushed before him, eager to protect their Prince. Medeus opened his mouth and let out a great, lingering hiss, blackness spewing from his throat. Not only blinding now, this black fog crept over the skin like a poison, causing a searing pain to come over their entire bodies. Wailing and falling to the ground, Marth's soldiers were rendered useless and Medeus once again set his murderous eyes on Marth.

He raised his head to strike only to have a forth arrow pass through his body, burning another great hole in his flesh. He threw his had back in pain and fury, thrashing about violently.

Taking his chance during Medeus' blind rampage Link drew his sword, swinging it with all his might. It hit Medeus' skull with a resounding _crack_. Medeus flung himself backwards and then shot into a fresh tirade. The tower continued to shake and rumble as the dragon scratched at his own face, throwing his body about in a fit of madness. Marth, Roy and Link were kept on their toes, dodging his tree trunk of a tail as it hurtled over their heads and his massive feet as they stomped about. Black fog was flying from his open jaw, covering the room once more. Marth, Link and Roy tried to avoid the drifting billows of smoke, but not with total success. A curl would pass by them, touching their skin and they would cry out and grimace, but they would not back down.

Medeus' power seemed to be fading. His energy was now mostly spent on his violent outburst and his all out tantrum. He continued to throw himself around wildly and without restraint, no longer focusing on them as individuals but seemed intent on their immediate annihilation by causing as much devastation and demolition as possible.

While his rampage was dangerous and destructive there was no method to his madness, and Marth, Roy and Link were now finding it easier to strike against him. Their swords were blazing and they were darting around the infuriated dragon like deadly little insects, stinging him over and over.

Medeus continued to thrash about, gnashing his teeth, snapping at them brutally, spitting his burning fog out in short, belabored gasps. His wings were tattered and his hide was covered in gashes and lesions, but still he continued his murderous fight. His tail whipped out of nowhere, catching both Roy and Link and sending them flying, and then he turned on Marth.

Marth raised his sword and lunged at the dragon, but Medeus' neck swung around, catching Marth and throwing him across the room. Marth rolled over the debris strewn ground, clutching his stomach. Medeus turned on him, swaying slightly in his weakened and disoriented state. His eyes locked onto Marth's fallen body, however, and instantly he was of a single mind. He lunged once more, but Marth swiped desperately with his sword, catching Medeus' snout. Medeus jerked back with a shriek, and Marth got to his feet but instantly Medeus' eye caught something else. Elice's prostrate form was slightly protruding from behind the pillar. With a malignant narrowing of his evil eyes Medeus charged for her.

Marth screamed and threw himself in front of her, facing the dragon head on, the blistering fog shooting from the beast's nostrils and creeping over his skin. Marth braced himself and stood strong. Medeus opened his fanged mouth, snarling and threatening, his hot breath streaming out with a poisonous stench. Marth raised his sword and Medeus charged, and Link let loose a final arrow.

The beam of light shot through Medeus' chest, leaving a gaping hole on both sides. The light illuminated the crumbling tower, melting the fog instantly. Medeus threw himself backward, still trying to catch Link in his jaws but Roy leapt at him, his sword flaming as wildly as his eyes, and he opened a deep wound across the dragon's stomach. Once more Medeus cried out, more in fury than in pain. His neck stiffened and his wings spread to the sky, and in one last act of pure malevolence he crashed to the ground, his head inclined towards Elice, his fangs bared and ready to snap. Link cried out, diving for the girl. He scooped her up and pulled her away, just inches from Medeus' now clenched jaw.

Marth's eyes burst into flames and he raised his sword, shining like the noonday sun, and thrust it into Medeus' heart. The dragon writhed for an instant, claws bared and wings trashing, and finally went still as the dust settled around his great, fallen body.

For a moment the three swordsmen lay still as well, panting and catching their breaths. One by one they got to their feet, Link still holding Elice. Marth rushed towards his sister, checking on her with the deepest concern.

Roy got up, cringing slightly, and looking down on their fallen foe. Medeus's wings were stretched over his back, covering most of his body like a death shroud. A small stream of fog was drifting lazily from his nostrils as Roy walked slowly up to his great, ebony encrusted head. His eyes were half opened as he struggled to take his last breaths.

There was no denying the sense of satisfaction Roy felt at the sight of the dying monster. Medeus had terrorized their kingdom for far too long. He had destroyed dozens of cities and killed thousands of innocent people. He cared nothing for the suffering of others. He had murdered without cause and reveled in his cruelty. He was a creature of pure evil: a dragon of darkness.

Roy thought of Elice, and his rage boiled up once more. His death would bring peace to Aritia, and yet somewhere deep inside Roy looked into the beast's topaz eyes and felt somehow sad. It was a deep emptiness: a sorrow he had never felt before. It left him feeling cold and desolate inside, though he didn't know why. He could not deny it, though. The sight of the dieing dragon shook him.

"Traitor," the barely audible word slipped from the mouth of the dragon.

Roy narrowed his eyes in confusion, certain he had not heard what he thought he heard.

"What?" Roy whispered in disbelief.

"Blood traitor," Medeus wheezed, and then he closed his eyes and his head rolled back and his body went stiff. A deep chill that seemed to reach his very soul rippled down Roy's spine and his sword slipped from his fingers, landing on the stone floor with a clatter.

As though triggered by it the tower began to quiver beneath their feet. The tower gave a violent lurch and all around them the walls began to shake. Bricks were swaying and toppling from their positions. All the while a great rumbling was rising from beneath them, threatening their destruction.

"Move!" Marth commanded. "Get out of here!" Without a second thought Link turned and fled with Elice in his arms, Marth right behind him and a slew of soldiers in their wake.

"Roy!" Marth, called back. "Roy, come on!" Roy jerked back into reality, picked up his sword and flew after his companions, turning back for one last glimpse at the cold, dead dragon which lay in the rubble.

They tore down the hall, through the doorway and down the stairs as the castle swayed and heaved and groaned. Link tried to be careful and not jar the poor girl too much as he ran, every now and then dodging falling wreckage.

Even as they reached the front gate they could hear the deafening sounds of Medeus' tower finally giving way. The earth continued to quake as the tower crashed in pieces to the ground, hitting other portions of the castle as it finally went down. All around them Doluan soldiers were fleeing the scene. Marth's forces had driven them back, and with their stronghold crumbling and their master destroyed the Doluans were in full retreat.

Once safely out of range of the castle, the swordsmen and their soldiers turned back in awe as they watched the final pillars collapse, sending billowing clouds of dust and dirt into the air and sporadically setting off great _booms _and causing the ground to quiver.

Panting and shaking with the thrill of the fight they were momentarily speechless they watched as the last bit fell, one final cloud of dust swelling up into the air and then dispersing into a tranquil silence.

"Well, another successful endeavor on our part!" Roy smiled, putting an arm around Link and Marth's shoulders. Link smiled weakly and Marth shook his head. They looked as though they had somehow crawled out of an explosion. Each one was covered in various cuts, scraps and bruises, not to mention the burning welts that were rising on portions of their exposed skin from Medeus' venom. Their armor was tarnished, their tunics torn and in every way they looked disheveled and ravaged: but they were alive, and so was Elice.

"Why is it that every time I turn around there's a castle falling down around me," Link said with a nervous laugh.

"Knowing you, it probably won't be the last time," Marth laughed slightly as well, still trying to catch his breath.

"You're probably right," Link agreed.

In Link's arms, Elice suddenly began to stir. Her eyes fluttered open weakly. They darted about for a moment, finally focusing in on Link's face above her. For a moment she simply stared at him, as though entranced.

"Who are you?" she asked weakly.

"My name is Link," Link replied gently. "I'm a friend of your brother's."

"You- you rescued me," she whispered, still gazing up at him.

"Elice, are you all right?" Marth asked urgently, taking her hand, his eyes falling on her injured wrists with concern. "What did he do to you?" he asked in a horrified voice. "Did he-"

"He didn't touch me," she replied quickly.

"Oh, Elice," Marth couldn't think of anything to say to her.

Elice looked at her brother, her eyes conveying all the emotion she couldn't get out in words. Suddenly her eyes began filling with tears. In an instant she was sobbing uncontrollably on his shoulder, all of her fears and her torments and her pain from the last three months came spilling out of her when she looked into her brother's face. All the strength she had fought to have, all her bravery, all the hope she had tried keep all melted away. She didn't need them anymore because he had come for her: to protect her, just as he always did.

"I need to get you home," Marth said worriedly.

Marth tried to comfort her as they helped her onto his horse. He jumped up behind her, keeping her steady as Roy and Link mounted their steeds as well. Marth called out a few orders to his army and after a few minutes they were off.

Elice slowly calmed down as the realization that her ordeal was over and that she was now safe and returning home sunk in.

"Link," Marth said after they had been riding for a while, pulling up beside Link and Epona. "Thank you for what you did. If you hadn't been here-"

"Don't mention it," Link said humbly.

"Don't mention it?" Marth said with a laugh. "You saved my sister. Because of you we were able to destroy Medeus. You can't begin to imagine the destruction he has rained on my people. We're safe now, and you deserve thanks."

Link smiled bashfully, never able to handle praise well.

"You are truly a skillful warrior," Marth went on. "And those arrows- where did you get those? Without them I don't think we would have stood a chance."

"From the Princess Zelda," Link replied.

Marth whistled, "She sounds like quite a girl. If I ever meet her, remind me to thank her."

"Yeah," Link laughed, "Like you'll ever meet her!"

"You never know," Marth chuckled. The weight of the world seemed to have lifted from his shoulders. Once again he could smile.

"Not unless you're planning a trip to Hyrule," Link replied and Marth shrugged genially.

"I guess I should thank you too, Roy," Marth called back. No answer came. Marth and Link turned back to see Roy staring blankly with a concerned look on his face as though troubled.

"What's the matter with you?" Link asked curiously. "You just got to watch a castle fall down, I would have thought that would make you pretty happy."

"Huh?" Roy seemed to come to his senses. "Nothing, I'm fine." Marth and Link shrugged and turned back to the road ahead, but Roy could not help but steal a final glance at the ruins of the castle behind them before following his comrades back home.

******

The journey back to Aritia was no small feat. It had been a long, weary campaign against Dolua. Now that it was over the soldiers were anxious to return home, but after days of traveling they were in great need of rest as well.

After a quick meal eaten huddled around various campfires most of the men went quickly to sleep. Link, however, stayed awake for a while, enjoying the peace and quiet. It seemed such moments of tranquility were hard to come by, and when he was presented with one he seldom let it pass by. He rested his back against a log, stretching out his legs and taking in the night: the sound of the wind, the smell of the fire.

"Elice, please, you need to eat something," Link raised his head and looked around. Marth and Elice were sitting up close to the fire, Marth looking harried. Elice was sitting beside him, staring blankly ahead. Marth tried relentlessly to talk to her, but she would not respond or make any indication she could hear him.

For a wile Roy sat nearby, every now and then casting helpless glances in their direction, never looking for long. He couldn't look at it: couldn't stand to see her this way. Finally, in frustration and defeat he stood up and left them, unable to take it anymore.

Before he knew what he was doing Link found himself getting to his feet and making his way towards Marth and Elice. As he neared Marth looked up, appearing relieved to see him.

"What's wrong?" Link asked.

Marth stood up and spoke softly, "She's just shut down. For a while I thought she was going to be all right, but she hasn't said a word in two days. Sometimes she cries, then she goes quiet like this. She's almost completely comatose. She's sick, she's exhausted, and she's starving, and now I can't get her to eat anything. What am I supposed to do?" Marth looked to Link desperately.

Before Link could reply a voice came from an adjacent campfire, calling for Marth's assistance. Reluctantly Marth and he was forced to leave his sister's side.

"Can you just stay with her for a minute?" Marth asked. "I'll be right back."

"Sure," Link replied as Marth turned to leave. "May I sit down?" Link asked her gently.

No reply.

After a moment he sat down beside her anyway, looking into her face. In all his life he had never seen anyone who looked so utterly destroyed. Her eyes were dull and vacant, staring forwards, unmoving, hardly blinking. Though dry at the moment, it was clear that she had been crying, and was currently teetering on the brink of tears once more. She was frighteningly skinny, her knees drawn up to her chest and her arms hugging around them as though for protection.

"I'm Link, remember," Link said nervously, not sure what to say to her now that he was here. "I'm really glad you're all right. Your brother was so worried about you. He cares about you a lot."

Elice blinked slowly.

"In fact, your whole kingdom was worried about you. You're really lucky to have so many people who care about you so much," Link went on, not at all sure where he was headed, "people who would do anything for you.

"I can't imagine what you've been through," Link said sincerely, "I know you must be scared, but you're safe now. I hope you know that. Marth won't let anything happen to you ever again, and neither will I. We'll protect you." Link put his hand on her shoulder and for an instant her lifeless eyes seemed to spark, flitting in his direction furtively.

"What you need now, though, is to let your brother help you," Link went on kindly. "You need to eat something."

Elice blinked once more, drawing her knees in closer, but Link could see something stirring within her.

Link slowly picked up the bread Marth had left behind for her, holding it out to her but not forcing it upon her. "Everything's going to be all right now," Link mused, still just following his train of thought aloud, "I want to help you, Elice, if you'll let me. We'll go back to Aritia and you'll be safe. I promise."

Once more her eyes snuck towards him, this time pausing for a moment longer. Link didn't say any more, but sat beside her quietly. After a moment her hand reached out and took the bread, and she began chewing on it hungrily.

Link let her eat, not speaking to her but waiting patiently beside her, staying that way until Marth returned. When Marth looked down and saw his sister his expression lifted and he clapped Link on the back.

"What did you do?" he asked Link quietly.

"I don't know, I just talked to her," Link shrugged with a smile.

"Well, thank you," Marth replied, taking a seat beside his sister.

Link turned to leave but as he did a small voice called him back.

"Link?"

Link looked back to see Elice's head turned and looking up at him. "Thank you," she said softly.

Link smiled at her then turned to leave, but Elice's eyes stayed locked on him, following him until we was out of site.

******

"Marth?" Elice knocked gently on the door before she opened it, entering slowly, her expression unusually bashful.

"What is it, Elice?" Marth asked, looking up from the letter he was reading. At the table in the chair beside him Roy was tipping back lazily, tossing toasted walnuts into the air and catching them in his mouth.

"I need to speak with you," Elice said matter-of-factly. She was acting strangely reserved and proper to be speaking to her beloved brother and Marth noticed it right away. Then again, she had changed somewhat since her rescue from Medeus' clutches. It was no wonder. Her captivity had been long and cruel, and she couldn't help but be changed by what she had experienced. Marth had hoped to shield her from it, but there seemed to be no way to protect her from the reality she had been forced to live.

Physically she had recovered over the past three months back home, safe and in the castle she loved. Her wrists had healed and she had put back on her weight, though she was still slender. She was smiling again, and laughing at times. The life had returned to her eyes.

Still, emotionally it would take a longer time to recover. He had to commend her, though. She blamed no one. She did not pity herself or fall into despair. She was stronger now than ever before: fiercer and more determined in her pursuit of protection for her kingdom. Though the ordeal had left its mark upon her, in a way she had emerged triumphant.

Roy, however, seemed to notice nothing. He barely looked up when she entered the room and continued to toss the walnuts in the air, catching them in his mouth one by one and looking highly impressed with himself.

"Go on," Marth said.

"No, I need to speak with you alone," she said, looking nervously at Roy.

"Aww, come on, Little Princess," Roy said casually, "anything you can say to him you can say in front of me."

"This is important," Elice set her jaw, narrowing her eyes at Roy.

"What? Did you misplace your crown?" Roy jabbed.

"No," Elice said through clenched teeth.

"Roy," Marth said warningly, then turned to his sister. "What is it, Elice. Just ignore him."

"Fine," Elice said stubbornly. "I have come here to ask you to give my hand to Link."

For a moment Marth stared at her with his mouth hanging open in confusion. Roy's walnut fell down and hit him in the face, but he barely seemed to notice it.

"What do you mean?" Marth looked sincerely puzzled.

"I want to marry him," Elice replied simply, her resolve set.

Roy's chair tipped back completely and Roy sprawled on the floor with a _crash_, laying there in a heap as though paralyzed.

Marth's confusion slowly seemed to melt and his eyes narrowed. "He has asked you to marry him and yet he is not man enough to come to me first?" he asked in a low, furious voice.

"Well, he hasn't actually asked me yet," Elice explained, "but I love him and I want to marry him. I know he loves me too! Please, Marth, give us your blessing."

"No," Marth said instantly and emphatically. "I will not."

"But," Elice's eyes widened, "why not? He is a great man. He is brave and he is strong and courageous. He saved me, Marth." As she spoke her eyes lit up with adoration. "Aren't you grateful to him? You've told me yourself that he is honorable and noble!"

"I don't care what I said, you are not marrying him!" Marth replied.

"Why not?" Elice demanded once more.

"Where should I start?" Marth replied sardonically. "He is not the right man for you."

"Yes he is! You don't understand."

"You are fifteen years old!" Marth exclaimed.

"I'll be sixteen in ten months!" she pointed out hopefully. "Mother was only sixteen when she married father."

"That was completely different."

"How?" Elice stamped her foot and folded her arms.

"You see- you're acting like a child. You are my little sister and I am telling you no!"

"You aren't my father," Elice scathed. "You can't tell me what to do."

Marth was taken aback for a moment but he quickly recovered. "I am your brother and I only want what's best for you. Father entrusted me with your care. I won't shatter the trust he put in me by letting you run off and marry Link."

"You don't care about me," Elice cried. "If you did you'd see how much I love him. He saved me. He wants to protect me because he cares about me!"

"He saved you because I asked him for his help and he was willing to give it!" Marth shot back.

Elice looked struck, but she quickly retaliated. "He still wants to help us. He's going to stay, to help us rebuild."

Marth shut his eyes in frustration. "He isn't one of us, Elice. He's been here for six months, and he is a wanderer, which means that at some point he'll be moving on. He'll only hurt you and I won't allow it!"

"He'd never hurt me!" Elice insisted.

"Would you listen to yourself? This is insanity! You don't even know him! He doesn't belong here," Marth was unrelenting. "It would be foolish to think you could make him stay here when it isn't what he wants."

"You don't know what he wants," Elice scathed.

"You don't know what you want," Marth shot back. "You are a child. You are too young to be even thinking of this! That is the end of this discussion. We're through here. You aren't marrying him, and you are not to speak of this ever again."

"You don't understand," Elice fired back, "because you've never been in love!"

Marth was silent for a moment before he spoke again in a hushed but powerful voice. "No, I haven't, because I know where my responsibilities lie and they do not include such frivolousness. You would do well to remember your responsibilities. Your duties lie with your kingdom, nothing else! We have cities to rebuild and people to support. Medeus is gone but already there is unrest in Akanea. We have reason to believe that Hardin in massing troops and already has threatened half a dozen neighboring kingdoms. We do not have time for you to sit and live in a dream world! If Hardin does attack I want Link on my side, so I don't need you pestering him."

"So that's all you think I am," Elice replied, her voice now hushed and laced with hurt, "a bother."

"No. I think you are scared and upset about what happened to you and you're confused-"

"You have no idea what happened to me!" Elice shrieked, suddenly shaking. Without thought she took her left wrist in her right hand, rubbing the fading scars from the chains which had cut into her skin. "You can't possibly understand!"

"How can I understand if you won't tell me?" Marth replied desperately.

"You want to know what happened to me?" Elice was quivering, overcome with emotion. She had wanted to tell him. It was too horrible to talk about and too frightening to keep inside, and so she was trapped. Now, however, she could hold it in no longer. "He chained me up for three months in that bitter cold tower," she sobbed, her eyes growing wide with terror. "One by one he killed the other prisoners. My only companion, an old priest, died after a month. After that I was left alone, in the dark, in the cold- all alone. He fed me just enough to keep me alive. Every day he would threaten that each day was my last- that I was only alive to lure you to him. He promised that once you came he would kill us both. You can't imagine my fear! Every moment not knowing whether I would live or die, and sometimes wishing it would all just come to an end so that the pain would go away! I couldn't bear to think that you were coming for me and that because of me we would both die. Every moment was agony. Every moment was filled with terror. Even now, I cannot escape it. I see his shadows in the darkness. He haunts me when I am awake and when I dream he is still there. I cannot sleep. I cannot rid myself of him," she whispered, desperately pleading for help.

Marth looked back at his sister in helplessness. How could he protect her from this?

"I'm scared, Marth," she trembled.

"This isn't the answer," Marth replied genuinely.

"But he makes me feel safe," she said, her voice still frightened.

"You think that will make this all just go away? I know you're afraid," Marth was being utterly sincere, "but I promise you this is not the answer."

"Don't say you know what I feel," she cried, still more terrified than angry. "You cannot ever understand!"

With that she turned on her heel. Marth followed after her but she slammed the door in his face. He thought of going after her but eventually thought better of it.

Instead he opened the door and called to a nearby guard while Roy slowly picked himself up off the floor, detangling himself from the chair. His eyes were wide and his face was white as though he'd seen a ghost.

"Find Link," Marth told the guard. "Tell him to come here immediately."

"Yes, Sire," the guard bowed and rushed off, leaving Marth in the doorway alone, rubbing his hands on his face, at a complete loss.

******

Elice stepped out into the hallway and the heavy door pounded shut behind her, leaving her in the darkness. For a moment she thought she could handle it, but the darkness immediately began to close in around her: suffocating her. In the distance she could hear footsteps on the stone floor, coming her way. Her breathing became short and terrified, her heart pounding mercilessly in her chest. She wanted to run back to Marth but her pride wouldn't let her.

She closed her eyes and fought to convince herself that it couldn't be him- that she was just imagining it, but the footsteps only grew louder. She shut her eyes and turned her back, holding her ears and fighting her paralyzing fear, and then she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Elice?" Link asked, coming upon her in the hall, touching her gently on the shoulder. Her eyes flew open immediately and fell on his face. Instantly she knew everything would be all right, as long as he was near. She threw her arms around him and started to cry.

Link was completely stunned. He couldn't move and he didn't know what to do, so he just stood there feeling foolish and let her cry.

It was this scene that met Roy's eyes when he came out into the hall a moment later. He had wanted to make sure she was all right and so he had followed her. He wasn't prepared for what he saw, though. Seeing Elice with her arms around Link and Link patting her awkwardly on the shoulder made him stop dead in his tracks. The real shock, however, was what seeing it did to him. His stomach seemed to drop and his blood began to boil. He couldn't look away and yet every moment he spent looking at them filled him with rage he couldn't explain.

Elice was the pesky little sister of his best friend: still a child. Nothing more. All she did was bicker with him and all he did was pick on her. So he couldn't understand why seeing her with Link made him want to rip Link apart. It did, though. It really did.

He didn't, however. As infuriated as he was he was equally if not more confused. So he turned and he left, fighting to come to grips with what was happening inside of him.

"I want to thank you for coming to my rescue," Elice said suddenly, wiping her eyes and stepping away from Link, looking up at him slowly in adulation.

"Oh, you're welcome," Link replied bashfully. "I'm just glad you're all right."

"I wouldn't have been without you," Elice continued to bore her gaze through him, and he shifted uncomfortably, taking a step back from her, but she stepped forward. "I don't know what I'd do without you."

Link didn't know how to respond, and her gaze was now making him blush furiously as he backed up slowly, Elice following his every step.

"You know, if it hadn't been for those light arrows, I don't think we'd have stood a chance. They've come in handy more than a few times," Link was prattling on desperately trying to extricate himself from the situation. "I should really thank Zelda for those when I go back to Hyrule. She'll really love to hear about all the exciting things that have happened here. You'd really like Zelda. She's a great friend. Why, just a while back-"

"You're going back to Hyrule?" Elice burst in, her eyes wide and full of emotion.

"Well, of course," Link replied nervously.

"But, you can't leave," Elice begged, growing more desperate with every second, inching closer and closer to him. "Please, Link, you can't go."

Link took a final step backwards, tripped over his own feet and slammed against the stone wall behind him, his face flaming. "Why?" he asked in a small voice, pressed up against the wall as far as he could go, feeling utterly trapped.

"I love you," Elice replied eagerly.

"Oh-" he stammered. "I- uh," he couldn't manage to get out a coherent phrase, and all the while Elice was leaning closer to him, her eyelashes batting, her gaze hopeful. "That's very nice of you, but-" he managed to say finally, putting his hands on her shoulders and holding her back.

"What?" Elice asked, her hope now dangling on a thread.

"I don't- I can't," he stammered. For a moment he looked at her in silence. In her eyes he could see her heart breaking and it made him want to sink into the floor.

"Why?" she finally asked helplessly, her eyes welling with tears.

Link looked more uncomfortable than ever now. "It's just that- well-"

"Because of her?" Elice asked.

"Link!" the call came from down the hall. A guard was approaching and Link nearly jumped away from Elice.

"I have to go!" Link almost shouted, turning and jogging down the hall, leaving Elice standing alone.

"Prince Marth wants to see you," the guard said casually. Link's momentary relief was now crashing down upon him.

"Oh," he said weakly. Still, it was either facing Marth or facing Elice, and at this point he'd gladly take his chances with Marth.

"You wanted to see me?" Link asked as he entered the room. Marth was sitting at the table alone now, his head in his hands. Roy was gone without a trace.

"What are your intentions with my sister?" Marth asked without delay and without even raising his head.

"Intentions?" Link squeaked. Could Marth know about what had just happened? Once again Link felt a desperate urge to simply vanish from existence rather than have this conversation. "I have no intentions!"

"She seems to think you do," Marth now raised his head and his demeanor was not friendly.

"No," Link sighed. "I've told you, this always happens to me. I try to help people and then girls get the idea that they're in love with me and then it all just goes wrong!"

"So, you've done this before? You think you can deceive my sister, make her think you care and then break her heart?"

"I haven't done anything like that," Link replied, growing angry in his own turn. "I have never led her to believe I… feel that way for her. I've tried to tell her, but she won't listen."

"What are you implying?" Marth jumped up.

"Nothing!" Link shot back.

For a moment they stared at one another. "I will not have you hurt her," Marth warned.

"I don't want to hurt her," Link swore. "I haven't done anything to anyone. I'm just here to help!" His frustration was boiling over.

"I know," Marth sighed finally calming down. "Elice… she just has such a big heart sometimes that she forgets she also has a head and she needs to use it. She's just afraid. I can't blame her," he shrugged hopelessly. "She's right; I can't ever understand what she went through. There's nothing I can do to take it away. I just want to protect her," he explained.

"I know," Link replied back.

"I'm sorry," Marth said with another sigh. "I simply can't stand to see more pain brought into her life."

"I know," Link repeated.

"Just, please, let her know the truth. I don't want her to have false hopes," Marth said.

"I'll do my best," Link replied.

"So, you're still willing to help us?" Marth asked a little sheepishly.

Link looked rather ambiguous but he replied, "For as long as I can."

It didn't prove to be very long at all. Elice was unrelenting in her pursuit of Link's affections. His refusal of her only seemed to increase her attraction to him. He had thought that she would have given up, but everywhere he went she was right there waiting with a smile and hopeful, adoring eyes. Though Link tried time and time again to get her to see reason she couldn't see past the stars in her eyes.

To make matters worse he seemed to get no understanding from either Roy or Marth. Roy, with whom he had always had an amiable friendship, began to treat him with bitterness and distain. Marth would watch Elice following Link around the castle like a lost puppy and shoot Link dark and menacing glances. He had thought of Marth and Roy as two of the closest friends he had ever made. There was no more laughter or camaraderie between them anymore: only curt words followed by tense silences. Link was left in complete bewilderment at the situation. He didn't think he'd done anything wrong and yet it all seemed to be crumbling beneath his feet.

Before too long it became apparent that the longer he stayed in Aritia the more hopelessly devoted Elice was growing and the more hostile Marth and Roy were growing. The more he pushed Elice away the harder she fought and the more devoted she became. The longer he stayed the worse he would hurt her when he left. Aritia was not nearly as welcoming as it had once been.

Besides, he had made a promise to Zelda, and the New Year was only weeks away. As they always did when he was gone from Hyrule for too long his thoughts had turned to the Princess. The longer he stayed away the more she consumed his mind. He needed to see her again. So he packed his things and he left. He didn't say goodbye. He knew Elice would protest and beg and cry and he couldn't handle it any longer. He knew it would hurt her, but at this point that was inevitable. He knew Marth would be upset, but it was too late to avoid that too. He was out of options, and in the long run he knew they would all be better off without him. So he rode off into the darkness, leaving Aritia behind and returning with all haste to Hyrule.

******

It was barely past dawn when Elice knocked on the door of Marth's chamber. It was still dark outside: only the faintest gleam of light rising over the mountains in the east. Without waiting for a reply she walked in. Marth sat up blearily, rubbing his eyes and looking up at her in confusion.

"What is it?" Marth asked in a groggy voice, then seeing it was her he looked concerned, "What are you doing up this early?"

"I told you," she said in a slow, emotionless voice. "I can't sleep." She was standing perfectly still, her eyes gazing forward, almost unfocused. There was an odd, unnatural calm about her: as though she were trapped in a daze.

"What's wrong?" Marth asked her, sensing it immediately.

"Link's gone," she replied simply, evenly, matter-of-factly. And then she cracked. She threw herself down on the foot of Marth's bed and sobbed. "He left without even saying goodbye."

"What?" Marth exclaimed. "He wouldn't just leave. There must be a mistake."

"No, I checked his room, the stable, everywhere. Epona is gone too. The guards said he left in the night. You were right about him. You were right about everything. He doesn't love me. He doesn't even care. He's gone and I'll never see him again," she cried.

Marth hugged her, not knowing what to say. He knew this would happen- give Link long enough and he would break her heart. Truthfully, he knew that Elice had partially brought this on herself. Desperate and afraid she had thrown her heart at the first boy who came along. Her affections had been rash and foolish, this Marth could not deny, but what could be expected from a fifteen year old girl who had sustained as much loss and endured as much trauma as Elice had in the last few years. The entire situation had played out with painful foreknowledge of this heartbreaking moment, and yet there had been nothing he could have done to stop it. Nevertheless, he could not help but be angry with the outcome. He had done what he could to prevent it, but here they were: Elice's heart broken once more.

"I'll never see him again," she whispered through her tears. "I didn't even get to say goodbye."

******

Roy found sleep to be evasive as well of late. Over and over again he replayed it in his mind: the vision of Elice and Link. He could not shake the effect it had on him but he could not understand why it had upset him so. He couldn't accept that it meant what he knew it meant. He didn't need that complication in his life. He didn't want that complication in his life, and yet now every time he saw her a strange feeling came over him. It was uninvited but not completely unwanted. He'd never felt this before and quite frankly it was frightening to him.

Not that it mattered much. She spent every waking moment trailing Link around, fawning over him with such adoration it gave Roy an inescapable urge to destroy something. Instead he seemed to take out his frustrations on her: teasing her, mocking her, purposefully provoking her. It seemed the only way that she would pay any attention to him. It was the only way he'd ever been able to get a reaction from her, although the attention it did elicit from her was nothing at all the kind she showered upon Link. Link could do no wrong and it seemed Roy could do nothing right.

He couldn't let her know, though. He could never let her know. Such thoughts would appear and suddenly he would realize that acknowledging them meant admitting that he cared about her: and quickly he would force such thoughts from his mind. The internal battle left him feeling confused and restless all the time.

It was how he had found himself walking the parapets after midnight, wandering aimlessly, trying to put her from his mind. All was silent but for the faint breeze and an occasional murmur from passing guards. The sound of the main gate opening, then, echoed out with magnified intensity through the tranquil night. Hearing it, Roy's curiosity was piqued. It was unusually late for anyone to be arriving or leaving the castle. He made his way towards the gate, peering over the parapets. It was Link, riding his mare at top speed through the towers, past the gate and out over the road, kicking up a trail of dust in his wake.

For a moment Roy stood back, contemplating what this meant. Link was gone. A small smile crept over his face, unwittingly.

His joy was brief, though, for at that moment his eye caught something strange in the distance. Something large was moving across the sky towards him. It was gliding through the air smoothly, like a serpent, its great wings beating up and down in a steady rhythm. It was pure ebony in color: the moonlight reflecting off of its innumerable scales.

Roy stared at it drawing ever closer, unable to look away. The dragon stared back: its gleaming eyes boring into him. He could hear the beating of the powerful wings as they sent a current of wind into his face. His hand crept to the hilt of his sword, tensing as the Dragon overcame him, hovering before him, the ceaseless wings pounding against its sides.

Roy held onto his sword, but he could do nothing more. The paralyzing glare of the dragon's eyes had him rooted to the ground and utterly helpless. The dragon's great neck began to extend, its head lowering until its nose was mere inches from Roy's face. Their gazes met, locking onto one another. Roy could see his own terrified expression reflecting in the dragon's eyes. A stream of black mist issued from its nostrils, hitting Roy's skin and causing a searing pain.

Still Roy stared back as the dragon opened its mouth, forked tongue flicking slightly.

"Murderer," it hissed, pouring out a great cloud of suffocating black vapor. Horrified, confused and speechless Roy's heart began pounding against his chest.

"_Traitor!_"

The words his ears and his eyes flew open and he shot up with a jolt. Breathing heavily, chest heaving and covered in a cold sweat Roy clutched his beating heart, trying to calm his nerves.

"Roy?" Roy's head flew around, his eyes falling on a slightly bewildered looking soldier who was peering into his tent cautiously.

"What, Maddox?" Roy half snapped, still jumpy from his nightmare.

"Get your butt out of bed, Roy." Maddox tossed a pillow at Roy's face. "Let's go!"

"Oh," Roy sighed. "Yeah, tell the men to pack up camp. Let's get out of here."

" 'Bout time," Maddox muttered.

The tent flap slipped shut, leaving Roy alone once more in the darkness of his tent, still shaken by what he had seen.

******


	3. Chapter 2: Ambush in the Night

Among the Ashes

I don't want to lose you  
I don't want to use you  
Just to have somebody by my side  
And I don't want to hate you  
I don't want to take you  
But I don't want to be the one to cry

That don't really matter to anyone, anymore  
But like a fool I keep losing my place  
And I keep seeing you walk through that door

Now I could never change you  
I don't want to blame you  
You don't have to take the fall  
Yes I may have hurt you  
But I did not desert you  
Maybe I just want to have it all

And like a fool who will never see the truth  
I keep thinking something's going to change

And there's a danger in loving somebody too much  
And it's sad when you know its your heart they can't touch  
There's a reason why people don't stay who they are  
'Cause baby sometimes love just ain't enough

~Patty Smyth and Don Henley "Sometimes Love Just Ain't Enough"

Chapter 2

Ambush in the Night

Elice looked out over the parapets, waiting for a sign of her brother on the horizon. A curl of dust in the distance, a reflection off of his armor, any hint of movement at all. The sun had nearly vanished beneath the horizon, leaving a pale, grayish light over Anria. She had thought for sure that Marth would have returned from Hyrule by now. She sighed, leaning back against the newly erected pillar, looking down at her dusky city.

So much had changed in such a short time. Only four years before her ancient and decaying castle had been surrounded by a vast stretch of barren, bleak and war-torn plains. Now, however, when she looked out into the dusk she could see hundreds of cozy homes, neatly plotted farms, shops with glowing windows glazed in frost. The large, dusty road that led to the castle was bustling with people coming and going. The land seemed to have been reborn, as had her people. They were alive again, as she had never seen them in her lifetime, and it filled her heart with joy.

After the devastation of the War of the Triforce Aritia had been left in a state of near destruction. Beaten, demoralized, homes destroyed, cities annihilated and their castle burned to the ground, the people of Aritia had faced the challenge of rebuilding an entire civilization. Although their bodies had been wounded their spirits had not been broken. They had emerged from the rubble more united and stronger than ever.

Elice looked down with pride at the castle she now called home. It was a testament to her people's strength. Together they had built it, clearing away the scarred remains of their former stronghold and rebuilding it brick by brick, stone by stone, completely anew. It now stood as the crowning jewel, tall and strong, in the midst of their ever flourishing city of Anria. The towers rose up into the sky with elegance and pride. As Elice ran her hand over the polished parapet she was seated upon she couldn't help but be moved.

It still astonished the Princess that her people could have recovered from such devastating circumstances with such fervor and high spirits. She was amazed at their resilience, but she also knew what had kept them going, what had given them strength and the fortitude to go on and pick themselves up once more.

Marth had led his people with strength, and fortitude, always looked forward to the future. He had pushed them, encouraged them, given them strength when they didn't think they could hold on any longer. He had given them hope when they had none left.

The new castle stood as a symbol of Marth's leadership: an emblem of unity and determination. They would not fall again. No longer were her people scattered abroad, solitary and isolated. They now stood together as one, ready to fight as one should misfortune befall them once more. Looking out into the peaceful twilight, however, Elice couldn't believe that such danger could ever touch them again. She felt as though she were on top the world – everything in its rightful place, peaceful and calm. All was right with the world, and she and her people were untouchable.

An icy breeze blew by, sending a chill up her spine and she shivered violently, pulling her cloak around her tighter and pulling her hood down further over her face. Clouds on the horizon threatened of an oncoming snowstorm: a large one by the looks of it. She hoped that Marth would return home soon and not get stuck out on the plains in a blizzard. She really couldn't see what could be keeping him so long. The anticipation was torturing her. Part of her was dying to spot him riding up over the horizon. Nevertheless, she couldn't deny that she was worried. Despite herself, deep down she knew that she was hoping he would be returning alone.

All at once the world went black and Elice felt a pair of hands slip over her eyes. She gasped in shock as the hands pulled her closer, then a familiar voice spoke.

"Guess who."

Without a word Elice whirled around and wrapped her arms around her assailant, kissing him. When she opened her eyes she gasped even louder. "You're not Jeigan!"

"Ha ha, very funny," Roy laughed sardonically.

"I guess you'll have to do." Elice laughed, kissing him softly once more. "I'm glad you're home."

"Me too." Roy smiled, breathing her in and feeling content for the first time in weeks. Holding her close, the cold winter air seemed to have lost its bite.

"I was worried about you," Elice said. "You've been gone longer than you had planned."

"Well, things are a lot worse than we first imagined when Marth sent us out there."

"What did you find?" Elice asked, serious now.

"Nothing good," Roy sighed. "Akanea's lost control of everything. You know after Zelda clobbered their army, they started losing control of their whole empire. They spread themselves to wide and stretched too thin." He shrugged.

"They've pulled out almost all of their troops from the countries they occupied, and the people are standing up against them. Talis booted them out, Gra is free and Orleans, Bares, Garudia, Dolua, Macedonia, even as far north as Kadain, Narga and Grunia."

"Really?" Elice nodded. "That's even better than we'd hoped."

"Yeah." Roy leaned up against the pillar. "Akanea's really nothing more than a scattered army with no leadership, no loyalties and no purpose. Hardin's son is a waste of skin, and an even poorer excuse of a king."

"Yeah." Elice's eyes darkened at the mention of Hardin's name.

"Zagaro's troops don't seem to feel any sense of loyalty to him," Roy scoffed with amusement. "He couldn't give orders to a tavern maid, let alone an entire army. They're just falling to pieces in every direction."

"Well, that's good isn't it?" Elice tried to be hopeful, though she could see in Roy's eyes that this news was not uplifting.

"It would be if everyone would just pick up the pieces and go on with their lives in peace."

"What do you mean?" Elice frowned with concern.

"Akanea's basically leaderless, but so is everyone else. A lot of these kingdoms have been under Hardin's rule for decades. Their old leaders were killed when Hardin came in so that there would be no questioning his power. Now that they _are_ free, the people don't know what to do with themselves. It is chaos out there."

"Oh." Elice sank her shoulder against the wall. "Yeah, Marth was afraid of that."

"Yeah, like in Macedonia," Roy went on, his voice tense. "Their King was murdered when Hardin took control and his two sons died in the war that followed. Now that they are on their own they have no heir to the throne. Everyone's trying to claim it. The kingdom is are splintering and dividing into small groups, each fighting for the throne. Civil war is breaking out."

Roy threw up his hands in frustration.

"I mean, they're finally free from Hardin after all these years, and now they're actually turning on their own people and killing themselves. Then they turn to their neighbors and begin arguing over borders and land and property rights. It never ends!"

He sighed and leaned back over the wall. Elice moved closer, watching his face as he spoke, staring off into the distant streets of Anria.

"They've been oppressed for so long that they don't know how to deal with freedom. Macedonia isn't alone. The same thing is happening in countries all over the continent. It's total anarchy out there." He turned slowly, meeting Elice's eyes. "It won't be long before it hits us here."

"We have a leader, though," Elice said with confidence.

"Yeah," Roy muttered.

Elice scowled slightly. "Marth's doing his best. He's the only thing that's kept this Kingdom together through all of this."

"I know you trust him, and I want to trust him too," he said quickly, "but, come one, Elice. I mean, when was the last time he sent an important mission like this out without even bothering to go along? This world is not a peaceful place, and we can't pretend that we can sit here and twiddle our thumbs while everything around us is going up in flames. That includes Marth."

"I don't think we should bury our heads in the sand," Elice replied, "but I don't think we should give up, either. We'll get through this. We've been through worse."

Roy smiled at her, once again just happy to be back. "Spoken like a true leader, Little Princess," he said affectionately.

"How long do you plan on calling me that?" Elice asked with feigned annoyance.

"Until I think of something better," he grinned impishly. "What are we doing just standing out here?" he asked suddenly. "It's freezing! Let's go find Marth so I can report what we found."

"He's not here." Elice suddenly felt foolish having to tell Roy this. "He's in Hyrule."

"Oh," Roy replied. "I should have known. He's finally going to do it, then? Well, that's just great. He sends us out on an expedition out to the furthest corner of the world while he parades off to Hyrule looking for love."

"This is important, though," Elice assured him. "He's feeling a lot of pressure from the people."

"What business is it of theirs?" Roy couldn't help but be irritated.

"We belong to them, Roy. In a way everything is their business." Elice seemed to have reluctantly resigned herself to this reality, though it did not please her.

"Well, what about Marth?" Roy asked with raised eyebrows. "Is this what he wants?"

Elice didn't answer. She couldn't answer. The line between Marth's desires for himself and his desire to serve his people had been blurred beyond recognition long ago.

"I think he wants to want it," she replied pensively.

"Well," Roy said after a moment of silence, "either way, the next time Marth organizes a party to go tromping off to outer Lycia, he's going to have to ask someone else to lead them. I'm beat!" He yawned.

"But he trusts you," Elice replied.

"I still can't figure that out," Roy replied.

"Me neither," Elice quipped.

Roy laughed, putting his arm around her. "Seriously, Elice… Jeigan?" he said, suddenly worried.

Elice smiled and patted him on the cheek. "Don't you worry about that," she smiled sweetly and then turned to go down the stairwell.

"That's not even funny!" he called after her, but she simply laughed in rely, her voice echoing down the hall behind her.

******

"Marth's home?" Elice said half in question as they walked down the dark hallway.

"What?" Roy asked curiously.

Elice inclined her head towards the door they had just passed: Marth's chamber. Under the door they could clearly see the dancing flicker of candlelight from inside. Elice raised her eyebrows inquisitively and headed for the door, knocking gently. When no answer came she opened it slowly, peeking inside, revealing Marth sitting with his head in his hands.

"Marth," Elice said softly, warily entering the room. She didn't want to ask him what had happened. His demeanor was answer enough. "I didn't see you come back," she kept her voice gentle and calm.

Marth slowly raised his head, his expression melancholy and pensive. "I opted not to announce my arrival," he replied matter-of-factly.

Elice stood in the doorway for a moment, not knowing whether to leave or stay. She didn't want to be a bother but she wanted to be there for him if he wanted her to. A great wave of pity broke over her, along with a very unwanted sensation. Inwardly she berated herself for her thoughts, but she could not deny that she was relieved.

"She said no," Marth said suddenly, not looking up.

"Oh," Elice said, hoping she sounded sincere. "Marth, I'm so sorry." She sat down beside him. "What happened?"

"She couldn't leave Hyrule, her home, her father, everything, just for me. She couldn't give it all up to come here," he sighed. "I can't even compete with a horse… not that I blame her."

"Malon is a simple girl, Marth," Elice spoke carefully, but she knew that the truth was the only way to go. She couldn't patronize him. She respected him to much to demean him that way. He wouldn't want that anyway. Marth was straightforward, as was Elice, and they had always respected that about each other. They always knew they could talk to each other about anything. "She might have been enticed by the excitement you offered at first, but I'm sure this is all for the best. She wouldn't be happy here in this life. Deep down she's a girl of the land. She has simple needs, wants a simple life."

"This life is anything but simple," Marth sighed bitterly once more.

"Then you know she made the right decision for both of you. It was a brave thing she did, and strong too, to keep her head with you trying to sweep her off her feet."

"It doesn't seem too difficult a feat to refuse me," Marth muttered.

"Marth, it was for the best," she assured him. "She wasn't right for you."

"Unless I'm mistaken, you never liked her to begin with," Marth replied resentfully.

"That isn't true," Elice replied, her emotions flaring. "I just know that she would never make you happy, and do you know why? She isn't strong enough. She is a kind, gentle girl. She definitely has spirit, but she isn't strong enough for you: not in the way you need." Elice was speaking earnestly. "You know better than anyone that you and I- we can't pretend that we are like everyone else. I wouldn't wish this life we lead on anyone, Marth, especially on someone who doesn't want this life: someone who isn't equipped for it. I don't think it has anything to do with her affection for you. You can't blame yourself."

Marth didn't respond, but sat stewing in the fact that he knew Elice was right. It didn't take away the pain, though. It couldn't erase the heartache. Part of him was infuriated with Elice for being so brash and yet he knew that if she had come in and offered nothing but placating sympathies he would have been even more upset.

"Did you truly love her?" Elice asked sincerely.

This question hit Marth hard. It had begun so quickly with Malon. He had met her and something had clicked in both of them. They had fulfilled a need in each other in a desperate moment of each of their lives. He had cared about her. It had felt so good to care about someone again, to have someone care about him. There had been something so peaceful and comforting in her arms: something lingering just out of his reach. He had a taste of it with her but he could never fully grasp it. She was never fully his, and he knew it was mostly his fault. She had never completely filled the hole in his heart, by no fault of her own. He had wanted to love her. He had tried to love her, but there were times he thought the chasm within him was too deep to ever be healed: so deep that even he could not see the bottom.

There had been a time when she had loved him deeply. She still loved him, but that wasn't enough. In a way it was almost a relief, but it still hurt. He would still miss her. He had thought that maybe this was it, that he had finally found happiness, but obviously he had been wrong once again. Maybe he had simply been fooling himself all along, and maybe he'd known it all along.

She had wept bitterly at their parting. He had asked her to reconsider his proposal, but it was a halfhearted request. They both knew it was over and there was no use beating each other to death with the pain of it. She bid him farewell, the tears never ceasing to fall from her eyes. It took every bit of strength she could muster to let him walk away from her, but she had to do it. It had been her dream too, and she had single-handedly destroyed it all. Marth couldn't fight it forever, couldn't continue to beg. In the end he had no choice but to leave her with a final kiss and a promise he would never forget her. She knew she would never forget him.

"The people are starting to grow restless," Marth replied stonily. "They want a queen. They need an heir."

"She would not make a good queen," Elice replied bluntly, "either for our people or as your wife."

Marth knew she was right, but the aggravation lingered within him. "What am I supposed to do?" he couldn't contain his frustration. "I have an obligation!"

"I know you're trying to fulfill your responsibility but just once maybe you could do something for yourself. You can't live your life in misery and drag an unwitting girl along with you all in the name of duty. It isn't fair to either of you. You are entitled to some happiness!" Elice burst.

"I tried that once," Marth had grown quiet and melancholy once more. "I think I've proved that when I try to live for my own desires it will only end in disaster. Never again, Elice."

Elice paused for a moment, then spoke slowly. "You still love her, don't you?"

Marth's head shot up, instantly aware that they were no longer discussing Malon.

"I – " He stuttered. "I shouldn't." He buried his head once more miserably in his hands. "I know I shouldn't."

"You don't have to do this to yourself," Elice pleaded with him. "If anyone understands this, it's me, Marth. You know that. You will never be happy until you can let go of her, but you would not have been happy with Malon either. You were trying to make Malon cover a wound that is still festering within you." She found herself openly disclosing everything she had thought about his courtship to Malon but had kept bottled up inside for over a year. "You can't do that. It doesn't work."

"Don't you think I know that?" Marth looked as though he was on the edge of despair with nowhere to go. "Maybe there's just no hope for me."

"Yes there is," Elice replied emphatically, "but it's up to you. Give it time."

"How can you simply let go? I can't let her go. I can't let any of it go. I can't forget what happened- what I did. What I was…"

"That's just your guilt talking. I don't think this is even about Zelda anymore. It's about you. You have got to forgive yourself," Elice begged.

Marth turned to look at his sister, pausing for a moment.

"What if I can't do that?" he asked quietly.

Elice sighed, letting her shoulders fall. "Then you will never be happy."

******

Elice shut the door behind her as she stepped into the dark hallway, once again leaving Marth alone.

"Boy, you sure know how to cheer someone up." Roy stepped up beside her.

"You heard all that?" Elice looked up at him suddenly. She had completely forgotten about him.

"Of course I did, I was right here," Roy replied. "I take it that he's not going to be getting married?"

"No," Elice shook her head. "You don't think I was too hard on him, do you?"

"Well, I think you were right about what you said," Roy replied, slightly evading the question.

Elice sighed once more. "I don't know what to do."

"Well, I'm glad you said something. Someone had to. He's been acting very odd lately… well, odder than usual," Roy shrugged. "It's like he's obsessed."

"I know," Elice's brow furrowed with concern. "I'm losing him, Roy." She glanced up, looking suddenly small.

Roy slid closer to her, and wrapped his arms around her. She snuggled into his arms, and breathed quietly. "It's like he's not even my brother anymore."

The two stood in silence for a long while, Elice staring ahead, lost in her own thoughts and Roy not sure what to say.

"I had a dream about you last night," he said finally, this arbitrary thought breaking Elice's concentration. She looked up at Roy, her expression melting.

"What about me?" She couldn't help but smile, and leaned her head on his shoulder, but Roy didn't get a chance to answer.

A tall, broad-shouldered man, clad in armor rushed into the hall, calling out to them.

"Princess!" He pulled off his helmet to reveal a head of long, disorderly auburn hair. His spiked bangs fell down in disarray across the brow of his strong-lined face as he drew the helmet away. "There's been an attack in the city!" he called urgently.

"Jeigan?" Elice's head snapped up, and she partially pulled herself from Roy's grasp. "What do you mean? What's happened?"

"I don't know for certain, but I was told to inform you and Marth," Jeigan rushed on, but Elice had already turned away.

"Marth!" Elice ran back down the hall, thrusting open his door unceremoniously. "The city's under attack! Hurry!"

Without waiting for him, Elice whirled around once more and flew back down the hall.

"Princess, it's my job to keep you safe." Jeigan grabbed her arm and held her still.

"Oh, don't 'Princess' me, Jeigan!" She shirked his arm off and twisted away.

"Elice." Jeigan stomped after her. "Look, for once would you please listen to me?"

"I don't have to anymore." She raised her eyebrows quickly and poked him in the chest. "You made sure of _that_. Remember?"

Jeigan sighed darkly and looked up at the ceiling. "Elice, you can't just – "

"Fine, Jeigan! You just stand here. I'm going to protect my people!" Elice fired back. She pushed past Jeigan and running towards the stairwell as Marth appeared in his doorway with his blade, looking disheveled but resolute.

"So, there you are!" Roy glared at Jeigan. "I'm onto you!" he growled threateningly as Jeigan stared back in confusion.

"Roy, come on!" Marth rushed past and grabbed him by the collar, spurring him on his way.

"You too, Jeigan!" Marth called as he rushed down the hall after his sister.

"Elice!" He raced up beside her, Roy right behind him. "Do you want to get yourself killed?" Marth barked. "You don't even know what's out there!"

"Then maybe we'd better find out!" Elice shot back, never slowing down as they approached the front gate.

They joined the throng of soldiers swarming out of the castle and onto the streets of Upper Anria. Despite it all, an ominous, eerie silence had fallen over the city. The clouds above had broken, letting loose a steady stream of snowfall, glittering white against the black sky.

"Kain!" Marth called, and his puff of breath shot out in the cold air.

A nearby soldier turned, his short, black hair flecked with snow. His dark eyes widened in recognition and he hurried forward.

"What's happened?" Marth asked anxiously.

"Sire, someone broke into a home on the outskirts of town. By the time my men got there it was too late," Kain said solemnly. "The old man who lived there… he was murdered. His granddaughter too."

"Where?" Marth demanded, already stepping forward with his sword in hand.

"It's too late." Kain put his hand on the prince's arm. "It's over. The attacker vanished before anything could be done. He's gone."

"No," Marth tried to twist around, but Kain steadied him.

"Marth." Kain's deep voice boomed. "It's over. I'm sorry you were misinformed. They put up quite a fight. People panicked with the noise, and assumed the worse. I'm sorry," he said again, quietly.

A stony, cold expression washed over Marth's face.

"Take me to the house," he said simply.

"Yes, of course." Kain nodded.

He led Marth's small group through the winding streets which were gradually being covered by a thick layer of snow. They made their way to a home near the edge of the city. It was small and cozy, nothing immaculate, but well kept and comfortable looking.

As they approached they could see that the front door had been smashed in and knocked off of its hinges. A fire still crackled in the hearth, filling the room with a flickering orange light that might have looked welcoming under different circumstances. Now, however, the dancing light looked menacing and violent, as though they were entering forbidden ground.

Elice peered into the doorway, gasping immediately and turning away in horror. The room was disheveled and utterly ransacked. Furniture, wall hangings, dishes and all manner of paraphernalia lay smashed into bits, destroyed, broken and scattered about the floor. In the corner lay two bodies.

"Who are they?" Marth asked quietly, stepping into the house. A few soldiers stood in and around the house, looking shocked and grief-stricken, awaiting orders on what to do.

"The elderly man's name was Banut," a nearby soldier said gravely. "And his granddaughter-"

"Chiki," Marth finished.

"You knew her?" Kain asked.

"Yes… both of them. They helped us in the fight against Dolua. They helped me save Elice," Marth's voice was hollow as though he couldn't believe what he was seeing. "She was only a young woman… Who did this?" He turned, suddenly furious.

"We don't know, Sire. They obviously struggled, but there's no sign of the intruder. The whole place has been upturned like they were searching for something, but these were poor people. What could they possibly have that was worth murder?" Kain ended in disbelief.

"I want this city locked down," Marth ordered loudly. "Spread out! Search every street, every home, every building, everywhere! I want their murderer brought to justice!"

In an instant soldiers were flying out the door, but not before Elice. She tromped outside, bow in one hand and knife in the other, tears streaking down her cheeks, her eyes filled with sorrow and rage.

"I know you're out here!" She shouted through the snowy night. "Come out and fight!" she shrieked, growing more frantic by the second.

"Elice," Roy hurried towards her, Marth right behind him. Roy looked extremely worried and called to her frantically. "What are you doing? Come on, it isn't safe out here! Elice!"

"Coward!" Elice cried, tears of fury still welling in her eyes. "You want me, face me! Fight! I'm not afraid of-"

Elice's voice cut off as a high whistling sound pierced the air and for a moment the world stood still. Elice swayed for a moment, half turning towards Roy and Marth, her eyes wide and pained. She let out a strangled gasp just before she fell to the ground, landing with a soft _thump_ in the snow.

"Elice!" Both Roy and Marth screamed, rushing towards her, a slew of soldiers in their wake. In an instant Elice was surrounded by soldiers brandishing weapons and peering murderously out into the night. Marth rolled Elice onto her back, spotting a small dart sticking out of her neck. He pulled it out hastily, looking down on her with fear.

"She's breathing," he said with slight relief. "I think it was poisoned."

Once more the high pitched whistled was whizzing towards him, and Marth looked up just in time to see a second dart hurtling towards him. He threw himself into the snow, ducking just in time. Before anyone had time to react, however, a shadowed figure emerged through the darkness, leaping at them with a sword in each hand, poised to strike.

The assailant landed deftly in the snow inches from Elice's fallen body, reaching for her quicker than lightning. For a split second Marth lay in shock, looking up at a figure dressed entirely in black, draped in a heavy cloak with a drape of black cloth masking the bottom half of his face. Recovering quickly Marth screamed and dove for her but Roy was quicker. With an enraged bellow of a beast Roy rammed the attacker, sending him flying.

The mercenary shot to his feet, blades raised and Roy was barely up before he was attacked, but Roy's rage was monumental. The two flew at each others, swords whipping through the air and colliding with trembling force. Their speed was unmatched, their ferocity unparalleled. The masked attacker was persistently trying to make his way back to Elice, but she was now completely enclosed with soldiers.

"Take her back to the castle!" Marth scooped her up quickly, handing her to the largest soldier nearby. "Go!" The soldier took off, a dozen men surrounding him, guarding their princess.

The swordsman tried to follow but Roy was relentless, blocking his path. The swordsman leapt like a deer but Roy followed, slashing with his blade so that his foe had no choice but to turn and defend himself. Every time the assailant would get anywhere near Elice Roy and Marth were right there, not to mention a slew of soldiers brandishing all manner of weapons.

Undaunted, the masked swordsman lunged forward, sword spinning madly. Roy and Marth attacked simultaneously and the swordsman was forced to fight them both at the same time. The battle quickly grew ferocious, each one not hesitating to strike a death blow.

It wasn't long before Marth and Roy had him in desperate defense. Marth slashed with pinpoint precision and as the masked man tried to avoid the blade Marth kicked out, his boot colliding with the swordsman's hand. His blade went flying and he scrambled to recover it, but Roy stood in his way. The masked attacker charged forward, fist balled. Roy's fist clenched and they two collided, Roy's fist slamming into the man's face as the man hit Roy in the stomach with a sharp blow. Both momentarily jarred, they staggered back but the masked man recovered first and dove for Roy once more. Roy raised his sword again but the masked man grabbed his wrist, twisting it painfully until his fingers went limp and his sword dropped into the snow.

For a moment they stood still, the masked man wrenching Roy's wrist, standing frozen and unmoving. Roy cringed and cried out and a moment later Marth barreled into the masked man, knocking him over and setting Roy free.

For a moment the masked man stepped back, assessing the situation, but Roy would have none of it. Roy and the masked man scrambled for their swords, then Roy charged like a raging bull, and his opponent was forced into defense. The two locked blades, Roy pushing back with all of his might, backing his enemy against a wall. Roy's blade hovered inches from the skin, pushing closer and closer. The Masked one held strong, keeping Roy's blade barely at bay.

Then, all at once, the masked aggressor leapt in place, his feet kicking Roy in the chest so hard he was sent hurtling to the ground. Heaving himself out of the snow Roy looked up and his foe had vanished. Marth rushed to his side, pulling him to his feet.

"Where did he go?" Roy growled, his eyes darting about frantically.

"I don't know," Marth replied.

After a moment of shock the two took off after Elice's procession, reaching them just as her body was carried over the threshold of the tower, the heavy door slammed behind her and barricaded.

"I want this tower under triple guard," Marth shouted unequivocally. "No one comes near this door. I want everyone else out on those streets and I want that murderer captured. The life of your Princess has just been compromised and I want retribution, now go!"

As though electrically charged every soldier leapt into action, Kain taking charge over his unit. Marth knew they would not fail him, and so he turned to the tower, but to his surprise Roy did not follow. Instead Roy was clutching his sword in a white knuckled fist and stomping out the gate with a look of fury etched into his face: a brutal expression that was very unlike him.

"What are you-" Marth started.

"You go and make sure she's all right." Roy turned and said forcefully, swinging his sword threateningly. "I am going to get some of that retribution."

Part of Marth was shocked that Roy had ordered him to do anything, but at the moment he didn't have the mind to care. There was no telling what had been on that dart or what it had done to Elice, so he left Roy to stalk off into the night and he, himself, entered the tower, rushing to his sister's side.

It was well after midnight when Roy trudged back into the castle. The storm had been unceasing, leaving over a foot of fresh snow on the ground, and on Roy. He was frozen to the bone: his fingers long ago gone numb, though they still stung with the cold. They had searched everywhere with no sign of the intruder, and at last they had been forced to give up.

He had been itching for vengeance: angrier than he could ever remember feeling in his life, but he was also dieing to see Elice again and make sure that she was going to be all right. He made his weary way up to her room, finding it guarded by two sentinels. He opened the door warily and found Marth inside, asleep in a chair in the corner and Elice asleep in her bed.

At the sound of the door Marth jerked awake.

"How is she?" Roy sounded almost afraid to ask.

"The healers say she'll be all right. They're fairly certain it was only a sedative on the dart," Marth replied quietly.

Roy didn't reply- didn't know how to express his relief. Instead he sat down by her bed and took her hand. This alone took Marth by surprise. He knew that Roy loved Elice, but Roy always refrained from showing any physical affection to her in front of her brother.

"Any sign of them?" Marth inquired.

Roy shook his head in frustration and for a moment the two sat in silence. "She's not going to want me to tell you this, but I'm going to anyway," Roy said hastily. "After this, I don't care what she thinks. You have to know."

"Know what?" Marth asked with narrowed eyes.

"This isn't the first time she's been attacked," Roy turned to his friend and spoke bluntly. "Someone tried to break into the castle a few months ago, one of the times you were gone in Hyrule. Whoever it was, they snuck into the castle, knocked her bedroom door down and ransacked the room. Luckily she wasn't in her room at the time, she was with me on the roof- uh- talking," Roy's face went suddenly red and he coughed nervously. Marth gave him a scrupulous look but didn't say anything. "We were coming back downstairs, walking down the hall and we were attacked."

"Was it the same man- the one from tonight?" Marth asked.

"I don't know. I couldn't see that guy's face tonight, but the one who broke in before had a weird, metal mask on. It looked like some sort of wild animal. I fought him off, and Elice called the guards. He kept trying to get at her, but Elice fought back and we held them off until the guards came." Roy paused, watching Marth for a response. When he didn't get one, he went on.

"Whoever it was, they didn't like being surrounded in such a tight space and he just gave up. He dashed down the hall, into your room, actually. He leapt out the window and vanished. Elice was pretty shook up." Roy looked down at her sleeping form. "But other than that she was all right."

"Why didn't anyone tell me this?" Marth growled.

"She didn't want you to worry." Roy shrugged. "She made the guards promise not to tell you anything. Come to think of it, she made me promise too. I don't care, though. I don't want anything to happen to her, and she's obviously in more danger than she first thought."

"Someone is trying to kill her and because she doesn't want me to worry, it's okay to just pretend everything's fine?" Marth shot to his feet, pacing now.

"Maybe if you weren't so wrapped up in yet another quest for love in Hyrule she wouldn't feel such a need to protect you." Roy shot back. "You're so stressed out all the time she didn't want to put anything else on you. If you were here at all, you'd see that!"

Marth was sent into a stunned silence for a moment before replying quietly. "Well, you don't have to worry about me going to Hyrule anymore. It's over."

Roy looked a little uncomfortable and didn't reply.

"Regardless," Marth went on, "she shouldn't have been out there tonight. She could have died. If she didn't have the sense to see that I had hoped that you would have."

"I don't think they were trying to kill her," Roy replied.

"No," Marth replied sarcastically. "Everything's just fine, because Elice says it is. Look at her!"

"Exactly!" Roy letting his frustration boil over once more. "If they'd wanted to kill her tonight it wouldn't have been that little dart in her neck it would have been an arrow! That night they broke into the castle I said they were trying to get to her, not hurt her. He was trying to kill me. Elice was fighting back and it seemed like the he didn't want to hurt her."

"What are you saying? Someone wants her abducted?" Marth asked. "Who?"

"All I know is what I know," Roy replied with a sigh. "She's the princess and she's your sister. That puts a pretty big target on her back."

"You said her room was torn apart?" Marth mused grimly. "They were looking for something?"

"Sure looked that way," Roy said with a shrug.

"But what?" Marth sat back down looking perplexed. Roy didn't answer. He'd been over it in his mind a thousand times since the attack and he didn't have any answers. Elice was a powerful figure and in these times of turmoil Aritia had countless enemies.

"He tried to hit you too, Marth," Roy said suddenly.

"What?"

"He shot a dart at you too tonight. And whoever broke into the castle went for your chamber too," Roy said seriously.

"Who would want Elice and I?" Marth asked mostly to himself. "And why?"

"Plenty of people for plenty of reasons. Things aren't as peaceful as they look." Roy went on to explain to Marth all he had found on his travels over the countryside. Marth had sent Roy and his company out to gather information about the welfare of the continent since Akanea's fall. He was prepared for the worst, and Roy gave it to him.

"There's not much peace to be had anywhere at the moment," Roy said somberly. "Everyone wants to pretend that everything's fine here, but it isn't. Sooner or later it was bound to hit us here."

"I think it's safe to say that we have officially been affected," Marth replied matter-of-factly, looking down at his sister. "Someone is out for blood. If they want a fight, they'll get one."

Roy couldn't help but sigh. Just when life had seemed to settle into the first sense of stability he could ever remember it was all yanked out from under him once more.

He stroked Elice's hand gently. He would fight. He had to. Just the sight of her lying before him, knowing that her life was in danger made his heart sink and his blood boil. Rage and fear intermingled into a dangerous blend flowing through his veins. Marth was right, if someone wanted to wage war on everything he cared about he had no choice but to fight.

******


	4. Chapter 3: Promises that Can't be Kept

Among the Ashes

I've put my trust in you  
Pushed as far as I can go  
And for all this  
There's only one thing you should know  
I tried so hard  
And got so far  
But in the end  
It doesn't even matter  
I had to fall  
To lose it all  
But in the end  
It doesn't even matter  
~Linkin Park "In the End"

Chapter 3

Promises that Can't be Kept

Elice awoke the next morning with the cool, grey light of a snowy sunshine on her face. For a moment she lay still, gathering her thoughts, then she sat up with a flash. Her head felt a little light and she was slightly groggy, but otherwise she felt as though she had simply been asleep. She knew she had not though. The last thing she remembered was screaming out into snowy night- then everything went blank. Glancing around the room she noticed Marth asleep on a chair in the corner and Roy kneeling on the floor beside her, his arms folded beneath him like a pillow resting on the foot of her bed.

"Roy," she said urgently, touching his arm. Roy's head shot up and he looked at her with bleary eyes.

"Oh, you're awake!" Roy exclaimed through a yawn.

"What happened?" Elice asked, putting a hand to her head. "What did they do to me?"

"They hit you with a poisoned dart," Roy said, inching closer to her. "It knocked you out, we brought you in here, you just woke up and here we are."

"Well, who was it?" Elice asked urgently as Marth began to stir in the corner. "Did you catch them? Why did they do this to me? What about Chiki and Banut?"

"We don't know who it was," Roy replied. Marth had come to his senses, getting up quickly and hurrying over. "Or why they did any of this."

"But we're going to find out," Marth said resolutely, putting a hand on Elice's shoulder. "How do you feel?"

"I'm all right, I suppose," Elice replied.

"The healers said they thought you were going to be fine, but I want them to check on you now that you're awake," Marth said. Elice nodded and Marth gave her an affectionate smile, then turned from the room.

Elice sat up strait, swinging her legs off the side of the bed. Roy stood up, stretching his extremely stiff knees, then took a seat on the edge of her bed beside her.

"You told him, didn't you?" Elice asked, not angry but apprehensive.

"I had to."

Elice nodded understandingly. She knew he'd have to find out at some point. They both fell silent, lost in their own thoughts. Elice absentmindedly stroked Roy's hand that lay beside her, her finger tracing over his skin. His knuckles were slightly bruised and his skin torn up in a few places. She smiled at him lovingly, knowing he had probably hurt himself trying to protect her the night before. Her eyes finally came to rest on the silver ring he always wore. She studied the insignia for a moment, her wayward thoughts converging once more.

"Did you find anything about her?" she asked gently.

"I went back to Pherae," Roy replied. "We didn't have much time, but who knows when the next time I'll be in that neighborhood will be. I finally tracked down Hector, an old friend of my father's. I remember him a little from my childhood and my father talked about him all the time. I knew if anyone knew anything it would be him."

Roy fell silent once more and Elice nudged him gently. "Did he know anything?"

"Yes. He knows everything. I know he does, even though he denies it," Roy replied darkly, "He refused to tell me anything, saying there was nothing to tell and that if my father had wanted me to know he would have told me before he died. He could see I was desperate, probably because I was following him and screaming at him. I begged him for a name. Is that really too much to ask for? Just a name.

"Hector insisted that if my father hadn't told me her name that there was probably a good reason for it and that I should just accept it. I wouldn't let it go, though. I couldn't. I need something- I've had nothing for twenty four years." Roy cut off abruptly and Elice waited patiently for him to go on. "Ninian," he said simply. "My mother's name was Ninian."

Elice could see how much this meant to Roy and she let him remain quiet, leaning against him gently and continuing to hold onto his hand. "Ninian… that's beautiful," she said softly.

"All this secrecy," Roy looked at Elice in frustration. "My father never spoke of her- never let me speak of her. He wouldn't even say her name. Why? Don't you find that strange? I don't understand it."

Elice didn't have any answers. It was just as mysterious to her as it was to Roy.

"I'm not going to find any answers here, that's for sure," Roy mused, "and apparently there aren't any in Pherae either- not any that I'm going to get, anyway."

"Do you miss Pherae?" Elice asked him.

"Not really," Roy shrugged. "My father and I left so long ago, I don't really remember it much. We went everywhere," he said quietly. "All over Elibe…. I never knew why we were moving around so much, but I never cared as long as I had him."

Elice understood the hurt lingering behind his eyes. Sometimes it was just easier to keep the memories at bay, because even the happiest ones were laced with pain. She pulled him closer, and her held onto her, both secure knowing that at least now they had each other- no words necessary.

Still, it was unsettling to see him this way: so somber and serious. It was very unlike him. He never spoke much of his parents and when he did he always seemed to shrink into a being Elice barely recognized. Resilient as always, though, Roy quickly snapped back. There was a physical change in him. She watched as his eyes sprung to life and in an instant he was himself again.

"This is my home," Roy finally said. "So you're stuck with me! Everything I love is right here." He leaned towards her and pulling her into his kiss. Elice closed her eyes, kissing him back avidly, wrapping her arms around his neck.

The door burst opened with a creak and hit the wall with a resounding thud, revealing Marth and a throng of healers. Elice's arms released Roy's neck and in one swift movement hit him in the chest, thrusting him away from her so violently he nearly toppled over. They both shot to their feet, looking at Marth who was staring back at them with a shocked expression.

"Oh, you're back," Roy squeaked. "That's good. That's great! I was just- I'll just be- I'm going now." He inched his way to the doorway, keeping as far away from Marth as possible, flattening himself against the wall and sidling out of the room as fast as he could.

Elice sat blushing as the healer's made their way into the room, looking slightly embarrassed themselves. "Check her and make sure that she's all right," Marth said tensely, "though she seems to be doing just fine. I'll be right back."

Marth turned on his heel and stalked from the room. Elice called after him but he ignored her and slammed the door behind him.

******

"Roy!" Marth called, marching heavily down the hall, catching up with Roy quickly. Roy admitted defeat, stopping and turning to face Marth.

"What?" Roy asked calmly, facing Marth's stony scowl.

"When are you going to marry her?" Marth asked bluntly, folding his arms and staring at Roy unflinchingly.

This was not what Roy had expected to hear for a moment he stood and puzzled, then all at once his hands shot up and he began shaking his head frantically, backing away from Marth slow. "Whoa! I don't know what you think is going on, but you've got the wrong idea!"

"Relax, Roy," Marth replied.

"Oh, okay…" Roy sighed with some relief. "What are you talking about then?"

"She loves you. I told you I am fine with the two of you as long as you don't hurt her. I won't see her go through this again. If you're just dragging her on, Roy, I swear-"

"Hey, this is our business," Roy replied tensely. "It's between Elice and I, and we know what we're doing."

"You and I have been friends for a long time and she's my sister- I think this is my business as well," Marth was growing more agitated as well.

"Well, you're just going to have to leave this up to us," Roy replied with a note of finality. "Elice is an adult and you're going to have to accept that. This is not your decision to make."

"This is my Kingdom and it is my duty to protect that," Marth growled back. "I don't want to fight you two, but you aren't giving me a choice! Why are you stringing her along?"

"I'm not stringing her along; we're happy. You're the one with the problem here, as usual," Roy shouted back. "You think you have to be in control of everything all the time. Just give it a rest for a while!"

"You still haven't answered my question- you're being evasive, just like you are with Elice. If you're too cowardly to be a man and marry her then you don't deserve her!" Marth glowered down at Roy. Roy clenched his fists, his face growing flush, his teeth gritting.

"You want to know why she won't marry me?" Roy barked. "That's right- she's the one who's putting it off, not me. I want to marry her, but she won't get married until you do. She refuses to put any more pressure on you. She doesn't want to hurt you because she thinks you've gone through too much already. Your own sister doesn't think you can handle it, and I'm beginning to think she's right. That's why the engagement's been delayed. So, are you happy now?"

Marth's shocked expression lingered for a moment. He was speechless: stunned, then confused, then slowly he began to grow angry. His eyes narrowed, his shoulder's hunched and in an instant he turned and tromped back down the hall. Roy swore under his breath, cursing his own inability to keep his temper, and followed Marth back towards Elice's room.

Marth threw the door open, causing Elice to jump. She had been smoothing her hair down in the mirror, but now she stood frozen, staring with wide eyes at her brother's menacing figure in the doorway.

"I am not a child," Marth said simply, his voice low and resolute as he made his way towards her. Roy poked his head into the doorway behind him, his eyes pleading with Elice for forgiveness.

"What are you talking about?" Elice asked in confusion.

"You do not need to protect me and shield me from reality. You need not insult me!"

"Marth, I don't know what you're going on about," Elice tried to reply innocently but deep down she knew all too well where this was headed.

"If you and Roy wish to be married then you shall be married," Elice shot Roy a dark look and Roy shrugged helplessly. "I will not have you putting your life on hold because my life is in shambles. I would have hoped you had a higher regard for me than this," Marth's furious façade was cracking and she could see that she had unwittingly offended his pride by trying to conserve it.

"Marth, I didn't mean to-" she started.

"I know what you meant," Marth replied.

"Look, this is why I didn't want to bring it up," Elice sighed in exasperation. "All my life you've protected me but lately I feel like I have to protect you."

"That's nonsense!"

"Is it? You don't seem to have taken the last few years very well and I'm worried about you," she said with sincerity. "With everything that's happened and this whole business with Malon- I just didn't want to complicate things further."

"I don't need to you baby-sit me," Marth replied obstinately, his voice growing louder. "If you want to sit and worry about someone worry about him- he's the one with the mentality of a six year old!" Marth pointed sharply at Roy.

"Hey, what did I do?" Roy looked scandalized.

"I don't want to sit and worry about either of you. I'm not your mother and I don't want to have to act like I am!" Elice shouted back.

"Then don't. I don't need your patronizing concern. I'm fine. Everything's fine!"

"That vein on your forehead would suggest otherwise," Roy muttered.

"What did you say?" Marth burst.

"Leave him alone, Marth," Elice demanded. "This is what I'm talking about. I know you're upset about Malon, but-"

"No, Elice." Marth put his foot down. "Stop it. I don't want your pity. You're right, this is your life. You two do whatever you want- I don't care anymore." With that turned and left, slamming the door shut once more.

"He took that rather well," Roy said lightly.

"Ooh, he is so infuriating!" Elice screamed. She rushed over to the door, flung it open and screamed down the hall, "You are infuriating!" then she slammed it shut once more, just for the satisfaction of it.

Just when she thought she was finally a mature adult, in one moment an argument with her brother could send her back to feeling like a bickering child. "Why did you tell him?" Elice snapped at Roy. "I thought we agreed not to tell him because this would happen!"

"Look on the bright side, now we can do whatever we want," Roy grinned slyly.

Elice growled and grabbed Roy by the collar and pushed him out the door then slammed it shut again. She stood with her back against the door for a moment before sliding to the ground, resting her arms on her knees and burying her head.

"Well, all right then. I'll just be out here," Roy called through the door sarcastically. When no reply came he stalked off down the hall.

Elice remained huddled on the floor, trying to shield herself from the world. It was times like these she wished she had someone to talk to. She had never been very good at making friends- whether intimidated by her character or position she had never gotten along very well with the girls her age. She had grown up in the castle surrounded by soldiers and men: she was strong, brash, and straightforward. She had found very few people who truly understood her and one of them had just stomped out of her room and the other had been forcefully ejected.

She wished Zelda were here, though she knew that would only cause further problems. Zelda was the only female she could ever call a true friend, but heaven only knew where she was now. Elice couldn't count on that relationship to help her now, and without Roy and Marth Elice quite literally felt all alone in the world.

Marth stomped up to the roof, going where he knew he had the slightest chance of running into anyone else. He marched toward the parapets, but finding it nearly impossible to stand still he continued to pace back and forth. The longer he brooded the more aggravated he became.

He knew she was right. He was being ridiculous, and that knowledge only made him angrier. How had everything gotten to this point? It seemed that no matter how hard he tried he always ended up here: alone and frustrated. Now, more than ever, he had no one to turn to. He had pushed them all away.

All because of her. She had been the best and worse thing that ever happened to him, and now he was afraid the remainder of his life was doomed to be haunted by her.

Growling slightly he kicked a wayward helmet lying on the ground nearby. It hurtled over the cobbled stone, clattering all the way.

Every decision he had made seemed to be wrong. When he tried to commit himself to his country he would inevitably feel personally starved. He had tried to feed that hunger, but nothing he had found would fill it and anything that came close took him away from his people. He couldn't lie to himself any longer and he refused to hurt any more innocent bystanders. His personal suffering need not affect anyone else.

Every path led back to solitude. Despite himself he felt despair creeping in. Maybe this was simply the way it was: the way his life was fated to be. As long as he continued to fight it he was only going to alienate himself further from the ones he did have: the only people he did love. Perhaps it would all just be easier if he gave in accepted the fact that he was alone, and might be destined to stay that way.

******

Tension grew in the castle over the coming days and it was wearing on Elice, driving sleep from her one night. She tossed and turned ceaselessly, laying in the silence alone with her thoughts. She was always amazed at the thick silence that filled the castle at night. That silence was broken, though, as she heard a small thump outside her door. She lifted her head, staring towards the door. In the silence even the tiniest noise seemed magnified a hundred fold. Trying to keep her calm she lay for a moment and listened intently, and then she heard it again. She slipped out of bed, picking up the candle she always kept burning at her bedside.

She made her way to her door and slowly she pressed her ear against the door, listening breathlessly.

Someone was on the other side of the door.

Heart pounding, she swiftly crossed her room, retrieving her small blade. She clutched it in her fist, concealing it in her robes. She made her way silently back to the door, placed her hand on the knob once more, held her breath, then thrust the door open as forcefully as possible.

The door swung open part way then struck something heavy. Her entire weight was thrown against it and when the door suddenly jarred she was thrown completely off balance. From behind the door a terrible rattling crash and a shocked scream could be heard and before she could catch herself Elice found herself shrieking and crashing to the floor. She landed with an '_oof', _quickly realizing she was laying on top of someone. She could feel the person struggling beneath her and she quickly raised her knife, but suddenly the candle she had been holding bounced to the floor beside her, illuminating Roy's befuddled face.

"Why, hello," Roy smirked, "I didn't realize you missed me so much."

"Roy, what are you doing out here?" Elice gasped, both relieved and furious.

"Just sleeping by your door," Roy replied with feigned casualness.

"Why?" she asked in confusion.

"Princess!" the call came from down the hall followed by the booming and clanging of heavy footsteps. Suddenly the darkness was shattered by flickering torchlight carried by two guards.

"Elice?" Elice looked up and spotted Marth tearing down the hall towards them at top speed, sword drawn.

The guards and Marth both stopped and stared down the surreal scene of Roy on the floor, sword drawn, entangled in a half broken wooden chair and Elice on top of the heap, knife drawn and pointed down at Roy. They all gaped at the odd sight for a moment, Elice feeling her face go red.

"Hey, guys," Roy smiled and waved.

"What is going on here?" Marth managed to ask in utter bewilderment.

"Nothing," Roy replied lightly as Elice hurtled to her feet, trying to regain at least some of her dignity.

"What were you doing sleeping on a chair outside of my bedroom?" Elice asked.

"I was worried about you," Roy admitted finally, getting to his feet.

"What are you worried about me for?" Elice questioned.

"Are you kidding me? It doesn't take a genius to see that someone's after you and I wanted to make sure you were safe, all right?" Roy said flatly.

"Roy," Elice replied quietly, "you don't have to do that."

"I can't anymore. You broke my chair," Roy said glumly picking up a fractured bit of wood. "I finally found one that was comfortable too."

"You've done this before?"

"Every night since the attack," Roy replied sheepishly.

Elice looked touched but reticent. "I appreciate it, but that's not necessary. I'm fine, Roy."

"You can go back to your posts," Marth said to the guards. They nodded and made their way down the hall. "I'm glad you're all right," he muttered to Elice and then turned back towards his chamber.

Despite herself Elice couldn't seem to keep the sarcasm from slipping out. "I'm surprised you came out to check at all. I haven't seen you in so long I was beginning to wonder if you still lived here."

"Charming, Elice," Marth replied, not turning back to her.

"Well, I simply thought you didn't care what I do anymore," she replied, not knowing why she was purposefully provoking him.

Marth replied calmly. "Fine, if you don't want me to worry about you anymore I won't. You can take care of yourself. Good luck."

"Well, thank you," Elice replied with false sincerity. "I'm sure I will be fine."

"I'm sure you will," Marth called back, still refusing to turn.

"Well, fine!" Elice shot back.

Marth didn't reply but went into his chamber and shut the door behind him. Elice glared down the hall after him for a minute.

"Boy, he really needs a girlfriend and you really need to get a grip," Roy commented.

"Excuse me?" Elice asked. "He was fine until he got involved with all these girls, and I already have a grip."

"You've completely lost it," Roy informed her. "I know you're upset but can't you just deal with it and stop taking it out on him. Doesn't he have enough problems?"

"I don't know what you're talking about," Elice replied stubbornly.

"Yes, you do. You do this all the time. You get upset about one thing and take it out on something completely unrelated," Roy said knowingly.

"Oh, do I?" Elice put her hand on her hip and looked scandalized.

"Yes," Roy nodded.

Elice tried to retort but finally acceptance washed over her. "Yeah, I guess I do," she replied in quiet defeat. She sat down, letting the realization sink in and looking suddenly shameful. "Since when did you become the voice of reason around here?" she asked with a weak smile.

"When you two lost your minds," Roy retorted.

Elice sat looking cornered and guilty, knowing he was right. "I don't mean to take it out on anyone," she said half to herself.

"Can't you just admit you need help and stop with this tough act?" Roy asked her.

"I don't need any help!"

Roy's eyes narrowed into an annoyed scowl. "Would you listen to yourself? You think you've got to save the world, but you can never admit that you might need help, even from someone who loves you," he spoke to Elice in frustration. "I don't want anything to happen to you. It's not because I think you're weak or incompetent or anything else. It's because I love you, stupid! Can't you just accept that?"

Elice stood looking sheepish for a moment.

"Why?" he asked, "Why won't you let me help you?"

"Because if I admit I need help that means admitting that I'm afraid!" Elice burst. The instant she said it her face changed and instantly Roy could see her fear.

"I am afraid," she confessed quietly. Roy put his arms around her and she let him hold her in silence for a moment.

"I know what's going on," she said fearfully. "Whoever that was, they didn't want me dead. They wanted to take me- to take me away from here, to take me away from you. I don't want it to happen again, Roy."

"I won't let anything happen to you," he promised her.

Elice held him, trying to find comfort in his words. She wanted to believe him, but somewhere inside her fear continued to nag her: quiet but unrelenting.

Though Roy, characteristically, seemed to have forgotten anything had even happened by the next morning, both Marth and Elice were far more obstinate.

The brother and sister seldom fought, but when they did it seemed to drag on far beyond what it should. They both had a stubborn streak of pride that wouldn't allow either of them to admit fault or apologize. Elice was fighting that now. Every so often she would decide that Roy was right, their argument was pointless. She would resolve to drop it she would spot Marth down the hall and he would turn the other way or ignore her as she passed and she would hold up a cold front, resolving that she would not acquiesce until he stopped acting childish.

Marth had withdrawn himself terribly, keeping almost completely isolated. He was rarely seen and he and Elice pointedly avoided speaking to each other. She couldn't help but be furious with him, but only because she cared about him so much. She couldn't stand what he was doing to himself and didn't want to be a part of it. A little part of her was filled with resentment, watching him slip into isolation and spitefully thinking it was what he deserved because he had brought it on himself.

The greater part of her was filled with compassion for him because she knew this went far deeper than the final blowup between them. Thanks to Roy bringing her back to her senses she knew that her stubbornness had much more to do with her own fear and foolish pride than with anything Marth had said or done. She wanted to talk to him, to try to make him understand that he wasn't alone and that she was still there for him.

For so long it had been the three of them: Marth, Roy and Elice, but over the last years it had changed. For years Marth had really been all Elice had had, her one pillar of strength and protection, her only family and her best friend. It had been that way for so long that it was hard to come to grips with this new reality. She no longer needed to lean on her brother with such singleness. She had Roy now. As she and Roy had grown closer she knew it only pushed Marth away, though she never meant it to. It was hard on him to feel like a third wheel, and it seemed easier for him, especially now, to simply stay away. She understood, but she wished it didn't have to be this way. Marth had lost his best friend and his sister all at once. And now he no longer had Malon. She knew he was hurting and every time she saw him she was hit with a pang of pity for him.

In her heart she knew she should drop it, but she wasn't sure how to do that now. It had been her attempt to show consideration for his feelings that angered him in the first place. She knew it was anger bred from his discomfort at feeling weak: she understood that now because she had done it herself. Marth and Elice were far more alike than either cared to admit at times, and it was their similarities that clashed, especially now. Once that realization hit her she knew he had been right. In her sensitivity she had neglected the fact that by shielding him she had inadvertently compromised his integrity. Now she didn't know how to set things right.

As the days passed they were both beyond anger and their avoidance of each other was more due to shame than anything else. After a week of not speaking to each other at last Elice could take it no more and decided to yield to her better judgment. She would swallow her pride and talk to him.

She was waiting for him that afternoon as he came back from a meeting with a few of his top Captains. He saw her ahead and nearly changed direction, but something about her demeanor made him change his mind. He approached her slowly and then stopped beside her, looking up at her as she sat perched on the wall beside the path.

"Hi," Elice said as casually as possible.

"Hi," Marth replied.

"So," she said awkwardly.

"I'm sorry," Marth said simply.

"Hey," Elice said with a crooked smile. "I was going to apologize, you can't say it first!"

"Well, you were right, about a lot of things… and I'm sorry," Marth went on. "You're an adult and I shouldn't try to run your life."

"I should have given you more credit than I did," Elice replied quietly now. "I was foolish to think I could make everything better by lying to you. You're right; it isn't up to me to protect you from reality. I owe you more than that, and I'm sorry."

"Aw, isn't this nice?" Roy suddenly appeared with an overly happy smile on his face. He drew them both into a tight hug. "We're all sorry… except for me, because I didn't do anything wrong, for once."

"Enough of that," Marth pushed him away, but he had a smile on his face for the first time in a long while. "Well, I have to say, with the way I reacted I only vindicated what you did, Elice."

"Maybe a little," Elice agreed with a grin, "but it doesn't make what I did right. I was frustrated with the situation and I took it out on you. Apparently I have a habit of displacing my emotions."

"Yeah, you do," Marth nodded. "Where did you hear that from?"

"From me," Roy said proudly.

"You said that?" Marth asked in amused disbelief.

"Well, not in so many words," Roy replied casually, "but almost. I know a lot of things. I'm a lot smarter and sophisticated than people think."

"Do you even know what 'displace' means?" Marth asked skeptically.

Roy looked flabbergasted for a moment but finally said defiantly, "That's really not the point, now is it."

"He's right, Elice," Marth went on, calmly and sincerely. "The point is that after all that's happened it's clear that you aren't safe- obviously not even in the castle. I've posted guards everywhere, but if whoever it was got in once…."

"They can get in again," Elice sighed resignedly.

"That's not going to happen," Roy said adamantly. "Why are you scaring her?"

"I'm not trying to scare her. I'm being candid about what we're facing here," Marth replied.

"That's just it; we don't know what we're facing. So what are we supposed to do? We don't know who it was or what they wanted," Elice said.

"Then we'll just have to find out. I'm not going to sit here and wait for you to be attacked again," Marth said emphatically.

"What about you?" Roy raised his eyebrows. "They seem to want you too," Roy pointed out.

"What?" Elice gasped. "When were you planning on telling me that little bit of information?"

"Right now, I suppose," Marth shot Roy an irritated glance.

"Hey, I thought we were being honest with each other," Roy shrugged.

"What do you think it's all about?" Elice asked Marth, not able to hide the worry in her eyes.

"I don't know, but we'll find out," Marth assured her. "In the mean time I promise I won't let anything happen to you."

"You both say that, but you shouldn't," Elice said sadly. "Don't make promises you can't keep."

******

Legault knew the consequences he would suffer if his instinct was wrong. Bringing an outsider into the innermost realm of the Black Fang headquarters could be considered treason. Even so, he was willing to take the chance. Something in his gut told him that this was one risk that would pay off.

"What is this?" the guard said, looking down at the low-hung face of the intruder that Legault was physically dragging towards the door.

"I need to see Kau," Legault replied simply.

"You're taking _that_ into Kau?" the guard asked derisively.

"Yes," Legault replied forcefully. "Now, let me through."

"It's your funeral," the guard shrugged and allowed them passage.

Legault entered slowly, but kept his head held high. He knew that showing any signs of weakness to Kau would only make the situation worse. He dragged the half conscious man behind him, approached Kau and his wife, Kaliya, without hesitation. He stopped abruptly and thrust the man on the floor at their feet.

The man cringed and groaned, clutching his stomach and writhing in pain for a moment while Kau and Kaliya looked down at him in bewilderment.

"What is the meaning of this?" Kau asked finally. He was not a large man, but nonetheless there was a terrifying threat about him in everything that he did. His entire face was shielded by a shining silver mask fashioned like the face of a cobra with long, deadly fangs bared. Though his eyes could not be seen Legault could feel them on him: boring through him. The coldness in his voice, seemingly devoid of all emotion, sent a chill down the spine of all he spoke to, and when he spoke you listened. When he asked you a question you answered.

"I believe this man has some very pertinent information, Kau," Legault explained quickly.

"Do you wish to die, Legault?" Kau asked calmly but terribly sincerely.

"No, Sir."

"Your actions suggest otherwise."

"This man was found lurking on our borders. We apprehended him but before we could dispose of him he started speaking of something very interesting- something I thought you might wish to hear," Legault was trying to remain calm.

"There is no excuse for bringing an outsider here, Legault. I am disappointed in your carelessness. Unfortunately, his fate will now also be your own."

"Kau, I implore you, I would not have broken the law so flippantly if I didn't believe that there was an important reason to do so. I will admit I was skeptical at first, but he was questioned and stuck loyally to his story. I believe he is telling the truth. Just hear what he has to say and I promise that you will not regret it."

Kau considered for a moment, then replied lowly, "Let him speak, then, and let you pray that he has something worthwhile to say."

Legault felt a pang of relief. "Hey, you!" he shouted, kicking at the man who still lay squirming on the floor. "Get up!"

Legault grabbed the man by his long, blond hair and pulled him to his knees. "Speak! Tell him what you told me!"

The man stared up at Kau in silence for a moment, panting and trying to get his bearings. His entire face was beaten and covered in bruises and open sores. His eyes were black and blue, his cheek was split open on one side and he had a trickle of blood running from his lips.

"Speak!" Legault demanded, shaking the man violently.

"You haven't found it yet, have you?" the prisoner asked through painful gasps of breath. "You've searched Aritia, you've even stolen into the Castle itself, but you haven't found it. Marth doesn't seem to have it, and his sister is empty-handed as well."

"And just what am I looking for?" Kau asked impassively.

"Anri's Emblem," the man replied confidently, squinting up through is swollen eyes.

Legault's eyes darted to Kau, hoping in vain for a reaction. Kau sat as stone-still as ever, making no sign of response.

"You have come here to tell me that I have not found something I already am aware I have not found," Kau asked in aggravation. "You will have to do far better than that."

"I came here to tell you that I know where it is, and I can get it for you," the man said eagerly, a hungry look entering his ravaged countenance.

Kau looked down on him in an unnervingly tense silence that seemed to penetrate the captive man until he could bear it no longer.

Finally Kau spoke once more, "Where is it?" he asked.

"It is no longer in Aritia. The Prince of Aritia gave it away years ago, to a young woman who returned to her homeland with it. You are looking for the wrong person and you are searching in the wrong place," the man teased.

"I am growing impatient with this. You will need to give me more than vague allusions," Kau did not raise his voice but suddenly there was in it a terrible menace. "Tell me what you know now or you will find that all the information in the world will not save you from my wrath."

"The Emblem is in Hyrule," the man said quickly, "with the Hylian Princess, Zelda."

"And how would you know this?" Kau questioned.

"I saw it with my own eyes. Marth gave the Emblem to the Hylian and I know that she returned to Hyrule soon after. If you have not yet found it in Aritia this would explain why."

"And just why would the Aritian Prince give away something so invaluable to a girl of foreign origin and allow her to take it out of his borders?" Kau was skeptical but there was a hint of eagerness in his voice now.

"Because Marth is a great fool," the man spat with open contempt, "and he has no idea what he had possession of or what he was doing when he so frivolously gave it away."

"And I suppose you have an understanding of what it is," Kau asked scornfully.

"I know what it is," the man replied with quiet conviction.

"Why should I be expected to believe a word you say?" Kau asked.

"Because I am a desperate man," he replied. "I know the penalty for invading the territory of the Black Fang. My desperation must give me some credence, for I would not have come here if unless I had nothing left to lose. My very life is all I have left with which to gamble, and so here I am. Kill me or not, what you seek is in Hyrule in the hands of their Princess."

Kau was silent for a moment, mulling it over. "Who are you?" he asked.

"I once served Aritia as head of their army, rising in the ranks until I was once one step away from taking the throne before it was all taken away from me," the beaten and ruined man said, looking up through strands of his matted, dirty hair. "My name is Alan."

"You are Aritian, therefore you are our enemy," Kau informed him.

"I am not Aritian," Alan replied darkly. "But I was banished from my homeland. I am without loyalty to anyone but myself. I lost everything because of Marth and I would do anything to wreak vengeance upon him." Alan was nearly shaking with fury. "He took everything from me, and I wish to repay the favor."

"That is not our problem," Kau replied lazily.

"I can be of great service to you," Alan promised eagerly.

"I doubt that," Kau replied.

"Nevertheless, his information may be of use to us," Kaliya asked from beside him, her voice nearly as low as her husband's.

"True. Guards!" he called. "Take him away," Kau waved them off.

"What?" Alan gasped, struggling against his captors. "I have provided you with invaluable information. Give me another chance, Kau! I'm not what you think I am!"

"As of now you have no further use," Kau replied. "If your information proves valuable we will reassess your worth, but for now you should be grateful I am allowing you to live. Believe me, if I find that you have wasted my time I will not hesitate to revoke my current leniency. Get him out of my sight."

Two guards grabbed Alan roughly, dragging him once more from the room, Alan screaming and begging until the doors shut and his cries faded down the hall.

"Hyrule," Kau sneered. "I might have known."

"This news may be quite fortuitous," Kaliya replied. "We may be able to kill two birds with one stone."

"What do we know of their Princess?" Kau asked.

"That is the problem. She returned to her home for a time but our sources tell us that she fled Hyrule over a year ago and she has not been seen since," Legault stepped in, glad that he had checked into the matter beforehand.

"Why, then, did she flee her own Kingdom?" Kaliya asked.

"Apparently she married a peasant and left the country with him," Legault said. "There is absolutely no word on her current location. She seems to have disappeared."

"No one disappears from the Black Fang," Kau replied threateningly. "We have men in place in Hyrule?"

"Yes," Legault nodded.

"Then we will move. Now," Kau ordered. "We will simply take Hyrule sooner than we had originally planned."

"But," Legault couldn't help but ask, "The Princess is not there and we have no word on her whereabouts."

"Then it is time we persuaded the Princess of Hyrule to come out of hiding. I want to know everything there is to know about this girl. Find a weakness and exploit it," Kau growled conclusively, and Legault knew better than to question further. "Call the Four Fangs. I want that Emblem now, and if it takes the Hylian Princess to get it then so be it. Find her now- and by any means necessary."

******


	5. Chapter 4: the Town of Bellek

Among the Ashes

From underneath the trees, we watch the sky  
I never dreamed that you'd be mine

But here we are, we're here tonight

And as we lie beneath the stars  
We realize how small we are  
If they could love like you and me  
Imagine what the world could be

If everyone cared and nobody cried  
If everyone loved and nobody lied  
If everyone shared and swallowed their pride  
Then we'd see the day when nobody died

Nickelback "If Everyone Cared"

Chapter 4

The Town of Bellek

"I really didn't think you had it in you," Link laughed in amusement, but pride shown through his eyes. "Once they ran into this bog I thought you'd just let them go."

"You don't know me very well, then, do you?" Zelda replied defiantly, marching alongside him with all the dignity she could muster despite the fact that she was plastered with mud from head to toe. "They were thieves; I couldn't just let them get away. Besides, you were all tied up at the moment, who else was going to go in there after them?"

"Hey," Link replied defensively, "there were about fifty tektites in that nest we ran into. I had my hands full."

"Fifty? More like fifteen," she quipped, her eyes sparkling.

"Alright, maybe there were only twenty or thirty," Link relented, "but you only had three buffoons to deal with."

"Three heavily armed buffoons. Besides, who told you to wander through a spider nest anyway? You got a pretty nasty bite out of the deal, Mr. Hero," Zelda said.

"It was worth it," Link brushed it off, "I'll never forget the sight of you falling head first into that mud pot." He laughed boisterously.

"Oh, you thought that was funny, did you?" Zelda with mock annoyance as Link continued to roll with laughter.

"It sure wa-"

_Splat._

Link's laughter stopped abruptly. He stood frozen for a moment, then slowly reached up to wipe the mud off of his face before opening his eyes.

"Now that was funny!" Zelda giggled, an innocent look on her face though her eyes were now dancing playfully, as though daring him to retaliate.

"Throwing mud is funny?" Link asked, with feigned anger.

"Sure is," Zelda taunted, "especially when you don't even have to get your hands dirty." With the wave of her arm half a dozen balls of mud rose up from the mucky ground beneath them, swirling in the air menacingly.

Link bent down to acquire his own artillery but before he could stand back up Zelda pelted him with six simultaneous blasts which sent him splashing down into a muddy puddle. He stood up slowly, mud running down his face, dripping from his hair and hanging heavily from his clothes. Zelda could barely keep her footing through her pearls of laughter.

"You've asked for it now!" Link called out, unable to contain his laughter as well.

"Bring it on!" Zelda taunted him. Link scooped down and caught a handful of mud, throwing it at her, just as she sent another one hurtling at him. In an instant they were in furious battle, each one laughing so hard they could barely take aim.

After a while Link gave up, obviously unable to contend with her seemingly self-creating mud missiles, and dove at her. She shrieked and dodged him, but he continued to give chase until finally he cornered her and grabbed her. Zelda was still screaming and laughing as he held her.

"Let me go!" she giggled.

"Nope," he replied forcefully, still holding her close. "Not without a kiss."

"No, you're all muddy," she grinned, wiping a smudge of dirt from his cheek.

"Whose fault is that?" he retorted. "Besides, you are too."

"Whose fault is that?" she asked as she put her arm around his neck, drawing him into a kiss.

"Not mine," he said, flashing her a playful smile before kissing her again, but they suddenly lost their footing in the slimy mire and both toppled over with a splash. For a moment they sat in the mud in shock and then they both began to laugh once more.

"M'Lady," Link got to his feet and bowed, offering Zelda his hand and helping her up.

"Thank you, Sir," she smiled demurely. "What a gentleman. You're becoming more princely everyday."

"Oh, don't say that!" Link laughed. "I don't know though… What would your father say if he could see you now, my princess?"

"I really don't want to know," Zelda replied with a shrug and a grin.

The two made their way out of the bog, finally coming onto dry ground and making their way to a nearby stream. Now caked in dried mud and utterly filthy they were both in need of help.

After the mud had been washed from their hair and scrubbed from their skin they sat down in the sunshine. Link looked over at Zelda as she gracefully began combing through her hair. He couldn't help but stare. Every time he looked at her he was struck with the sheer disbelief that she was his. In some ways he felt he was married to a completely different woman now than the one he had wed that summer's day nearly two years previous. Years of ill-treatment, solitude and unhappiness had left Zelda with a thick cloak of apprehension and self doubt. Her spirit had been trampled for so long that it took time for her to truly come out of her shell. As the months passed, however, her guard was dropping. She felt comfortable with Link in every way and her true personality was shining through. She was becoming what Link had always seen and loved deep down inside of her.

After their marriage they had left Hyrule and they had never looked back. Link had taken her far south, to the shores of the sea just as he had promised her he would.

To Zelda it was almost too good to be true. For a while she had been certain she would wake up and find it had all been a dream. Slowly, though she realized that it was real. She was free, and in freedom with Link by her side she had finally let go of the pain in her past. Every day she awoke happier than the day before and every day Link loved her more.

"What is it?" Zelda asked, looking up to find Link gazing at her.

"Nothing," he smiled, simply entranced by her beauty. He felt suddenly inadequate, a feeling it seemed he was in constant battle with. "Is this what you wanted?"

"You threw mud too," Zelda pointed out.

"No," he said, sitting down beside her. "Is this what you wanted? Is this what you thought it would be like with me? Are you happy?"

Zelda looked at him in silence for a moment, and then she took his face in her hands. "I've never been happier in my life," she replied. "Mud and all."

Her eyes told him she was sincere and he couldn't help but find comfort in them.

They made their way over the grassy road, soaking wet once more, but clean. Still, it was late February and even though they were still south of Hyrule, and thus in an even more temperate climate, the breeze made Zelda shiver. Link put his arm around her as they walked.

"That still wasn't fair, you know," Link said pointedly.

"What?" Zelda asked.

"You don't fight fair," Link reiterated.

"I don't fight fair?" Zelda exclaimed. "What about you, picking on a poor helpless young woman?"

"You, helpless?" Link raised his eyebrows. "I don't know about that."

"You're just mad because you know you'll never win," Zelda teased flirtatiously.

"I already won," Link held her once more, picking up where they left off in the bog, kissing each other with growing fervor. Suddenly, however, Zelda let go of him, her expression troubled. "What is it?" Link asked.

"Something's wrong," Zelda replied, turning away from him. "Link, look!" she shouted, pointing at the sky.

Link looked up and saw a pillar of smoke billowing up into the clouds. Without a word the two took off across the trail. They made their way back to the knoll where they had left Link's sorrel mare, Epona and Zelda's white Mare, Rema. They quickly mounted and rode off towards the sign of trouble. They could see that the black smoke was rising from a small village, and as they wound their way towards the smoke they ran into a mass of fleeing people, all screaming and crying and roaring with panic. Pushing their way against the grain they came upon a house, isolated and set away from the main road, completely engulfed in flames. A masked and cloaked figure stood in front of the scene, flashing his blades menacingly and bearing down upon a man lying wounded on the ground before him.

Wordlessly Zelda and Link dismounted and leapt into action. Link drew his sword and with a loud cry threw himself at the retreating villain. The masked man turned instantly, flying at Link with catlike agility. The two locked into a ferocious battle, blades flashing so intently that the masked one didn't realize Zelda was behind him until she vanished and then reappeared instantly behind him. She landed a swift kick beneath his feet, sending him sprawling to the ground in a stupor. His blade clattered to the ground even as Zelda leapt at him once more, catching him with a few well placed consecutive blows, grabbed his wrist, twisting his arm behind his back with one hand and wrapping her other arm around his neck, holding him in place.

Link recovered the wayward blade, turning on the swordsman with a look of contempt. For a moment it seemed he was beaten, and Zelda was certain she had attained victory, but before she knew what had hit her, the man finagled his way out of her grip, turning on her. Zelda dodged his blow, and for a moment the two exchanged a series of kicks and punches, long, silver blades flashing through the air, each moving as fluid as though they were made of water. Caught off guard the masked man finally caught Zelda in the stomach with a heavy blow and she was sent to the ground. She lay there for a moment in shock, unable to breathe. Link rushed to her side, dropping his enemy's sword. Link lifted Zelda who sat for a moment gasping for air. When Link looked up the masked man, and his sword, were gone.

"Go-" Zelda wheezed, her stomach throbbing with blinding pain. "I'm-fine," She clutched her stomach, continuing to struggle to catch her breath.

Reluctantly Link stood up, not knowing which way to turn. He ran down the path, searching everywhere, but there was no sign of his opponent. Eventually Link was forced to return to Zelda's side empty handed.

By the time he returned the scene had quieted from raging chaos to a solemn silence. The burning house had been reduced to cinders and a few men were splashing water on the residual flames. Zelda was seated now, a few of the women villagers were watching over her.

"No sign of him," Link said simply. "He's gone. Are you okay?" He knelt down beside Zelda, pushing a strand of hair out of her eyes, revealing a small cut across her forehead where it seemed a sword had grazed her skin. Seeing this he looked at her with deepening concern.

"I'm all right," she replied somberly, wiping the blood away and wincing.

"What happened here?" Link asked, turning to the crowd.

"I don't understand it. That madman came out of nowhere," a burly, bearded man stepped forward. He was holding a bloody rag against his arm and had a cut on one leg and a small trickle of blood on the side of his head and Link recognized him as the wounded man they had drawn the masked swordsman away from. "Astrid was always kind of a hermit; kept to himself, never bothered anyone. I heard a commotion outside and came out to see what was wrong. I heard shouting. Astrid was yelling at the man that he didn't have what he looking for, but that man wouldn't give up. I grabbed my knife and hurried over to the house but as I got closer I could see the house start to shake. Something inside made a terrible sound, like a wild beast. Then there was a flash and an explosion and suddenly the whole thing went up in flames. Something big came crashing up out of the roof."

"What was it?" Link asked.

"Well by then the flames were so high that I really can't tell you what it was. It was big, though. So big it nearly took the entire roof of the house.

"I rushed my family out the door and led them away from the trouble. By this point everyone else seemed to be doing the same. I got my family on their way then I turned back in time to see the man in the mask emerging from the flames. I yelled at him to stop, but he didn't, so I attacked. He dodged me- he moved so quickly it didn't seem human. Then he shot at me so quickly I didn't even have time to react. He threw something at me- tiny little sharp things, so small I couldn't even see them. The next thing I knew I was on the ground, frozen. I could see him coming up on me, his swords raised over me, and then you two came," the man ended, looking at Link and Zelda gratefully.

"Who was it?" Link asked. "Who did this?"

"Never seen him or anyone like him before in my life," the man shook his head. "I don't know why anyone would want to hurt Astrid. It just doesn't make sense."

"I'm just sorry we couldn't stop him," Zelda said remorsefully.

"You did more than anyone else," a nearby woman said with a slightly guilty look in her eyes. "Bern, you were the only one who even tried to help."

Bern, the large bearded man, shrugged it off, "I did what I could, but it all happened so quickly that I don't think there's anything anyone could have done. These two are the real heroes," he looked at Link and Zelda with gratitude. "You saved my life."

Link and Zelda too brushed off the praise.

"You're hurt," Bern said suddenly, noticing Zelda's cut.

"No, I'm fine," Zelda brushed away the fresh dribble of blood and tried to look collected. "You're the one I'm worried about."

"Don't you worry about me," Bern said. "You come with me and my wife will fix us both up. No, I insist," he said firmly as Zelda started to protest.

"Thank you," Link said. He took Zelda's arm and pulled her up gently and they followed Bern back to his home.

After a few hours the town had settled down. It had shaken them all immensely to hear what had happened to Astrid. Eventually, though, the streets began to quiet and the now somber people made their way back to their homes. It was calm now, but a tense calm: the uneasy stillness that followed a tragedy. No one wanted to dwell on it, but the fear and sadness lingered below the surface of every thought.

Bern's wife, Ellie, had been frantic when she had learned what had happened to her husband, but her gratitude for Link and Zelda was unending. After a stream of thanks and many tears and embraces she had readily taken them in, eager to repay their kindness.

"That was quite a close call," Ellie remarked as she wiped Zelda's forehead with a wet cloth. Ann, their twelve year old daughter sat nearby, watching her mother while Cale, their seven year old son, sat in the corner beside Link inspecting Link's bow with fascination. "You're lucky it just nicked you."

"He almost cut your head off!" Cale looked up at Zelda and exclaimed with terrified excitement.

"Cale!" Ellie shot her son a warning look.

"You're disgusting," Ann replied with an air of dignity.

"I can't thank you two enough," Ellie commented. "Not many people would be brave enough to do what you did, let alone perfect strangers. I owe you everything, and I don't even know your names. The funny thing is I feel like I know you- like I've seen you somewhere before. What is your name, dear?" she asked Zelda.

"My name?" Zelda looked slightly nervous for a moment but quickly recovered and replied confidently, "Sophie. And my husband's name is Humphrey."

Ellie smiled and went back to dabbing at Zelda's forehead, luckily missing the face Link pulled from the corner of the room which made Zelda stifle a giggle.

"Well, I thank you, Sophie and Humphrey," she said. "I still feel like I've seen you before…" she muttered mostly to herself. She finished cleaning Zelda's cut and moved onto check on the food. "Everyone take a seat and I'll get supper served."

Link and Zelda obeyed, each drawing up a chair, Bern, Cale and Ann following close behind.

"You have weird names," Cale commented lightly as he pushed his chair closer to Link's, sitting down beside him and looking up at Link with admiration.

"Cale," Ellie scolded as she removed a kettle from the fireplace.

"You're being rude. You shouldn't say stuff like that," Ann remarked knowingly and Cale stuck out his tongue at his sister in reply.

"What I think my son means is that those are unusual names, but, then again you said you aren't from around here?"

"No, we're actually from Hyrule," Link commented.

"Hyrule?" Ellie asked, a hint of tension in her voice. "We don't get many travelers all the way from the capital in our humble little province."

"We get more than we used to," Bern said bitterly.

"You've met others from Hyrule?" Link asked curiously.

"Oh, yes," Ellie said resentfully. "Hylian soldiers have been swarming over these parts like locusts lately."

"Soldiers?" Zelda tried to ask conversationally as she drew up a chair to the table. "What are Hylian Soldiers doing here in Bellek?"

"They started appearing a while back and more keep coming all the time. They ride through now and then, throw their weight around and act as though they own the place," Ellie scathed. "Last we heard they were demanding we pay taxes to the King to employ their protection. Let me tell you, we never needed protection from anything out here until they started showing up. What we need is protection from them."

"But, Bellek has always been a peaceful province of Hyrule," Zelda said with a furrowed brow. "We've always been on good terms with your people, allowing you your sovereignty and valuing your alliance. Your farms feed half of Hyrule; there are times that without you our market would be almost bare. Why would the King sanction soldiers keeping a presence in Bellek?"

"How long has it been since you've been in Hyrule?" Bern asked skeptically.

"Not for over a year now," Link replied.

"A lot has changed since then," Bern shook his head. "There's trouble all over. Always has been, always will be. Usually the problems of the north don't bother us much. We're such a small, distant province of Hyrule that we're usually just left alone and almost forgotten. These soldiers are just the first sign that it's finally reaching us here. We've always counted on our friendship with the Royals in the past but now it seems we may have to stand on our own."

Link and Zelda exchanged a concerned glance, trying not to look conspicuous.

"I never thought we'd have problems like this here in Bellek," he sighed sadly. "I suppose that was a fool's wish, though."

"Hope isn't foolish," Ellie said simply. "This all started when the Hylian Princess left, remember?"

Zelda felt her stomach drop to the floor and felt suddenly pale.

"Where did she go?" Ann asked, perking up at the mention of the princess.

"She went rogue a while back, you know; married a commoner and ran off just like that," Ellie shook her head, dishing hot stew into Link's bowl.

"How romantic," Ann sighed dreamily.

"She hasn't been seen in Hyrule for over a year," Ellie went on. "Rumor has it that the King took her departure very hard. She was his only child and the heir to the throne. Now, no one even knows where she is."

Zelda was not happy to hear this, though it came as no surprise. To have assumed that her father would have accepted her decision graciously and with dignity would have been foolish on her part.

"You saw the Princess once, didn't you, mama?" Ann exclaimed.

"That was years ago, dear," Ellie replied offhandedly, though she cast Zelda a curious glance. "Bern and I travel to the Hyrule Market now and then. Our farm is small but we do well enough, and Hyrule Market always brings in a good profit. I saw the princess playing in the market once. She was only a little girl then, even smaller than you are now, Ann."

"You two are from Hyrule," Ann said keenly. "Have you ever seen the Princess?"

"I've seen her before," Zelda replied, trying not to look cornered.

"Do you know her?" Ann went on with wide eyes.

Link looked slightly uncomfortable but Zelda shook her head, "I know of her," she replied, "but I don't think she exists anymore," she added under her breath.

Bern and Ellie looked slightly bewildered and didn't seem to know what to say.

"Why," Ann looked worried, "What happened to her?"

"I'm sorry," Zelda tried to brush it aside though she felt very foolish. "I don't know why I said that."

With that the table sank into an awkward silence which Zelda tried to break. "Supper tastes wonderful, Ma'am," she said with a smile and took a hearty bite.

"Well, aren't you kind, dear," Ellie brightened up at the compliment. "I'm sure you two are famished, eat up! It's the least we can do for you."

As they moved onto more comfortable topics and Zelda and Link were delighted to have found such a kind and hospitable home. Zelda had never experienced a meal quite like it before. With Link beside her, the laugher of the children and the charming conversation of Ellie and Bern it was like being part of a family: a real family.

"Will you show me how to shoot that bow and arrow now, Humphrey, please?" Cale asked as they finished eating. He looked up at Link with pleading, orb-like eyes, and Link couldn't help but laugh.

"If it's all right with your father," Link replied.

"Let's go," Bern said with a smile.

Cale whooped and leapt into the air, positively dancing out the door, Link right behind him.

"You be careful!" Ellie shouted after them, chasing them to the doorway, "We still don't know if it's safe!"

"I'll keep an eye on him," Bern called back.

"We'll be safe, Mama," Cale called. "We have Humphrey!"

Ellie shook her head and came back inside, looking slightly anxious.

"Your husband is very handsome," Ann said quietly with blushing cheeks to Zelda as they carried dishes from the table to the small kitchen.

"I know," Zelda replied with a smile. "I'm very lucky."

"I want to be married someday," Ann said with a twinkle in her eye, "to someone strong and brave and handsome like him," she sighed once more and Zelda couldn't help but smile at her genuine innocence.

"A pretty girl like you," Zelda said, "you're sure to find your prince."

A few moments later Zelda excused herself, leaving Ann in glowing rapture and walking about with a dreamy gaze on her face. Zelda went out the back door, standing against the fence, staring up into the night, lost in her own thoughts.

Link found her there some time later. Cale's mother had finally insisted that her son come in out of the night and let Link have some rest.

"Humphrey?" Link asked in amused bewilderment. Zelda turned toward him and smiled. "Do I look like a Humphrey?"

"It's all I could come up with," she shrugged amicably.

"Why did you lie?" Link asked.

"We're so close to home now, and you know what people do when they find out. Suddenly it doesn't matter who I am because I'm Zelda- the Princess. I can't stand it. I just want to be a person. You saw how Ann reacted simply to the idea of Princess Zelda. But, then again, Cale seems to revere you just as much even without knowing who you really are, Humphrey," Zelda beamed at Link and he couldn't help but smile.

"I'd like a girl and a boy," Zelda mused.

"A girl and a boy what?"

"What do you mean 'a girl and a boy what'?" Zelda laughed and pushed Link playfully. "You know what I mean. A girl and a boy."

"Oh," Link replied as though just catching on. "I would too," he said, putting his arm around her. "Someday."

"Do you think what they said is true?" Zelda asked the inevitable question.

"That you married a worthless commoner who took you away from Hyrule?" Link asked glumly.

"You're doing it again," Zelda said pointedly. "Beside, that's nonsense. There's nothing common about you at all. Still, it's been almost two years now… we've been away for so long with no news from home at all. Could it really be as bad as they said?"

"Say what you will about your father, in some twisted way he cares about you," Link said. "I know he wasn't happy to see you go. Who knows what he's let happen in your absence."

"I made the right choice," Zelda replied, holding Link close. "When I left I had to accept the fact that his fate was his own and out of my hands."

Link held her, the maturity and strength of her answer hitting him hard.

"What were you doing out here all alone, anyway?" he asked after a moment.

"Just thinking," Zelda replied quietly with a sigh. "I just wish-"

"There's nothing we could have done," Link said simply, finishing her thought. "We did all we could. You can't save everyone. It's taken me a long time to finally understand that and even longer to accept it. At some point, though, you just have to, or you'll drive yourself mad."

"I wish I could think that way," Zelda replied genuinely, "but why did that man have die? He did nothing wrong."

"I don't know. Sometimes there just isn't an answer," Link held her closer.

"It isn't fair," Zelda protested. "If only I had-"

"Hey, you're doing it again," Link echoed her.

"I'm sorry," Zelda replied.

"You aren't all powerful. You did all you could. No one can ask for anything more than that," Link leaned down and kissed her gently then quickly let her go as a fit of giggles filled the air. Link and Zelda looked over to the window through which two little faces were peering. Cale was grimacing and Ann was once again swept away in visions of romance.

"Get away from there you two!" Ellie called, shooing her children away from the window, though Link and Zelda were both laughing now.

"Hey, Mister Humphrey!" Cale came bounding out the door a moment later. "Come inside! Besides, Mama says it's cold outside and you'll get sick out there."

Link and Zelda smiled and started to make their way into the house. They were halfway across the threshold, following Cale into the kitchen when they heard a knock at the front door. They could hear Bern's heavy steps moving across the floor followed by the sound of the door opening with a harsh _boom_.

Cale heard the noise and started to run towards the front room but Link grabbed his arm, pulling him back.

"What-" Cale started to ask but Link quickly shook his head and put a finger to his lips. Thinking it a great game, Cale smiled and put a finger to his lips too, falling silent.

"We heard there were two strangers in town today," a deep, heavy voice boomed, "a man and woman, possibly Hylians, both armed and dangerous. We are searching for them and have reason to believe they are still here in Bellek. Have you seen them?"

"What's the big idea, here?" Ellie's furious voice broke out. "You can't just break down our door and trespass on our property like this!"

"Under the authority of the King of Hyrule I believe we can," the man shot back. "We have reason to believe that two wanted fugitives passed through town today and were last seen in this area, so I have the right to do anything I must to find them. Now, I will ask you again, have you seen them?"

At this Link and Zelda exchanged a bewildered glance. Link instinctively stepped in front of her and listened more intently to the conversation in the next room.

"We saw them," Bern replied calmly, "Astrid, the old gentleman on the west side of town, was attacked this afternoon and murdered. Those two strangers appeared and tried to help. It was too late to save Astrid but they did save me. We thanked them for their assistance and then they left just before sunset, heading south. We haven't seen them since."

"A fine story," the voice replied sarcastically, "but we have a job to do here. We're going to have to search the premises."

"If you 'keepers of the peace' wish to do your jobs you should start by searching for Astrid's murderer, not the two poor travelers who happened by and tried to help!" Bern's voice rose swiftly with anger and frustration.

"The King has no interest in the death of an old peasant farmer," the soldier replied. "Now, you will let us through or we will come in by force."

"Now, you listen here," Ellie growled, boiling with rage. "I don't care which King you thugs serve under or what your ridiculous orders are. This is my home and you will not pass through my door!"

"Take her," the voice said firmly. There was scuffling heard in the next room and suddenly Ann could be heard crying and screaming in fear.

"You let her go!" Ellie shrieked frantically.

"Cooperate and she will come to no harm," the soldier replied. "You two, hold them and you three come with me. Search every room for any sign of them."

If it had just been Link he would have risked himself in an instant, but he would not risk Ann as well as Zelda and Cale. In an instant he picked up Cale, grabbed Zelda and rushed them out the back door, shutting it silently behind him.

"What are you doing?" Zelda whispered in horror. "We can't just hide!"

"Do you want them to find you, and him too?" Link asked rushing them into the darkness of Bern's fields. They dove into the cover of the corn stalks, Link urging them forward until they were completely obscured by the foliage and the darkness. Once he was sure they were safe Link stopped and passed Cale into Zelda's arms.

Cale began whimpering in fear but Link whispered to him, "I need you stay here and be brave, I'm going back to help your family. Can you do that?"

Cale nodded with wide, terrified eyes.

"Link," Zelda whispered desperately, "be careful."

Link nodded silently and slowly made his way back towards the house. Cale clung to Zelda's neck and buried his face on her shoulder as they both waited breathlessly in the dark.

Link could hear rummaging and crashing inside the house as he drew near. He pulled out his sword and crept closer. The back door flew open and Link threw himself to the ground, flattening himself and lying utterly still, shrouding himself among the stalks. Through the leaves he could make out a figure standing in the doorway, holding Ann by the forearm in a harsh grip with his sword drawn. Link cursed him silently. He couldn't make a move until he was certain that Ann would not be endangered by it.

"Search it!" Link heard the man shout. In response two other men began making their way towards the corn field, peering about and starring down the rows, here and there pulling back stalks but not penetrating very far. At one point Link saw a pair of boots pass by the row in front of him and he held his breath until they moved on.

After what seemed an eternity later he heard one of the men shout back to the house, "There's no one here!"

"Come on," the soldier growled from the doorway, stomping back into the house. Link waited for the other two to follow and for the door to slam. Then he crept up to the house, peering into the window cautiously.

"Take her back," the man spat, letting Ann loose. Ann flew into her mother's arms and both began to sob. Bern glared at the men, his fists balled.

"Get out," Bern hissed.

"We know they were here," the soldier said threateningly, "and if we catch you harboring them your whole family will pay the consequence."

"Get out!" Bern bellowed.

The soldiers sneered but turned and strode for the door, a few of them randomly smashing things as they went. At last the front door slammed shut and Bern sighed in fury and for a few moments the house was silent but for Ann's slowly waning sobs.

"Where's my baby?" Ellie asked suddenly, her head flying up. "Cale!" she cried.

Link opened the door and Bern and Ellie turned frantically.

"Where is my son?" Bern burst.

"Don't worry, he's safe," Link said quickly. "He's with Zelda, hiding. I'll go get them."

Link ran out the door, Bern right behind him.

"Zelda," Link began to call in a hushed whisper so as not to frighten them.

Zelda heard his voice and got to her feet, still holding Cale's trembling little body. Zelda made her way towards the sound of Link's voice, and when they finally came together Cale sprung into his Father's arms.

"Are you all right?" Bern asked in a hushed voice.

Cale seemed unable to speak but nodded vigorously. Link and Zelda sheepishly followed Bern back to his house, watching silently as Ellie rushed at them at the back door, gathering her son in her arms with a gushing of fresh tears. Bern shut and locked the door and when Ellie finally began to calm down every pair of eyes began to fall on Link and Zelda.

"Why are they looking for you?" Bern asked. He was not angry but looked apprehensive.

"I do not know," Zelda replied sincerely. "Was it- was it really…" she trailed off, looking at Link.

"They were Hylian soldiers," Link replied darkly. He had seen them clearly. He would know them anywhere.

"What do they want with you?" Ellie asked again.

Zelda's mind was racing. There was no doubt in her mind that the soldiers had not been sent to find her for any amiable purpose. She had no idea why such men would come looking for her with such violent adamancy. She could barely fathom it.

"You called her Zelda," Bern said calmly but pointedly.

Link and Zelda's heads both shot up. They exchanged a furtive glance, both looking very awkward suddenly.

"Zelda?" Ellie asked in disbelief. "You said your name was Sophie."

"I-" Zelda stammered, but she knew it was no use. "I lied," she said quietly.

"Zelda…." Ellie asked with a furrowed brow. "You can't be…"

Zelda sighed in defeat. "I am Zelda, the Princess of Hyrule."

"You?" Ellie gasped half in realization half in disbelief. "You're the Princess?"

"You're the Princess?" Ann cried, staring at the paper, her tear stained eyes lighting up.

Now the entire room was now staring at Zelda, most expressions filled with surprise, confusion, even a little fear.

This was exactly why she had lied. She hated that look in people's eyes: the look that stripped all humanity from her and instantly turned her into a title.

"I'm sorry I lied to you," Zelda said adamantly. "I had no idea that those men were looking for me. I never wanted to cause you any trouble."

"You're Princess Zelda?" Ann exclaimed once more.

"Do you live in a castle?" Cale shot out.

"Do you have a crown?" Ann asked.

"How many knights do you have?" Cale went on.

Zelda looked down at them, not sure how to respond. She couldn't get over the look in Bern and Ellie's eyes: how differently they looked at her now that they knew.

"Why didn't you tell us, Your Majesty," Ellie asked in a hushed voice.

"Please," Zelda begged, "you don't have to call me that. I'm just Zelda."

"What's your real name then?" Cale asked Link with a bright smile.

"Link," he replied simply.

"Oh," Cale replied excitedly.

"Are you a prince?" Ann asked in adulation.

"Do you live in a castle?" Cale couldn't help but ask.

"Kids, hush!" Bern ordered.

"I'm so sorry about all of this," Zelda said hurriedly.

"I think it would be best if you left," Bern said evenly. "Immediately."

"Bern," Ellie gasped. "They saved you're your life, you can't just-"

"I know, and I will be forever grateful for that, but they can't stay here," Bern replied.

"We'll go," Zelda said ashamedly. "We never meant to put your family in danger."

"Bern," Ellie gasped with pleading eyes.

"You two aren't safe here," Bern clarified. "Those men are ruthless and brutal. They're the ones who have been terrorizing our village. If they're looking for you, you are in trouble. They know you're here. You have to go, for your own sakes."

Link nodded.

"Why are they looking for you?" Bern asked once more.

"I don't know," Zelda shook her head, still in disbelief. "They said my father sent them… why would he do that?"

"You know how I feel about your father," Link said quietly, "but I can't imagine he would be a part of this. He may want to send the brute squad after me, but not you."

"Like I said before, there has been a lot of talk of unrest up North," Bern commented. "There have even been rumors of the King's health failing. I don't know how much control he has over Hyrule anymore."

Zelda felt a knot tightening in her stomach, guilty for having left her Kingdom to fall into shambles and the idea that her father's poor health could be because of her.

"We have to go back," she told Link firmly. "We have to find out what's happening there and we have to stop it."

"You're right," Link replied simply. "We should leave now, while it's still dark."

"We'll go," Zelda said to Bern and Ellie. "We won't put you in danger any longer. Thank you for your hospitality and for your help tonight." Without hesitation Zelda and Link turned to leave.

"Wait!" Ellie cried, rushing back into the kitchen. "Take these!" Ellie came back carrying food and supplies. Link and Zelda gratefully accepted them.

"Mr. Link," Cale said with tears in his eyes. "You can't go yet."

"I have to, Cale. You stay here and help your mother and father," Link said. "You keep this for me," Link said, handing him his bow.

"Really?" Cale cried eagerly, clutching it to him with a grip so tight there would be no taking it back from him. "Can I?"

Link tousled his hair and Cale hugged him around the knees.

"It was an honor to be able to help you, Your Highness," Ellie said and Zelda couldn't help but feel slightly uncomfortable. It had been a long time since she had been treated like the royalty she was, and she realized now more than ever how much she hadn't missed it. Still, she was touched by Ellie's loyalty.

"We will get this sorted out," Zelda promised. "I won't let your village continue to suffer like this. You have my word."

"Thank you, Princess," Bern replied.

The family watched with bated breath as Link and Zelda stole out into the night. As silent as Sheikah they mounted their steeds and tore out of Bellek, back north towards Hyrule.


	6. Chapter 5: Vale

Among the Ashes

I've been looking in the mirror for so long  
That I've come to believe my souls on the other side  
The little pieces falling, shatter  
Shards of me  
Too sharp to put back together  
To small to matter  
But big enough to cut me into so many little pieces  
If I try to touch her  
And I bleed  
I bleed  
And I breathe  
I breathe no more  
Evanescence "Breathe No More"

Chapter 5

Vale

"This is exactly what they want, you know," Link said as they dismounted and unpacked some food. By dawn they were far from Bellek and both in need of some rest. "They're looking for you, and you're asking me to let you go walking right into their hands." Link looked at her with genuine concern.

"No, I'm asking you to walk right into their hands with me," Zelda replied with a wry smile. "If something's wrong in Hyrule, with my father, we have to go back. What other choice do we have?"

"We have to go back," Link agreed resolutely. Neither of them was eager to return to Hyrule, but knew that they could never turn their back on their home, no matter what had happened in the past. "It's going to be dangerous, though. We don't know what we'll find there."

"Well, if we don't go we'll never know," Zelda replied.

There had been a time when Link wouldn't have given it a second thought, but he was no longer alone in the world. He was far less willing to risk Zelda's safety than his own. Despite himself he worried about her, and so he pushed once more. "We don't even know what to do once we get there."

"We'll just have to figure it out as we go," Zelda said.

Looking at her Link couldn't help but smile. "I've created a monster," he said proudly.

"You didn't create it," Zelda replied with a grin. "You just set it free."

* * *

Link and Zelda rode long and hard and the closer they grew to Hyrule a feeling of gravity overcame Zelda. She had put Hyrule from her thoughts for so long, but now there was no denying it. While she didn't know what was happening she knew that her Kingdom was in grave peril: she could feel it deep inside her.

It was a cool, drizzly day in March, weeks after their departure from Bellek, when they crossed into Hyrule's boarders. They made their way around Lake Hylia, and as they both noticed the conspicuous absence of Zora in the area they grew ever more cautious.

Link gave Zelda a bracing glance and they pushed forward, warily. They climbed to the top of the cliffs that shielded Lake Hylia from the broad, open expanse of Hyrule field. Looking out over the ridge into the distance both of their hearts sank. Even from a distance they could see the towns below held a strong military presence.

Zelda had thought she was prepared for the worst, but seeing it was almost too much to take.

"I can't believe it… what is happening here?"

Link shook his head. Even from afar he could see the towns were ravaged and scarred, but now subdued. The soldiers milling about the perimeters seemed to be the only sign of life.

"Where do we go from here?" Link asked finally, breaking the silence as Zelda continued to stare down in utter disbelief.

"Kakariko," Zelda replied. "We have to find Impa. We need to get some answers."

The journey across the field seemed to take twice as long as it normally would have. The rolling hills and wide open space had once signified freedom to them both. Now, though, the openness was threatening and dangerous. Now they only rode at night, keeping off the roads and treading carefully and silently, periodically changing their course or being forced to hide altogether to avoid being spotted by the groups of soldiers dotting the land.

They came to a point, however, where they could no longer keep under cover. To get to Kakariko meant having to cross the field, dangerously close to the castle, nonetheless. They left in the middle of the night, traveling as swiftly and as discreetly as possible.

All seemed to be well. Link's keen eyes constantly scanned the area for any sign of danger. It was Zelda, though, who stopped suddenly, gazing in the distance, her blue eyes illuminated in the white moonlight.

"Link," she gasped.

"What?" Link instinctively went for his sword, glancing around suspiciously.

"Look…" Zelda pointed toward to the east and Link followed her gaze to Lon-Lon Ranch.

The sign above the ranch gate had been torn down and the gate smashed in. As though entranced, Zelda spurred her mare forward, riding to the open gate, peering in cautiously. It was deadly quiet and still beyond and she and Link ventured in further, winding down the path and then stopping suddenly. The corral was empty, the gates ripped off their hinges, no sign of the horses which once lived there. What drew their attention though was that where the barn and house should have been only a charred, skeletal structure remained. Even then most of it seemed to have been smashed to pieces which lay scattered about the ground as though the house had exploded.

"Who could have done this?" Zelda whispered, her voice carrying loudly over the dense silence.

Link could only shake his head. There was no sign of anyone and no way of knowing if there had been any survivors.

Zelda could not take her eyes off of the dismal and chilling sight. Despite herself she felt tears welling in her eyes. The abject destruction, the terror that seemed to have befallen her people; it struck her to her very core.

"Let's go," Link touched her arm gently, his voice somber. "There's nothing we can do here."

Zelda nodded dismally, following him back out into the field. Her resolve was set. She did not know who or what had taken hold of her Kingdom but she knew now that she would risk anything to stop it.

The sun was sinking by the time they reached Kakariko village, buried in the foothills of northern Hyrule. Since their grim discovery of Lon-Lon Ranch Zelda could not help but fear what they would find when they reached Kakariko. She couldn't take the sight of more decimated homes and crumbled buildings, but immediately they knew that Kakariko had not been spared trouble. Link and Zelda dismounted their horses and crept over the knoll. Two soldiers stood blocking the narrow staircase that wound up into the rocks: the only entrance to the village.

"Why are there only two?" Zelda whispered. One of them even seemed to be asleep, leaning against the wall with his head tilted back.

Link didn't reply but furrowed his brow, thinking it through.

"Do you still want to go in?" He asked.

Zelda nodded.

"Then let's go." Link stood up and strode down the knoll straight towards the soldiers as casually as could be.

"Link!" Zelda cried in a harsh whisper but he didn't stop. Zelda just sighed and decided to follow his lead.

He was quite close before the conscious soldier even noticed him. He looked up lazily at the sound of footsteps coming nearer and did a double take when he saw Link, as though the sight of a man walking right up to him the open was unfathomable.

"Stop!" the soldier cried, leaping to his feet while his companion slept on. Link didn't say a word but pulled out his sword and attacked. Zelda vanished from the knoll in a puff of smoke and reappeared beside the dozing soldier, still clutching his spear against his chest. She would have thought the commotion would have awakened him, but he didn't move a muscle. Zelda pulled out her sword and clubbed him over the head and he slumped harmlessly to the ground, still in slumber.

"Done yet?" Zelda called to Link.

"Almost!" Link landed a heavy blow to his opponent and he too fell unconsciously to the ground.

"You got the easy one," Link quipped as they tore up the stairs and around the bend, but they both stopped dead when they caught sight of the village. The huge wooden gate in front of the town, usually open, was shut, fortified and barricaded. The buildings beyond bore battle scars and there was a distinct tension in the air that gave Zelda a chill.

"It's so quiet," Zelda said in a hushed voice, peering around apprehensively, the silence bearing a frightening resemblance to the quiet they had encountered at Lon-Lon Ranch. "You don't think-"

"Shh," Link hushed her. His eyes were narrowed and he reached slowly for his bow, though there was still no sign of life in front of them. The city looked utterly dead.

Zelda didn't see the arrow coming, but she knew it was there. She could sense it the moment the sniper's hand released it from his bow. It whistled through the air and she threw her hands up, creating a shield around herself and Link in less than an instant. The arrow hit the crystalline shield and bounced back, but before it had hit the ground twenty more were hurtling through the air in its wake.

Zelda's heart sank as she was forced to admit that Kakariko had been taken as well. There was nowhere left to go; nowhere they could be safe. She threw up another shield and Link put up his shield up as well, taking his own shot the moment he had an opening. Link's arrow narrowly missed but he took the opportunity to grab Zelda and dive for cover behind a nearby crate.

He fitted another arrow and Zelda did the same, both peering cautiously over their barricade.

"Ready?" Link asked loudly over the din.

"Ready," Zelda nodded.

"Now!"

Zelda leapt up, cocked her arm back and then swung, hurtling a blinding beam of light across the road and the courtyard. The beam of light flashed in the eyes of the snipers and they cried out, jerking back and shielding their eyes, momentarily incapacitated. Link pulled back his bow string, took aim and was suddenly pulled back. Zelda grabbed his arm and tugged him down to the ground.

"Stop!" she shouted. "Those aren't soldiers!"

"What?"

"I saw them- they're just civilians, you can't hurt them. They've probably taking refuge here and think we're intruding," Zelda rushed.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes!"

Link looked wary and ventured another glimpse, jerking back down behind the crate just as another arrow whizzed dangerously close over their heads.

"You're right," he agreed loudly, but suddenly all had begun to go quiet again.

"Cease your fire!" they heard a voice shouting in the distance.

The twanging of bows and the rushing of arrows faded but was quickly replaced by the sound of a gate opening. Link and Zelda exchanged a wary glance, not trusting the silence and staying ready to defend themselves if needed.

"Zelda," Zelda heard the familiar voice and shot to her feet. Impa stood in the midst of the gate, looking to the Princess with tender eyes that were in direct contrast to the rest of her appearance. She was heavily armed and in all other ways looked dangerous and menacing, but Zelda ran into her arms and hugged her affectionately.

"Look at you," Impa said. "I would hardly have recognized you. I'd know that face anywhere, though." Impa clapped Link on the shoulder. "I wondered if you two would come back. I had half hoped you wouldn't. You should not be here."

"My Kingdom is in toruble," Zelda replied. "I can't turn my back on that."

"I know," the faintest smile crossed Impa's solemn face. "It is good to see you again."

"You too," Zelda said. "We came as soon as we heard, but I must admit we weren't prepared for what we've seen. What is going on, Impa?"

"Come inside," Impa directed them through the gate which was immediately shut and barricaded once more behind them. "There is much to tell you."

Impa led them through the streets which were quickly filling with people as word spread that the Princess had returned. Zelda could feel their eyes on her and hear them whispering, some looking on in awe some with hope and other with apprehension.

"Princess!" a woman cried joyously, rushing to Zelda's side and bowing. "You have returned!"

"We're saved!"

"You will help us, won't you, Princess?"

A crowd was forming around her, people gazing at her anxiously, awaiting her reply. Zelda felt like a stranger in her own land: an imposter. She didn't want them to look to her. She didn't want to be their Princess. She would have given almost anything to go back to the way things had been just weeks before. It was all she could do to not turn and run on the spot. She wanted to… she wished she could. Looking into their faces, however, something latent in her snapped back into place: something she had thought was dead.

"I will help you," Zelda swore. Something in her eyes had instantly changed and she was royalty once more. Even her voice changed in tone and authority. "I will do everything in my power to set these wrongs right. I will-"

"Ha!" the derisive laugh sounded from the edge of the throng and the crowd seemed to part around the scoffer.

"Pardon me?" Zelda said.

"You," the man spat, "are a traitor just like them. You abandoned us and let them take Hyrule right from under you!"

"Dalton, you are out of line!" Impa barked, angered further by the few nods of assent that Dalton was getting from some members of the crowd.

"No," Dalton continued to push his way towards Zelda, the venom in his eyes growing. "It is because of you that we have nothing left. We're living like dogs, trapped and starving in our own city. You're nothing but a spineless, pathetic, weak little-"

Link hurtled himself at Dalton, knocking him down into the dirt cursing and shouting at him with such fury he was barely intelligible. The two exchanged blows but Impa quickly grabbed Link and pulled him off of the man while a few other villagers took hold of Dalton and held him.

"You're still hiding," Dalton scoffed furiously, blood running from a cut on his lip.

"Get rid of him!" Impa shouted as she struggled with Link. "Link, calm down."

"Are you just going to let him say that?" Link growled, wrenching himself out of Impa's grasp.

"He will be dealt with," Impa said firmly. "At the moment we have more important things to focus on than that fool running off his mouth. Now, come with me." Impa turned and the crowd parted around her. She marched towards a nearby building and wrenched open the door. Zelda followed her with a blank expression glazed over her face. Still fuming Link reluctantly went after them.

"Alert me if there is any sign of them," Impa told an armed man who nodded and went back to his post.

"Don't you listen to him," Link said as he sat down roughly beside Zelda.

"But he's right," Zelda's voice sounded hollow and resigned. "Everything he said is true."

Link pounded his fist on the table causing the dished and cups to dance and clatter before he jerked to his feet. "What is the matter with these people?" he raged. "You try to help them, you give them everything you have and it's never enough! All they want to do is see you hang!"

"They're desperate, Link," Impa said. "They're looking for anything or anyone to blame for their circumstances and, unfortunately, Zelda makes a fine scapegoat. They're scared and angry and irrational. You can't listen to them."

"But they're right," Zelda emphasized. "I did turn my back on them. I didn't want to come back here at all. When we left I intended on coming back some day, but now I see that if this hadn't happened I don't know that I would have ever returned. So, there you have it. I am a traitor. I left and I was happy I was gone." Her voice was both defiant and shameful, the conflict still raging within her.

"But you did come back," Impa replied. "Despite everything you wanted you came back."

"And for what? Tell me what happened after we left," Zelda begged.

"For a long while nothing. Life seemed to go on as always once the people tired of gossiping about your marriage and subsequent disappearance. Then your father began to grow ill and weak and once more stories began to fly throughout the kingdom. I will not lie to you," Impa said. "His failing health was directly related to your disappearance. He knows he drove you away and the guilt of that knowledge has about destroyed him. It only grew worse as time passed and eventually he was no longer able to rule the Kingdom. Power passed to Kiernan, the General of Your father's army. At first it was benign, Kiernan advising your father and aiding in keeping law and order while your father remained a figurehead. Somehow, almost imperceptibly, he took over fully. Your Father is no longer in control of this Kingdom. He, and you, now have no authority whatsoever in Hyrule."

Zelda sat in shocked silence for a moment, absorbing this news but not fully able to accept it. "My Father's soldiers, they just turned on him? I cannot believe it. I cannot believe that Kiernan would betray him like that."

"It seems unimaginable but when you witness what they have done in the name of the crown it becomes impossible to deny," Impa replied. "We have seen cities ransacked, civilians forced from their homes, innocent people arrested for resistance, destruction, mayhem and violence all perpetrated by the men who once swore an oath to protect you with their lives. The entire Kingdom is under military rule, Kiernan's iron fist clenched around Hyrule's neck.

"Kakariko is the only free city left. They've tried to take it but we have driven them off. They leave a few guards to watch our movements. They know we're trapped here with no where to go but they will be back. They won't let us stand for long, and when they do return in full force we won't be able to hold out for long. These men aren't soldiers. They want to defend their homes and their families but they aren't trained in warfare. It's only a matter of time before Kakariko falls as well."

"I don't understand this," Zelda stood and began pacing, unable to sit any longer. "How could this happen? What about my father? Where is he?"

"We assume he's being held in the castle," Impa replied.

"We have to rescue him," Zelda looked to Link for confirmation but his expression remained blank and pensive.

"It is not that simple," Impa shook her head. "What they really want is you. They're looking for you everywhere, moving from town to town, questioning anyone thought to have a connection to you. They're trying to get to me simply to see if I can lead them to you. If you go anywhere near that castle they will take you and that will truly be the end. Though some have lost all hope most still look to you, Princess. The only thing that has kept anyone going is the thought that you might return and save them."

"I will," Zelda stated, "but first I have to save him. I can't leave my father to die."

"What do you suggest we do?" Impa asked in a tired voice.

"If they want me, I'll let them find me. They'll take me to my father and then I'll-"

"No," Link said emphatically.

"You come with me," Zelda explained. "You follow us and once I've found my father I'll let you know where we are and then-"

"No," he was resolute. "I won't risk you like that."

"What other choice do we have?" Zelda burst.

"We don't even know why they're looking for you," Link pointed out. "What if they hurt you? What if they kill you?"

"I have to save him. I have to save my people."

"They aren't worth it," Link replied adamantly. "They aren't worthy of you."

Zelda was silent for a moment, looking at him carefully, trying to understand. "You don't mean that," she said gently. "You have risked your life time and time again to save them. You don't believe that life is worthless and that innocent people aren't worth saving. I know you."

"It's not like it used to be. Everything's changed now. I don't care if they hate me or turn me away, but I won't let them do it to you too. I don't care what happens to me," Link took Zelda's face in his hands. "It doesn't matter. All that matters to me is you. Everything I've done, everything I've ever done… of course I wanted to help them, but it always led back to you. If this is the thanks you will get for risking your life for them then they don't deserve you and I won't let them take you from me."

"I can't be selfish anymore," Zelda looked at him deeply.

"Then I will be," Link's desperation was growing and he held onto her tighter.

"I am in danger whether I sit here and wait or whether I stand and fight them and try to save my father. This isn't about his approval. This isn't about chasing after his elusive affection. This is about freeing my Kingdom and saving an innocent man."

The two sank into silence, their faces weary and frustrated and tired.

"Why don't you two eat something and rest and then we'll discuss this in the morning with clear heads," Impa suggested.

The two consented mostly because they were so exhausted from their long and wearing journey that they could barely keep on their feet any longer. They were given food and a place to sleep which they gratefully accepted.

Zelda lay beside Link and it wasn't long before she felt his steady breathing beside her. She lay awake, so tired that it hurt but her mind too full to sleep. After an hour of desperate deliberating she finally sat up, looking down on Link's face. She ran a finger gently through his hair, letting it fall carelessly over his forehead. She leaned over him and kissing him tenderly as he slept, taking in his image: memorizing every line of his face. After a moment she got up quietly and slipped out the door.

* * *

"Impa!" Link pounded on her door, shouting in utter desperation. "Impa!"

After a moment her door flew open, Impa's eyes falling on a disheveled looking Link.

"She's gone," Link rushed.

"How long ago?" Impa stood up, already fearing the worst.

"I woke up and she was gone! Please tell me you didn't have anything to do with this… if she-"

"I didn't see her leave," Impa immediately sent out an order for the village to be searched for her, though she knew it was useless.

"You know she isn't here," Link replied, fastening his belt and equipping his weapons hastily. "You know where she's gone."

"And where are you going?" Impa's voice remained calm though her eyes gave her away.

"To save her!" Link proclaimed, stomping out the door and slamming it behind him.

Zelda had slipped through the moonlit streets silently and teleported outside the gate without notice. She ran as quickly as she could down the winding stairs, running out onto the field right in the midst of a re-massing group of soldiers standing at the entrance.

"That's her!" one pointed and shouted and in an instant she was surrounded with spears pointed at her from every direction.

"Well, well, Zelda. You've returned at last. We've been looking for you," a soldier sneered. "And here we've finally found you. We knew you'd try and contact that Sheikah sooner or later."

"That's _Princess_ Zelda, Bennett, you traitor," Zelda growled.

"I no longer answer to you," Bennett informed her. "You have no power here. Now, come with us, Zelda," he emphasized her name, the contempt never leaving his face. "By order General Kiernan you are under arrest. There is someone waiting at the castle who is dieing to meet with you."

Zelda's hands were tied and she allowed herself to be led to the castle. Her eyes fell upon its white towers for the first time in nearly two years and she felt a clutching in her heart. They looked ghostly pale in the moonlight, towering above her almost threateningly. She had not anticipated setting foot within those walls of stone for years to come, and certainly not now. Not under these circumstances.

The gate was lowered and she was driven through the town which was just as eerily bare and broken as the rest of Hyrule. Despite herself a chill ran up her spine as the front doors were opened and she entered the palace she had once called home. Even it was unnaturally silent. No one moved in the halls. No voices echoed down the corridors. Zelda's heart was beating against her chest now, anxiety setting in. She knew Link would come for her. She had to trust in him.

She was pushed down the long, familiar hall that led to the throne room. The massive doors were swung open and she was forced inside, walking through the expansive hall, her eyes fixed on her father's throne and the fraud who now occupied it. There, upon the King's throne at the far end of the hall, sat an aging man, hooded and cloaked.

"Where is my father?" Zelda addressed him fearlessly, her voice cold and unwavering.

"Zelda," the man spoke, his voice sounded like a chill wind: thin but gripping, "how good of you to come."

"Where is he?" she shouted across the hall, marching forward, still bound.

The man in the throne sat perfectly still for a moment, his head lowered, his eyes hidden.

"Who are you? What have you done with him?" She demanded.

The man did not move, but instead he began to laugh, low at first, but gradually grew into a maniac cackle that too echoed off the walls, surrounding the Princess until she could feel it stabbing at her, freezing her to the bone.

"Allow me to introduce myself," he spoke in a grating, raspy voice. "My name is Vale. We have waited long for you, Princess Zelda. Your father has waited long. We were beginning to think you didn't care." He raised his head revealing a weathered face, his skin ravaged with scars that had never fully healed. His eyes were sunken deep into their sockets, lifelessly staring forward, and though they weren't even focused on her Zelda felt suddenly exposed before him. She looked at him, and though it sent terror shooting through her she refused to look away.

"Where is he," Zelda asked once more, unable to hide her fear.

"He is nearby," Vale said. "If I were you, however, I would not be worried with his welfare but your own. You have something I want and you are going to give it to me."

"I have nothing for you," Zelda replied.

"You will give me Anri's Emblem. Now."

"I don't know what you're talking about," Zelda shook her head.

"Do not play coy with me, for I will tire of it quickly. I will ask you once more to give me the Emblem." Vale's voice remained calm and laced with menace.

"You will get nothing from me until I know my father is safe!" Zelda retorted.

Vale waved his hand and with a flash of smoke a figure materialized beside him, immediately crumpling to the floor. When the smoke cleared Zelda could see her father lying there, heavily chained. He looked thin and shrunken from his captivity, clearly languishing.

"What have you done to him?" Zelda cried, tearing forward.

"My patience with you is wearing thin!" Vale screamed suddenly, his face contorting with rage. He waved his hand and the King rose from the ground, dangling helplessly. The chains he bore began to wriggle and writhe like snakes, pulling themselves tighter and tighter until Zelda could hear him gasping and struggling for breath.

"Stop it!" Zelda shrieked. "Let him go!"

"Give it to me!" Vale demanded, letting the King fall to the ground in a heap, coughing and shaking.

"Give you what?" Zelda screamed back desperately. "Please, I don't know what that is!"

"Anri's Emblem, you miserable little liar," Vale shot back. "I know you have it and I want it!"

Zelda stood in frozen shock for a moment, unable to think, unable to move. Then, suddenly, her eyes widened, understanding hitting her like a splash of cold water.

"Let him go," Zelda said coldly, taking a step forward. "You will get nothing from me until he is freed."

"You will both die tonight no matter what happens here," Vale seemed to be losing his patience. "If I were you I would not be so concerned with him as with the rest of your Kingdom. Until I get that Emblem we will continue our path of destruction through Hyrule. Every man, woman and child will be subject to our wrath until I have what I need."

Zelda froze, her mind racing. She did not know what importance that necklace could possibly have but she knew that if this man wanted it that badly there must be a very good reason for him not to have it.

"If you will not give it to me, then you will watch him die," Vale said. He waved his hand and once more the King began to rise from the ground, the chains clutching tightly around him.

Zelda screamed and threw herself forward, throwing a beam of light at Vale but he did not move a muscle. The light hurtled towards him but as it reached him it dissipated harmlessly into the air. Zelda was momentarily taken aback but she recovered quickly, attacking again and again but all in vain. Every attack vanished into thin air as it approached him, nothing able to hit him. He barely batted an eyelash but instead still sat, his gaze fixed forward in the same unnerving manner.

Zelda stopped, panting and sweating; having expended everything she possessed with no effect.

"I thought so. I would know it anywhere… it has been a long time since I have tasted of the Sheikah," Vale's face contorted into a wicked grin. Zelda barely had time to work out the peculiarity of this comment before Vale lifted his hand and instantly every bit of energy and magic she had thrown at him was rebounded back at her. She threw her arms up in feeble protection but the blast hit her with such force she was thrown to the ground, screaming as her own power invaded her body. After a moment she was left writhing on the ground. Pulling herself up on shaking arms she glared up at Vale whose fixed gaze still did not fall upon her.

"Give me the Emblem," he warned.

"No," Zelda managed through gritted teeth.

Without a response Vale hit her again and again and Zelda screamed and was tossed helplessly about as pain stabbed every inch of her body. Once more he relented suddenly, letting her lie in silent agony.

"This is what awaits them all," Vale said. "You can spare them your pain. Tell me where the-"

Without warning the massive doors were furled open and Link hurtled into the room, walking backwards he was fighting off an entire slew of soldiers, finally pushing them back enough to slam the door shut. He stood with his back to the door, panting slightly, a wild look in his eyes. The door thundered and shook behind him as the soldiers began to pound and beat on it behind him.

Link looked across the room, his eyes falling on Zelda, then the King and then Vale. Without a moment's hesitation Link raised his sword and flew at Vale. For a moment it seemed as though Vale did not realize he was there as he sat stone still, never looking up, but as Link approached he waved his hand and sent Link flying backwards effortlessly. Link landed with a _thud_ beside Zelda and the two of them struggled to their feet.

"Are you okay?" Link asked hastily, never taking his eyes off Vale.

"Yes," Zelda replied, relieved to see him though she would not stop from trembling.

Behind them the door gave a violent shudder and the wood splintered. The soldiers threw themselves against it once more and the wood gave way completely, the men flooding in like a swarm of deadly insects.

"Kill him!" Vale ordered. Instantly every soldier was upon him once more and Link was in a furious battle for his life.

"And you, my little vixen," Vale turned to Zelda with a contemptuous glare, "unfortunately, Kau wants you alive. It is a shame these two will have to pay for your mistake." He reached out for the King once more.

"No!" Zelda shrieked, vanishing and reappearing next to Vale, raising her sword to strike. His hand shot out of nowhere, clutching around her neck so quickly she did not know what had hit her. The King fell limply to the ground, all of Vale's energy now focused on the Princess.

"Your impudence will be your destruction," he breathed, his fist squeezed tighter. Zelda choked and gagged, struggling to be let free. She shut her eyes and concentrated all of her energy on teleporting but nothing happened. Her mind went blank, as though a great shadow had overcome her thoughts. She was completely powerless in his clutches. "You will tell me where that Emblem is."

"Let her go!" Link's enraged cry rang out, and a gleaming arrow whizzed through the air. Vale dropped Zelda and turned in a flash, raising his hand and stopping the arrow in mid-air. He looked down on Link now, standing in the midst of his fallen foes, bow still raised.

Vale glared at him for a moment, his rage boiling over before he called out, "Keagan, Arda!"

Instantly two beings appeared in a puff of black smoke, one on either side of him. When the smoke cleared they could see a young man with dark, fierce eyes on the left and a young woman, apprehensive and fearful, on the right.

"Kill him!" Vale ordered. "Destroy it all!"

"Yes, Master," the young man replied with a sinister grin. Instantly an inferno burst up from the ground beneath him, completely engulfing him. A great red wing rose up out of the flames followed by a scaly, horned head and a long, spined tail. The great fire Dragon gave a smoldering bellow, fire spewing from his jaws. Keagan took flight, teeth bared, and dove for Link.

The young woman looked petrified. She didn't move but stood trembling, her eyes fixed on Zelda, then roving over to the King and finally staring in horror as Keagan tore at Link, Link fighting desperately to dodge the deadly jaws and scorching flames.

"Arda!" Vale shouted, causing the girl to jump. "I gave you an order and you will obey me! Kill him!"

"I- I can't," Arda replied desperately. "Please, don't make me-"

"I spared your life once, but I will not be so compassionate a second time. Do as I say!"

"Please," Arda begged. "Please…"

"Kill him or it will be your blood upon the floor!" Vale threatened with frightening sincerity.

Still shaking, her eyes beading with tears, Arda silently sank into a flash of flames, a moment later emerging as a smaller dragon with scales of deep gold.

Sensing her chance Zelda quickly made her way towards her father.

"Zelda?" he asked in disbelief. He looked far more ravaged and weak at a close distance and Zelda felt a pang run through her heart. "You came..."

"I'm here, father," she said. "Come on, we've got to get you out of here."

Zelda placed her hand over a section of chain, concentrating a small ball of fire and then letting it burst with a small explosion that left the chain broken. Instantly Vale jerked in her direction.

"You are trying my patience," he chided, stepping towards them but Zelda jumped to her feet. He dodged her easily and in an instant his demeanor changed from calm to ravenous. He struck Zelda brutally, then whirled once more and hit her again sending her once more to the ground.

"Zelda!" Link screamed, spotting her from across the room. His momentary loss of concentration left the dragon open to hit him with a blast of flames. Link barely leapt out of the way, feeling the heat graze over him. He pulled out his bow, fitted it with another gleaming light arrow, took aim and fired. The arrow barely left the bow before it was engulfed in flames, falling helplessly to the ground, smoldering into a small pile of ash.

The golden dragon continued to circle overhead, swooping and diving feebly but doing no real harm. The red dragon had done enough damage on its own. Half of the room was now engulfed in flames. The immense doors had taken fire, the flames rising up to the ceiling, slinking from tapestry to tapestry and out into the hallway beyond the throne room.

Zelda lay on the ground, her mind reeling and her head throbbing. She rose up weakly to see Vale across the room, hovering over the king. "I warned you that your defiance would have consequences," he said coolly. "Their blood is on your hands."

"Father, no!" Zelda shrieked, trying once more to teleport only to have the fog return to her mind, blurring her thoughts and leaving her helpless. She tore across the room but she was too far away. The King lay on the ground. His chains had been broken but they were still loosely hung over his body. He lay still and unmoving as Vale came over him. Link quickly threw himself in front of the King, and Vale, caught off guard, was momentarily impeded. Link took the offensive and Vale quickly recovered.

Keagan roared and dove at Link, sending a stream of flames at him. Arda stopped circling now. She hovered over them, looking down at Link and Vale as they battled furiously below, Keagan all the while trying to destroy Link. Her eyes locked on, her teeth bared and she let out a murderous growl and threw herself into the fray. Her teeth wrapped around Keagan's neck and sank in deeply. Keagan let out a painful bellow, his wings thrashing violently. He tore himself out of her grip and threw himself at her with a vicious scream. The two dragons began to tear at each other, teeth gnashing, claws ripping at each other's scaly hides like two massive dogs in a fight to the death.

"Arda, you worthless beast!" Vale shouted, waving his hand he once more sent Link flying as though he had been struck by some invisible force. Vale's face was now were filled with manic rage. Zelda rushed to Link's side as Vale turned his wrath on Arda. He waved his hand once more and the golden dragon gave a great scream, crashing to the ground. Keagan crashed down upon her, his claws digging into her as she screamed. She struggled to free herself from his clutches, finally hitting him with her tail and sending him crashing through a wall, sending a thundering quake throughout the castle. Taking her chance she retreated, taking their fight to the air once more. Arda crashed through the skeletal remnants of the door and out into the castle beyond, Keagan right behind her, their roars growing fainter as they echoed down the hall.

"Kau may wish you alive," Vale growled at Zelda now, "but accidents happen." He bore down on her, Link shielding her with his body. "You will give me that Emblem and then you will beg me to let you die."

Zelda glared back him defiantly, unwilling to back down. She made her way forward once more, Link right beside her, but suddenly her feet seemed to turn to stone, unable to move an inch. Zelda screamed and fought and willed herself to break the spell but nothing she did was any use. Her feet were rooted unyieldingly to the floor. Beside her Link was cursing and struggling to move with no avail. He looked helplessly over at Zelda, wanting more than anything to erase the look of fear and horror in her eyes.

"Vale!" the King's voice echoed through the hall over the crackling of the flames around them. The King was making his way forward, a blade hanging awkwardly in his hands. Slowly he brought the sword up in threat.

"You will not touch her," he growled with all the power he could muster.

"Father!" Zelda screamed. "Get out of here, now!"

"I will not let you harm my daughter," the King shouted as loud as his faltering voice would allow.

"Vale, I'll give you what you want," Zelda shrieked through her tears. "I know where it is and you can have it. Please, don't hurt him. Leave him alone, I'm the one you want!"

"You're right," Vale said calmly, slowly turning back to the King, staring at him for a moment. "He is worthless to me." With a wave of Vale's hand the King's weapon flew into the air, turned and hovered before the King. He stared up in horror for a moment, but a moment was all he had left. The drifting sword shot forward suddenly, penetrating quickly and deeply. The King took a deep rattling intake of breath, his eyes bulging painfully. He staggered backward a step or two and then sunk lifelessly to the ground.


	7. Chapter 6: Fire and Ash

Among the Ashes

So far away  
It's growing colder without your love  
Why can't you feel me calling your name?  
Can't break the silence  
It's breaking me

All my fears turn to rage

And I'm alone now, me  
And all I stood for  
We're wandering now  
All in parts and pieces, swim lonely,

Find your own way out

Nothing worth fighting for  
We're wandering now  
All in parts and pieces, swim lonely  
Find your own way out  
Evanescence "Your Star"

Chapter 6

Fire and Ash

For a moment that lasted an eternity the world seemed to go silent. All Zelda could do was stare at her father lying there, the pool of crimson slowly growing around him. Through the silence she could suddenly hear herself screaming from afar: a voice that was not her own. She screamed like a wild beast, the fury within her spilling over in an instant. Her cry rang out so loudly the walls around them began to quake, the very beams that held the ceiling up swaying precariously. She could feel something awaken within her, running through her blood. Vale had no power over her any longer. She picked her foot up from the ground and stepped forward. Vale turned quickly, trying to stop her but he found he could not overpower her. Despite him she flew at him, her eyes aflame. Barehanded, she attacked him furiously, landing blow after blow, and no matter how he tried to block her or counter her he could not touch her.

She hit him with a particularly heavy blow in the stomach and Vale toppled over himself, landing on the ground in a heap. All at once his spell seemed to break and Link was able to move. He rushed to the King's body, falling down on her knees beside him. His eyes were dull and half shut, but as they sat beside him his eyelids fluttered slightly.

"Where is she-" he wheezed, nearly inaudible.

Link turned urgently. Zelda was shooting balls of fire at Vale now. Looking at her sent a shiver down Link's spine. There was something chilling about her: her strength, the cold fury in her eyes, everything about her looked like someone else. He was looking at a stranger.

She waved her arms, sending a beam of light at him, blasting him into the wall. He groaned and crumpled to the floor, Zelda striding towards him menacingly.

"Zelda!" Link called desperately, coming up behind her and holding her shoulders. She spun around fiercely, and for a moment Link feared the face looking back at him. "Zelda," he said once more, touching her face. His voice hit her and she looked into his eyes and in an instant her entire demeanor changed. She fell into his arms, crying helplessly.

"He wants to see you," Link said quietly, leading her to her father.

Zelda fell down at his side, looking down at him, her tears streaming down.

"Zelda," he whispered reaching a hand up to her, lightly touching her cheek. He looked at her, his eyes dimming. There were so many things she wished he would say; so many things he had never said. He wished now that he had, but he had not. He still could not. Now, he would never again have the chance.

All he could do was look at her, regret filling every bit of his soul until the pain of it was greater than the physical pain he was suffering. He had never once done right by her and he knew it. He opened his mouth, struggling to speak, but he could not get the words out. There was nothing to say to her, nothing that would do justice to the past twenty two years. So he turned his head to Link, struggled for breath and used every bit of strength left in him to mutter the words, "You take care of her."

Link felt a pang in his heart; for the first time deep compassion set in for this poor, pitiful man who lay dieing before him. Link nodded, unable to reply.

Zelda's father stroked her cheek one last time, and then his hand fell from her face to the floor, and he lay still.

The only sound now was the crackling of the flames around them: closing them in.

"Father," Zelda breathed in disbelief. "Father!?" She looked down on his body, knowing it was over. Link put his arms around her and she sunk into his embrace, letting him hold her up: putting her strength in his hands.

It was too late now to fix it. This was the end: the way it was.

Across the hall a beam broke from the ceiling, raining flaming embers and wreckage down onto the floor below and collapsing several pillars with a shaking _crash._

"Come on," Link said, not waiting for her he pulled her physically to her feet. "We have to get out."

"No," she said, looking back at her father as Link pulled her towards the exit. "We can't leave him."

"Zelda, he's gone," Link replied, regretting that he had to be so blunt, but knowing he had no other recourse.

Zelda nodded, tears streaming down her cheek, still in minor disbelief. It didn't seem like it could be real.

She followed Link across the hall, dodging flames and raining debris as they went. When they reached the doorway Link motioned for her to go through first, and as she approached the opening she caught sight of Vale up ahead, running desperately down the hall, running oddly as though slightly disoriented.

"No," Zelda growled, the monster entering her eyes once more, and she took off after him.

"Zelda, wait!" Link called after her and he too ran after her.

Zelda swung her sword at the burning wreckage that lay blocking the doorway, sending bits of debris flying in all directions. She leapt through the passage and down the burning hall. The castle was aglow with a blazing orange light, flames growing higher and fiercer with every moment.

They tore down the long hallway, heading for the single exit from the throne room. They stopped short, though. Every tapestry in the hall was aflame, as was the long carpet that led from the hallway to the grand staircase and all the way to the front gate. The lone outlet from the narrow hallway was filling with flames, but Zelda did not hesitate.

"Follow me!" she shouted over the blaze, and then she took off, leaving Link no choice but to obey. She leapt strait at the blazing doorway, spinning in the air, creating a twirling shield of blue light around her body which momentarily drove the flames back. Link kept close to her and tumbled out of the doorway unscathed. Not loosing a step Zelda ran out onto the top of the grand staircase which overlooked the main hall of the castle, an expansive open room with towering ceilings upheld by hundreds of flying buttresses. She stood at the top looking down as the two dragons were circling about in the air, still in a vicious fight. Both had sustained wounds, but their ferocity only seemed to be growing. Keagan was spewing flames from his mouth in massive, billowing streams.

"Vale!" Zelda shouted down the staircase, spotting her foe still in full retreat.

"Keagan!" Vale shouted, ignoring Zelda. "We're leaving!"

Keagan hit Arda with one last blow, sending her flying into a wall so harshly that once again she broke through. The wall burst into a cloud of dust and rubble and the dragon cried as she came to rest in the blazing pile. She tried to get to her feet but fell back down, panting and groaning mournfully.

Keagan snorted contemptuously at her, steam and a burst of flames shooting from his nostrils, then he landed lightly on the ground beside Vale. Vale climbed onto his back and Keagan took flight once more. He shot for the flaming front gate, smashing it to pieces with the wave of his tail and then slipping out into the night.

"Come on," Link shouted over the din. He grabbed Zelda's arm and pulled her to the doorway, dodging a flaming plank of wood that came hurtling down from above them.

"I can't," Zelda cried. "I have to get something!" she started to run in the opposite direction.

"Are you insane?" Link refused to let go. "What could you possibly need to get? We need to get out of here right now!"

"You have to trust me," Zelda cried. "I can't leave without it!" she vanished from before him, leaving nothing but smoke behind.

"Zelda!" she heard Link scream frantically, but she didn't turn back.

The flames were coming fast now. She could feel the heat intensifying, the air growing warped and hazy around her. Once more she was forced to jump through a blocked doorway, this time she could feel the flames licking her skin. She was in the right hallway now, and there was only one direction to go: up. She jumped three steps at a time, feeling the flames creeping up behind her, the sizzling and crackling growing more violent.

The staircase seemed to rise up for an eternity, much longer than she remembered. At last she reached the landing, bursting through the door and entering her old bedroom. It looked exactly as it had two years ago when she last set eyes on it.

A withered and dried flower lay upon her bed, untouched since she had placed it there. A layer of dust and cobwebs in the corners suggested that her door had not been opened since she had last shut it.

She did not dwell on her reminiscence. Instead she flung open the trunk at the end of her bed, diving in head first, flinging contents out frantically. Her heart was pounding in her chest as she groped about for it. At last her hand clasped around it on the bottom of the trunk: a small silver chain and pendant.

Breathing a long sigh of relief she shoved it in her pocket and rushed to the door, but before she could get out a great explosion went off in the hall, sending an inferno up and into her room. Zelda screamed and was flung backwards, crashing into the end of her bed. She quickly got to her feet, coughing and wheezing in the smoky gloom. The doorway was utterly blocked and the flames were slowly engulfing the walls of the room. She could hear the roof creaking above her, the planks beginning to buckle and splinter.

She back away from the scorching walls, her skin beginning to boil. The heat continued to rise and her breath was growing hot and choking. Smoke filed her lungs and burned her throat. The ash burned her eyes. She could barely see; she could barely breathe.

She was trapped.

Running to the window she could see the entire castle going up in flames. There was nowhere to go and no way out. The flames continued to close in on her. She didn't even call for help. There was no one to hear her. Fear began to clutch her heart, making breathing ever more difficult. She wanted to cry, but her fear and sorrow seemed beyond tears now.

A part of her hoped Link was far beyond the castle by now, but despite herself she began to silently scream his name. No matter where he was she knew he would hear her.

"Where are you?" Instantly, she could hear his as though he were standing next to her.

"The tower," she thought over and over.

Her bureau had started to blaze now. Soon the flames spread to her curtains and down onto her bed. The blanket began to smolder. The little flower started to glow, its brittle stem catching fire and burning like a candle wick, slowly engulfing the leave and moving towards the petals. One by one they burned until all that was left was a small pile of ash upon the bed.

She didn't know why, but at the sight of the flower burning into nothing the tears began to flow.

She was going to die here… it was all so familiar. For years she had tried to escape it. She thought she had gotten away, but it always ended here. Always.

Her gaze fell on the window once more. She had never attempted teleportation from such a great height. There was no telling what would happen if she tried it now. More likely than not she would end up plummeting hundreds of feet to the unforgiving ground below. Still, maybe she could make it….

"Don't try it!" She heard Link warn adamantly. "I'm coming!"

Zelda tried to steady herself, "Hurry," she silently begged.

Link tore through the burning halls, dodging debris and pushing past flaming obstacles, the air growing suffocatingly thick and dark with smoke. He had little knowledge of the interior of the castle, but he could hear her and that was all he needed. Her thoughts of dread and silent calls for help echoed in his mind. The closer he got the louder and clearer she grew. He pushed his way past a fallen statue to a small doorway that he now recognized. It led to the tower, and it was nearly choked with flames.

She was crying now. Her pain resounded in him. Without a second thought he barreled up the stairway, pushing through the blazing inferno, but as he did so a wooden beam crumbled above him, clambering to the ground before Link could dodge it. The plank hit him heavily, knocking him to the ground and pinning his shoulder down. The flames seared against his skin and he could feel his flesh melting. He gave an anguished cry and flung the board off of him, burning his hands as well. He beat the flames off of his shoulder, gritting his teeth in pain.

In the tower Zelda screamed as suddenly her shoulder felt a scorching pain burst over it. She groaned, the pain so intense she clutched her shoulder and shut her eyes, tears of agony squeezing through her eyelids. Then suddenly her hands were ablaze with pain as well, as though she had shoved them into the fire, though she was untouched in the middle of the room.

She knew now Link was badly hurt.

Link could not dwell on his pain. He could see her door up ahead: blown off of its hinges and lying smoldering in a pile of rubble that blocked the passageway. He was nearly there.

Zelda sunk to her knees, hiding her face and fighting to keep her breath. Above her the roof groaned, caving in dangerously. She didn't want it to end this way… and then she heard the wood splinter and break, followed by a loud crash. She waited for the roof to crush her.

Nothing happened.

"Zelda!" Link's voice pierced her and she jumped to her feet as though electrified. He stood in the doorway, blacked bits of wood at his feet. He was singed and his face covered in soot. She ran into his arms, her heart thumping frantically.

Without wasting a second he ran to the window, smashed through the glass and screamed, "Hold on!"

They leapt from the window as behind them the roof finally collapsed under its own weight, covering the room in burning wreckage. Zelda felt weightlessness take her: a sickening sensation filled her. She buried her face against Link's body, holding onto him for her very life, completely placing her fate in his hands.

Link held her with one arm, clutching his hookshot in the other. He forced himself to keep his eyes open even as the wind rushed over his face with growing intensity. They continued to fall, the ground growing ever closer: rising up to swallow them.

He had to be patient, had to wait for the right moment.

Zelda couldn't open her eyes. They seemed to fall forever: forced to endure a never ending wait for destruction to hit her. Her body braced, awaiting the impact. She wanted to scream out but the force of the fall had stolen her breath.

Link took aim and fired, the claw shooting out on its chain with the force of a small explosion. It sunk deeply into the top of the tallest tree available. For a moment longer they continued to fall, and then the chain pulled taut and they were jerked violently as they began to swing upwards once more, thrown completely off balance. Link released the hookshot, once more letting the air take them. They were careening out of control now but Link shot once more, trying to bring them down gradually. His second shot had been hasty, though, and he couldn't correct their balance. They were falling once more, and the trees were now very close together.

Link shot once more, trying to bring them to a stop but they over-swung once more and lurched sideways. Link's back slammed into a tree trunk, knocking the air out of his lungs. Though he took the brunt of the force it still jarred Zelda, catching her arm between the tree and Link's body, smashing it as though someone had brought a hammer down on her. She screamed in pain and she began to slide. Link could not breathe now and his head was spinning. He tried to hold onto her but ultimately he could no longer even keep a hold of his hookshot. His fingers slipped free from the handle and Zelda lost her grip on Link and the two toppled from the treetop, crashing through the leaves of several branches before hitting the ground.

Zelda tried to land on her feet. Disoriented, however, she landed unevenly, feeling her ankle twist beneath her. Immediately it gave way and she cried out, tears of pain and fear and relief in her eyes. She gritted her teeth and pounding the ground, trying to catch her breath as her ankle throbbed and shot pain up her leg. Then she sunk to the ground, her heart pounding thunderously against her chest as she tried to calm herself.

Link crashed to the ground beside her, landing on his back and knocking the air out of himself again. He lay in agony as his lungs seared within him. After what felt like an eternity he took a short gasping breath that sent even more pain coursing through him. He rolled slowly onto his stomach, clutching his ribs and sputtering for breath.

Zelda crawled towards him, "Link, are you all right?" she asked breathlessly, still feeling slightly dazed. It was slowly sinking in that she was not going die.

Link tried to sit up, Zelda helping him. He nodded, but didn't speak. His breath was still uneven and shaky. Still, after only a moment more he struggled to get to his feet. Zelda followed, wincing as she put pressure on her right foot.

"We've got to move," Link wheezed, he took a step and cringed, clutching at his side in pain. Zelda put her arm around him, holding him up and taking some of the weight off of her ankle. They slowly, painfully, made their way through the trees, the glow of the fiery castle illuminating the night sky around them.

Once they neared the knoll Zelda turned back momentarily. The red glare of the flames reflected in her eyes as she watched her childhood home- the heart of her kingdom, a place she had both cherished and vilely despised- as death engulfed it.

She could see Vale atop of his red dragon, circling the castle, adding to the flames and crashing through crumbling walls as though enjoying the destruction. After a moment the dragon landed and Zelda could feel Vale's presence even from afar.

Feeling a chill she brought her gaze downward and then she saw them. "Link, look!" she shouted. A slew of soldiers were standing in formation in front of the castle, watching the two of them as they escaped. The soldiers didn't move, didn't make any sign of coming after them. They stood as silent sentinels between Zelda and the castle: their stony faces threatening and cold, casting her out with their gaze.

She couldn't escape the knowledge that this would be his tomb. The King of Hyrule would have no burial. Flames would be his shroud and his sepulcher the ruins of the Castle he had loved, his legacy reduced to ash.

With chilling finality Zelda's watched as her old life burned to the ground before her eyes: all she had once known reduced to nothing more than dust and rubble. She could never go back.

"Zelda," Link said with gentle desperation from beside her. "Let's go."

Zelda turned to him sadly, nodding reluctantly. They picked up speed as much as they could bear, crossing the grass and out into the streets of the city, moving as quietly as possible over the paved stone. Spotting them as they snuck past, some of the soldiers guarding the streets shouted after them and pursued them to the gate which had since been shut. Assuming they were cornered the soldiers closed in on them slowly, but Zelda turned on them, thrust her arms out and shot a ball of flame from her hands that sent the soldier's horses into a panic. They reared in terror and bolted in the opposite direction.

Taking her chance Zelda turned back and sent out a second blast of light that hit the gate and blew it to pieces in an instant. They clamored through as quickly as possible, forced to dive into the moat and swim across, emerging soaked on the opposite side to make their way out into the field. The soldiers finally managed to get control of their horses but by then it was too little too late: the two fugitives had rushed into the brush and were hidden from sight.

"They can't get far," General Kiernan said. "We will-"

"Let them go," Vale's voiced echoed down from above. The General and his men looked up to see Vale straddling his dragon perched above the gate, staring after the Princess and her escorts as they shrunk into the distance.

"Master, why?" the General asked. "Kau wants the girl."

"I know what Kau wants," Vale hissed.

"What then is our course of action?" Kiernan said, not at all phased.

"Patience. There have been some unforeseen obstacles and opportunities which have presented themselves. We will get what we need from them, but for now we will let them go and they will lead us to what we want. That is our course of action."

The General looked unsure but bowed in deference nonetheless.

"They're letting us go," Link said apprehensively, peering through the brush back towards the flaming castle he could see the silhouette of a dragon and a rider atop the gate. "Why are they just letting us go?"

"I do not know," Zelda replied in an empty voice. "We are not safe here."

"We are not going to be safe anywhere," Link commented, getting to his feet he winced and clutched at his stomach.

"Link," she said. For the first time she since they had taken off she really looked at him and it was readily apparent that her husband was seriously injured.

"I'm fine," Link insisted.

"No, you're not."

"I'm fine."

"I know what 'I'm fine' means- it means you'll keep going until you collapse, no matter how much pain you're in," Zelda replied. "You have to let me help you."

"We need to find somewhere to hide," Link replied. "I'll be all right."

It was well past midnight when they both collapsed on the ground in a small but densely packed grove. Their only goal was to put as much distance between themselves and Vale and his army as possible, but both knew that in their current condition they would not get far.

Zelda's ankle had swollen to twice its normal size and her left arm appeared to be once large contusion. She was holding it gingerly, tucked in against her stomach, though she didn't seem to be aware of the pain. At this point she was far too worried about Link's well being to even take notice of her own. She knew he was far worse off, though he would never let on. So, she crawled over to him, forcing him to lean back against a tree so she could see the damage.

Link was covered in burns, his face still blackened and now scattered with cuts and scrapes from their sojourn through the treetops, not to mention a large bleeding welt on his right temple where his head had slammed into the tree trunk. He was hunched over in suffering, though he was trying to hide it. Every breath he took shot an ever growing pain through his torso.

Zelda began rummaging through her bag, grabbing a few essentials and then turning back to Link who was wincing as he tried to take his shirt off. He had been so badly burned that the cloth from his tunic was melted and fused to his skin in places. It made Zelda cringe just to look at it, but only because she knew the pain it was causing him. As he tried to pull the cloth from his body his raw, open flesh followed.

"Here," Zelda moved in, "let me help you." She gently, painstakingly, set out to get the shirt off with minimal damage. Every so often, though, he would stifle a groan, gritting his teeth and breathing hard as he braced himself against the searing pain. "I'm sorry," Zelda apologized once more, tossing the burned and ruined tunic aside.

"Let me look at you," she said. The length of his right arm was red and swollen and he had a few smaller burns on his chest and face and the skin on his hands had patches of shining red burns. Nothing compared to the open sore on his left shoulder. The skin seemed to have been melted completely away, blackened in spots and grotesque to look at. She gave an involuntary audible gasp as she looked at it.

"What?" Link asked.

"Nothing," Zelda shook her head, gathering her bearings. She picked up a bottle of crystal clear fair spring water and took off the top.

"This won't fully heal it, but it will at least dull the pain," Zelda said as she poured the ice cold water over his shoulder, letting it wash over the entire wound. It stung as it first hit the soft, tender skin, but gradually it began to sooth away the throbbing pain, leaving a warm, tingling sensation. Diving into her bag once more she pulled out a small phial, pouring some of the clear liquid onto the worst of the burns and then gently rubbing it in with her fingers.

"That smells like home," Link said through a flinch.

"I got it from Saria," Zelda replied.

Taking a roll of cloth from her bag she began wrapping his shoulder. "Remind me never to make another joke about carrying all that stuff around with you ever again."

"With you around I need to carry an entire healing hall around with me," she tried to force her voice to sound light but didn't pull it off very well. "What would you do without me?"

"What I always did without you before," Link replied. "Sit around like an idiot and suffer and wish you were with me."

Zelda smiled softly and moved onto the cut on his temple, washing away the dried blood and applying the clear ointment to it as well. Once it was cleaned she moved onto his side which had been injured when he had slammed into the tree trunk and then fallen to the ground. He was swollen and bruised from the back of his left shoulder to his waist. Zelda lightly ran her fingers over his ribs and Link jumped suddenly.

"Your hands are cold," he said.

"Your ribs are broken," Zelda said in reply, her voice tight with concern, "or at the very least the bones are cracked."

"I'm sure it's not that bad," Link said casually, but Zelda touched his back again and he yelped and jerked back.

"I'm sorry," Zelda apologized quickly, holding him gently.

"It's all right," Link brushed it off, though for the first time Zelda could feel that he didn't fully mean it.

"No, I'm sorry," Zelda insisted. "I didn't know what else to do…"

"You did what you thought you had to, you had no idea this would happen," Link replied.

"I should have known," Zelda said as she began wrapping Link's torso. "I should have seen this… but I couldn't. I was blinded by my fear. I just wanted to be there for him," she said quietly, "and what did I do? Nothing. He's gone… and it's because of me."

"Hey," Link said firmly, pulling her gaze into his. "It was not your fault. You had no control over this. If you hadn't come back we don't know what would have happened-"

Zelda sat in silence, fighting the lump in her throat and the stinging in her eyes. She wished Link wouldn't be so kind sometimes. She could tell that somewhere inside he was angry- frustrated with her. He had a right to be. She felt she deserved some punishment, someone to blame her and tell her she had been foolish and wrong.

"He wanted me," Zelda said in a hollow voice. "I could have prevented it. I should have just given him what he wanted."

"What did he want?" Link asked.

"Anri's Emblem," Zelda replied.

"What is that?" Link asked, then his eyes flew open. "Is that what you went back to get?"

Zelda nodded.

"Did you get it?" Link asked.

Zelda nodded again, then she reached into her pocket and drew out the small pendant and chain, handing it to Link.

"What is it?" Link asked, examining it closely. "It just looks like a necklace. Why would he want this?"

"I don't know what it is," Zelda shrugged, "or why he would want it."

"Where did you get it?" Link asked. "If we knew where it came from maybe we can understand why it's so important."

Zelda hesitated. If she lied Link would know. She couldn't keep it from him. Somehow hiding it would make it seem wrong: deceitful, as though she had something to cover up. She knew she'd done nothing wrong but she also knew Link would not understand.

"Aritia," Zelda replied simply, hoping it was enough. The instant she said it, though, Link's eyes widened and his gaze shot in her direction.

"What?" he asked.

"It came from Aritia," Zelda tried to make it sound inconsequential.

"How did you get it?" Link asked, staring at her.

Zelda's wavering only made it worse. She knew she had to tell him the truth. He would find out anyway.

"Marth," she said quietly, not looking at him.

"What?" Link burst, shooting to his feet so suddenly that he jerked his sore ribs, causing him to gasp in pain. Sullenly he sat back down, clutching his side.

"He gave it to me a long time ago," Zelda explained hurriedly. "I tried to give it back, but he wouldn't take it."

"So you kept it all these years?" Link looked as though he'd been kicked.

"It's not what you think," Zelda shook her head. "I didn't want to keep it. I don't want anything to do with it!"

Zelda dropped it down into the dirt in disgust.

"I threw it in a drawer years ago and I haven't thought of it since. It's just a necklace, it doesn't mean anything," she assured him.

Link furrowed his brow and stared at the ground without response. "This is what you risked your life to get back? We both nearly died so that you could save something Marth gave you?"

"Do you think I am insane?" Zelda gaped. "I went back for it because Vale was willing to kill you and me to get to it. My father died because Vale wanted that necklace. This has nothing to do with Marth!"

They fell into a tense silence, both scowling and refusing to look at each other.

"How do you know this is what Vale was after?" Link asked almost accusingly, staring down at the necklace in the dirt as though it were something vile.

"Well, I don't for certain," Zelda replied. "All I know it that Vale wanted something called Anri's Emblem and Marth once told me that this was passed down through his family from the days of his forefather, Anri. What else could he be referring to? I have nothing else of Anri's."

Link remained still and quiet, his expression muddled.

"Link, I swear to you, this means nothing to me. I didn't even remember I had it until Vale said that. I left it behind, no intention of ever seeing it again. You have to believe me," she said desperately. She couldn't bear the thought of Link letting this come between them. She needed him now, more than words could express. "I love _you_," she whispered.

Link looked up at her now, his expression softened. "What are we supposed to do with it now?" he asked.

"I don't know," Zelda lamented. "We don't know what it is or why they want it… we don't even know who we're fighting."

"Then we need to get some answers," Link said.

"Where can we go?" Zelda asked. "Who can we trust?"

"Impa is the only-" Link suddenly cut off and the wood went utterly silent. Then Zelda heard it as well: the sound of uneven footsteps padding towards them.

Link and Zelda struggled to their feet, backing away but it was too late. Link stepped in front of Zelda, pulling out his sword and trying to stand as tall and strong as he could as a dark figure emerged through the trees and stepped into the moonlight.

Link's sword quickly dropped. It was a young woman, vaguely familiar to him, swaying on her feet, covered in wounds and bleeding badly. Her eyes were filled with fear and pain as she struggled forward, dragging her badly mangled leg as she walked.

"Princess," she choked on her tears. "I'm sorry," she whispered as her eyes went blank and her body lurched forward, collapsing at their feet.


	8. Chapter 7: Reunion

Among the Ashes

I wonder if it even makes a difference to try  
And you told me how you're feeling  
But I don't believe it's true anymore  
I wonder if it even makes a difference to cry

Give me something to believe in  
Cause I don't believe in you anymore  
Maroon 5 "Makes me Wonder"

Chapter 7

Reunion

"How do we know she's not leading them to us right now?"

"I guess we don't, but look at her, Link. We can't just leave her here."

"Maybe she can give us some answers, at least."

"She's coming around."

The young woman began to stir. Zelda had done her best to help her, but she had not set off that night prepared to handle so many injuries of this magnitude and her supplies were waning. Still, she had done all she could.

The young woman's eyes began to flutter, her face slightly twisted as she once again began to feel the pain of her injuries. For a moment she glanced around in confusion, brushing her sandy-colored hair out of her eyes. Then she spotted Zelda and their eyes locked momentarily. Zelda was struck by the vibrant green of her eyes, glowing with a luminous sheen even in the darkness. All at once she tore her eyes away from the Princess in shame, memories of all that had happened overcoming her.

"Are you all right?" Zelda asked her.

The young woman didn't respond. She didn't seem to want to look Zelda in the eye, but it didn't matter. Link knelt down in front of her, demanding her gaze. It had not taken them long to recognize her as the dragon from the castle and now that she was awake they both hoped they could get some answers out of her.

"Your name is Arda, isn't it?" Link said.

"Yes," she replied.

"Why are you following us?" Link was firm but calm.

"I was hoping you would help me."

"You work for Vale," Link pointed out.

"I do not serve him any longer. I had orders to kill you," Arda glanced at Link. "I disobeyed him. If he finds me now he'll kill me. Please, I need your help."

"How do we know we can we trust you?" Link said skeptically.

Arda tried to sit up taller but grimaced at the tension on her wounded leg. "I have nowhere else to go - no one else to turn to. I didn't know what else to do." A sense of desperation and fear was quickly filling Arda's voice.

"She did help us escape," Zelda pointed out.

"Why?" Link went on.

"Because I couldn't betray the Princess- not again. You're the only hope Hyrule has now… and I couldn't take that away. I should never have listened to him, but once I saw you I simply couldn't do it anymore. I never wanted to follow him but he forced me to do it. He'll kill me now. Please, you have to help me," she begged, her eyes welling with tears as she forced herself to sit up taller, the pain in her wounds forgotten.

"What are we supposed to do?" Link asked Zelda quietly.

"We can't leave her here," Zelda replied, knowing that Arda's eyes were fixed on them both, watching their every move.

"And if it's a trap?"

"Look at her," Zelda glanced towards the huddled and broken-looking girl, the sincerity in her eyes undeniable. "Do you think she's lying to us?"

Link hesitated but after a moment of contemplation he consented. "No, I don't think she's lying, but she's a dragon… I've never had much luck with them in the past."

"She saved you. If not for her that other dragon would have surely killed you."

Link sighed, "Whatever we do, we need to do it quickly."

"You were right, we have to get back to Impa," Zelda said.

"All right," Link replied. "We'll go to Kakariko and decide what to do from there," but as he tried to pull himself to his feet he cringed involuntarily. He hoped Zelda hadn't noticed in the darkness but she had.

"How are we going to get there?" Zelda tried to keep the despair out of her voice. "We can all hardly stand, let alone make it all the way to Kakariko."

"I can take you," Arda offered meekly. "I can fly you."

"You're hurt," Zelda replied. "We can't ask you to-"

"It's not as bad when I'm in my true form. I would have stayed a dragon but I didn't want to frighten you," Arda rose gingerly to her feet, holding onto a nearby tree trunk for support. "Besides, I owe you this much."

"Are you sure?" Zelda said.

"Yes, Princess. Please, let me help you."

Link nodded. This was the only way he could see out of this predicament, so he was willing to try it. Of all the options they had this one appeared to be the least risky, though that wasn't saying much.

Arda backed away from them until she was at a safe distance. A pillar of flame erupted at her feet and swallowed her. Zelda watched with wide eyes as the darkness around them was suddenly illuminated with the harsh, red glow of the flames. Arda's body dissolved into the inferno and then out of the flames a wing stretched out, then another, followed by a delicate, sleek head on a long, thin neck. The flames died out as quickly as they had arisen and Zelda and Link were left standing face-to-face with a golden dragon.

Arda stepped forward slowly, extending her head towards Zelda until they were only inches apart. She looked down on them with the same pleading, sad eyes she had before. Zelda extended her hand and touched the dragon's nose. The scales, which gleamed in the moonlight with the sheen of the smoothest glass, were deceptively rough and sharp. Still, there was a remarkable beauty in the beast that towered above them - meek and gentle and seemingly harmless.

Arda bent low, bidding them climb onto her back. If anything, Zelda noticed, the scales on her back were even sharper than those on her face, which made for a rather uncomfortable seat. Despite his injuries Link hoisted himself up behind Zelda, holding onto her waist as Arda flapped her wings and with a rather jarring lurch, heaved up into the sky.

They kept as low as possible, flying just above the treetops, avoiding open sky. Arda flew swiftly and silently, though her right wing was somewhat bent in pain. The relatively thin, translucent skin which webbed the wing had been torn and damaged near the tip. Every so often the rhythm of her wings would be slightly off and they would wobble for a moment, but Arda would soon steady out.

They made a straight course to Kakariko. As they approached the mountains Arda veered towards the cliffs, rising up above the sheer, rocky side of the mountain finally finding a plateau safe enough to land on. Her strength seemed to be waning now. Though she tried to land lightly once she neared the ground her large body seemed to give out, her legs collapsing beneath her. She landed with a crash, jerking sideways so roughly that Link and Zelda nearly toppled off her.

She turned her head back to them apologetically, steadying herself once more. She crept to the edge of the cliff and peered down, Link and Zelda following her gaze. A small throng of soldier's blocked the entrance to Kakariko. While on a good day Link and Zelda would not have hesitated to brave them, in their current situation they would not risk it.

"There's a back passage that way that leads to Death Mountain," Link said, directing Arda towards the north side of the cliff where, down far below, a steep walled gully ran through the mountains.

Arda grunted in assent, steam curling from her nostrils. Breathing heavily she took off once more, navigating the narrow, winding passage with some difficulty. Her final landing on the slopes of the Death Mountain trail on the north end of Kakariko Village was even less collected than the one before, and Link and Zelda slid off her side and onto the hard, rocky ground. She lay still for a moment, her large stomach heaving, her breathing short, sharp and pained.

"Arda, come with us," Zelda said, rushing to her head and kneeling down to her. "I have a friend here, she will help you."

Arda closed her eyes in response. Zelda backed away as dragon's body began to fade, vanishing into thin air, leaving behind the body of a young woman lying face down on the ground.

Zelda looked from Arda's body to Link, who sat on the ground nearby, once again trying not to look as though he were in as much pain as he really was.

"Stay here with her," Zelda said to Link. "I'll go get help."

It was a testament to how badly hurt he was that he simply nodded and let Zelda go. Knowing what this meant, Zelda vanished as quickly as possible into the city in search of Impa.

* * *

"As we escaped we could see it burning. It's destroyed…" Zelda said with a somewhat hollow voice. "The entire castle is gone - burned to the ground."

Impa, Zelda and Link were alone now, Arda asleep in the adjacent room. Her efforts to get them safely to Kakariko had taken their toll on her injuries and her strength. While it appeared she would recover with time, there was no denying how amazing it was that she had been able to take them as far as she did.

Impa and Zelda had tended to her and checked over Link once more, and now, as they spoke, Impa was looking over Zelda's injuries as well.

"And your father?" Impa asked reluctantly.

Zelda simply shook her head and Impa's expression grew infinitely graver. "I'm sorry, Zelda."

"I can't believe it ended like this," Zelda said quietly. "What are we supposed to do now?"

"At the moment you aren't going to do anything. You both need to rest," Impa said firmly.

Though Zelda didn't think she could sleep after all that happened, once she finally lay down Zelda fell instantly into an exhausted sleep and didn't awaken until late the next morning. Though her mind was alert she lay for a long while not wanting to open her eyes. She could feel the sunlight streaming through the window onto her face. She could hear Link and Impa speaking in hushed voices across the room. Their voices sounded the same as always, though it didn't seem possible that anything could be the same as it had once been.

She didn't want to open her eyes and face this new world of destruction and hopelessness. Even now she could feel the heavy burden pressing down on her. It would be so much easier to simply stay there, shrouded, hidden, protected from the harsh realities she knew she had to face.

For a while she simply lay still and listened as Link spoke, concentrating on his voice and nothing else. As he talked to Impa he filled in some of the gaps in their tale from the previous night- things Zelda hadn't said that Impa didn't have the heart to ask her about. Zelda listened as Link recounted what had happened to her father.

It seemed so far removed from her that it could not be reality, though she knew it was. It was a strange sensation, reliving everything once more through Link's words. It was sinking in now- slow acceptance.

She opened her eyes, blinking in the sunlight until the room came into focus. Once she did it was easier to find the strength to get to her feet. She didn't want to be by herself anymore, her mind consumed with an emptiness that isolation only compounded. Impa and Link turned to her as she made her way across the room and, thanks to Impa's skill, limping only slightly.

"How is she?" Zelda asked.

"She's still resting," Impa replied. "We were waiting for you before we spoke to her. I'll go check on her now."

"Are you all right?" Zelda asked Link as Impa walked out of the room.

"Shouldn't I be asking you that," Link replied, pulling her closer as she lay her head on his shoulder.

"You were hurt worse than me."

"You know what I mean," Link was tentative, not wanting to push her too hard.

"I'll be all right," Zelda replied honestly.

"She's ready to talk to you," Impa poked her head out and informed them. Link and Zelda made their way into the room where Arda lay, taking a seat beside her bed. Arda looked pale and weak, but alert.

"Arda, I want to thank you for your help last night," Zelda said. "We wouldn't have made it here without you."

"You shouldn't thank me, Princess. I don't deserve your gratitude," Arda replied sadly. "I just hope that you can forgive me."

"Who are you?" Link asked her with genuine curiosity. Arda looked at Link once again with a trace of fear in her eyes. "If you really want us to trust you then you have to give us a reason to."

Arda looked to Zelda who nodded encouragingly. She contemplated for a moment then took a deep, steadying breath and began.

"I am from the village of Nagai. Vale came to us months ago with a group of soldier's saying they were acting under the crown. They rounded up everyone but immediately he pulled my family aside. He knew what we are at once. I don't know how he knows what he knows, but you cannot hide anything from him. My parents had stayed hidden in that village for over twenty years, since before I was even born. They were one of the few who chose to stay behind. No one knew what we are, but he did."

"I did not think there were any Manaketes left in Hyrule," Zelda commented.

"There are not many of us and we prefer not to be seen," Arda replied. "Most people do not look kindly upon dragons. I once thought it cruel that people feared and hated our kind with such prejudice but now I see they were right, at least in my case.

"I betrayed my kingdom, my family, everything," Arda's voice began to shake, but she looked at Zelda now with new conviction, as though searching for vindication. "He attacked my family. He killed my mother, my father… even my sister. He was going to kill me too but I begged for my life. I guess he saw some usefulness in me because he spared me on one condition. I had to swear an oath to him, giving my life over to him. I would have been better off dead than following him, but fear has a way of turning right and wrong upside down at times. Not that that is an excuse for what I did."

"What did he want you for?" Zelda questioned her, eager now for any answers she could get. "Who is he? What is he doing in Hyrule?"

"He wanted me because dragons are a powerful ally when one is trying to inspire fear. As for who Vale is, no one really knows. He's not from Hyrule, that much I know. I do not know what he is, but he is terribly powerful. After he took me I was forced to move from village to village with him searching for other Manaketes."

"Why?" Link asked.

"He thinks one of us has something, some relic that he desperately wants to get his hands on. He is searching us all out, and if we do not have what he wants he slaughters us. That is what he wanted my family for. He questioned us, threatened us…when we knew nothing…" Her voice trailed off, unwilling to go on. "He'll stop at nothing until he finds it. There aren't many of us left, and if he has his way, soon we will all be dead. We might have been already if Vale hadn't suddenly been ordered to stop his hunt for Manaketes and instead go to Hyrule to search out another Emblem."

"Another?" Zelda asked. "There is more than one?"

Arda nodded.

"Well, what are they? Why does he want them?" Link asked.

"I don't know," Arda replied remorsefully. "He told us very little. I'm sorry. I wish I could be more helpful."

"Perhaps you can still help," Zelda pulled the necklace from her pocket and showed it to Arda. "Is this what you were looking for? Is this Anri's Emblem?"

Arda's eyes widened and she looked up at Zelda, speaking in a desperately frightened voice. "You cannot let him find that. Do not let him take it from you."

"Then this is it?" Zelda was not sure whether she was relieved or discouraged.

"To the best of my knowledge, yes, that was what we were looking for."

"And you have no idea why he wants it?" Zelda asked, knowing it was futile.

"I wish I did. All I know is that it holds a very powerful ancient magic, and if Vale wants it as badly as he does, it must be incredibly powerful. You have seen what he can do. If he gets the emblem, Hyrule will not be the only kingdom to face destruction. Please, Princess. Don't let him have it."

"I won't," Zelda promised.

* * *

"What was he thinking giving that to you?" Link raged. They had left Arda alone to rest once more and the three of them now sat alone mulling over what they had learned. "Doesn't he know he could have gotten you killed?"

"Thousands of people are dead on account of that necklace," Zelda could feel rage boiling within her. "So many people have been destroyed because of it: villages ravaged, families slaughtered…and for what?"

"How did Vale know you had it?" Link asked suddenly.

"What?"

"How could he have known that Marth gave it to you?" Link's expression was growing steadily darker.

Zelda didn't reply, but she could feel her heart thumping in her chest as she grew steadily angrier. She knew what Link was implying, and at this point she had no argument against it. If Marth was the only one who knew that Zelda had it, then how else could Vale have learned its location?

"None of that matters," Impa said evenly, trying to bring the level of tension in the room down slightly.

"Of course it matters," Zelda replied angrily. She desperately wanted someone to blame and she had already locked onto her target.

"Regardless of how it fell into your hands, it is in your hands. Regardless of how they found you, they found you. What's done is done. You two have to look forward. Now that we have all the answers we're going to get you must go. Now."

"What?" Zelda furrowed her brow. "We can't leave now."

"You have to leave, immediately. You have to get as far away from here as possible. After everything you've told me and now what we've heard from Arda there is no way you will be safe here. While Vale's army has been closing in on us for some time now, there is no doubt in my mind that your escape from the castle will only cause them to come down on us harder and more ferociously than ever before. They will come for you here, and you cannot be here when that happens."

"I don't care about being safe," Zelda replied. "I know that of late I have not acted as though I do, but I care about this kingdom. Whatever happens now is on my shoulders. I don't have a choice to look the other way anymore. I refuse to run away. I'm staying here, where I belong. I never should have left it to begin with."

"I appreciate your sentiments but you cannot fall prey to the call of blind retribution and let it drive you to foolish ends," Impa replied.

"Wanting to defend my people is foolish?" Zelda shot back.

"In this fashion, yes. We don't even know who or what we're fighting."

"I don't care who they are," Zelda replied tersely. "I know what they've done and that is enough. I am going to stand and fight and take my kingdom back."

"How do you plan on doing that?" Impa demanded. "Where is your army? It is willfully in the hands of your enemy. Where are your followers? Other than the few refugees here, they are all imprisoned or captured or dead. You have no power or influence in Hyrule any longer."

"So you think it is hopeless? That I should simply give up?"

"I never said that. I simply think you should look to the power you do have-to the resources you still hold."

"And what would that be?" Link asked.

"You have what they want- what they desperately want. That necklace is obviously an important piece to this puzzle and fortunately you have it in your possession. Your well being aside, you have to keep it safe and out of their grasp."

"We can do that here, with you," Zelda replied.

"No, you cannot."

"But, just yesterday you told me that my return was the only thing keeping these people going. I can't abandon them now."

"This is more important than all of that. If you stay here they will come, they will take the city, they will find that necklace, you will be killed and this will all have been for nothing," Impa pounded the words into her. "Do not let your father's death be in vain."

Zelda was momentarily stunned, unable to reply to the cutting remark. The necklace lay on the table in the middle of the room. Once more the seemingly insignificant trinket sat as a silent focal point of interest. As Zelda looked at it, it seemed to take on a life of its own. It was a perpetrator, a threat to the happiness she had struggled for years to build.

She looked at it and she hated it for existing.

"You can do no good here now. We need answers before we can do anything," Impa pointed out. "We have to find out what this really is. You must find out why they want it, and maybe it will lead us to some answers as to why they have done this. It is the only thing you can do now. For all intents and purposes you are a fugitive in Hyrule. We can offer you no protection and no answers. Your staying now would not only be foolish but a useless sacrifice that will doom us beyond all hope. You are right, Hyrule is yours now…it needs you. We have already lost one leader; do not make us lose another."

Zelda looked up and saw in Impa's eyes the shadows of the motherly affection she knew in her heart Impa had for her. Zelda knew she was right, but the idea of leaving it all behind, of running from her people when they needed her most, made her feel sick inside.

Still, she forced herself to reply, "What do we do now? Where will we go?"

"I believe we all know the answer to that," Impa said finally.

"Aritia," Zelda said resignedly, looking to Link carefully but he made no reaction. He had expected as much, no matter how much he had hoped it wouldn't come to this.

"This necklace is the only clue we have as to what is happening here," Impa picked it up from the table and handed it back to Zelda. "Whatever it is, it is the key to everything that has been happening here. It's your duty now to do everything in your power to keep it safe."

* * *

Link and Zelda decided to stay in Kakariko for at least a week more to heal and recover their strength before setting out for Aritia. While Link didn't say anything, Zelda knew it was something close to torture for him to have to go back there. She appreciated him all the more because he never said a word. She knew how hard it was for him, but he never let it show.

Zelda was hardly looking any more forward to it than Link. As the days passed she could feel herself growing more and more nervous and her apprehension was taking its toll. It took a long time for Zelda to drift to sleep on their third night back in Kakariko and when she did it was uneasy slumber. She tossed and turned, her mind still wracked with worries.

She jerked awake only hours later at the feeling of hands around her mouth and powerful arms dragging her to her feet. In her state of absolute shock she was nearly out the door before she could properly react. Her elbow jabbed backwards violently, catching her abductor in the jaw. He cried out and his grip was loosened enough for her to scream. He tried to grab her once more but she vanished into thin air. The moment she felt her feet on solid ground once more she was attacked again, hands grabbing her and trying to hold her still. Fighting desperately in the darkness one man caught hold of her injured arm and jerked it painfully, causing her to cry out once more. She furiously threw a shield up around herself, sending the men flying, but the instant it dissipated more hands fell on her.

Her heart leapt as she saw Link hurtle out the open door, sword blazing in the moonlight, fighting his way towards her with Impa right behind him. Zelda fought her way towards him, and once she was close he grabbed her and threw himself in front of her, shielding her from the mob.

Through the darkness and the confusion it was impossible to see the faces of their attackers but Link wasn't taking any chances. For a few moments, chaos reigned as men barreled at him, trying to get to Zelda. Link fought them all off, sending them crashing to the ground. Link continued to drive them off until torchlight unexpectedly illuminated the courtyard. Link shielded his eyes from the sudden harsh light as all around him the tumult came to an abrupt halt.

"Dalton," Impa growled, glaring through the crowd where Dalton stood, holding a torch high, and a look of determination on his face. "Stop this madness at once!"

"You're not the one giving orders around here anymore," Dalton sneered. "Your leadership has done nothing but take us from bad to worse. I for one am through with you. I'm taking our fate into my own hands. Give me the Princess."

"You must be insane," Impa brought her knife up, marching forward threateningly but the mob closed in around her, shielding Dalton.

"They're coming for us," Dalton said loudly, "an entire army. Our scouts spotted them. They will be here by morning."

"And how does that justify attacking the Princess in the middle of the night?" Impa shouted, her eyes flaming.

"There have been rumors floating around this city for the last few days, Impa. You tried to keep us all ignorant and unaware but we aren't as naïve as you would like to believe, are we men?" he spoke loudly, addressing the crowd, playing off of their raw emotion. The crowd grunted and murmured in assent. "We know they're coming for her, so we'll give them what they want! We will give them the Princess!"

A cheer rang through the mob. It sent a chill down Zelda's back. In the firelight the faces around her were menacing, their features distorted and monstrous.

"You fools," Impa shouted. "You hand over the Princess and you will doom us all. She is the only hope we have left now."

"You can't protect her. We know she's what they're after," Dalton went on.

"You're willing to sacrifice your only leader to pacify your enemy?"

"So it's true," Dalton narrowed his eyes. "The King is dead."

"That makes Zelda your rightful Queen," Impa replied staunchly.

"To have a Queen you need a kingdom," Dalton sneered. "We no longer have a kingdom. Because of her we have nothing!"

"We still have Hyrule," Zelda spoke loudly. "As long as we stay loyal to each other and stand together they cannot take Hyrule from us. I will not let them destroy us, but I need all of you on my side."

"Your diplomacy can't save you now," Dalton shook his head and then turned his attention to the crowd. "She says now that she wants to stand with us and fight, but where was our Princess when our villages were taken? Where was she when our homes were burned? Where was she when our people were being massacred?" His voice rose to a nearly hysterical pitch and the men around him began to murmur and call out in support of his words. All around, curious people were emerging from their homes, awakened by the roaring of the mob. Some of them looked shocked at what they were hearing. Others nodded in agreement, raising their hands and joining the fray.

"If you turn your back on her now I swear to you that Hyrule will not have a prayer!" Impa shouted.

"If she was willing to turn her back on us, then we have no choice but turn our back on her! If sacrificing her is what it takes to save us, then so be it!"

A violent cheer rippled through the night air and it made Zelda's blood run cold. No sight had ever hit her with such intensity, freezing every bone in her body. She stared down in horror at the sea of faces looking up at her like ravenous wolves hungry for blood. Zelda could feel Link bristling beside her like a caged beast preparing to pounce.

"Any of you come near her and I'll - " Link growled, standing in front of her, shield raised.

"You'll what?" Dalton stepped forward menacingly, speaking loudly so as to further provoke the mob. "You're no better than her."

All around Dalton the people continued to cry out, shouting derogatory remarks, some directed at Zelda, some at Link. Still others cried out in their defense. The tension in the air was palpable now; everyone aware that at any moment all remaining composure would be lost. With every second that passed the crowd continued to feed off each other's passion: the crazed madness was spreading to everyone present.

"They think they can march in here and demand our allegiance after they simply left us to suffer?"

The crowd roared once more, closing in around Link and Zelda. Link leaned towards Zelda, his voice firm and commanding. "We have to get out of here before you are killed."

"Go," Impa urged, the rage in her voice boiling over. "Now!"

Zelda hesitated. She looked from face to face and though she could see their anger, she could also see fear, confusion and desperation. She wanted to help them. She didn't want to leave them like this.

As the crowd continued to rage Dalton turned once more to Link, his eyes reflecting in the firelight. "Why don't you just hand her over?"

Link replied with a suggestion of his own that caused Dalton to go red in the face with fury. "You may think that you have some authority here because you managed to weasel your way into the Royal Family, but I will be dead before I bow down to the likes of you!"

Something terrible snapped in Link's eyes and a blind fury took over him. He went to attack Dalton but stopped in shock as beside him Zelda let out a scream of rage and threw herself at Dalton before Link could make his move.

Zelda hit him hard, knocking him to the ground, no longer holding back. For the first time she could feel the desire to punish: to hurt. "You shut your mouth!" she shrieked while Link looked on in shock. She stood over him, her hands outstretched, a ball of fire billowing between her clawed hands. "You will not speak to him like that!"

Like a dam bursting its walls the crowd had reached its breaking point. With Zelda's attack, all sanity was lost. In an instant, everyone was at each other's throats, the village throbbing with the people's screams as the mob broke into a battle of chaos.

"Take her!" Dalton screamed, staggering away from Zelda as she bore down on him once more. "Get her, now!"

A throng was forming around Dalton now, protecting him from the Princess' wrath and endeavoring to subdue her, though Link and Impa were now beside her. All around the people were gathering to hold off Zelda while others fought to protect her.

"Zelda, get out of here, now!" Impa screamed over the clamor. The pandemonium was spreading quickly. Already they could hear the sounds of glass breaking and all around them pillars of smoke began to rise up into the air.

"What about you?" Zelda shouted.

"Don't worry about me! Link, take her! Go!" Impa was nearly hysterical, fighting off more assailants.

Part of her wanted to protest but Zelda knew it was hopeless. Link threw two men away from her and, taking his chance, grabbed hold of her and pulled her towards the edge of the crowd. More men dove for her, bearing down on Link with intent to kill. With one last glance at Impa Zelda raised her hands and threw a blast of light into the crowd, sending people flying in all directions and opening a path through which Link continued to drag her. Running as fast as their legs would carry them they tore for the stables, slammed the door shut and barricaded it, men rushing after them shouting and brandishing their weapons.

"Do you have it?" Link shouted as he quickly grabbed Epona, tossing her saddle on her back.

"Yes!" Zelda placed a hand on her pocket just before leaping onto Rema's back and gathering her reins. She hadn't dared let the necklace out of her sight.

The door burst open, letting the mob pour in, but it was too late. The crowd was forced to part once more, men diving wildly, as Zelda threw another wave of light at them, clearing the way once more. The two burst out of the stable, knocking the doors completely off their hinges, and tore down the road in a cloud of dust.

"Don't let her escape!" Dalton screamed, leading the horde after them.

Zelda and Link galloped at top speed through the village, leaping stairways and finally snaking their way up the narrow, winding trail that lead into the mountains. The horse's hoofs pounded on the dry, packed dirt, maneuvering the rocky trail in the darkness with some difficulty. For a brief moment they thought they had left the threat behind, but Zelda soon heard hoofbeats thundering up behind them.

"Link, they're coming!" Zelda cried, throwing up a shield to block an oncoming barrage of arrows.

Link glanced back, spotting the gang of horsemen gaining on them from behind. He kicked Epona, spurring her forward with greater haste. The trail rose steadily higher, overlooking a sheer drop into the gorge below on one side, but they didn't reduce their speed and neither did their pursuers.

"Link, this is useless!" Zelda cried. "This trail ends at the summit- we'll be trapped!"

"There's another path," Link replied hastily, "but we've got to get them off of our tail!"

"I'll take care of that," Zelda said, narrowing her eyes. As they sped through the rocky terrain, Zelda searched for the right spot. They turned a sharp corned next to a steep overhang and she twisted back, throwing a ball of light at the mountainside. It hit the rock and exploded, sending a swirling cloud of rock and dust into the air. The ground began to rumble behind them and she shouted, "Keep going!"

Link looked back in time to see the mountainside give way, rocks crashing down onto the path and completely blocking the passage through. The horses squealed and Link could hear a great commotion, knowing that their bloodthirsty hunters had been forced to a sliding stop and would be hard pressed not to crash into the newly fallen barricade or stumble off the edge of the canyon path.

Zelda glanced back and saw the dust settling around the pile of rocks that walled off the road. She gave a sigh of relief as she realized that they were now at least rid of their pursuers.

"Down here," Link turned Epona down a small side path that Zelda would not have even noticed had Link not pointed it out. The path was even narrower than the trail to the Death Mountain summit. In the moonlight, the snaking path seemed to be winding continuously towards nothing at all. The rocks on either side never changed, and with no view ahead of them they seemed to walk on for hours without ever getting anywhere. The terrain was terribly uneven and hard for their horses to navigate. Though both mares were surefooted, it was not easy going, especially after hours of pushing forward relentlessly.

As dawn approached the path began to rise and they steadily climbed the ridge. The sky continued to lighten casting the shadows off of the land and illuminating the world beyond them. They looked out at the barren, red mountains that stretched on ahead of them as far as the eye could see. The already rutted landscape was veined with canyons and gorges, making the way ahead seem a desert of impassible rock. To Zelda, it seemed that for all the effort they had put forth the night before they should have been miles out of Hyrule by now, but, turning her head only slightly to the southwest, she could see Death Mountain rising into the air, the top smoking benignly.

The events of the previous night weighed heavily on both of them. While Zelda wished she could talk about it, she didn't know what to say, and she knew Link well enough to know he did not wish to discuss anything at the moment.

They stood in silence on the ridge for a few minutes, gathering their strength. A sharp canyon wind blew past them, making the morning air bitter cold. Zelda felt suddenly alone, standing on the pinnacle of the rock, looking down at their daunting path. It struck her now that they had brought nothing with them. They had not planned on leaving so suddenly. All they had would be whatever meager supplies had been left unpacked from their saddle bags, and that would not be much. Already she was hungry and thirsty, but she said nothing. She simply trusted that Link would find a way to get them out of the situation. He always did.

"We'll make it through by nightfall tomorrow if we keep a steady pace," Link said finally, speaking for the first time in hours. Zelda felt her heart sink at the realization that they still had so far to go.

"It seemed much easier the last time we went up North," Zelda said, hoping she didn't sound too discouraged.

"Last time we took the higher pass to the west of Death Mountain," Link pointed out. "This may be harder, but no one travels this way. They can't find us out here."

Zelda wryly thought that anyone who willingly traveled this path would have to be crazy or desperate, like them.

"We'll come out on the northern side of Death Mountain on the plains of Kadden," Link said.

"And then to Aritia?" Zelda asked.

"You still want to go?" Link didn't sound surprised, but slightly incredulous.

"We have to go."

"They just tried to hand you over to your death," Link shook his head.

"I can't blame an entire population for the acts of a few desperate people," Zelda said, though it sounded slightly strained.

"After everything that just happened, how can you - "

"Where else can we go? You want to go back to Hyrule?" Zelda couldn't keep the annoyance out of her voice. This was hard enough to do without Link's nay saying.

"Of course I don't," Link shot back.

"Let's just get on with it then," she snapped, more harshly than she intended.

"Fine," Link replied tersely, spurring Epona forward. Zelda followed behind, steeling herself for the journey ahead.

The gap they would pass through was as narrow, rough and twisting as the trail past Death Mountain. There were so many side paths jutting off in all directions that Zelda could see how it would be impossible to follow anyone through this labyrinth. Their progress was slow and laborious. They barely spoke, and when they did their words were short and to the point. There was no laughter anymore, no affectionate conversation, nothing to lighten their spirits. The joy they once had in traveling side by side seemed to have vanished. While before it had been an adventure now it was nothing but an arduous task, draining their strength and wearing on their nerves. Link managed to find them water and hunt down enough food to keep them going, though just barely. The entire journey was seeped in harsh monotony. While neither really wished to reach their destination they soon found that they would give anything to see the end of the mountainous canyon land.

Zelda's greatest regret was that Link had not been allotted enough time to heal properly. He still moved gingerly when he thought she wasn't looking. Riding so long and so far was very hard on his injured ribs and his burns were not faring much better. She knew he was in pain but every time she tried to do something to help him he stubbornly insisted he didn't need anything and pushed her away. Finally she gave up, bitterly thinking that if he would insist on being so obstinate she would just let him be.

They were so frustrated and dispirited that even when they finally began to descend the mountainside and cross from desolate rock to the soft, grassy plains their moods were barely improved. So, with heavy hearts they continued their trek across the valley, not wanting to look forward but unable to look back, and, for the first time, neither feeling they could look to each other.

* * *

"This is the last straw, Roy," Elice put her foot down, her jaw set. "I can't take it anymore."

"I'm doing everything I can," Roy replied in frustration. "What do you want from me?"

"You have me locked down here like some sort of prisoner!" Elice looked around the small, windowless bunker set underground in the lowest level of the castle. "The dungeon's right down the hall, why don't you just put me in a cell and be done with it?"

"Until we can figure out how they keep getting in this is the only place you're safe," Roy repeated for what felt like the thousandth time.

"I don't want to do this anymore," Elice begged him. She was tired of having armed guards follow her everywhere she went. She was tired of being brought down the multiple levels of locked and guarded passageways only to be shut into this suffocating little room. When she heard the latch on the door lock each night it sent a chill up her spine. She had to keep the torches burning all night simply to keep the terror from closing in around her, and even then at times it was hard. "It's just like before… it's just like with _him_," her voice shook involuntarily. "I don't like it in here."

"We're trying," Roy promised her. "I told you I'd keep you safe, and at the moment this is the only way I know how. I don't want anything to happen to you, and as long as these attacks continue - "

"Locking me down here isn't going to solve anything!" Elice said. "Why can't we-"

"Princess, Roy!" the door burst open and Kain popped his head inside. "The guards at the gate have caught someone. It might be who we're looking for."

"Stay here," Roy said, turning and starting out the door, knowing the command was useless even as he gave it.

"Princess, you have to stay here," the guard at the door blocked her way, "Marth's orders: you aren't allowed to leave after dark."

"I don't care what Marth ordered," Elice burst. "If they've caught whoever it is that's been attacking me, I have a right to be a part of it! I don't care if every one of you comes with me but you will let me pass!"

He didn't seem to dare disobey and he stepped to the side, allowing Elice to rush down the hall, catching up with Roy, every one of the guards following closely behind.

"Who is it?" Roy asked Kain.

"I haven't seen them," Kain replied. "I was simply sent to fetch you. Should she be here?" Kain asked of Elice.

"It would be much more dangerous to not let her be," Roy muttered.

They made their way towards the front gate, entering the tower at the base and waiting for the prisoners to be brought inside.

"How did you catch him?" Elice asked the guards present.

"There are actually two of them," one soldier replied, "we caught them at the gate."

"But how did you overpower them," Elice was confused. "They've been impossible to even get near up until now."

"Actually, they didn't put up much of a fight," the soldier replied, "but they did say they were looking for you."

"That doesn't make any sense," Elice furrowed her brow but Roy grabbed her suddenly.

"You've got to get out of here," Roy demanded. "This is a trap! They wanted to be caught, it's the only explanation."

"Roy, let go of me," Elice insisted. "I'm sure it's not - " Elice and Roy stopped dead in their tracks, staring through the doorway where the guards had just entered, their prisoners in tow.

"Link?" Elice gasped. "Zelda?"

Link and Zelda stood before them in chains, Zelda looking poised but indignant and Link glowering darkly.

"You know these two?" the captain asked.

"That's what we've been telling you," Link said in aggravation.

"Shut up," the captain barked and Elice went into a fury.

"Watch your tongue, Captain! These are Link and Zelda of Hyrule. What were you thinking dragging them in here like this?"

"We assumed they were lying," the Captain replied.

"Let them go at once!"

"Yes, Highness," the Captain bowed and motioned for Link and Zelda to be freed.

"This is about the welcome I would expect to get here," Link grumbled as he let the shackles fall from his wrists.

"I'm so sorry about all of this," Elice said, then drew Zelda into a hug. "We haven't heard from you in ages! What are you doing here? What's wrong?" As Elice spoke her voice fell from jubilation to deep concern without missing a beat. Looking at them, it was plain to see that Link and Zelda were not in Aritia for pleasure. They both appeared exhausted, strained and well-worn from weeks of travel. The biggest difference, though, was in their eyes. Elice had never seen either of them with such expressions of utter hopelessness. They looked beaten, inside and out.

"Leave us alone," Elice turned to the guards and commanded. They all bowed and exited the room, though Elice knew they would all position themselves right outside the door.

"Zelda, what's happened?" Elice asked her gently.

"You haven't heard?"

Elice shook her head. Zelda took the necklace out of her pocket and held it up to Elice.

"That's-" Elice started. "How did you get that? I thought you gave that back to Marth."

"He returned it to me," Zelda said shortly.

Elice looked puzzled, "What does that necklace have to do with - "

She cut off as the door flew open and every head in the room turned toward the figure that came bursting through.

"I came as soon as I heard; did they catch - Zelda!" Marth stopped in his tracks, his eyes falling on Zelda standing only feet away from him. His expression fell so quickly his jaw nearly hit the floor and then he could do nothing else. The entire room seemed to freeze as Zelda and Marth stared at each other. Link instinctively moved to put himself between them but Zelda held him back. Without a word she raised her hand and threw the necklace at Marth so abruptly that he barely caught it. He looked down at it in his hands and his face dropped even further. He looked as though he had stumbled into a nightmare and didn't know which way to turn. He looked to Roy, but Roy just backed away, distancing himself from any chance of involvement. He turned to Elice, but Elice simply looked back with raised eyebrows, at a complete loss herself.

"What is that," Zelda demanded.

Marth looked for a moment as though he couldn't reply but finally he found his voice, "You know what it is."

"I thought I did," Zelda replied. "What is it?"

Marth looked bewildered and utterly trapped and decided to humor her. He didn't know what else to do. "It's the necklace I gave to you."

"Don't lie to me," she threatened, "not again. This is more than just a necklace, and you know it."

Marth continued to look absolutely at a loss. "I don't know what you mean," he shook his head helplessly. The entire situation was so surreal he couldn't believe what was happening.

"Anri's Emblem," Zelda said. "Does that name have any meaning to you?"

"Anri's Emblem?" Marth furrowed his brow in confusion.

"I want to know why," Zelda went on. "Why did you do it? Why did you bring this back to me? Was this part of your scheme all along? You wanted me to take it out of your Kingdom? Were you just trying to save yourself, _again_? Was it simply out of spite? What was it? Why did you do this to me?"

She continued to pace towards Marth, and though she was only half his size she now seemed to tower over him. With every word she spoke, he seemed to shrink and look as though he was paralyzed.

Elice and Roy stared at her with wide eyes, too shocked to do anything. Link stood silently watching them, a calm but vindictively pleased look on his face.

"I brought it back to you because I couldn't stand to look at it any more," Marth replied vehemently. "All it is to me is a reminder of a time I only want to forget. I couldn't imagine giving it to anyone else, no matter what tradition it is linked to. I know I shouldn't have, but I didn't know what else to do, and so I gave it back to you."

"Stop it," Zelda shot back. "Stop with the feigned innocence. Stop lying to me! If this is really just a trinket that might be believable, but it isn't. I don't know what this thing is, but someone wants it badly enough to invade my kingdom just to find it! Isn't it a bit convenient that when they came looking for it, it just happened to be safely out of your Kingdom and planted in mine?"

"Wait, you think I wanted this to happen?" Marth blanched.

"Marth," Elice said suddenly. "Is this what they were looking for? Those men who broke into the castle and attacked us - this is what they've been searching for?"

Marth's eyes flew open in sudden understanding, but Zelda's eyes narrowed in wrath.

"You selfish coward," Zelda said, her voice rising with every word she spoke. Her fists were clenched and she was shaking with rage. "You knew that they wanted it. You knew they were searching for it. You brought this into Hyrule, placed it in my possession, and now because of you my entire kingdom had been destroyed! Because of you my father is dead!" she screamed, bearing down on him with such ferocity that Roy, seeing Link was not going to intervene, grabbed her arms and pulled her back.

"Zelda, calm down," he said, trying to hold her back, though she struggled against him.

Marth had gone extremely pale, trying to take in what she had said, but he didn't want to accept what he had heard.

"Hyrule is…" he trailed off.

"Gone," Zelda scathed. "They destroyed nearly everything and have taken the remnants for themselves. I have been exiled by my own people. I've lost everything because of you!"

"No…" Marth whispered in horror.

"What did you expect?" Zelda asked. "If you had kept it they would have destroyed you. I just don't understand how you could have done this to me again, Marth. You used me… again."

"I swear to you, I know nothing of any of this," Marth pleaded. "I've never heard of that referred to as 'Anri's Emblem' before in my life. It was my mother's. It was passed down from my father's line and he gave it to her when they were married. That is all I know. I never would have purposefully put you or Hyrule in danger."

"Zelda, he's telling the truth," Elice broke in. "As far as we knew it was simply an old family heirloom. While I don't think he should have given it back to you after your engagement was broken off, he didn't know this would come from it."

"What!?" Link shot out.

Zelda cringed and turned slowly.

"What did you just say?" Link asked Elice.

Elice shot Zelda a helpless glance and couldn't think of anything to say in reply so Link turned back to Zelda.

"You were engaged? You were going to marry him?!" Link sputtered, somewhere between fury and shock.

"Well, yes, but -" Zelda sputtered.

"Why didn't you tell me this?"

"Is it really important now?"

"Yes!"

"What does it matter?" Zelda asked him desperately. "What did it ever matter? You know what happened back then. Everything between us was based on a lie, so that engagement was meaningless. Once it was over it was over and I didn't see the point in-"

"You didn't see the point!?" Link roared. He had finally snapped and every bit of frustration he had felt over the situation was now pouring out and he had neither the will nor the ability to stop it. "You almost died to save that thing and you were willing to risk me too! You could have gotten us both killed, and for what? For something _he_ gave you?! And now I find out that it was for your engagement? How can you tell me there's no point in me knowing all this? How could you do this to me?"

"You know that had nothing to do with it -" Zelda rushed. "I thought you understood... I had to get it or Vale would have. Is that what you wanted to happen?"

"I wanted you to listen to me. If you had just done what I said none of this would have happened. You lied to me!" he shot out bitterly.

The room went silent. Link had never shouted at Zelda like that before. Ever. Link was still seething, but slowly shame was growing in him as he looked at Zelda standing across from him. She had backed up slightly in absolute shock and looked as though he had slapped her. She looked cornered and threatened and even a little frightened. He had seen her wear that expression before, but never when looking at him. She had looked up at her father with those eyes countless times before.

The realization hit Link and he shrunk back, horrified, confused and despite himself still angry.

"Link," she whispered finally. "I-"

Link turned his back on her and threw the door open, the guards outside blocking his way.

"Let him go," Elice cried quickly, wanting to avoid another scene. Puzzled, the guards parted and Link stalked off, the door swinging shut after him. Zelda stared after him for a long while, her mouth hanging slightly open in bewilderment. She could feel her face burning. She was embarrassed and hurt and confused. After a moment she realized that she was not alone in the room. Elice was looking at her regretfully. Roy shrugged helplessly. Marth stood in the background unwilling to look her in the eye.

"Zelda," Elice said finally. "I'm sorry I told him. I just assumed he knew… I shouldn't have said anything," she groaned helplessly.

"It's not your fault," Zelda replied in a hollow voice, sinking into a nearby chair and laying her face in her hands, wishing for a moment that she could disappear. The shock was wearing off now, and she simply ached inside.

"Are you all right?" Elice asked gently, sitting beside her.

It took Zelda a long time to finally lift her face and reply, "No."

She got to her feet, her expression pained but defiant as she walked slowly towards Marth. He tried not to look at her and as she approached him he seemed to shrink even more into the background.

"I do not know what this is or why you gave it back to me," Zelda said, her voice tense and strained to keep the emotion out of it, "but I hope your reasons were worth the damage you have done."

With that Zelda too turned to leave, Elice following close after her, the guards leaping into action to follow Elice. The door swung shut once more and the room fell silent. Marth stood dazed for a moment before Roy broke the tension.

"Well, that was fun," Roy smiled and clapped Marth on the back. "We really should have them over more often."


	9. Chapter 8: The Only Course of Action

Among the Ashes

Last night we went to bed not talking  
Cause we already said to much  
I face the wall you faced the window  
Bound and determined not to touch

For now you might as well forget it  
Don't run your fingers through my hair  
Yeah that's right I'm being stubborn

I've been up since 5  
Thinking about me and you  
And I've got to tell you  
The conclusion I've come to

I'll never leave, I'll never stray  
My love for you will never change  
But I'm not ready to make up or get around to that  
I think I'm right, I think your wrong  
I'll probably give in before long  
Please don't make me smile  
I just want to be mad for awhile  
Terry Clark "I Just Want to Be Mad"

Chapter 8

The Only Course of Action

Marth didn't hesitate for a moment. He drew his sword and slashed the air in front of him. A rip in space opened before him and quickly expanded, revealing a moonlit path on a wide, expansive field of rolling, grassy hills.

"Where are you going?" Roy demanded as Marth leapt forward into the open space beyond. As soon as he passed through the tear began to close up behind him.

"Hey!" Marth heard Roy shout just before the rip sealed itself shut, blocking his indignant friend and the brightly lit chamber beyond from Marth's view. He stood alone now in the darkness of Hyrule field, a sharp, cold wind blowing against his face. The breeze rippled over the long grass creating waves of motion in the moonlight. In the distance crickets chirped, the only sounds heard in the field.

Marth had not wanted to believe it was true. He had hoped that Zelda had been mistaken. But, he could not doubt her sincerity, nor her urgency. Still, looking up at the gate, he knew already that Zelda had told him the truth.

"Malon!" he shouted frantically. The thick stillness swallowed his words even as they left his mouth. He ran up the path, his heart beating against his chest. He called out again, "Malon!"

He tried to steel himself against what awaited him. But nothing could prepare him for the sight of Malon's house, reduced to a charred wooden frame and a pile of cinders and rubble on the ground. He stopped mid stride, dumbstruck, and stared at the chilling scene.

"Malon!" he called in desperation, knowing it was futile. As he slowly paced through the wreckage, he could still see it all in his mind as it had once been: the house, the barn, the corral, the horses frolicking in the field. It was all gone now. Just like her.

Marth felt weak in the knees and sick to his stomach. He had done this. They had come to Hyrule because of him. The sight of the destruction of the ranch only conjured images of what the rest of the country must look like. Village after village of this? Burned ruins and a lingering silence?

He could barely bring himself to ponder the question that kept pushing its way to the front of his mind. Where was she? He could hardly hope that Malon had escaped this carnage unscathed. Still, part of him insisted that she must have made it out in time. The alternative was too terrible to consider.

He turned away from it all, not wanting to face the ruins any longer. He had seen enough.

Marth walked back out into Hyrule field, his eyes searching the horizon as he slowly came to grips with the situation. The wind had settled into a gentle breeze now and the crickets had fallen silent.

He wanted more than anything to find Malon if only to know she was safe. But he hadn't the faintest idea of where to look. The world suddenly seemed to be a wide and lonely place. He felt quite powerless, standing alone in the darkness with no one to turn to.

He could not help but think that if only she had accepted his proposal she would be safe in Aritia with him now. He could have saved her.

The sound of approaching footsteps came quickly and without warning, shattering the silence. Marth rushed to take cover, waiting patiently as the footfalls grew louder and the muffled voices rang out clearer.

"I thought they already cleared this ranch," one of the approaching men said in exasperation.

Marth watched them closely, sizing them up in an instant. Both wore the distinctive armor of Hylian soldiers, one much younger than the other. The youth of the first man gave him the advantage of strength, but Marth could see his inexperience at a glance. With his wide eyes and ungainly stride, he looked more like an excited child out for a walk than a soldier marching forward in duty. There was no doubting his enthusiasm, but all the exuberance in the world could not make up for sloppy fighting and lack of control.

The smaller, older man had definitely passed the pinnacle of his days. Marth could tell that years of service and battle had hardened this seasoned soldier. Marth judged that while it would be easier to take the older man, the younger one would break much more quickly.

"They did clear it once," the older man replied, "but we've had trouble with these beggars fleeing their towns and holing up in the burned out and abandoned villages like some sort of filthy rodents. Vale wants them all double checked."

"Let's check it quick and get on with it, I'm through with-"

Marth pounced like a wild animal, knocking both men off their feet. By the time they had recovered Marth had the upper hand. He quickly disarmed the older one and sent him to the ground once more. Marth then turned on the younger man, engaging him in a furious battle that didn't last long. The soldier defended himself carelessly, swinging his sword with ridiculously overblown, sweeping moves. Finding an opening quickly, Marth disarmed and tackled him into submission as well.

The soldier stared at Marth helplessly for a moment before Marth grabbed him by the collar and slammed his back against a tree, nearly lifting him off his feet. Behind Marth the older man got to his feet, assessing the situation with caution.

"One step closer and he dies!" Marth roared, putting his sword to the captive soldier's neck. "Get out of here. Now!"

Weaponless, powerless and desperate, the man gave his comrade a steeling glance then took off down the hill. Marth knew they must have a camp nearby and the soldier would soon return with reinforcements, but that didn't matter. Marth did not need long to find out what he wanted to know.

"Where are they?" Marth thundered. The young man quivered in his grasp. He was much younger than Marth had first thought. Close up, Marth could see that he was only a boy, no more than fourteen or fifteen years old. The idea that a boy so young could be involved in terror like this struck Marth forcefully. Did he know what he did? Did he know how many people he would hurt? How many lives he would destroy?

"Who?" the boy sputtered and gasped for air, looking up at Marth in terror.

"The people who lived here: the girl and her father. Where are they? What did you do with them?" Marth threatened.

"I don't know," the boy squeaked.

"Where are they?" Marth raged once more, and the boy rushed to reply.

"Vale's gathering all the survivors to some of the larger cities. I don't know any more than that!"

"Why did you do this?" Marth demanded. His voice was softer now but no less urgent. His eyes pleaded for understanding he knew he would not find. "Why did you destroy this place?"

"Vale's orders…"

"You are a soldier of the King-"

"We have no King," for the first time the boy's expression showed not only fear, but remorse.

"Because you murdered him," Marth playing off of his guilt, "and now you're murdering more innocent people - women and children! You heartless coward," Marth whispered in horror. "Why did you destroy this place? What could a farmer and his daughter possibly be worth to Vale?"

"Not just them - every one. He wants them all…"

"Why?"

The boy shook his head, refusing to reply, but Marth could see that he did not have the strength to resist for long.

"Why," Marth growled, squeezing his neck tighter.

"The Emblem," the boy managed to choke out. His strength was waning now, his face growing pale and his body limp. "It's all he wants…"

Marth released his grip. The boy fell to the ground, clutching his throat and gasping for air.

"Over there!"

"Stop where you are!"

Marth turned to see the second soldier leading reinforcements back up the hill, their weapons pointed directly at Marth.

Marth drew his sword, facing them.

"Take him!" the man shouted, as Marth brandished his blade, swinging it threateningly in front of him. The soldier lunged for him, but Marth had already stepped forward into the portal, his body vanishing from Hyrule.

Marth stepped out into the courtyard of his castle, looking back in time to see the body of the soldiers scrambling towards him before the portal shut, leaving Hyrule behind.

He stood in the darkness alone, an emotional numbness overcoming him. He had not found Malon. Indeed, he still did not know whether she had survived the attack. He had learned nothing of what this Emblem truly was.

At the moment, however, what he did know occupied him far more. Now he knew the truth for himself: Vale had not only attacked Hyrule he had completely overcome it. Zelda's father had been murdered. Malon, if she had survived the attack on her home, lay in peril. People had died and continued to die, and the blame lay entirely with him.

* * *

Zelda and Elice had searched nearly the entire castle and found no sign of Link. Finally Zelda reluctantly agreed that it would be best to let things cool down before talking to him. So, she allowed Elice to find her a place to sleep for the night.

Elice made her way back to her own chamber. There she found Marth in the hall outside her door, waiting for her.

"Marth? What's wrong?" It surprised her to see him standing there. The look on his face was far from reassuring.

"I don't care what I have to do. I don't care what it takes. I have to make this right," Marth said firmly.

"What happened?" Elice asked.

"It's Malon… I went back to Hyrule, and Zelda was right. She was right about everything."

"Marth," Elice said pleadingly, her eyes almost accusing. "Tell me you didn't know this would happen. Tell me that you didn't know what Mother's necklace really was. Swear to me that you were telling the truth."

Marth looked at her, hurt that she would even think to question him. But he knew that after everything that had happened she had a right to. No one had reason to trust him. He had brought it upon himself.

"I swear to you," Marth said.

"Then I believe you," Elice replied confidently.

Marth breathed a sigh of relief. It was comforting to know that Elice could still take him at his word. "The question then becomes what are we going to do about it?"

"I have been thinking about that," Elice said hesitantly, "and I believe I have an idea. You're not going to like it, but as far as I can see it is the only option we have at the moment."

"What do you have in mind?"

Elice took a deep breath and began to explain her idea. While Marth had thought himself prepared for anything, he had not expected what Elice suggested. He protested slightly, but in the end Elice convinced him that they had no other course of action. The circumstances forced Marth to agree that they had no alternative.

* * *

Zelda awoke early the next morning. She arose and wandered the castle until she finally found Link sitting on a wall with his back to her. At the sight of him relief washed over her. As quickly as it came, however, it was instantly replaced by aggravation. He should not have left her to worry about him all night.

Now that she could finally confront him she found it very hard to muster the courage to speak to Link. Something about his composure told Zelda he knew she stood behind him, but he didn't move. He didn't turn. He simply ignored her.

"I waited for you last night," Zelda said meekly, approaching Link from behind. She put her arms up on the wall beside him, not daring to look up at his face. She knew he would not look at her either.

Link did not respond and Zelda stood beside him uneasily. She had forgotten how it felt to not feel completely at ease beside him.

"Link, I don't know what to say to you," she tried again. "I know you're upset with me, but-"

Without warning, Link turned and jumped down from the wall and grabbed her, kissing her roughly. It caught her completely off guard. The kiss was hungry and affectionless and it left her feeling cold, as though she kissed a stranger. After the shock wore off, she pushed him away.

"What are you doing?" She gasped. "We're fighting, you can't just-"

"I don't want to fight with you."

"What do you mean? You are mad at me, remember?"

"I'm not mad at you," he replied unconvincingly.

Zelda furrowed her brow and remained silent, trying to work him out, but try as she might his mind was impenetrable: a complete jumble. She usually read him with ease, as though he were simply an extension of her. Now, however, he baffled her.

Link looked at her, seeing the eagerness in her eyes. There was no anger there, only desperation for understanding. Looking into her eyes, a moment of weakness struck him.

"Let's just go," Link took her hands and pleaded softly. "You gave it back to them. We have nothing left to do here. It's their responsibility now. We'll leave, just like we did before. Everything can go back to the way it was."

Zelda stared at him for a moment. "You can't be serious…."

"Why not?" Link responded hastily. "This isn't our fight anymore."

"I can't believe what I'm hearing," Zelda replied in a hushed voice. "This isn't our fight? Hyrule is on the brink of destruction. If this is not our fight then whose fight is it?"

"Let Hyrule deal with it," Link turned, not looking her in the eyes any longer. His voice sounded tense and strained. "I'm through cleaning up their messes."

"Who are you?" Zelda stepped back in frustrated disbelief. "The Link I know would never say that- would never leave innocent people to suffer. What is the matter with you?"

"Zelda, they tried to kill you," Link turned on her quickly and she could see the worry in his eyes. "How can you rule over people who have betrayed you?"

"I told you, I cannot blame them all for the actions of a few. I would have thought you of all people would understand that."

"Well, I don't. I don't know why you do this to yourself. Why do you spend your life chasing people who hate you?" The words came out sharper than he intended. He instantly drew back in shame from the stung look on Zelda's face.

Zelda could feel herself steeling herself against his words – against the one person with whom she had ever truly felt safe. She could feel her shields going up, and she didn't like it. She never wanted to feel this way again, but here she was once more trying to stand tall, refusing to let the tears show in her eyes.

"I didn't mean that," Link said desperately.

"Then what did you mean?" Zelda shot back angrily, her voice shaking, tears beading in the corners of her eyes. She could not stop them this time.

"I just don't understand it," Link pleaded softly but with desperation. "You have someone who loves you right here, you don't have to prove yourself to them. We don't have to do this. We can be free again. I want to go back to the way things were before."

"It can never be like it was," her voice caught in her throat and a tear ran down her cheek.

The bitter truth of this statement hit them both like a splash of cold water.

"My father is dead. I can't turn my back anymore. I can't pretend I don't have responsibilities."

Zelda stared at him hard, reminding herself she didn't have to be afraid. Link was not like her father. She didn't want to be afraid anymore. "I don't want to do this on my own. I can't, Link. Why are you doing this?"

Cornered, Link turned his back on her once more, not sure what to say to her.

"Don't do that. Don't push me away," she demanded, turning his face towards her own. "Talk to me. I know you're angry-"

"I'm not angry!"

"Yes, you are!" she almost shouted, her frustration and sorrow boiling over. "I know you are and I wish you'd just tell me the truth!"

"So, now we're going to start telling the truth?" he bit back.

"I never lied to you. I didn't tell you because it was over and I didn't think it was important."

"Well, I do think it's important."

"Why?"

Once more Link's eyes narrowed and he refused to answer or even look in her direction.

"You know, I'm angry too," she gritted her teeth and spoke after a moment of tense silence, "because if this means so much to you then you obviously don't trust me."

"I trust you. It's him I don't trust!"

"If you really do trust me this wouldn't matter!"

"It's just-"

"Fine, if you want to play this game, then what about Malon?" Zelda scathed, her voice rising angrily. "What about Ruto? What about Zanria and Kenzie and Dari and Meredith and Elice and goodness knows who else? And those are just the ones I know about!"

"Those were all just misunderstandings."

"You've sure had a lot of misunderstandings!"

"I didn't care about any of them and I never told any of them that I did," Link suddenly felt foolish but that just made him angrier. "You were going to marry him."

"But I didn't!"

"But you were going to!"

"Look at this," she pulled a chain from out of the neck of her tunic and held it out for Link to see. In her hand lay the pearl necklace he had given her almost ten years earlier. But when he looked at it, he could only see its simplicity. This was nothing compared to the necklace Marth had given her.

"Look at what I'm wearing," Zelda demanded. "You gave this to me. I haven't taken it off in over five years because it reminds me of you. I threw that thing Marth gave me in a trunk and left it behind. I don't care about it. I care about you."

"You still should have told me," Link replied darkly, scrambling now. He knew he was being unreasonable, but he didn't care.

"What good would it have done to tell you?" she asked desperately. "I knew you'd just overreact like you are right now."

"I'm overreacting?"

"Yes, you're being completely ridiculous."

For an instant Link froze. Something inside of him snapped and he burst. "Of course I am! Everything I say is ridiculous and can't possibly mean anything. With as worthless as everything I say to you is you must think I'm a real idiot."

"I never said that," Zelda was taken aback by his sudden and vehement defensiveness.

"You don't have to."

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"You completely ignored everything I said about that necklace and going back to that castle. I told you not to go back like that and you told me you wouldn't and then you went behind my back and did it anyway. What if I hadn't made it in time? What if I hadn't been there?"

"You said you weren't mad about that…."

"Well, I am!"

"Then why didn't you tell me?"

"Because if you think I'm so stupid then-"

"Stop it! Why do you do that?" Zelda cried. "You know I don't think you're stupid and yet you keep throwing that at me. You really think I am that cruel? Is that what you really think of me?"

"You said it yourself, you wish you'd never married me!"

The absolute sincerity of this retort caught Zelda off guard. For a moment all she could do was stand in utter shock. She wracked her brain trying to think of what he could possibly be referring to.

"Link, I never said that," she said softly. "I would never-"

"You said that leaving with me was a mistake and you should never have done it."

Understanding dawned on Zelda. She would never have purposefully said anything that he could interpret this way, but it was obvious now that she had unwittingly cut him very deep. His pain was clear now and she felt suddenly ashamed.

"Leaving Hyrule with you was what I wanted- a selfish decision on my part. While I see now that maybe I shouldn't have done it I don't regret it - as wrong as that may seem. I have no regrets with you." She approached him, wanting more than anything to hold him, to kiss him, to let him know how much she ached to see him in pain on her account.

"Link, I love you," she whispered, looking up at him, reaching to caress his face. He shied away from her touch and she stopped dead, frozen like a frightened deer: innocent and hopeful, but teetering on the brink of devastation. She reached out once more and he caught hold of her wrist, holding it away, keeping her at a distance. He let go and her hand fell limply at her side, shame and hurt welling within her.

He refused to reciprocate. He refused to give into her.

She continued to gaze at him with a shattered expression until he turned away.

He had done it again.

He knew the look he had seen on her face when he had yelled at her: the look she wore right now. Every bit of fear and sorrow she felt shone through clearly in her eyes, and knowing he was responsible for it was the worse thing he had ever done. He would not become like her father.

Link was still angry, but he didn't want her to look at him like that ever again, so he said nothing. She called after him but he ignored her, simply walking away. He knew it hurt her. Still, he was hurting too. She didn't understand. He wouldn't let her see his fear: his weakness. Part of him knew he was being unfair not telling her but another part didn't care. It was better she hate him for his cruelty than see him for the coward he truly was.

He couldn't tell her the truth, and so he let them both suffer alone.

Zelda tried several times that day to approach him and reconcile but she received only the cold shoulder. She lay awake that night waiting for him once more, but he never came. She found herself longing for him to come back, if only to fight with her again. She would rather have him shout at her, berate her, tear her down, than have him ignore her. At least shouting at her was interaction. The humiliation of constant derision was awful, that was true, but it was a familiar pain. After a while it became a steady, throbbing, ache that she simply learned to live with. She could endure it. She had before.

But this? His coldness - his complete withdrawal from her- hurt worse than anything else. She had no defense against it and no way to deal with it. His abandonment tore violently at her heart and left her feeling completely and utterly isolated. She soon came to discover she would willingly choose the worst interaction over the bitter silence of being alone.

When she ran into Link the next morning he still refused to speak to her. She had always simply accepted that he was a quiet person and never forced him to say more than he wanted but for the first time his silence angered her. She knew that once he made up his mind in a matter it would be nearly impossible to turn him away from it unless he decided to on his own volition. But by now her anger and hurt had made her so desperate she didn't care any more. She turned her pain back on him, trying to get a rise out of him simply for the sake of reaction. But, not surprisingly, he would not relent.

Zelda felt apprehensive when Elice asked her to come and speak with her and Marth that afternoon. Zelda entered the hall not sure what to expect. The large room full of chairs looked fit to be a council room. While its size and style could not match the opulence of Hyrule castle it far surpassed the old Aritia castle.

The thought hit her hard. Hyrule castle no longer existed. It was a harsh realization that she could not easily accept.

She had doubted that Link would come, but she found him sitting in the back of the room, a blank expression on his face. He gave no sign of acknowledgement when she walked in, so she stalked past him without recognition.

Marth sat in a chair at the head of the room, not meeting her eyes as she approached. He looked as though he would rather be anywhere but here at the moment. Roy appeared completely at ease, standing nearby, leaning against the wall with his arms folded. Elice couldn't hide her puzzled expression as she watched Zelda march past Link. Zelda wanted neither to be near Marth nor Link, so she sat next to Elice, unable to keep the ill-tempered expression entirely off her face.

"We asked you here because we need to talk," Elice started, her voice far more businesslike than friendly, "so you'll have to hear both of us out."

"Marth and I have long discussed this matter with careful consideration. We cannot deny that we hold a sense of responsibility to you and your people for allowing the Emblem to fall into your Kingdom and bring so much trouble upon you and your people."

"You have a right to be upset," Marth replied, catching a glimpse of Link's icy glare from across the room. "I know you don't want to hear this, but you have to understand that I never wanted any of this to happen. I had no knowledge that I had put you in danger." He hesitated for a moment, his voice strained. "I went to Hyrule. I saw Lon Lon Ranch. I've seen the destruction first-hand."

"You went to Lon Lon? Why?" Zelda furrowed her brow. "What does it matter to you?"

"More than you think," Marth replied and for an instant Zelda caught the look in his eyes before he cast his eyes downward. "I don't even know if she survived."

"Oh," Zelda nearly gasped in realization. Zelda could see his sincerity, and for the first time since their arrival she felt a twinge of pity for him. She had seen Lon Lon Ranch. She knew as well as he the uncertainty of Malon's fate. Still, this pity did little to soften her feelings of resentment towards him.

"I can't change what's been done," Marth went on. "All I can do is ask you to let me help you."

"We know we owe you both a debt of gratitude for what you've done for us in the past," Elice went on, "and in light of these new circumstances we've decided we can't simply turn our backs on you. We are willing to do anything we can."

"Thank you," Zelda replied, looking specifically at Elice. "I won't deny that we are desperate. We can't do this on our own."

"The problem at the moment is that we are nearly as helpless as you. We don't know what this necklace really is or why they want it," Elice said.

"There must be an answer somewhere," Zelda pressed. "You said that the necklace has been in your family's possession for a thousand years - someone must know something about it. Isn't there anything, anywhere… old family writings, a journal perhaps…?"

"We never had much but we lost everything remaining in the fire," Marth replied. "There are no records now. We have nothing."

"We have hope, though," Elice went on. "For months now someone has been breaking into the castle, searching for something. We now believe they were looking for that necklace."

"Oh yes, the good news is that someone is trying to kill you!" Roy exclaimed sarcastically.

"You know what I mean," Elice replied. "Whoever is looking for it must know what it is and why it is of such importance. I am willing to set myself out as bait, then we can capture whoever it is and get some answers."

"What!" Roy burst. "Whose idea is that?"

"I actually got the idea from you, Roy."

"You did not. Even I wouldn't come up with a plan that stupid," Roy said in his defense.

"When we thought we had caught the attackers you told me that they might have allowed themselves to be caught on purpose: as a trap. We can turn it around and do the same thing to them."

"I never said it was a good idea!"

"Roy, it's the only way. We have to do something."

"No. It's out of the question."

"I'm not asking your permission," Elice informed him.

"So you don't care what I think but I assume you'll want me to be there to bail you out if anything goes wrong?"

Zelda could feel Link's eyes on the back of her head. She tensed, fearing that remark hit him with the same force as it hit her.

"What do you suggest we do, then?" Elice asked Roy. "In case you haven't noticed, they're not going to stop attacking me here. We might as well stop hiding, go on the offensive and stop them once and for all."

"This is crazy. Marth, talk some sense into her."

"I think she's right," Marth replied.

"Oh, great!" Roy threw his arms into the air in exasperation.

"The only way we can get anywhere is if we take action," Marth went on. "We can't sit here and let this continue."

"But she could be killed!" Roy shouted.

"Nothing's changed," Link sighed bitterly.

Every head turned to the back of the room where Link sat, almost forgotten until he spoke up.

"Why do Marth's plans always involve sacrificing someone else?" Link asked.

Marth and Link locked eyes first time, Marth's eyes narrowing.

"You're always willing to do what it takes as long as it doesn't involve putting yourself on the line!" Link pushed him further. This time Marth couldn't restrain himself.

"Watch what you say," he stood up and said firmly. "This was not my idea."

"The way I see it, you're willing to risk anyone's life but your own," Link stood up as well.

"Now, you listen to me," Marth growled as the two began to make their way towards each other from across the hall. Zelda didn't move but kept her arms folded across her chest, staring forward with a dark expression as though she didn't notice anything happening.

"Calm down, you two," Elice demanded, then she turned and pleaded, "Zelda, do something."

"I wouldn't want to tell him what to do," Zelda replied. "He can make his own decisions."

Elice was taken aback once more by the uncharacteristic bite in Zelda's voice and didn't know how to respond.

Link shot her an obvious glance but turned his fury back against Marth.

"Why did you give that back to her?" Link demanded, dangerously close to Marth now.

"I don't have to explain myself to you."

"She is my wife! You could have gotten her killed, but you obviously don't care about that. You didn't care the last time you used her and nearly killed her. You're even worse than I thought, because now you're willing to do the same thing to your own sister!"

"I would never endanger my sister's life!" Marth pounded.

"But you would Zelda's? How did they even know to look in Hyrule? How did they know she had it?"

"If you are implying what I think you are implying -" Marth replied through gritted teeth, fighting with all of his strength to keep under control.

"It wasn't enough to give the necklace to her, you sent them right to her door. You're nothing but a spineless coward!"

Marth stopped for a moment, his last bit of self control snapping. His eyes narrowed and he snarled, "I am only going to say this once, so let me speak slowly and use words that even _you_ can understand - "

Zelda jumped to her feet and turned on them, opening her mouth to speak but she was instantly interrupted.

"That's enough!" Elice shouted throwing herself between the Link and Marth, and not a moment too soon. Link was now so furious he looked but half an instant away from wringing Marth's neck, and Marth looked ready to accept the challenge.

"What is wrong with all of you?" Elice demanded, her voice echoing across the room. Marth and Link continued to glower at each other and Zelda stood with clenched fists, her heart pounding.

"Perhaps you have all forgotten but this is _my_ life we're talking about and this was _my_ decision," Elice pointed out. "Marth isn't forcing me into anything, Link."

Link didn't have a response. He looked away from Elice, his eye catching Zelda's briefly before Zelda slumped back into her seat, almost embarrassed to have him notice that she had tried to stand up for him.

"Don't you understand?" Elice went on. "I can't do this anymore. I can't live like this - always looking over my shoulder, always afraid - and I'm willing to do anything to stop it."

"I told you I wouldn't let anything happen to you, and I haven't," Roy pointed out loudly.

"You're not talking me out of this," Elice had been forced to her breaking point and now Roy had pushed her over the line. The focus of the room shifted to the two of them staring each other down in a battle of wills.

"Well, I'm not going to be a part of this," Roy's voice rose to match Elice's intensity.

"Fine, Roy," Elice half shouted. "You don't have to do anything if you don't want to. Just leave it to me. I'll take care of it by myself."

"Oh, please," Roy rolled his eyes. "You can't do it on your own."

"You just said you wouldn't help me!"

"Well, you can't expect me to just let you waltz out into the open with that necklace and watch them take you."

"If you won't help me then I guess that's exactly what you'll have to do."

"There's got to be a better way of doing this - something safer."

"So suddenly you're a master of prudent planning?" Elice asked mockingly.

"Who are you calling some old, dried up piece of fruit?" Roy scowled. Elice stopped for a moment, looking confused before she understood what he meant.

"Prudent, Roy," Elice stressed, though a smile was now playing on the corner of her mouth. "Pru-dent. Not Prune."

"Hey, I don't call you names," Roy said in a more placid tone.

"Yes, you do," Elice's voice had fallen as well.

"Well, okay, maybe I do. But when I do it it's funny," he smiled at her charmingly, and she shook her head with a laugh.

Marth had sunken sullenly back into his chair and Link was back against the far wall again. Zelda, however, was watching Roy and Elice with fascination. Only seconds earlier they had been furiously shouting at each other. Now they were standing close and speaking gently to each other.

"Roy, you're hopeless."

"See, that's why I can't lose you."

"You won't. If we do this right we can end it. Please," Elice held his gaze, "do this, for me."

"What kind of crazy girl begs to put her life on the line?"

"Me," Elice smiled wryly, kissed him on the cheek and laid her head on his shoulder.

Unwillingly, Zelda turned her head back to where Link sat but he didn't return her glance. Her heart sunk miserably.

"Can I count on you both?" Elice asked. Link and Zelda both nodded silently. "If this works we will all get the answers we are seeking and then we can find a way to help you save your Kingdom."

"Thank you," Zelda replied, trying to regain some of her lost nobility, but she didn't try too hard. She didn't have the strength or the will. She was too wrapped up in her own thoughts.

Long after the others left, Zelda sat in the empty hall. Though she had tired of solitude, she wouldn't seek out companionship. She felt glad when Elice reappeared some time later and sat down beside her. Elice didn't quite know what to say, but she knew Zelda and she knew that she would appreciate the company, and she was right.

"I didn't know about Marth and Malon," Zelda said finally, trying not to sound too awkward. While she had not had any feelings for Marth for a very long time she found it strange to think of him with someone else, let alone Malon.

"He asked her to marry him," Elice replied, "but she turned him down."

Zelda took a moment before speaking again. "I saw the ranch… I saw what they did. There was nothing left." She broke off, not saying what they were both thinking. Despite her desire to retain her bitter feelings once again pity was creeping up within her.

"Zelda, he would never have done this on purpose. I hope you know that," Elice watched her closely but Zelda's face remained emotionless. "He never wished you two ill will. He never wanted vengeance. And now, aside from any lingering feelings he has where you are concerned, he would never have put Malon in danger.

"You have a right to be angry, and I of all people know that Marth is an easy target for blame and punishment, but I don't think you're angry at the right person. Given your past I know it's not easy for you to trust him, but you trust me, don't you?"

"I do," Zelda replied hesitantly, "but in matters where your brother is concerned I do not think you always see the truth for what it is."

"Marth didn't mean any harm," Elice said firmly. "It was an honest mistake this time. He's not the same person you used to know."

"Forgive me, but this seems all too familiar to me," Zelda replied tersely.

"I'm not asking you to forget everything that's happened and that all of us can suddenly be best friends, but I'm begging you, Zelda, please just have a little compassion for him. If you really knew how upset he is about all this…"

"How do you think I feel?" Zelda asked. "I've lost almost everything."

"I know exactly how you feel," Elice replied with such cold sincerity that it sent a chill down Zelda's spine, "because it's the same way I lost my kingdom and my father. Marth knows exactly how you feel because it happened to us both. He really does blame himself: for you, for your father, for Hyrule, and now Malon. Can't you understand? If she didn't survive, in his mind he may as well have murdered her himself.

"If you came here to point fingers you've done it. If you came here to pass judgment and blame, you've done that. The truth is, Zelda, that the only ones at fault are the people who did this to you: the same ones who have been attacking me for months. Throwing around blame doesn't accomplish anything. It won't repair the damage that's been done, but we're here and we're willing to help you, if you'll let us."

Zelda felt shame overcome her. She knew Elice was right, but knowing it was much easier than acting on it. "How do you do it?" Zelda asked in genuine perplexity.

"Do what?" Elice asked.

"You forgive so easily… how do you just let go? I've seen it so many times. You and Roy, for instance. How do you two shout at each other one moment and then laugh the next as though nothing has happened?"

Elice looked at her closely, knowing this ran deeper than Zelda was letting on at the moment.

"Link and I have never fought like this. I can't understand why he's so angry at me, and I don't even know what I'm supposed to be angry at him about anymore, but for some reason I still am. I can't even look at him without wanting to either cry or smash something – or both. He won't tell me what's really wrong. What am I supposed to do? How do you do it?"

"Roy and I have a lot of practice," Elice replied with a slightly nervous laugh. "We aren't like you two."

"That's true," Zelda shrugged, half in jest about herself and half about Elice.

"I guess I can simply forget it because I know he loves me. We sometimes say things we don't mean, but in the end I know he loves me and I can forgive him. Goodness knows I've made plenty of mistakes and he doesn't hold it against me."

"I can't do it again," Zelda said in defeat, Elice looking at her curiously. Zelda had tried to keep this to herself. She didn't want to talk about it because she was ashamed and afraid, but she had to talk to someone and, truthfully, there was no friend she trusted more than Elice. "When he shouted, it was just like my father again."

"He is not your father," Elice replied firmly. "Just be patient. He'll get over it eventually."

"I don't want to just let it be," Zelda replied. "I want to do something. I want to fix it, but he won't let me."

"Maybe that's your problem – both of you. Maybe this time you're just going to have to let him fix it himself."

* * *

Link was not happy to see Roy approaching him after they left the hall. Frustration always led him to solitude, and while even at the best of times he struggled to be civil to Roy, he didn't really want to put up the effort at the moment.

"Those ladies will be the death of us, won't they?" Roy sighed as he came up beside Link and leaned against the wall.

Link contemplated keeping his silence, but found that his curiosity got the better of him. "You aren't really going to let her do it, are you?"

"I can't stop her," Roy shrugged.

"But you don't want her to?"

"Of course I don't," Roy exclaimed, "but what am I supposed to do about it? All I can do is stay with her and do my best to make sure she stays safe."

Link didn't reply.

"What's wrong with you?" Roy frowned. "You used to be a lot more fun to be around. What are you so mad about?"

Link turned, frustrated and perplexed by Roy's simplicity. "You and Marth tried to kill me," Link pointed out, speaking deliberately as though to a particularly dim-witted child.

"First off, technically, that was mostly Marth. Secondly, we didn't actually want you dead. Third, we both already apologized about that." It was obvious that Roy considered this closed the matter without question.

Link didn't respond, in hopes that if he remained silent Roy would simply go away.

"You're way too worked up about this stupid necklace. Why are you taking it out on Zelda? She didn't do anything wrong," Roy pointed out.

"I don't care about that anymore," Link replied angrily, but then felt foolish, not wanting to explain himself any further.

"Okay," Roy said, obviously unconvinced.

Link knew that Roy's argument made sense. It annoyed him greatly to see that at the moment Roy was acting much more mature than he was, but he wasn't willing to give up his fight yet. Frustrated, he turned and started walking away.

Roy shrugged once more. When he turned he was relieved to see Elice making her way towards him.

"Did you talk to him?" Elice asked.

"Yeah," Roy said.

"How did it go?"

"Great," Roy said sarcastically. "Next time you want to talk to him, you can do it yourself."

Elice sighed, "I don't know what to do about them."

"I say we leave them alone. Why do you have to meddle in their business – and force me to be your accomplice?"

"I do not meddle," Elice protested.

Roy decided better than to fight that battle at the moment, and so he went on, "If these are the thanks we get for trying to help them why are we even bothering?"

"Firstly, because no matter what they are my friends and I won't turn my back on them, not after what they did for us. Secondly, because it is obvious that this is much more than it seems. If this were really so simple as a fight I'd just leave them alone, but what is happened all around us is much bigger than them or us or a necklace," Elice replied. "I can't blame them for being angry but I need them to work it out because we're going to need them if my plan is going to work. Something is terribly wrong and if we don't do something about it we'll end up just like Hyrule."

* * *

Zelda had resigned herself to another sleepless night alone but, to her surprise, well after midnight she heard the door open slowly creaking open. After the first groan of the hinges the sound stopped suddenly, then started up again after a moment, opening even slower than before. She could see the wedge of torchlight from the hall expanding across the wall beside her and then gradually shrinking once more as the door shut. The gentle click of the latch was followed by Link's footsteps crossing the room.

A sudden vindictiveness seized her. She was glad she had her back to him. She listened as his boots slid off and hit the floor and he settled beside her. She didn't turn, didn't move. She simply lay beside him for a long time, waiting for the sound of his breathing to lower and steady, telling her he was asleep, but it never happened.

She knew he lay awake, just as he knew she did not asleep, but neither wanted to admit it. It was desolate feeling: forced to lay just feet from him yet unable to be near him. He felt so far away he might as well not be there at all. She wished he wasn't. This hurt more than being alone.

She wanted to say something to him but she didn't know what. Despite herself she felt a lump growing in her throat. She had held it in for three days and now that he lay beside her once more she found she couldn't hold it in any longer. Part of her screamed at the tears to stop. She knew better than to cry. Never show weakness or vulnerability. Years with her father had taught her that. But part of her still knew who Link was. That part wanted to feel safe beside him as she had before. She didn't want to be afraid of him, of what he would do. So she cried silently, her shoulders shaking gently.

He could feel her trembling beside him, every one of her tears sending a pang through him. It had taken him a long time to decide to swallow his pride and come this far, but now he was ashamed of what he had done. He didn't want to face her, and so he turned over, putting his back to her. In the darkness he pretended he couldn't hear her tears, but he felt every one.

* * *

"Our objective is to make everything appear as ordinary as possible. We don't want him to suspect that anything has changed. The guard shall be left at the gate and a few in the towers, as usual, but everyone else is to be re-stationed around Elice's chamber and the halls beyond," Marth stopped and looked around the room of soldiers standing at attention, staring back at him with rapt concentration.

"From what we've seen thus far, this man is a master at moving in secret and remaining undetected. It is nearly impossible to see him until he's already upon you. If, however, you are attacked, those of you positioned in the halls are not to hinder him or give him reason to flee. You are there to keep watch and to stand by in case you are needed. You are not to engage him.

"The most important thing to remember is that this man must reach Elice's chamber. The goal is not to kill but to imprison with as little risk to the princess' life as possible. We must have him alive.

"Now, you all know your positions and duties. Are there any questions?" The room remained utterly silent. "Very well, take your posts. Good luck."

With that the troops began to file out of the room, leaving only Marth, Elice, Zelda and Link behind.

"You're still sure you want to do this?" Roy asked for the twelfth time.

Elice tried to be patient, "Yes, Roy."

"We have all the loose ends tied up, we've thought of every contingency, planned for every possible situation. My men won't let you down, and as long as the five of us remember what we're supposed to do, then everything should go smoothly. We'll capture him and finally get some answers," Marth replied, feeling nearly as confident as he sounded. He abhorred the idea of using his sister as bait, but they didn't have any other options. He had thought this through carefully, not missing a single detail. He knew the stakes at risk.

"Why don't I feel very reassured?" Roy sighed.

"Because you are a complete little fuss budget," Elice replied. "You're more worried than I am, and I'm the one he's after."

"Then why aren't you afraid?"

"I am… but I trust Marth and Link and Zelda. I trust you. Besides, doing something, no matter what the risk, is better than doing nothing."

"Roy, if she's in danger at any time, we'll all move in. If he escapes again then so be it," Marth said, furtively casting Link a challenging glance.

"I still think you're crazy," Roy shook his head, "but when could I ever pass up a little insanity?" He and Elice smiled at one another, Elice happy to know he was at her side.

"You two are clear on what you're supposed to do, right?" Elice asked Link and Zelda.

Link nodded and Zelda said, "Yes."

"Thank you for doing this," Elice went on.

Once again Link nodded silently in assent and Zelda replied, "We won't let you down."

"Well, if we're going to do this, then let's just get on with it," Roy said.

"We'd better take our posts as well," Marth agreed, getting up quickly and almost shooting out the door, not wanting to take a chance of being stuck alone in the room with Link and Zelda.

Roy grabbed Elice by the hand and pulled her out of the door as well, leaving Zelda and Link alone in yet another uncomfortable silence.

They had spoken with civil words: polite but cold, and rather awkward. They kept conversation to a minimum, limited almost exclusively to the topic of Elice's plan. Both waited for the other to broach the subject of their argument, but neither of them did, and so it simply hung between them, silent but clearly there.

Zelda began to gather her things and walked quickly to the door, Link following silently behind her, only to find Roy and Elice kissing passionately a ways down the deserted hall. This, if anything, only made Link and Zelda feel even more self-conscious and embarrassed. Zelda caught Link's eye for an instant but Link's gaze fell away from hers instantly. Zelda was certain he was blushing.

She wanted to say something to him before they embarked on this dangerous undertaking. She wanted to hold him again. She wanted to kiss him. Instead she turned and started away without a word. She wouldn't leave herself open again only to be pushed away. She wouldn't let herself be vulnerable.

A few steps away from him she felt a hand around her wrist and she turned sharply.

"Zelda," Link said, for a moment his eyes were the same as they had once been: looking at her with deep concern. His voice was tender, his touch firm but gentle. Her heart leapt into her throat in anticipation: hope welling within her. "Be careful," he said simply, letting go of her wrist her arm fell back at her side. For a moment they locked eyes, and for a moment both of them nearly broke.

Zelda nodded silently and Link's eyes fell. He turned his back, cursing himself all the way, and soon vanished around the corner. Zelda felt her shoulders sink, all hopeful expectancy melting away. Resigned to the fact that she would now have to face the night's imminent ambush without Link by her side, Zelda made her way towards Elice's chamber, steeling herself for the battle ahead.


	10. Chapter 9: the Trap

Among the Ashes

I'm lying here in the dark  
I'm watching you sleep,

It hurts a lot and all I know is  
You've got to give me everything  
Nothing less cause  
You know I give you all of me

I give you everything that I am  
I'm handing over everything that I've got  
Cause I wanna have a really true love  
Don't ever wanna have to go and give you up  
Stay up till four in the morning and the tears are pouring  
And I want to make it worth the fight  
What have we been doing for all this time?

All I wanted was to know I'm safe  
Don't want to lose the love I've found

Oh please, you know what I need  
Save all your love up for me  
We can't escape the love  
Give me everything that you have

Gwen Stephanie "4 in the Morning"

Chapter 9

The Trap

"My point again! It's your turn," Roy said as he slumped back against the roof.

"For the last time, I am not playing this stupid game right now," Marth said in a low voice.

"Fine, then, I'll go again," Roy replied quietly and calmly, craning his neck over the side of the roof and gazing about. After a moment's hesitation he announced. "I've got one. First clue: it's made of rock."

Marth stood feet away from Roy with his arms folded. He stared at Roy with his unflinching, annoyed expression, refusing to respond.

"All right, you want a second clue? It's very tall, and has towers."

No response.

"Come on, this is an easy one," Roy prodded. "I'm practically giving it away."

Marth didn't move a muscle.

"Just guess already," Roy urged him again.

Marth didn't even blink.

"Fine," Roy replied sullenly. "Just stand there and be boring. At least I'm trying to find something to pass the time."

"We've only been out here for an hour," Marth pointed out.

"Yeah, so we've got another seven hours up here and I don't know about you but I find it pretty dull just sitting on this roof all night."

"We aren't just sitting on a roof," Marth replied through clenched teeth. "Can't you take this seriously? We are watching for Zelda's signal to tell us when that man breaks into Elice's chamber and attempts to kidnap her. Do you call that doing nothing?"

"So far, I do," Roy sighed.

"For someone who was so against this idea to begin with you sure are being flippant about it now," Marth pointed out, keeping his voice hushed.

"I was against it when I thought something bad would happen, but I've spent the last week sitting up here, staying awake all night with nothing but your witty conversation to keep me entertained, so I'm sorry if I'm a little bored with the whole thing."

"Keep your voice down!" Marth whispered harshly. "Do you want to be heard?"

"Who's going to hear us? If he hasn't come by now he's not ever going to come. I think we scared him off. He knows he can't beat us so he's given up."

"Don't you even care _why_ he was after her to begin with?" Marth asked.

"If he's not coming back, what does it matter?" Roy replied obstinately.

"You cannot be serious," Marth said, shaking his head.

"I'm completely serious! This is a waste of time. We're just going to sit up here every night like a couple of idiots waiting and waiting for nothing to happen," Roy replied.

"We just have to be patient. Elice's plan will work if we give it time," Marth said, trying to convince himself as much as Roy. While Elice's continued safety came as a relief it also brought about frustration. If their plan did not work he had no where else to turn.

"This plan was a bust to begin with," Roy sighed bitterly.

"You want to quit?" Marth asked.

"We can't," Roy shook his head. "Elice will never give this up. We'd be on this roof until we both die before she'd admit defeat."

"Then, what do _you_ suggest we do?" Marth snapped.

"I suggest _you_ try a little harder, because I'm beating you seventeen to one at the moment," Roy said smugly as he sat back down, folding his arms behind his head and staring up into the sky.

"Fine, you guess what I'm looking at," Marth whispered. "First clue: a moron with a big mouth."

"Nice try, but you don't have a mirror with you," Roy smirked. "My point. Eighteen to one."

Even in the darkness Roy could see Marth's face contorting and Roy thought he was in for it, but Marth just turned in frustration and glowered into the distance.

"You can't even count," Marth mumbled finally. "I have two points."

"Since when?"

"I guessed your ridiculous clue about my own sword."

"Then you tried to hit me with it," Roy pointed out. "That's against the rules. You lost a point there."

"What rules? You're making this up as you go along."

"So, I make the rules, and I say that if you try to kill another player you lose a point. That seems fair to me."

Marth shook his head in the darkness, turning his attention back to his intended duty of scanning for any sign of trouble below.

"So," Roy said quietly after a minute. "Whose turn is it?"

* * *

Zelda shifted painfully. Every muscle in her body felt stiff and sore. She repositioned herself slowly and carefully, finally settling back into a somewhat more tolerable position. Perched up in the rafters of Elice's chamber, however, she found it impossible not to feel cramped and uncomfortable. 

Zelda yawned widely, shutting her eyes momentarily. She knew that if it were not for the nearly unbearable conditions she would not have been able to keep sleep at bay.

Hour after hour she sat in the darkness, waiting and fighting weariness. She had no company but the all-encompassing silence of the castle. She waited and waited and nothing ever happened. Every night they repeated the same routine, but had no sign of Elice's attacker.

The long week had passed slowly, and tensions were running high all over. The castle had become almost nocturnal. Night after night they sat awake, awaiting a threat that loomed before them but never struck. The knowledge that the only release from the current tedium would be an attempt on Elice's life wore on Zelda's nerves and served only to drain her energy further.

Looking down from the rafters, she could see Elice's form in the bed below, illuminated in the dancing firelight of the candle beside the bed. She lay perfectly still, but Zelda knew she did not sleep. Though Roy had grown less and less supportive of her idea, Elice held strong to her conviction that if they waited patiently enough they would get a chance to stop her attacker and gain useful information as well. Zelda couldn't help but agree.

Zelda knew that their perseverance would pay off; unfortunately she found vigilance harder and harder to hold onto with every night that passed. She spent hours trying to focus her mind, tapping into every technique of mental control Impa had ever taught her, but between Link's continued detachment, fears about what may be happening back home in Hyrule and the trouble surrounding Elice, her restless mind seemed untamable.

_This is ridiculous, _Zelda scolded herself. She had not been raised to allow her mind to wallow in confusion and chaos. Impa had taught her to rise above that, to see past the mundane and focus on a higher plane of sight and understanding. She knew the slightest mistake would not only jeopardize Elice, but all of Hyrule. She could not afford to let her fear and pain block her mind and blind her, not with so much at stake.

Preparing herself, she took a deep breath and closed her eyes, attempting to close off her worries and focus solely on the task at hand. It was far too easy to drown in shadow and let it swallow the world around her. Instead she turned her senses outward, fighting the silence and seeking beyond the night.

She took another breath, letting it fill her. She could feel her heart beating and she set her mind on it, concentrating on every pulse until she could feel it throughout her whole body, steady and rhythmic. Once she knew she had taken control internally she turned her focus outward, still mindfully aware of every breath she took and every beat of her heart.

Her ear caught the sound of the curtains blowing in the breeze, and she held onto it, listening to every rustle of the cloth and every swell in the wind. In the distance she heard an owl hooting softly and she followed every flap of its wings. Every breath Elice took suddenly resounded in her ears. The muffled voices of Marth and Roy and their movement on the roof above carried down to her with ease. The gentle flickering of the candle intensified to a crackling roar.

Opening her eyes, she could see the fire dancing, growing in power and energy as she watched. She could see past the darkness and the firelight seemed to expand, illuminating the room in her eyes. Every shadow that moved on the wall caught her attention. Every sound, not matter how minute, rung clearly in her ears. She could feel her body tensing instinctively. She lowered her head and her body sunk against the rafters, melting into the shadows. Her catlike eyes remained fixed down below, her ears open and her mind clear - a tigress lying in wait, ready to strike.

* * *

Despite the dark of the moonless night, from his position on the outer curtain wall Link could see the entire castle. He could make out the vague shapes of moving figures in the distant. A few soldiers had been left in his stead and he had them patrolling the wall. They made their rounds as usual, marching slowly over the torch lit walkways between the adjoining gatehouses. 

The slight breeze that had been blowing all night picked up speed, suddenly growing in strength and ferocity. The darkness and cover of the wind would both be against them, giving their attacker an added advantage in sneaking in undetected.

Link's gaze continually wandered to Elice's window, waiting for Zelda's signal to appear. Unlike Roy, the longer Link waited the tenser he grew. He knew the attacker would be back, and he found Roy's diminishing focus on the matter frustrating.

In fact, there wasn't much that didn't frustrate Link at the moment. Elice's decision to place him on the outer wall had not sat well with him. He did not like the passiveness of waiting for something to happen rather than facing it head on himself. Spending night after night alone, so far from Zelda, quickly wore on him, exacerbated by the knowledge that even if Zelda fell into trouble he was not to come to her aid.

He knew nothing had happened yet. Still, when it did, he would be basically useless. Zelda stood on her own now, and though she waited only just across the courtyard from him he had never felt so far from her.

The entire situation baffled him. He could not get used to feeling so affected. He normally took things in stride, letting the negative roll off his back and simply getting on with what needed to be done. Nothing fazed him- he just pushed through. He had always been his own master.

Now, however, he stood in his assigned place, waiting as directed, following orders exactly. He had no choice in any of it. He felt completely out of control of himself and everything and everyone around him. Never before had he felt so subject to the will of external forces with no way out. His anger was his only release, though it only seemed to make things worse.

Link knew his negative attitude could not help but affect the others. No doubt his pessimism had landed him in the predicament in which he now stood. Elice had made him the lookout, solely there as a last resort if all else failed. He knew that they would do everything in their power to make certain that the attacker never made it back to the outer wall, making Link's position pointless. The thought had struck him that he had been placed there to get him out of the way. They didn't want to be forced to rely on him because at the moment he had ceased to be dependable. They didn't trust him.

At first this thought made him even angrier. Hour after hour of sitting alone with nothing to do but brood about his situation had not done much to quell his bitterness. He wanted to blame everyone and everything for what had happened to him but he could only pretend for so long. Eventually he had to give it up and accept that they had no reason to trust him given his behavior and his reaction to Elice's decision obviously did not help matters. He finally admitted what he had known all along: his anger lay with himself. He had caused this mess but his pride prevented him from letting anyone else know that he knew it.

And so he sat in self inflicted solitude, all the while cursing himself for having gotten into this mess. He missed Zelda. He missed her smile, he missed her touch, he missed the feeling of being beside her and holding her in his arms. He missed the sense of security she gave him, the comfort she held. As the nights passed she continued to dominate his thoughts, battling with his will. More and more he began to see that victory would inevitably be hers.

His gaze wandered once more across the courtyard, up to Elice's windows on the looming towers which held his Princess. Once again he stood removed from her, an outsider in her world. He felt as though he had traveled back in time and had been transformed back into a love struck teenager, too shy and afraid to reveal his heart.

Sighing, Link looked away from the window, settling into the night with nothing but the sound of the wind and the endless, maddening spiral of his own thoughts to keep him company.

* * *

As the night wore on, a state of feigned tranquility settled over the castle. Beneath the still and quiet an army lay in wait, imperceptible in the night. 

Marth and Roy had finally ceased their argument. Nearly invisible, Marth stood hidden in the shadows of the roof, watching carefully through the darkness. He mistakenly thought that Roy had come to realize the importance of the situation and had decided to take it seriously once more. In truth, Roy had long ago fallen asleep.

Link kept attentive watch from his post, his keen eyes scanning the landscape. With dawn only a few hours away, he greatly anticipated seeing the first hint of light on the horizon. He saw nothing yet- just the glimmering of stars behind a thin blanket of windblown clouds.

Suddenly a vaguely familiar popping sound broke the silence of the night. Instinctively he turned and peered in the direction of the sound. It had been so faint he could not be certain he had heard it at all, but then he saw, out of the corner of his eye, the slightest hint of movement in the shadowed courtyard of the castle. Moving carefully so as not to make a sound, he leaned over the wall, but saw nothing more. He could not dismiss it, however.

The hairs on the back of his neck stood up. A chill ran through him and he felt suddenly on edge, ready to spring into action.

In the tower above the same feeling rushed through Zelda, so suddenly and unexpectedly that she could not ignore it. Her spine stiffened, her eyes widening. She remained utterly motionless.

The wind outside silenced and the curtain fell still. The candlelight ceased its dance. Elice's chamber transformed in an instant. Suspense hung in the air like a thick fog. Zelda could sense Elice tensing below.

Zelda could feel someone approaching. Her eyes locked onto the door, waiting for it to open. He was so close now. Coiling like a snake she prepared to lunge at any instant.

From out in the hall a faint commotion sprang to life, far in the distance. They could hear the clatter of metal and the shouts of soldiers growing louder, more frantic and ever closer. Swords clanged, footsteps pounded over the floor, cries rang out, and then all fell silent.

Zelda could feel her heart beating so violently she feared that the sound would give her away.

Elice's bed creaked gently.

The curtain gave a feeble sway.

Zelda held her breath.

A faint _crack_ sounded in the corner and then Zelda saw the shadows move. A dark, shrouded figure stepped into the firelight, approaching Elice's bed with footsteps so light they scarcely made a patter on the stone.

Elice's sharp and uneven breathing resounded through the silence with exaggerated clarity.

The man stopped at Elice's side. Her breathing died.

A crooked grin broke over the man's face and he spoke in a low voice. "You can stop pretending."

Elice opened her eyes, staring into the half masked face of the man who had tormented her for months, consuming her thoughts, poisoning her dreams, making every moment a living hell.

She met his gaze, refusing to show weakness in the face of the cold brutality in his eyes.

"I'm through playing games with you," he hissed, lunging for her suddenly, but at that moment Zelda hurtled out of the shadows, barreling into the man with her full force, catching him off guard and sending him crashing into the wall.

By the time he had recovered Elice had leapt out of bed, weapons bared, and Zelda attacked once more. She kicked out hard, hoping to end it with a sharp blow to his head, but he moved too quickly. He dodged her and leapt for Elice who stood ready with her bow cocked. She fired and he vanished from the spot, the arrow shooting forward and passing through thin air where he stood only an instant before. The slight _pop_ of the man materializing beside Elice cut Zelda's wonder short. He reached out for Elice but Zelda vanished as well, reappearing beside him and swinging out hard, throwing out blow after blow. He dodged every one, as though he could see what she would do before she did it.

Watching her carefully, he allowed her to stay on the offensive for a moment and then he lunged back at her, attacking ferociously. He kicked and she barely had time to dodge him before he forced her to vanish as he swung a deadly blow with his sword.

Elice shot forward in Zelda's defense, knife in hand, driven by desperation. She gave him a short, furious but ultimately futile battle. It did, however, finally give Zelda the chance she needed. She pointed her finger and shot a ball of fire out the window, turned and leapt immediately back into the fray.

The fireball rocketed into the sky and exploded in a burst of light.

Link's head shot up, and he felt the familiar rush of adrenaline as he grabbed his sword and started towards the tower without a thought. He caught himself mid-stride and stopped dead. He had been ordered to stay on the wall.

As the light from the fireball illuminated the sky Marth too felt his heart skip a beat.

"Roy!" Marth shouted as he leapt into action.

"What?" Roy mumbled hazily.

"Get up!" Marth roared, pushing Roy to his feet.

"Hey," Roy replied grumpily, "Trying to knock me off the roof is going to lose you your last point."

"He's here!" Marth managed to get out before swinging down onto the window ledge below.

"What?" Roy gasped, standing frozen in shock for a moment before gathering his wits and following through the window.

It went against every instinct Link had ever had to keep rooted in his spot. He gritted his teeth and clenched his fists, his eyes locking onto the tower. The knowledge that Zelda's life was, at this very moment, in danger and he was to do nothing to help her clawed at him from the inside. Even from far below he could hear the ruckus inside now.

Then he spotted Marth's figure scrambling on the roof, swinging into the open window. Without conscious thought he moved forward at top speed, legs pumping across the courtyard.

"Hey, what are you doing? You're supposed to give us - " a guard started but Link pushed past him without a glance, rounding the corner, passing through the door and flying up the stairs towards his Princess.

Marth entered Elice's chamber to find Zelda in a furious battle the same masked man he had faced on that snowy night months before. Zelda and the man were flying around the room, vanishing and reappearing with such speed that neither could give off a single attack. With every disappearance they air around them began to swirl until they had created a windstorm indoors. Soon the room looked as though it had been hit by a tornado.

Elice stood nearly forgotten in the corner of the room, bow raised at her attacker, but he and Zelda were moving too quickly, too closely entangled, for her to get a clear shot.

"Well, hello," Roy announced loudly as he jumped in through the window beside Marth, hoping to draw the attacker's attention. "Remember me?"

The man turned his head towards Roy and Marth, his eyes narrowing. "How could I forget," he hissed. He unsheathed a set of double swords, swishing them tauntingly as he stepped forward in threat. Roy hoisted his blade and attacked with an enraged cry, Marth right beside him and Zelda fell back against the wall, letting them take over while she caught her breath.

They engaged in a violent melee, swords swinging and fists flying. Though undoubtedly highly skilled, the masked swordsman once again appeared hard pressed to fend off both Marth and Roy simultaneously. Marth and Roy quickly backed him into a corner, unrelenting in their fury.

"Elice," Zelda cried out across the room. "Fire! Shoot him!"

Without a moment's hesitation Zelda vanished, appearing behind the man's back. She wrapped her arm around his neck, grabbed his wrist and wrenched it back, holding him in place and giving Elice a clear shot. Elice fired. She knew they only had an instant, but it wasn't long enough. The man used his free hand to take hold of Zelda and pull himself out of her grasp and attack her once more.

He moved with remarkable agility - light and stealthy and intuitive - unlike anything she had ever seen. However, as she watched him Zelda's mind swirled with hazy memories she could not quite make out. While she had never encountered before anything like some elements of his fighting style before, somehow he moved with an ominous familiarity.

Zelda should not have let her mind wander and he reminded her why all too soon. With a single pointed finger he struck at the hollow at the center of her collarbone. Though he used very little force Zelda could feel a wave of pressure shooting through her. Her head flew back involuntarily and her body followed. The room seemed to turn suddenly upside down. Her body went limp and without even realizing it had happened she sank to the ground like a rag doll, her mind spinning dizzyingly.

Marth and Roy shot forward but the masked swordsman flung Roy back into Marth. Their armor collided with an echoing, metallic _clang_. Tumbling through the air, the two of them crashed into Elice's bedside table, smashing it to bits as they fell to the ground in a heap on top of it. The candle the table had held went sailing, the flame sputtering and dying. By the time the duo hit the floor the room had been submerged in darkness, the man had vanished and Elice's arrow passed through thin air, crashing into the opposite wall and clattering helplessly to the floor.

As the light went out Elice froze, drowning in the pitch black. It covered her eyes, it filled her mind and it stopped her heart from beating. Terror seized her as her heart lurched to life once more, pounding against her chest. Breathing sharply she opened her mouth to speak but only managed a strangled cry as one hand clasped over her mouth, pulling her backwards, further into the darkness. She felt her back pressed against the body of the man and the cold sharp prick of a blade against her throat. He held her so tight that he nearly choked her, but she couldn't breathe anyway.

She couldn't think. She knew only the all consuming fear of the darkness and the hand that held her in captivity. Utter powerlessness overcame Elice and she succumbed.

"Elice," Roy's voice cried as the sound of scuffling came through the blackness from the corner of the room. "Elice!"

It seemed to Elice that the voice came from very far away, barely audible through the pounding in her chest. Her heart felt ready to burst. She shut her eyes in an attempt to black out the darkness but only succeeded in forcing the tears that lay in wait out of her eyes. They streamed down her cheeks as she trembled and shook, screaming inwardly, begging for the darkness to be taken away.

As though in answer, the room suddenly illuminated in a flash of orange light. Elice's tear filled eyes flew open and she saw Zelda leaning unsteadily against the wall, holding a ball of fire in her hands while Marth and Roy detangled themselves, shouting threats across the room.

"Let her go!" Roy cried as he got to his feet, sword bared once more, "or I'll - "

"If you come any closer I will kill her," the man replied coldly and Roy froze in his tracks. Elice visibly stiffened, the blade grazing the skin of her neck. Roy could see her chest heaving and the tears in her eyes from across the room. Hunched over like a wild beast, Roy's entire face twisted with rage. "Well, well, well. This is quite an elaborate setup you have going here tonight. Did you think this up yourself, clever girl?" he asked Elice, pulling the knife in and forcing her to look up at him and look into his blood red eyes.

Marth held Roy back, knowing he was dangerously close to losing control.

"When I came here looking for one Princess I didn't expect to find two. You are a slippery one, aren't you?" he sneered at Zelda as she continued to struggle just to keep her feet, still putting most of her weight against the wall. "You managed to evade me for far too long. I searched far and wide for you but lo and behold, here you are. Don't even try it," the suddenly man shot at Zelda, shaking his head slightly. "I do not care whether I have to force her out of here or carry her corpse."

"If you wanted her dead, she would be dead already," Marth growled, stepping forward.

The man tightened his grip and pulled Elice backward. Elice made a pained sound and Marth stopped.

"If that's a risk you're willing to take, by all means, attempt something foolish. You're the only one who stands to lose… well, and your sister of course."

"You are the one who is being foolish," Marth said in a calm voice, though his eyes flamed. "That signal we sent out called every soldier in this castle to the base of this tower. Let her go and perhaps we will have mercy on you."

"She is the one who should be praying for mercy now," the man replied, pulling her closer and a terrified gasp escaped her gagged mouth. Roy growled under his breath, shaking with rage as he held himself in place.

"You are trapped!" Marth shouted. "There is only one way you can make it out of this castle alive."

"Don't bother showing me the door. I can find my own way out," the man replied, stepping over to the window, every eye in the room on him, no one knowing what to expect but afraid to move for fear that he would harm Elice. "I'll be back for you," he sneered at Marth, "and you, Princess," he turned his head to Zelda and raised his eyebrows.

Zelda and Marth stood silent in shock for a moment at this announcement before the man turned and dropped Elice's body out of the window, vanishing instantly into thin air.

Zelda shrieked in horror and stumbled forward but her legs would not hold her. She lost her footing and fell helplessly to her knees. Roy and Marth launched forward as Elice's screams filled the air.

"Elice!" Roy bellowed, leaning out the window so far he would have fallen out had Marth not grabbed him and pulled him back in.

Her stomach dropped as her body plummeted through the sky, the ground seeming to rise up to snatch her. In the clutches of terror she stopped breathing as the ground drew nearer, waiting for the inevitable impact. Suddenly she felt arms around her, pulling her in. Once more the masked man held her in his arms, cradling her body against him as they fell. He landed deftly, her body jarring only slightly, though in her terror she felt as though she might shake herself into bits. Her brain wouldn't function. She couldn't move. Her body fell limp as she felt the knife press against her once more as her captor dragged her forward roughly.

"Elice!" Roy screamed as he turned and dashed towards the door.

"Don't panic," Zelda called, though her voice sounded much higher pitched than normal, "Link's still out there and he will- Link!?" Zelda cried as Roy threw the door open and ran headlong into Link as he dashed in from the hallway, sword drawn and looking ready for battle.

"You're supposed to be down there, you idiot! He's going to get away!" Roy raged, pushing past Link and tearing down the hall, leaping the stairs four at a time, Marth right behind him. Link lowered his sword, feeling suddenly foolish.

"Zelda!" Link's eyes widened as he spotted her on the floor. Ignoring Marth and Roy he rushed to her side and helped her to her feet. "What happened to you? Are you all right?"

"What are you doing here?"

"I came to help you," Link replied uncertainly, looking around the disheveled room and noticing the conspicuous absence of an intruder.

"He's going to get away!" Zelda shot Link a none-too-happy glance then took off after Marth and Roy. Link gathered his bearings and shot out the door as well.

"Where is he?" Roy shouted, darting around the courtyard like a lost hummingbird. "Hey, you!" he shouted up at the wall where two soldiers were standing guard. "Which way did he go? Why didn't you stop him?"

"We've seen no one," the man replied.

"What do you mean you didn't see anyone? What are you doing up there?" Roy shouted like a madman.

"We've been waiting for our signal," the soldier replied testily. "We were told to keep out of sight until given orders!"

"This is all your fault, you – " Roy called Link a name that made Link's knuckles go white. "All you had to do was sit on the wall and give a signal! What's so hard about that?"

"Stop your bickering. This is getting us nowhere!" Zelda interrupted, pushing between Roy and Link she suddenly stopped, her eyes catching something across the dark courtyard. She started forward, the three swordsmen in her wake.

Splashing through the shallow moat she indicated a culvert that had been pried open just enough to allow passage through. Without a moment's hesitation Roy grabbed hold of the bars, wrenched it open and slipped through to the other side, followed closely by Marth. Link took hold of the culvert and held it open for Zelda to pass through then followed through himself.

They waded through the water and delved deeper into the tunnel, quickly choking out what little light they had left. More than once Zelda stumbled as she struggled along, though it had nothing to do with the darkness. With her head still spinning and her legs feeling as though they were made of jelly she felt suddenly sick inside. As she pushed through the damp and musky tunnel she had to fight a sudden, nearly irresistible, urge to retch.

Zelda quickly fell behind, stopping and leaning against the wall, resting her forehead against her arm, waiting for the spinning to stop. Marth and Roy's splashing footsteps faded in the distance. Link stayed with her, knowing better than to tell her to go back but continually wishing she would decide to stop on her own.

"I'm all right, I just need to rest a moment," she insisted. Taking a steadying breath she wiped the sweat from her forehead and pushed forward more slowly.

Link furrowed his brow and bit his lip, letting her go on but watching her carefully with every step she took.

Roy, in the lead, had to feel his way by running his hand along the side of the wall. Intensely aware of the thick darkness and the close, confined quarters he picked up his pace. He knew how scared Elice must have been to be stuck in this tunnel, alone in the dark with _him_. He had to find her, and when he did he knew his only regret would be that he would have to leave her captor alive, but he could make no promise on what condition 'alive' would entail.

* * *

As he dragged her limp body out of the far side of the culvert tunnel Navarre wondered whether the Aritian princess was still alive. Her body lay frozen in his arms, and she had not once struggled against him. However, the thundering of her heart however and her sharp breathing let him know that she lived. Elice had shut down as her only defense against what had happened to her, but as they climbed out of the water and he began pushing her across the grass and into the trees of the eastern forest she could feel life returning to her. She could not escape the feeling of the knife against her skin, sending terror through her more and more with every passing moment. One thought circulated in her mind: he would kill her, or worse, he wouldn't. As the numbness of shock wore off the terror became no longer paralyzing but maddening. She wouldn't be taken again. She wouldn't go without a fight. 

Elice began to struggle against him and he held her firmly. She tried to cry out but he tightened the grip around her mouth, choking off her breath.

Elice went still for a moment and he believed she had resigned herself once more to her fate. Then she jerked violent, opened her mouth and bit down on his hand like a wild beast. She kicked him hard, causing him to scream and lurch back.

"Roy!" she screamed into the night as loud as she possible could as she fought to free herself. "Marth! I'm right here! Roy!"

She nearly broke loose but his free hand swung back and hit her hard across the face, sending her to the ground in a daze. She cried out in pain as he grabbed her brutally and forced her to her feet, her face still throbbing.

"This is only making things harder on both of us," Navarre said coldly, taking hold of her once more, shaking her like a rag doll. In the commotion his hood had fallen back, revealing a head of thick, unkempt, jet black hair. It stuck out in every which way, falling down over his dark brow into his brooding, red eyes and trailing over his heavy shoulders in the back. Even with the cloth draped over his mouth Elice could see he bore dark stubble on his ruggedly handsome face. He bore a wild, feral appearance. Elice could feel his beast-like eyes on her and though she wanted to look away fear kept her locked in place.

"We can do this the easy way, or you can force me to make this very unpleasant," he growled, "It's your choice. Now, can you behave yourself?"

Elice nodded silently, tears of pain and fear spilling from her eyes.

"I hate live jobs," Navarre sighed darkly, wrenching Elice forward. "This is so much easier to do when you're dealing with the dead. I had better get paid extra for this."

"You'll get what's coming to you," a voice sounded through the darkness and before Navarre's head jerked towards it, his eyes widening as he let go of Elice and flung himself sideways, dodging the oncoming blow, but he wasn't fast enough. He threw Elice to the ground, and she found herself suddenly free. She looked up in time to see a flash of metal and Navarre lurch violently in pain, screaming into the night. He threw his head back, his mask shredding off, and Elice could see his now mutilated face for the first time. A deep gash ran from his forehead to his chin, blood pouring over him. Elice stared in horror at the gruesome sight, feeling suddenly sick. Navarre continued to scream and Elice froze, not knowing what to do when a cloaked figure descended from the air and landed on the ground beside her, towering over Navarre's fallen body.

"You're pathetic," the stranger said coldly, raising their sword once more but Navarre raised his head just in time to spot the blade hurtling towards him. He vanished from the spot, leaving behind nothing but a large puddle of blood in the grass and an echo of his pain ridden cry in the air.

Elice's savior threw her hood back and marched forward but Elice simply sat frozen in shock. Numbness washed over her, and she let it dull her pain and fear.

"Come with me," the strange young woman said suddenly, grabbing Elice's arm and pulling her up.

"Let her go!" Roy shouted, bursting through the trees, his sword raised over his head and glowing menacingly. With a cry he brought it down like a battleaxe, exploding an inferno of flames. To his surprise the swordswoman leapt through the flames unharmed, landing in front of him and attacking before Roy could do anything but throw up a desperate block. She engaged Roy, beating him back, nearly pinning him up against a tree. Marth jumped in and attacked her from behind, drawing her attention away from Roy.

Assured that Marth had her well occupied, Roy rushed to Elice's side. His eyes roved from her sheet-white face and her wide, paralyzed expression to the large welt on her face with concern. "Are you all right?"

Elice nodded mechanically, her eyes staring blankly ahead, still frozen in terror.

Meanwhile, Marth struck at his opponent, but as he caught a glimpse of her face he stopped short. It hit him instantly that this was not the man who had abducted Elice, and that he was now, in fact, attacking a woman. He backed away from her relentless onslaught, his mind racing. Ignoring his sudden reluctance to engage her she kept right on striking blow after blow, forcing Marth into defense. Every step that he took away from her she pushed him harder, quickly cornering him as she had Roy.

Gathering his wits Marth realized that he had to fight back in order to protect himself, but his decision came too late. He hadn't collected himself quickly enough and she backed him against a tree. Narrowing his eyes and lunging forward he attacked but she kicked his sword out of his hands. Stunned, he made to block her next blow but she swept his legs out from under him and he found himself sprawled on his back before he knew what hit him.

He opened his eyes to find himself facing her blade point, her figure towering. Her appearance struck him. She looked close to his age, with white blond hair that shone silver in the starlight and hung down to her waist in soft, thick curls over her pale, rosy skin. She wore a white hood over a jerkin and pants with a light pair of boots. Tall and lean, she stood with her long, noticeably well toned, arms gripping her sword. Her extensive legs and narrow shoulders gave her a flowing, graceful bearing. Marth could feel her pale grey eyes lock onto him even across the dark clearing.

Marth lay panting, trying to come to some sense of understanding of the situation as the entire clearing fell silent. Link and Zelda finally broke over the edge of the clearing and stopped, staring at the scene in shock. Elice still looked like a terrified statue, though her body shook with each heavy, gasping breath. Roy shot the cloaked swordswoman an icy, apprehensive glare, locking onto Elice and not letting go.

"You all have an odd way of expressing gratitude to someone for saving your Princess' life," the young woman spoke, her voice calm but indignant.

"Saving her life," Roy spat. "You tried to kill her!"

"That's an interesting way of looking at it," she replied, "rather than blaming the man who held a knife to her throat and led her on a death march through the forest."

"Where is he?" Marth asked with sudden urgency, realizing that their target had vanished.

"Who?" his captor asked.

"That man – the man who took Elice!" His eyes darted about the clearing, falling on a dark, shining puddle in the grass not far away. Glancing back at the towering woman, for the first time he noticed the flecks of blood spattered across her tunic. "You killed him…" he whispered in horror.

"He is still alive," the woman replied huffily. "The coward took off."

"You let him get away?" Marth exclaimed angrily.

"Believe me, no one is more disappointed about that than I am," she assured him.

"We had this under control," Marth glowered.

"Don't make me laugh. If you think that a few mediocre swordsmen are going to outsmart one of the Sentei, even a particularly incompetent Sentei, you obviously have something else coming. You have no idea what you're up against."

Marth stared at her for a moment in silence, digesting every word carefully.

"What do you want?" Marth finally asked, never taking his eyes off of her.

The woman locked onto his gaze and Marth could see her eyes dancing, almost laughing at him from behind her stoic expression.

"I want to help you."

"Why?" Marth furrowed his brow in disbelief.

"I don't think you fully appreciate the gravity of what it happening to your Kingdom- to this entire world! You will all soon be facing a far greater threat than what you faced tonight, and if you cannot even stand against one man without making a mess of things - "

"There wouldn't have been a mess to begin with if a certain person could have just done what we told him to do," Roy scathed loudly, looking conspicuously at Link.

"I heard trouble in the tower," Link mumbled.

"Of course there was trouble in the tower! We knew there'd be trouble in the tower, that's why we were there," Roy replied in exasperation, "and you were there to watch the outer wall! You were supposed to stop him from escaping, and instead you just let him go. Elice could have been killed because of you!"

Rarely had anyone seen Roy so genuinely furious. While the shameful knowledge that he had made a choice that could have been fatal to Elice gnawed at him Link didn't even attempt to control himself any further.

"So this is all my fault?" Link shot back. "Because you all failed I'm the one you blame?"

"No wonder you couldn't pull off a simple trap, you're falling apart at the seams! We're in more trouble than I thought," the flaxen-haired woman sighed.

"'We'?" Marth said incredulously. "There is no 'we'."

"Listen, I was sent here to help you and I intend to fulfill my duty," she replied firmly.

"Says the woman holding a blade over me," Marth replied.

The woman sheathed her sword, taking a step forward and offering Marth her hand which glanced at suspiciously but ultimately took. No sooner had he gotten to his feet than a flash of silver lit across the clearing. Marth bore the Falchion down on her though she gave no sign of resistance.

"You certainly are a jumpy bunch," the woman commented, sounding almost amused.

"Forgive me if I find it hard to trust you," Marth said, his voice low and threatening.

"Says the man holding a blade over me," she retorted, with a smirk so subtle he barely noticed it.

"Turnabout is fair play."

"Indeed. So, now that you have the advantage and it is obvious that I am not here to fight with you, why don't you just calm down and listen to what I have to say?" Her icy eyes sparkled in the darkness.

"Marth," Roy called from across the clearing. Elice sat, still in shock, beside him. "It isn't safe out here. We've got to take her back."

"It's perfectly safe out here. I told you, I drove the Sentei off," the woman sighed in annoyance.

"Roy, get her up. Let's go," Marth ordered. "You," he shot at the woman, grabbing her firmly by her forearm.

"Ciara," she informed him.

"Let's go then, Ciara. You're coming with us."

"As you wish," she replied calmly, allowing him to lead her forward.

"Elice, come on," Roy said softly. "I'm taking you home."

Elice nodded slowly but as Roy stood and gathered her in his arms she began to protest.

"No," she whispered, "I'm fine, you don't have to – "

"Don't argue with me," Roy hushed her, and for once Elice simply obeyed.

Roy and Elice followed Marth and his now captive out of the clearing and back towards the castle, Zelda and Link following behind.

* * *

As they made their way back to the castle Link lengthened his stride, catching up to Zelda and matching her pace. It wasn't hard to keep up with her. She still walked slowly and deliberately, appearing slightly unsteady. Even in the moonlight with her head down, determined not to take notice of him, he could see that her face still looked pale and her brow damp. 

"Zelda, what's wrong?" Link asked, trying not to sound too eager. "Are you all right?"

Zelda looked at him, her expression indiscernible. It seemed a simple question but he could see the wheels turning in her head, trying to decide on a response. She opened her mouth as if to speak but closed it quickly, obviously thinking better of it. Looking away from him she finally responded. "It's nothing."

With the situation reversed Link could plainly see how frustrating being deliberately kept in the dark would quickly become.

"Zelda, I saw you," he replied tensely, not bothering with his feeble attempt to feign indifference anymore. "What did he do to you? Did he hurt you?"

"He simply caught me off guard. I'll be fine." The suppressed anxiety in her voice did not escape him.

"I couldn't have just left you there, you know that."

"You shouldn't have come. It wasn't your job to protect me," Zelda spoke before she could stop herself.

"Then whose job was it?" Link replied defensively, looking extremely hurt, a fact that did not escape Zelda's attention in the least.

"You put Elice's life in danger," Zelda replied more gently, but still laced with disappointment. "We were counting on you to be there if – "

"No one was counting on me," Link cut in.

"Of course we were."

"Elice put me on the wall to keep me out of the way. She didn't trust me to-"

"Elice put you there as her last defense," Zelda shook her head. "We decided that you are the most perceptive, you are the best shot and you would be the most able to stop him if he got that far. She put her life in your hands because she trusted that you wouldn't let her down."

Link stopped for a moment, taken aback by her words. "Well," he scrambled, "I couldn't just sit there watching while he attacked you. I had to do something. You should have known that."

"You should have trusted me." Instead of softening, Zelda looked suddenly more distant and closed. "I didn't ask you come save me."

"You don't have to," he replied quietly.

"Why is it that you're willing to risk everything else to save me when you're the one who's hurting me the most?" The calmness of voice jarred him more than if she had been shouting. If she had shouted he could have blamed it on emotion, claim that she had gotten caught up in the moment. He could not deny the utter sincerity and pain in her voice nor could he explain it away.

Zelda waited for a reply, but Link fell silent. She glanced back and she could see him standing perfectly still, looking as though she had kicked him in the stomach. Suddenly ashamed, she turned away and kept walking slowly. Eventually she heard Link's footsteps start back up again, though slower and heavier than before. She kept her head down and trudged on. They made their way back to the castle in silence, and Link did not attempt to catch up with her again.

* * *

Upon their return to the castle Zelda had gone swiftly to her chamber alone. She crawled into bed, completely exhausted, knowing the sun would rise in only a few short hours. It soothed her simply to shut her eyes and feel the cool pillow against her hot face. She did not know what the masked swordsman had done to her. It seemed implausible that so much lingering physical trauma could have been brought on by a simple touch of her neck. She closed her eyes and breathed deep while the violent sickness in her stomach subsided and her head gradually continued to clear. 

Zelda didn't know where Link had gone and she didn't expect him to come in any time soon. It felt all too common now, knowing he would appear unnoticed only after she had fallen asleep, though knowing what to expect didn't dull the pain.

Zelda could not be sure how much time had passed, but she opened her eyes to the sound of the door opening, letting the torchlight from beyond steal over her before it shut gently. Her dizziness had gone and she no longer felt sick, so she assumed she had in fact fallen asleep. Now though, as she listened to him cross the room, she felt wide awake. As usual she gave no sign of recognition at his entrance. He sat on the edge of the bed with his back to her and she expected him to go through the usual routine, but he didn't move. She lay with her eyes open, acutely aware of his presence, waiting tensely. This time was different. She could feel him there, knowing something had changed.

After a long while she felt him shift and heard him take a deep breath.

"You can't ask me not to worry about you," he said quietly.

His suddenly willingness to talk to her left her shocked for a moment. She lay in silence, making no reply. For a moment she considered giving in once more to her self-protective hostility and refuse to respond, but found she couldn't hold her tongue.

"I thought you didn't want to have to bail me out anymore," Zelda replied, her voice giving her away.

"I never said that."

"You were thinking it," she replied, more hurt than accusing.

Link opened his mouth as though to reply but couldn't find one. He sighed once more and reverted back to silence. Zelda immediately regretted her harshness and feared that she had put them right back where they started, but Link spoke up again.

"I didn't mean to hurt you," he said with understated remorse. "I shouldn't have hurt you. I'm sorry."

"Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why are you sorry?" Zelda asked, sitting up now and talking to his back. "I don't even know what you are so angry about. I want to know what I've done wrong."

"You didn't do anything wrong," he replied, shifting uncomfortably.

"Then why are you so angry with me?"

"I'm not," he replied tensely, leaning away from her, refusing to look in her direction.

"Don't do this," she begged. "Please. You have to talk to me. What is it? What's wrong?"

Sensing the depth of this question Link hesitated. She could see him retreating within himself once more and she would do anything to stop it and bring him back to her.

"I can't go on like this," she whispered, her voice both frustrated and filled with fear. "_We_ can't go on like this. If you won't talk to me… if you won't trust me… how can we?"

Link turned his head slowly, looking at her. She gazed at him hopefully, her eyes wide and vulnerable. He opened his mouth but nothing would come. Nothing could do justice to all that had happened and all he had put her through. She waited for him patiently and he sat there gaping, feeling utterly ridiculous and embarrassed and unworthy of her. He couldn't speak and he couldn't look at her anymore.

In frustration he got to his feet and started across the room towards the door with heavy, burdened strides. She flew out of bed, throwing herself at him and stopping him before he had taken even three steps. She pinned her hands around his arms and held him there. Zelda felt suddenly ridiculous trying to physically restrain him when she craned her neck up to look at his face, and felt the bulk of the muscles in his arms but Link seemed too stunned to move.

"No," she said simply, shaking with fury and pain and sorrow. "You cannot walk out on me. What is it? What's wrong? You can tell me anything, you know that…"

Link didn't answer because he couldn't. He couldn't find the words.

Zelda looked at him and despite every bit of strength she held in her body she began to cry. Not sobs but silent tears of raw emotion that ran down her cheeks slowly and against her will.

"Why?" she asked meekly.

"I can't – " he started, the cut off abruptly in aggravation.

"Link. Please," she begged, subconsciously gripping his arms tighter.

"I can't do it!" ended in defeat.

"I don't understand," Zelda replied helplessly though her voice began to rise with frustration. "I don't understand you anymore. Ever since we returned to Hyrule… I don't even know who I'm looking at anymore. You try to convince me to leave Hyrule to destruction, you accuse me of lying to you, you act as though I don't exist for two weeks, you get furious at me because you had to rescue me and then because I tried to take care of myself! I can't seem to do anything right. I don't know what you want from me."

The room fell tensely silent, Link staring down at her in shock.

"So all I want to know is why," Zelda started again, her voice once more hushed and hurt, "Why are you so angry at me? What have I done?"

"You haven't done anything."

"Tell me!"

"I'm not mad at you!" he insisted, his voice rising.

"Yes, you are!" she cried.

"I'm not mad at you, I'm mad at myself because I can't do it!" he burst, louder and more forcefully than either had been expecting. "Your father is gone. You know what that means. You know what that makes you… and me. Ever since it happened that is all I can think about, and I know that's wrong. I know I should be worrying about you and Hyrule and everything else but all I can think about is the fact that if I save them… I have to rule them." Link trailed off as though struck by his own realization only after he had said it and he immediately regretted that he had said it at all.

"I am not a King, Zelda," Link finished in defeat. "This was a mistake."

"You don't mean that," she shook her head. "You can't mean that…"

"You were right, you never should have married me."

"That isn't true. I never said that and I will never say that because it is a lie! Marrying you was the best thing I've ever done and I wouldn't change that decision for anything in the world."

"I always knew that someday… but I didn't think it would happen so soon."

"Neither did I," Zelda sighed. "But it has."

"And we can never go back to the way we were," it wasn't quite a question and not quite a statement.

Zelda shook her head sadly, "But I don't care. I made my choice and – " she stopped dead in her tracks, her eyes wide and terrified all at once. She felt a stabbing realization cut through her and she suddenly found it very hard to breathe. "You think _you_ made the mistake," she uttered in realization, her voice dead and hollow, though tears continued to roll down her cheeks. Now that she understood she felt foolish and selfish for not having seen it sooner. It all seemed painfully obvious now. It all made sense: perfect, terrifying sense.

Link stared back at her in bewilderment, his ears caught her words but his mind could not properly digest them.

"I'm not worth it. You don't want to give it up, just for me."

"That's not it at all," Link said hurriedly. His mind clicked suddenly and as realization hit it horrified him. "It's just that, I thought that now you would finally see… I'm nothing, Zelda. I am no one. I never let myself believe that it would come to this- that this could happen, but now that it has I can't do it. I can't lead them. I'm nothing – nothing but a rope around your neck, holding you back."

"You've got it all backwards," Zelda replied.

"No, I don't. You can't do this with me. They won't let you. You heard Dalton - "

"Don't you listen to the likes of him," Zelda growled. "He's the one who is nothing. You're one hundred times the man he and his horde of cowards claim to be!"

"He was right! They won't bow to me. They shouldn't, and you shouldn't have to try to do this with me holding you down."

"Holding me down?" she said, dumbfounded. "You're the only thing keeping me afloat, the only thing keeping me going at all."

"I can't believe that."

"Why? Why can't you?"

Once again silence. His withdrawal her bristle, made her go on the attack as her only defense.

"If you really want to leave I won't stop you, and I won't blame you. If you want to run away – "

Her final words that stung the most. She knew they would.

"I'm not running."

"You said that – "

"I know what I said. You don't know what I said. You don't understand."

"No, I don't," she replied desperately, "but I want to. I want to and you won't let me. I know this life isn't what you want for yourself," Zelda cut off once more, everything becoming apparent. Link had never been tied down to anything in his life. Everything had always been on his terms, his choice. He had always been free. He had given that freedom to her and now she had taken his away. She sat back on the bed, her legs suddenly too weak to support her. "Oh, Link, I'm sorry."

"You're sorry?" he asked in quiet confusion. "Why are you – "

"I've done it to you again," she shook her head. "I've dragged you into this mess again. You don't deserve this. I don't want you to be like me. I couldn't stand it if you were bound by duty, controlled, never free."

"I haven't been dragged into anything," Link replied firmly. "I told you before that I was going to be selfish, and I am. I am bound to one thing: you. I'll do anything for you."

"Even this? You don't want this."

"I only want one thing," he said, taking her shoulders and holding them in his hands.

Zelda stared at him in silence, letting the unexpected pronunciation sink in, enjoying the feeling of his hands on her skin.

"Can't you see how incredibly selfish I am? I don't deserve you and I know I shouldn't have done this to you and I still don't care. I can't leave you. I won't. No matter what happens or how much damage I do you're stuck with me. I'm not letting go. I'm far too selfish."

"You're the most selfless person I've ever met," Zelda managed, still stunned.

"Not where you're concerned," he breathed. "I can't lose you."

He caught her eyes for a moment, then turned away, but Zelda held his chin and turned him towards her, her eyes searching his.

"You will never lose me," she replied forcefully, "but you cannot push me away."

"I just want you to be safe," he went on hesitantly. "You're my wife. I'm supposed to protect you. It's all I'm good for."

"Stop that," she whispered, but he ignored her plea.

"And if you don't need me - "

"But I do need you, Link. I need to know you're at my side, not that you feel beneath me. The thing that hurts the most in all of this is the fact that you cannot seem to believe that I love you. Despite everything that's happened I love you, and you cannot see it," Zelda could not understand how a man like Link could feel so self depreciating. She only wished that he could see himself through her eyes, if only for a moment. "We're supposed to trust each other. You have to trust me enough to allow me to stand beside you."

"I do trust you," as he spoke he sat down beside her and reached out timidly to touch her cheek, stroking it gently, setting her skin on fire. "But with everything that's happening around us I don't know what to do anymore. If anything ever happened to you, I could never forgive myself."

Zelda didn't speak, she simply gazed at him. The stranger who had invaded her husband vanished. She looked at him again and she knew him. She knew those eyes that told her he would do anything in the world for her. She knew the touch of his hands - hands that could wield a sword with such fury and yet hold her with such gentle strength that she couldn't help but feel safe. Hands that now caressed her skin with such soft tenderness it made her heart skip a beat.

"I can't lose you." Link brought his hand up and stroked her hair, brushing a stray lock across her forehead. Zelda cast her eyes downward, her expression suddenly sad and distant.

Link's hand fell away nervously, watching her face closely. "I'm sorry," he said again, all the while his voice growing softer yet more fervent.

Though the words seemed simple in the light of all that had happened she knew what lay behind them. Looking at him now she felt a great swell of love for this man she had married, a man who always wanted to be strong for her, to never let her down. He was her rock, sturdy but not invincible. He needed her too. She could see nothing else now. No more anger, no resentment, no menace. Nothing to fear.

"You know I have to protect you, that I would never let anything happen to you," he ran his hand through her hair, letting her scent fill him. "It's what I do," he smiled softly.

Her eyes came up to his once more, if anything growing sadder. Link looked suddenly vulnerable there before her and she could not resist leaning closer to him, his arms enclosing her as though anticipating her need. She could feel him holding her once more and she relished her helplessness in his presence. She settled into his embrace as he kissed her neck and then her face, her lips finally finding his and brushing against them softly.

"I love you," he whispered as he leaned in and kissed her gently but with all the tenderness and affection he had to give.

"You don't have to be anything you aren't already," Zelda assured him, her lips inches from his, her fingers moving over the lines of his face, "and you aren't in this alone."

She kissed him back, all reservations melting away. Gradually they grew more eager and passionate as both freely gave in to the starvation that had plagued them for far too long, feeling now that they could not be close enough. She wound her hands around his neck and he crushed her body against his, warmth and life spreading through her.

Zelda laid her head on his chest and he stroked her hair silently, neither needing to speak. She could feel his strength surround her and feel his heart beating beneath her. For the first time in weeks she felt at peace.

But as she lay in his arms Zelda could not ignore the dark cloud of uncertainty that slowly crept into her mind. Something was coming. She could feel it, but she could not see it. A sudden cold swept over her and she pulled Link closer to her, his arms tightening around her obediently. Shutting her eyes, she prayed that as long as he held her, whatever this darkness was, it could not touch her.


	11. Chapter 10: Answers

Among the Ashes

And you say I only hear what I want to:  
I don't listen hard  
Don't pay attention to the distance that you're running  
To anyone, anywhere  
I don't understand if you really care

Some of us hover when we weep for the other

Who was dying since the day they were born

And you say, "Stay"  
Lisa Loeb "Stay"

Chapter 10

Answers

Even though he knew that Elice would not like it, Marth instructed Roy to bring her to the secure chamber deep in the castle once again. Their adversary showed no signs of returning, but Marth could not help but take the extra precaution. Healers attended to her wounds and assured Marth that, with rest, she would be perfectly fine. Elice hated being pampered and doted on more than anything else, so Roy expected her to put up a fuss, at least just for show. He expected anything but this numb silence.

Elice had not spoken a word since Roy had lifted her and carried her out of the forest. The cold, glazed look in her eyes worried him. She slowly blinked, staring straight ahead as though looking at nothing at all. A sudden rage filled him as he looked at her, recognizing her pain. He knew how much it must have taken to push her this far, to a point he had hoped she would never reach again.

Roy remembered that lifeless expression all too well, and looking at her now sent of chill of reminiscence down his spine. The last time this had happened, after her long, cruel captivity in the hands of the Dragon Medeus, he had avoided her completely. It had been too hard for him to see her like this. He realized now that he had been cowardly to leave her because of his own discomfort.

Of course, back then he had been in a full fit of denial of his feelings for her. Those days were long gone now. His love for her could hardly be considered a secret anymore, and he knew she loved him right back. He could be strong enough to stay with her during her time of pain now, because he knew she needed him. It came as an unexpected relief, this realization that somewhere along the line he had grown up, if only just a little.

Marth stood up suddenly, stifling a yawn. Roy's head jerked up. He had all but forgotten about Marth. Looking at him Roy could see now that Marth looked how Roy felt. With his eyes heavily rimmed and his face pale and worn he appeared to be dead on his feet. Dawn must have come and gone and Roy could only venture a guess at how long they had all been awake.

"Get some sleep, Elice," Marth said, patting her on the head, looking at her carefully for a moment before heading for the door.

"You're leaving me here?" Roy asked dubiously as Marth opened the door.

"I trust you," Marth replied, almost convincingly. "Besides, I've got a dozen soldiers standing guard out here with orders to shoot to kill," he added characteristically.

Roy smirked at Marth's feeble but appreciated attempt at humor as Elice's eyes followed her brother out of the room. She didn't move a muscle or make a sound. She sat with her back against the headboard, stiff and unnaturally still.

"Elice," Roy said quietly, getting up and taking a seat beside her on the side of her bed. He touched her forehead and ran his hand back through her hair. Her eyes closed then reopened, fixing on him. "I want you to sleep," he commanded firmly but gently. He knew better than to have the torches put out. He had been the one to ensure they had all been lit upon her arrival.

He leaned over and kissed her forehead, then made to get to his feet but her hand reached out and clutched his shirt, pulling him back.

"Or, I could just stay here," he responded.

"Don't go," she whispered, her eyes awakening momentarily. He could see the effort it took for her to break through this far.

"I'm not going anywhere," he assured her as he put his hand on her head, tipping it down against his shoulder. At first she sat rigidly beside him but as he gently stroked her hair she felt a gradual peace settling over her. Slowly she softened, her head nestling into the crook of his neck. Her eyelids finally slipped shut as she allowed exhaustion to take her.

"Roy," she breathed, so quietly he wasn't sure he had heard her. He looked down at her face, certain that she was asleep, though once more her lips parted and she mumbled softly, "Stay…"

* * *

Marth walked up the stairs and strode down the long, torch lit hall, making a straight course for the chamber which held their strange visitor. Brushing past the pair of soldiers outside the door he knocked once then stepped inside, closing the door behind him. 

With his long awaited answers within his grasp he could not wait until morning. He needed to know now.

Marth stopped in the doorway, arms folded and expression firm. Ciara stood across the room with her back to him, looking out the window into the fading night. At the sound of his arrival she turned and stared right back without a hint of intimidation. He could see her features clearly for the first time. Her skin looked even paler under the brilliant torchlight. Her long face and gentle features did not quite seem to fit the intensity in her eyes. Indeed, she looked more like a queen awaiting her summoned servant than a prisoner facing her captor.

"Decided to take this seriously at last?" she asked. "I don't understand why you're wasting your time keeping me here like this when your true enemies continue to walk free."

"I will decide who is to be trusted and who is my enemy," Marth informed her, his expression never changing.

"I think I've made myself quite clear. How is your sister?"

"She is resting," Marth replied after a moment, not quite expecting this. "I suppose thanks are in order," he added awkwardly.

"Happy to be of service," she inclined her head in a slight bow.

Unexpectedly disarmed Marth fought to keep his voice strong and demanding. "You are going to tell me what I wish to know, and you are going to tell me now. Do you understand me?"

"That's why I'm here, now isn't it? What do you wish to know?" she replied calmly, unconvinced by Marth's commanding demeanor.

"Everything," he replied unequivocally, "starting with the obvious. Who are you?"

"Ciara, a priestess of the Gahlen Temple of Etruria. I was sent here to help you."

"By whom?"

"The High Priest Bailiff of the Grand Council of Etruria."

"Etruria is a long way from here and we have had little if any dealings with your country for many hundreds of years," Marth's voice remained hard and cold. "We are strangers to one another."

"You may not know us, but we know you. I have been watching you and your sister specifically for some time now. Believe me; we are well aware of Aritia's situation and what has been happening here."

"Aritia has been in turmoil for decades. Why would you come to help us now?"

"Because up until now Aritia's problems, while many, have had no effect on Etruria or anyone else for that matter."

"And how does a plot to kidnap my sister affect Etruria?"

"A plot to kidnap?" Ciara scoffed, and then she sighed. "Well, the council warned that you were probably not aware of what you held, and it appears they were right. That is why they sent me in the first place."

"And what exactly do I hold?"

"The Blood Pendant," Ciara replied, "the Dragon's Bane. You may know it as Anri's Emblem."

"How do you know this?"

"How do I know? You are Marth, aren't you? Son of Eleanor and Cornelius? Prince of Aritia? Heir to the throne of Anri?"

Marth made no reply, careful not to let any expression show on his face.

"You have it," Ciara stated confidently.

Her eyes followed him carefully as he paced back and forth across the room, his hand on his chin in thought.

"What happened to you?" she asked, her brow furrowed inquisitively.

"What?" Marth asked, looking up in bewilderment.

"You're limping," she commented. "I didn't hurt you, did - "

"No," Marth cut in more sharply than needed. He stopped moving, acutely aware now of his uneven steps. He could usually control it very well, so well that unless someone was already aware of his injury they would not notice it at all. He sometimes forgot about it himself, which could prove to be a problem at a time such as this. If he lapsed in concentration and forgot to consciously hide the impairment it became all too obvious, much to his chagrin.

"Oh. Well, I'm sure that has a pretty interesting story behind it, then. Such things usually do," she raised a hand and brushed her thick hair behind her ear, which Marth now noticed was missing its tip. Ciara caught his eye, her expression unreadable. Forcing himself to look away he pushed forward.

"I am not the subject of interest at the moment."

"Another time then."

"Anri's Emblem. Care to elaborate?" Marth said through gritted teeth, every line in his body tense.

"It is a long story."

"I have plenty of time," Marth assured her, folding his arms across his chest.

Ciara smiled slightly, took a breath, and started her tale.

* * *

Elice's eyes fluttered momentarily then shut again in protest. In a state of limbo between sleep and awake she struggled to figure out where she was and how she had got there. Brightness seeped in through her lids, though she couldn't tell what that meant. Whether time had passed to morning or night she did not have a clue. She had the distinct sensation that she had been sleeping for a long time – too long. So long that her body now refused to awaken from it's long dormant state. 

Forcing herself to move she attempted to stretch but a heavy weight pressed down on her.

_Strange_, she thought. She tried to roll over but hit something bulky. She wriggled uncomfortably as she felt something lying under her back. Her still groggy mind fought to make sense of this but she could come to no conclusion. Finally her eyes pried open, blinked once or twice and then opened her mouth, a strangled scream flying from her lips.

She lay face to face with someone beside her, his arms draped around her, holding her so she couldn't move. At her scream his eyes flew open in shock. Not hesitating a second she thrust her arms out and shoved as hard as she could. The intruder flew to the ground with a rumbling _crash_. Elice drew back, clutching the covers around her.

"What was all that about!?" Roy cried from the floor, looking up at her in dazed confusion.

Elice stopped screaming and looked down at him, her expression softening from terror to innocent bewilderment.

"Roy?" she asked softly.

"Who else?" he grumbled.

"Princess!" someone pounded on the door. "Are you all right?"

Elice took a steadying breath, working her mind around the situation. "Yes, I'm fine. False alarm!" she called, then turned back to Roy. Slowly her brow furrowed and she looked furious. "Just _what_ do you think you are doing?" she demanded.

"I guess I fell asleep," he replied hazily.

"Wrapped around me like a python?" she glowered.

"Hey, _you're_ the one who grabbed me last night and wouldn't let me leave!" Roy retorted.

"I did?"

"What, you don't remember?"

"No," she admitted quietly, relaxing a bit momentarily then tensing back up. "Well, what happened?" she asked warily.

"Good grief, Elice," Roy replied as though scandalized. "I'm insulted! Just what do you take me for? You were laying there like a zombie, scared out of your mind and I was worried about you so I stayed, because you told me to."

She studied him for a moment and then softened. "Oh. Sorry," she added quietly.

Roy shrugged it off, getting up from the floor. "May I?" he asked with exaggerated hesitancy. Elice nodded and he sat down beside her. "What about you? Are you really all right?"

For the first time since she had woken up Elice's mind wandered back to the previous night and all that had happened. It came flooding back too quickly and with far too much clarity. She suddenly remembered why she had returned to the brightly lit dungeon chamber. Roy had brought her here. Roy had carried her from the forest where _he_ had left her. _He_ had dragged her there, hit her, hurt her.

Her hand moved instinctively to her swollen eye which suddenly throbbed with pain.

_He _had come into her room, attacked her. She could see his red eyes staring at her hungrily: vicious, cold eyes. She could feel his arms around her, taking her, dragging her away. Her own hands crept across her chest, crossing herself and clutching around her arms protectively.

_He_ had tried to take her away.

Elice shivered once. Then again and then her body wouldn't stop trembling. She shook uncontrollably, though she was hardly aware of it. She didn't want to be aware of anything. Tears burned in her eyes but she held them back. She pushed it all back, not wanting to feel. She knew she could let darkness take her so she couldn't feel it anymore. The respite of numbness tempted her, but then she felt strong arms wrap around her and draw her in, pulling her back.

"It's all right, Elice," Roy's voice had never sounded stronger, though he barely whispered in her ear. "I've got you. You're safe. I won't let anything hurt you."

Elice started to cry, great sobs shaking through her. Her hands clutched at Roy's chest, clinging to him and refusing to let go. Fear rushed through her, stinging at first but she let it flow out. She could let him carry it for her. She didn't have to hide anymore, fight anymore. It didn't have to be like last time. This time she didn't have to stand alone. Roy held her close and she knew she could come to no harm.

Gradually the crying ebbed from a furious torrent to a gentle trickle. She closed her eyes and waited for it to stop, content in his arms.

"I'm impressed," she said finally.

"Hm?"

"I didn't think it was possible for you to not speak for so long."

"A joke!" Roy exclaimed excitedly.

Elice lifted her head and smiled gently, making Roy beam. While it comforted her greatly to know that Roy could take on the situation in all seriousness, she really preferred him smiling.

"I love you," she whispered.

"Don't go all sappy on me," he smirked.

Elice grinned back, "You're one to talk," she closed her eyes and kissed him.

"You know I love you, Elice," he replied with a crooked grin. His hand moved to her face, kissing her back, but she winced and pulled back.

"Ouch!" she put her hand gingerly to her injured cheek.

"Sorry," Roy apologized.

"We really should go, anyway," she said, pulling herself out of his arms. Roy sighed, resigned, and opened the door for her.

"Prince Marth wants to see you two," a nearby guard informed Elice as she passed. "He's waiting in the Council Hall."

"Thank you," Elice replied, and they made their way up the stairs to the halls above. One glance out of the windows at the deep sunlight streaming in told them that morning had passed long ago and late afternoon had settled in. They had slept nearly all day.

They found Marth standing before a window, hands clasped behind his back, obviously lost in thought. It surprised Elice to find him waiting, seemingly, so patiently. It took him a moment to realize Roy and Elice had joined him, and once he did he turned to his sister with concern.

"Are you all right?" he asked eagerly, glad but obviously surprised to see her so alert and calm.

"Yes," she nodded, almost fooling him completely.

"I'm glad you're here," Marth said. "There is much to do." Marth marched quickly to the door, opened it and called to a nearby guard. "Summon Link and Zelda and bring our guest here," he ordered. The soldier bowed then retreated, and Marth walked back and sat down beside his sister.

"I really am sorry, Elice," he said. "I should never have put you through that."

"I'm all right. I'll be all right. Besides, it was my idea. What happened… it's not your fault," Elice reminded him.

"Yes, but I shouldn't have let you talk me into it. That wasn't fair of us to risk you like that. When I think of what almost happened – "

"Nothing happened," she spoke, her voice tense now.

"What?" Roy broke in incredulously. "I was right about everything, I'd call that something. That whole idea was ridiculous. We're not making a mistake like that again."

"It wasn't a mistake," Elice insisted. "We have that girl, right? The one who saved me? Where is she? Let's talk to her and get some answers."

"Do you have any idea how close I came to losing you last night?" Roy burst angrily. Despite himself, her sudden resiliency infuriated him.

"Of course I do," she replied, fighting the chill that went through her. She didn't want to bring this up. "But you didn't. I'm here and I'm fine and – "

"Have you seen yourself?" he ushered her in front of a mirror but she kept her eyes down. "Look at yourself."

"No," Elice refused. She could feel the aching pain on the side of her face. She didn't want to see it.

"Look at what he did to you," Roy said more quietly. Elice's eyes flitted unwillingly to the almost unrecognizable reflection but quickly fell away. "And you got off lucky."

"Are you _trying_ to scare me?" she asked in a furious, albeit terrified, voice, struggling to release herself from his grasp.

"Maybe I am," Roy admitted. "If that's what it will take."

"Once again the pot is calling the kettle black," Elice scorned, still trying to hide her fright.

"Is that what you want? For me to admit I'm afraid? Fine! After last night, I am afraid because I don't want anything to happen to you. I am taking this seriously now, even if you won't."

Elice had rarely seen him exhibit this strange intensity, but it didn't deter her.

"I am taking this seriously," Elice fired back. "I don't like this side of you," she added in a dark undertone.

"What side? The side that wants to keep you from dying?"

"This overprotective side that is treating me like a child."

Roy rolled his eyes. "First I don't take anything seriously and now I'm overprotective. Make up your mind! Do you want me to protect you or not?"

The door swung forward at that moment and Elice didn't reply. Link held the door open while Zelda stepped inside. Roy didn't even look up but continued to scowl at the floor. Marth silently got up and moved to his position at the head of the room.

Zelda smiled demurely as she took Link's arm and following him to her seat. They sat down, shoulder to shoulder, fingers entwined, resting on Zelda's lap. Elice, watching closely, broke into a wide grin at the sight of them.

Zelda and Link appeared completely oblivious to the fact that they had entered a room full of people. Zelda leaned ever so slightly closer to him as he played absentmindedly with a strand of her hair. Their reverie was hardly broken when Marth spoke.

"Now that we're all here," Marth said calmly, looking at no one in particular, "We have a guest waiting for us. I think you should all hear what she has to say."

"Yeah, bring her in," Roy sat up, watching the door.

"She's on her way," Marth replied, still carefully avoiding glancing towards Link and Zelda.

Zelda tore her gaze away from Link and caught Elice's eye. Elice smiled and Zelda grinned back, her eyes sparkling, but suddenly her expression fell.

"Oh, Elice!" she gasped, looking sympathetically at Elice's swollen face.

"It's not as bad as it looks," Elice replied.

Link shifted nervously. He could feel Roy's scowl on him.

"I am so sorry about that, Elice," Link said ruefully. "I really messed up last night."

"I'll say," Roy huffed.

"You did what you thought you had to do," Elice brushed it off, shooting Roy a warning glance. "I don't blame you in the least."

Link sighed, embarrassed at such unwarranted understanding.

"You don't have to worry about me being… well," he struggled to put his remorse into words, so he settled for, "I'm sorry for the way I acted."

"You're forgiven, Link," Elice replied, still simply gleeful to see that Link and Zelda were back to normal.

The door opened again, this time admitting a tall, willowy woman flanked by Jeigan and Kain, Marth's two most trusted soldiers. Zelda recognized the woman immediately as Ciara, Elice's rescuer from the previous night.

Ciara proved an imposing presence. She marched in gracefully, head held high, long silvery blond hair bouncing behind her. The soldiers sat her in a chair, standing sentinel on either side of her. She looked out over the room indifferently as Marth stood and took charge.

"This is Ciara," Marth began diplomatically. "I spoke with her last night and she revealed a great deal of very important information to me regarding Anri's Emblem and the recent attacks we have been facing."

"Do you know who is behind them?" Elice asked eagerly. "Who is that man who attacked me? What does he want?"

"If you would, tell them what you told me," Marth went on.

Ciara looked to Marth, her jaw set, then she looked over Elice, Roy, Zelda and Link appraisingly. She took her time, not starting until she was good and ready.

"Before I do, I would like to see it," she turned her head to Marth, though it sounded more like an order than a request.

Marth hesitated but put his hand in his pocket and withdrew the gleaming silver necklace, holding it out for Ciara to see. Ciara stared at it in silence for a long time, obviously awed.

"You have no idea," she said quietly. "You can't possibly imagine… my entire life is bound to this Emblem, to all of the Emblems. They have consumed my existence, and now here it is, Anri's lost Emblem, right in front of me. You cannot know what this means to me, and my people."

"What are these Emblems?" Zelda asked.

"You are Hylian, are you not?" Ciara turned to Zelda sharply, scrutinizing her.

"Yes, I am Zelda and this is my husband, Link."

"Zelda?" Ciara repeated and Zelda could see the familiar question burning behind Ciara's eyes. "Princess Zelda?"

"Yes," Zelda replied reluctantly.

"Royalty," Ciara gave her an appraising glance. "Then this story concerns you just as much as it does me, and our Aritian royals here," she inclined her head ever so slightly towards Marth then Elice. "In fact it you may find it holds particular interest.

"You see, you of all people should know the legend of the three Goddesses Din, Nayru and Farore. They created the world of Diem and every living thing within it. The Goddesses had other realms to attend to, though. Not wishing to leave their creation alone and unprotected they bestowed a gift upon the Dienes, the pure essence of their power and truth. They called it the Light. Trusting in the power of their gift the Goddesses ascended into the heavens, leaving Diem below."

"The Light?" Link interrupted. "I don't understand. When the Goddesses ascended from Hyrule they left behind the Triforce. Is that what you mean? Are you talking about the Triforce?"

"No," Ciara clarified. "If I had been speaking of the Triforce I would have called it the Triforce. I am speaking of the Light. You think the Goddesses were bound to leave only one emblem of power behind at their parting?"

"That doesn't make any sense," Link replied. "I've never heard anything about any light - "

"Typical narrow-minded Hylians," Ciara broke in. "For all of your powers of magic and mysticism you have a curiously limited memory. You have a way of rewriting history to shed light only on the events you wish to remember. All too often you forget that you are not the center of the universe."

Link scowled, obviously off put by her brash manner, but Ciara went on.

"The Light was placed under the care of the Enneaus, a council of the nine most powerful clerics of Diem. The Enneaus ruled all of Diem for nearly two thousand years, using the power of the Light to keep balance and order in the world. But, such peace could not last. Gradually discord spread across Diem and the people began to break into warring factions, finally reaching the Enneaus itself. Cleric turned against cleric, each fighting to take the power of the Light for themselves. In the chaos the Light was eventually shattered into nine pieces, or Light Emblems, and scattered throughout the world. The Enneaus disbanded and without the Light the peace that Diem once lived under was no more."

"Why haven't we heard any of this before?" Link asked.

"Actually, there are countless tales and legends from all over the world surrounding the ancient history of Diem," Zelda stepped in. "I have read almost every one of them at one point or another. I remember a verse about something referred to as the Great Light," Zelda looked down in concentration, drudging up some long forgotten memory.

"_They were the Dawn_

_Bestowing Great Light_

_Greatest of power_

_Unto the world_

_When by chaos tainted_

_Falls under shadow_

_Broken, defiled_

_Truth is no more_

_Light we were given_

_Darkness we chose."_

"What does that mean?" Roy asked in confusion.

"It speaks of a great power of the Goddesses given at the dawn of time, but mortal hands were unworthy of it and the power was lost. It fits with what Ciara has told us."

"It's vague enough. It could be referring to anything," Roy replied.

"I suppose you're right," Zelda admitted. "There are thousands of verses much like this about Hyrule, Diem, the Triforce, the Goddesses themselves and everything in between. It is hard to separate fact from fiction anymore."

"You have, however inadvertently, stumbled upon truth in this case," Ciara responded. "I know that verse well. I am impressed that your people saw fit to keep it amongst their histories, even if it has been degraded to myth status."

"If any of this were true, though, I think that we of all people would know about it," Link replied, looking to Zelda.

"Once again, Hyrule is not the center of the Universe," Ciara chided. "You must accept the fact that there are others who possess knowledge that you do not have. It has been the duty of my people, the Etrurians, to protect the knowledge of the Light Emblem and see that it is never brought together again by unworthy hands. Many have tried over the last three and a half thousand years to recover this great power, but due to the vigilance of my people none have come close. Unfortunately, the threat is rising once more, and this new power is drawing nearer to its goal than any ever have before. Someone is gathering the Emblems, and it is my task, my born duty, to stop them."

"Who is it?" Elice questioned. "Who is trying to gather them?"

"What do you know about the Black Fang?" Ciara asked.

Zelda and Link looked bewildered but Roy piped up, "That band of thieves from Bern?"

"Yes," Ciara replied. "They are the mostly highly feared, powerful group of thieves, murders and assassins in all of Elibe, and possibly all of Diem. They infest the mountains on the border between Bern and Sacae. They have a stronghold there, though no one can be quite sure of its location, because anyone who gets close enough to find it does not live long enough to tell the tale. We keep as close an eye on them as possible, but we still know very little. It is not wise to meddle in the affairs or stand in the path of the Black Fang. They control their lands with a fierce, uncompromising hand, but are still so seeped in shadow and mystery that no one really knows how far or deep their influence runs. Rumor has it that they have their hands in Bern's government, though, of course, no one can be certain. They are a dangerous group, to say the least, and we believe that they are the ones behind this newest crusade to reclaim the Light Emblem."

"So, they are the ones who attacked me?" Elice asked.

"The Black Fang is after your Emblem," Ciara pointed out. "Think about it, did that man who tried to take you, at any point ask for, inquire about or in any way show any desire for that necklace?"

"No," Elice shook her head, thinking back. She couldn't think of a single sign that would point to her assailant having any interest in the necklace. They had put the necklace under guard in the heart of the castle just to be sure, and he had made an attempt for it. "He only wanted me."

"Yes, which means that, whoever that man was, he was not working for the Black Fang to acquire your Emblem."

"But, then, what does any of this have to do with you, or that necklace or any of us?" Roy asked.

"Are you sure that the Sentei was the only one to have attacked you?" Ciara prodded.

"Yes, he was the same guy," Roy replied confidently.

"Every time? Are you certain?"

"Yes," Roy emphasized.

"No," Elice gasped. "Roy, think about it. He was the same man as that night in the snow, but that night he was only after me too, not the necklace. At that point the necklace was still in Hyrule. But that night last winter, that man in that awful silver snake mask, he was in my room, obviously looking for something. That happened twice where they didn't come anywhere near me but ransacked the castle, including mine and Marth's chambers. There were times when we never even caught a glimpse of the intruder."

"Black Fang," Ciara replied conclusively. "If they don't want to be seen, they aren't seen."

"Then the man who attacked me last night, this Sentei, as you call him, if he wasn't a member of the Black Fang, then who is he?"

"That is a very good question," Ciara replied thoughtfully.

Elice sighed. Having come so close to finding an answer only to have it pulled away left her feeling frustrated.

"You seem to be awfully good at making enemies," Ciara commented.

"Enemies…" Marth mused. "I suppose we have no alternative but to go back to our first suspicion then: Akanea."

"Akanea," Roy spat. "They're in shambles. Their country's falling apart at their feet. You really think they have enough time to worry about bothering Elice?"

"Maybe that's the reason they're in shambles," Marth replied significantly. "If they're spending all of their time concentrating on revenge rather than rebuilding their crumbling empire…"

"But if it is Zagaro - I mean, he wouldn't just be after Elice, he would be after - "

"Zelda and me as well," Marth finished rather regretfully.

"But," Roy tried to protest but his face fell in realization. "Oh."

"What?" Link perked up, looking from face to face and then to Zelda, instinctively pulling her tighter to his side. "What do you mean by that?"

For a moment Zelda was just as befuddled as Link, her mind wracking to think of what they were talking about, but all at once she remembered exactly. "That man who broke in," Zelda said quietly. "Before he took Elice he said he had been looking for me and he was surprised to find me here. Then he said he would be back, for Marth, and for me."

"What?" Link cried again. "Why didn't you tell me this?"

"Honestly, Link, so much has happened that I forgot about it until just now," Zelda admitted, though now that she did remember she felt a chill run through her and Link clutched her closer.

"Well, who is he? What does he want with you?" Link scrambled.

"I've been thinking about this since last night and I think I may know the answer," Marth started, "If he is Akanean he's probably seeking revenge against the three people most responsible for his country's downfall; Elice and me for killing their King, and Zelda for nearly annihilating their entire army."

"He's not Akanean," Ciara broke in. "I told you, he is one of the Sentei."

"What does that mean?" Roy asked in annoyance. "What is a Sentei supposed to be anyway?"

"The Sentei are a clan of nomads who roam around most of Elibe and even into Akanea. They are a highly trained race of warriors who pride themselves in being silent, lethal and unstoppable. Their skills in nearly every form of combat are unparalleled, though fortunately the one after you really is not the best example. As far as the Sentei are concerned, your friend was substandard, which would explain why he is here acting in the service of Akanea. In fact, the Sentei are waning so much these days that most of them end up selling their skills just to get by. The Black Fang is famous for recruiting Sentei. Their powers of obscurity and invisibility make them highly capable thieves."

"Then how do we know this man wasn't working on behalf of the Black Fang?" Roy asked.

"Because the Black Fang wants that Emblem more than anything else. It has been hundreds of years since the location of your Emblem has been known to anyone, and they aren't about to let it slip through their fingers this time," Ciara replied. "If he did not attempt to take it from you then he was not here on behalf of the Black Fang. You have two separate problems here, I am certain of it. However, fortunately for you our friend from last night won't pose you a threat any longer, not after what I did to him. He may not be dead, but he will be in no condition to come after you, at least not for a very long time. But, believe me, he is the least of your worries."

"He's trying to abduct my sister," Marth growled. "I find that concerning."

"Don't you understand?" Ciara's voice remained calm but punctuated emphatically, "There is something much bigger happening here than a simple plot for revenge against the three of you."

"What? This so-called Emblem?" Roy asked skeptically.

"Yes, the Emblem. The Black Fang will not rest until their have yours."

"So, we'll hide it," Roy replied simply. "You said that it has been hidden for hundreds of years and no one was able to find it, so we'll just bury it somewhere and no one will ever know we had it."

"Why am I even talking to you?" Ciara asked sincerely, looking at Roy with bewildered disgust.

"He brings up a good point, though," Zelda said. "This Emblem is referred to as 'Anri's Emblem', which would logically lead anyone looking for it right here, to Aritia. How did it manage to stay hidden for so very long when it was known to belong to Anri? And, if it was hidden so well how did the Black Fang learn of its location now?"

"It is a very recently acquired name," Ciara replied. "You see, it is the duty of my people to watch over these Emblems, so while we know more than most do of their shadowed past, there are still many mysteries. We are talking about over four thousand years of history spanning across all of Diem. Following the separate paths of nine individual Emblems across such an expanse of time and space is worse than attempting to find a needle in a haystack.

"This, Anri's Emblem, vanished from knowledge over two thousand years ago. It resurfaced in Aritia at the time of Anri. It fell into his possession, but we believe that he did not know what he had. No one did. History tells us that he had wielded a powerful magical weapon, but nothing more specific. Marth told me of the Falchion blade and the Fire Emblem which Anri used to destroy one of the Dragon Lords, but this history is incomplete. Anri also held something called the 'Blood Pendant' or the 'Dragon's Bane', though Marth tells me he knows nothing of this. Not surprisingly, if Anri ever truly discovered what he had he would have destroyed any record of it, which we are almost certain is what happened.

"However, this means that we now can only guess at what occurred next. What do you do when you realize that you hold one-ninth of the apocalypse in your hands? Once Anri knew what it was he did not want anyone else to know what he knew. He didn't want to use it, but he did not want anyone else to use it either. So he hid it in plain sight, in the last place anyone would look for something so spectacular. He concealed it within that necklace and passed it from generation to generation in the guise of a family tradition of engagement. Who would suspect it? Such a simple plan, yet so effective. It kept the rest of the world in ignorance for another thousand years. Not a bad plan at all, until recently.

"He may have passed on the truth of the Emblem to some of his closest descendents, but obviously that knowledge faded over the centuries, for you two, heirs of this great cataclysmic secret, did not even know what you inherently have charge over. It is here, with your carelessness in allowing the Emblem out of your Kingdom where folly takes over at last."

Marth's eyes narrowed at this last comment but he remained silent.

"So Anri's Emblem was exposed to the outside world for the first time in a millennium, and here we are. Its secrets, unfortunately, finally coming to light."

"But how," Zelda pressed. "It sat hidden in a trunk in Hyrule Castle for over a year. I told no one about it. I showed it to no one. How could anyone have known that I had it?"

Ciara's eyes flitted to Marth and he said quickly, "I told no one."

"I'm not accusing you," Ciara replied with a grin. "Though you certainly are quick enough to defend yourself."

"With good reason," Marth mumbled.

"No, I believe you," Ciara went on. "If you didn't know what it was what reason would you have had to tell anyone? No, this goes far deeper than that. This Emblem is a powerful magical entity, which holds many properties that even my people do not confess to understand. There is someone, though, who seems to know much of the Emblems. Too much. Far more than any mortal should know, things which have even been lost to the tomes of the Etrurians, and that is saying something.

"This man tracked the Emblem down in Hyrule when it was thought to have been lost for over a thousand years. He followed it right to your doorstep when he should not have even known what he was looking for, let alone where to find it."

"Vale," Zelda broke in, remembering Arda's frightened words in Kakiriko Village weeks before, _I don't know how he knows what he knows, but you cannot hide anything from him._

_Not even the lost Emblem,_ Zelda thought ruefully.

"You have met him?" Ciara asked.

"Yes," Zelda replied darkly. "Who is he? Do you know?"

"No one knows who Vale really is," Ciara replied helplessly, "other than that he is a terribly powerful member of the Black Fang, responsible for much death and destruction. He is far more open about his activities than his kind usually are; then again the Four Fangs have been known to act as flagships, displaying their power to put fear into their enemies."

"The Four Fangs?" Zelda repeated with interest.

"The four most powerful warriors, hand picked by the Black Fang's leader for their skills, their strength and their cold-blooded willingness to follow any order they are given. Like I said, they have been known to move in the open far more than any others within the cult, and certainly more than their leader ever would. We know who the Four Fangs are, or at least we are fairly certain we do, but no one, and I mean no one, knows who their leader is," Ciara explained.

"Sounds like a real coward, if you ask me," Roy sneered.

"A very smart coward," Ciara replied with a sharp glance. "No one can get anywhere near him. It is as though he doesn't exist. What I wonder, though," she went on quickly, "is if you came face to face with Vale, how is it that you are even alive speak of it?"

"He led the overthrow of my Kingdom. He held my father hostage to barter the Emblem from me, but I refused, so he murdered my father," Zelda's voice grew lifeless as she spoke. "Link and I were able to save the Emblem and flee, bringing it here, to Aritia. By all rights we shouldn't have escaped. We believe that he let us go," Zelda admitted.

"Curious," Ciara said with a furrowed brow. "We had hoped their influence had not yet reached so far outside of Elibe, but I suppose that was simply wishful thinking. And to set up such a strong presence in Hyrule…" she trailed off thoughtfully but changed directions abruptly. "I suppose there was no battle for your Kingdom?"

"No," Zelda shook her head, her eyes discerning. "There was no battle. They swept in so quickly that no one even knew they were a threat. One moment my father was in control and the next his own soldiers had risen up and supplanted him."

"Not his soldiers, Black Fang infiltrators," Ciara corrected. "You have seen first hand what the Black Fang is capable of. To call them simply a band of thieves is an understatement to say the least. I told you before that we believe they are secretly ruling Bern from within, and now you can see how that is entirely possible. It was a bold move, though, for them to take Hyrule like that. They must be growing far more confident if they are willing to act so blatantly. It seems no one is safe from them anymore," she sighed.

"You seem to know an awful lot about all of this," Link said shrewdly.

"We make it our business to know of such things," Ciara replied tersely. "This is the calling of my people, to protect these Emblems."

"You seem to be doing a pretty poor job of it," Roy replied.

"If you think you can do any better, by all means, your time to shine has come at last," Ciara said. "You now know you have an Emblem in your possession and you must now decide what to do about that."

"Like I said, we'll just hide it," Roy replied as though stating the obvious. "You said it was a clever plan before."

"Yes, when no one knew of its existence. The Black Fang know you have it. Vale knows that you took it out of Hyrule and no doubt he has followed you back here to Aritia. Hide it, indeed," she huffed. "You cannot hide this from them. They will not stop until they have taken this from you, and we cannot allow that to happen. Already they have more than one in their possession. If they obtain yet another one it is simply one step closer to their ultimate goal of the Light Emblem. If they have that they will control the power of deity itself, and then entire world will be securely and irrevocably in the palm of their hands."

Marth watched carefully as the realization which he had been hit with the previous night swept over the faces of the others. Elice looked alert and defiant. Zelda appeared thoughtful, taking it all in and processing it carefully. Link's expression betrayed nothing. Roy looked completely unconvinced.

"Where's your proof," Roy crossed his arms and stared at Ciara with hard eyes.

"Excuse me?"

"Why should I believe any of this?" Roy asked dismissively. "I want to see some proof."

"You want proof? The proof is right in his hands," Ciara pointed to the Emblem, still clutched in Marth's hand. "There is an Emblem, in this room, right before your eyes."

"I see a necklace," Roy replied.

"A necklace that people have killed to get their hands on. You have been attacked in your own castle on its account. You have seen Hyrule infiltrated and overthrown, its King murdered, all in the name of that Emblem right there."

"Coincidence. I see no reason to believe these fairytales you have been spouting. I would much rather deal with the real problem." He turned quickly, "Marth, let's stop wasting our time here talking about magic jewelry. Let's just march into Akanea and beat them into the ground!"

Marth didn't reply but kept looking thoughtfully ahead, playing with the Emblem in his fingers.

"What? You don't believe her, do you?"

Marth didn't answer but Zelda did. "Roy, I would have thought that with all that you've seen, you would more readily accept the hand of divinity in our world."

"It's a necklace!" Roy exclaimed. "I've seen nothing to make me believe that it is anything more."

"Appearances can be misleading," Ciara replied coolly. "I for one would not have believed that you were capable of shooting an inferno out of the tip of your sword, and you obviously were not under the impression that I could make my way through it unscathed. We both learned quickly not to underestimate each other. Many things appear simple at first glance, but that does not mean that your eyes are not deceiving you."

"Prove it!" Roy demanded.

"Once again, why am I talking to you? Who are you?" Ciara brushed him off dismissively.

"I'm Roy," he started emphatically. "The Royal Princess' boyfriend, bodyguard, captain, guy… thing…" He grimaced, wishing he had stuck strictly to his name.

"Oh, had I but known! I am honored by your presence," Ciara bowed with exaggerated enthusiasm, the crooked grin never leaving her face.

"Enough of this," Marth interrupted. "Roy, if you can't keep your comments to yourself you can leave. This is serious business we're dealing with and if you can't be mature enough to - "

"Fine, fine, fine," Roy grumbled, just to speed the lecture along. "I'll behave myself."

"Thank you," Marth replied.

"But say that this _is_ all true," Roy immediately interjected, and Marth sighed in exasperation, "in theory," Roy stipulated. "What exactly do you expect _us_ to do about it?"

"In theory, I would expect you to make a decision," Ciara replied, her voice unwavering in conviction. "You can allow our enemies to take the Emblem or you can stand and fight. There is no other choice – in theory, of course."

Ciara sat back, folded her arms and waited. Marth motioned for her to be escorted from the room. She had certainly given them a lot to think about.


	12. Chapter 11: No More Secrets

Among the Ashes

Tell me what I have to do tonight  
Cause I'd do anything to make it right  
I'm sorry for the way I lost my head  
I don't know why I said the things I said

Look at me I'm way past pride  
Isn't there some way that we can try  
To be us again  
Even if it takes a while  
I'll wait right here until I see that smile  
That says we're us again

Can't imagine life without you

Here I stand with everything to lose  
All I know is I don't want to ever see the end  
I'm reaching out for you  
Won't you open up your heart and let me come back in  
Let's be us again

Lonestar "Let's be us Again"

Chapter 11

No More Secrets

"It comes down to this: do we trust her or not?" Marth asked.

"She seems sincere, in her own way," Elice responded thoughtfully. "She really did save me last night, Marth. If she hadn't come I don't know what would have happened to me. We owe her that much, at least. I think I believe what she's said."

"No matter what she says, how can we be certain she's not lying?" Marth asked, playing devil's advocate.

"How can we be certain she's not telling the truth? Her story makes sense, and her actions corroborate it."

"It would be better to err on the side of caution."

"Caution?" Elice burst. "If what she is saying is true and we ignore it we're taking a monumental risk."

"_If_ she's telling the truth," Roy stipulated.

"What do you think, Zelda?" Elice asked, pointedly turning her attention away from Roy.

"I am inclined to believe what she's said," Zelda replied. "There is no denying the significance surrounding that necklace. There is no way this is all coincidence," she glanced at Roy, who still appeared irritable. "It would answer every question; it puts everything into place. We can't simply ignore that."

"Link?" Elice questioned.

"I agree with Zelda," Link replied.

"Figures," Roy grumbled.

"I don't understand why you are so averse to admitting the truth about all of this," Elice scowled in frustration.

"I am not interested in chasing down some mythical little light trinkets," Roy exclaimed. "We know Akanea was behind those attacks on you, so let's go get them!"

"This isn't about you getting revenge on Akanea!" Elice shot back.

"Excuse me for wanting to stop the people who are trying to kill you! I promised I would keep you safe and that's what I'm trying to do!" Roy roared furiously, and then he sat back, fuming.

Elice looked shocked for a moment, and then her eyes softened. She leaned over and put her arm around his, kissing him on the cheek, though he sat still and glowering.

"I know you are," she said genuinely. "And I appreciate that you're willing to start a war to protect me, but that isn't necessary at the moment. There are more important things going on here and we can't just see what we want to see and ignore the rest."

Roy sighed but his face softened. "I don't see how any of this is more important than you."

Elice snuggled closer to him. Roy put his arm around her then looked up. Suddenly aware once more that they weren't alone in the room his face burned bright red.

"We need to find out the truth," Marth went on over Roy's embarrassed mumbling.

"I might be able to help you there," Zelda piped up and all eyes turned to her.

"How?" Roy asked dubiously, as always unable to stay mad for long, especially with Elice beside him.

"I could look into her mind and see for myself," Zelda replied calmly.

"You can read minds?" Roy looked both impressed and skeptical.

"I suppose, putting it simply, yes," Zelda shrugged.

Even Link looked at her curiously.

"Impa taught me, a long time ago," Zelda explained. "The Sheikah delved into many areas and Impa tried to give me a broad education."

"If you can just read people's minds why didn't you know that Marth was lying to you?" Roy asked with innocent curiosity, sending an unintentional wave of awkwardness through the room. Link's hand tightened around hers and she felt him tense up beside her.

Zelda carefully avoided Marth's eye, though he wasn't looking anywhere near her. "Back then I didn't really want to know the truth, so I never looked for it." She trailed off and then quickly transitioned into a more neutral line of thought.

"Besides, it isn't that simple. It is very difficult to do, especially when the person is particularly strong willed."

"Which may mean we'll have some trouble," Elice commented.

"True. It only really works well on weak minded or unintelligent people. You can get into their heads without them even knowing it."

"You never tried it on me, did you?" Roy asked with feigned indifference, his eyes watching Zelda closely.

"No, Roy," Zelda smiled. "I do not believe in casually assaulting other people's innermost thoughts. I would only do this as a last resort; because it is completely necessary. Besides, why would I need to break into an already open window?"

"What's that supposed to mean?" Roy asked in slight irritation.

"Roy, you're very easy to read," Elice replied.

"I am not."

"You are too. I know exactly what you're thinking."

"Oh, really? Then tell me, what am I thinking right now?" Roy challenged her.

Elice latched onto him, kissing him ridiculously roughly before releasing him just as suddenly, raising her eyebrows as though daring him to contradict her.

For a moment Roy looked as though he might protest but then he shrugged amiably and smiled, putting his arm back around her.

"I thought so," Elice replied wryly.

"Well, then, what am I thinking now?" Roy asked with a smirk.

"Behave yourself," she tried to look severe, though a smile played about the corners of her mouth. She glanced nervously towards her brother, but Marth did not pay a bit of attention to them. Still mindlessly fidgeting with the Emblem in his hands, he looked completely lost in thought.

"Not everyone is as transparent as you are, Roy," Zelda went on. "If this works at all with our new friend, it will not be easy. The harder she fights me the worse this is going to be. It could even turn into a full fledged battle, depending on her willingness to cooperate."

"But you can do it?" Link asked.

"I believe so. I don't claim to be a master at it, but Impa did show me how the art of mind control works and I'm fairly certain that I can transfer what she did teach me to this task," Zelda said, her voice lacking confidence.

"Wait, so you've never done this before?" Roy questioned.

"Not this specifically, but I know how to penetrate the mind's barriers. Once inside I can figure it out. It's getting in that may be the problem."

"Well," Roy sighed discouragingly, clapping Zelda lightly on the shoulder. "Good luck."

"Thanks, Roy," Zelda replied without enthusiasm.

* * *

"You want to read my mind?" Ciara asked. Jeigan and Kain had escorted her into the room once more. She sat in a solitary chair at the front of the hall, looking at Zelda curiously. 

"Yes, just as a precaution," Zelda stipulated. "If you are telling the truth I will see it, and then we can move forward together. It is really very simple, if you will just relax and let me see. The more you resist, though, the more it is going to hurt."

"Are you trying to frighten me?" Ciara asked with her crooked smile, looking mildly amused at the prospect.

Zelda stared back at her, her expression stern. "I just want to find the truth."

"I have nothing to hide."

"Good."

Link brought a chair over and Zelda sat down across from Ciara, locking eyes with her. Zelda's expression remained serious and focused while Ciara stared back, her expression placid and unconcerned. Zelda could feel everyone's eyes on her and wished she had asked to do this alone. She felt like they were watching for a show, but if all went well this would be a very uneventful thing to observe. Still, she found it harder to gain complete concentration and focus while being watched with such scrutiny.

Zelda closed her eyes, blocking them out. She concentrated on Ciara's presence before her, pushing everything else aside. At first she could see nothing but the blackness contained behind her eyelids. Slowly, though her eyes remained closed, her vision began to lighten. Shadows of figures started to stir blurrily in the distance. She drew the closer, focusing on them. A shadowed face appeared, a man with dark hair and a charming smile swam into view, evaporating suddenly.

Zelda felt Ciara flinch, understandably. Ciara did not fight though obviously keenly aware of everything happening inside of her head. Zelda could easily see the unusually high perceptiveness of Ciara's mind. Such alertness would make Zelda's intrusion uncomfortable to say the least: a foreign presence within Ciara's own mind, dragging vivid memories unbidden to the surface.

Zelda pushed forward, the images solidifying now. She stood within the images of Ciara's mind, as clearly as though she had gone back in time, though the images moved incredibly fast around her. Zelda pushed them past quickly, not wishing to linger superfluously. She saw nothing to warrant suspicion.

Flashes of Ciara flew by sometimes accompanied by other figures, all as refined, fair and pale as she, usually housed within immaculate cathedral-like buildings or wide open green spaces outside the impressive edifices.

The shadowed face reappeared, his features blurred, though Zelda could see him laughing boisterously. He vanished again.

Zelda stood back in the cavernous halls of an ancient library beside Ciara. She absorbed entire histories within a matter of moments, examining everything Ciara had been told, focusing on the important details, delving deeper where needed.

The shadowed face stopped laughing now, growing darker still.

Ciara cringed.

_Ciara, we are entrusting this task to you. Protect the Blood Pendant. Protect Aritia. This is our only hope._

_Yes, Sir. I will not fail you._

Ciara stood in the center of an opulent auditorium, falling to one knee and bowing in allegiance.

_Banan!_

Zelda could hear Ciara's voice, cracking with panic, crying out.

_Where is he? We have to go back!_

Chaos now. An army raged. Weapons clashed.

A flash of fire.

_Banan!_

A grief-stricken cry rang out. Blood spilt to the ground.

Ciara recoiled, a shudder running through her, rippling through Zelda as well.

Then nothing but pain. The cry continued, tearing through Zelda's mind, consuming her completely. A void of darkness covered the world, blocking out everything but the anguished scream.

It took Zelda a moment to realize that the cry no longer issued from within but from her own lips. Across from her Ciara screamed as well. Their voices blended, filling the hall and echoing off of the walls.

"What's going on?" Elice gasped.

"I don't think this is what's supposed to happen!" Roy said nervously.

"Zelda!" Link cried out, clutching Zelda's rigid shoulders. "Zelda! What's wrong with her?" he shouted wildly, but everyone else had frozen in helpless horror while the screaming continued.

"Stop it!" Ciara shrieked. "Get out!"

Zelda felt as though she had suddenly been dropped from a great height. Her stomach plummeted but before she felt the impact of the ground her eyes flew open and her screaming stopped.

The pain had all but vanished, now only a dull, throbbing shadow of the intensity that had filled her only moments before.

Zelda sat panting wildly, a cold sweat glistening over her shaking body. Across from her Ciara was slumped in her chair, her hair hanging lank across her rosy face, flush with pain and anger. Her breath, too, came out in short, sharp gasps. She appeared utterly disheveled and harassed, as though she had just undergone torture of the worst kind.

"Zelda," Link grabbed her face, peering into her eyes. "Are you all right?" he demanded. "What happened to you? Talk to me."

"Link," Zelda gasped, closing her eyes and leaning against him.

"We're through with this," he stated firmly. "That's enough."

"You - " Ciara managed through her uneven breathing, but cut herself off immediately.

Zelda's mind wandered back to what she had seen, and felt, digesting it slowly, fighting to calm herself all the while.

"Who is Banan?" Zelda asked gently, looking at Ciara with compassionate eyes.

Ciara's head flew up, her eyes wide; reluctant tears welled within them. She shook her head almost imperceptibly, as though in warning.

"You loved him very much," Zelda whispered.

"Shut up!" Ciara thundered, lurching forward so quickly and violently she nearly tipped her chair over. They locked eyes and in that instant Zelda saw a flash of red fire in Ciara's eyes that sent a chill down her spine. Zelda started, but at second glance Ciara's eyes appeared clear grey once more. Marth and Roy grabbed Ciara and held her back as she sat glaring at Zelda with all the rage and threat she could muster, but behind it Zelda could see nothing but pain.

"Get her out of here!" Marth shouted to Jeigan and Kain, who still restrained Ciara, though she had stopped struggling. "Now!"

"No," Zelda whispered, leaning forward and losing her balance. Link caught her quickly.

"Zelda," Link said worriedly, "stay with me."

Her head reeled and her stomach lurched nauseously. Her body felt heavy and weightless at once. She could feel Link's arms around her though she was falling once more. Link's voice called her name but she could barely hear him through the swimming darkness. His arms clasped around her and her body fell limp.

* * *

The next thing she knew her eyes fluttered open to find Link hovering over her. Cold, hard stone lay uncomfortably beneath her, though she couldn't understand how she had ended up on the floor. 

"Zelda, are you all right? What did she do to you?" Link pressed.

"I knew it. Didn't I tell you?" Roy's voice sounded blearily through the darkness.

"Don't gloat, Roy. You're not helping anything," Elice huffed.

Zelda groaned gently. Her head throbbed beneath her temples. She tried to sit up but Link held her down.

"I'm fine," she said, still rather embarrassed. They all stared at her lying on the floor and she could feel her face starting to burn. Link helped her sit up.

"What did she do to you?" Link demanded again, his voice dark.

"What?" Zelda asked in confusion, trying to make sense of the question.

"That's it," Roy exclaimed. "It's happening again! She's lost her mind."

"Roy, what are you talking about?" Zelda asked.

"Oh. Well, she remembers me, at least," Roy looked slightly pleased. "What about him. Ring a bell?" he asked, pointing at Link.

"Stop it, Roy," Elice cut in. "She hasn't lost her mind."

"Where did she go?" Zelda asked suddenly. "Ciara, where is she?"

"She's in the dungeon, where she belongs," Marth looked positively irate as he, uncharacteristically, replied to her. He had made it a point over the last few weeks not to address her directly unless completely necessary.

"What? No, bring her back, she's done nothing wrong," Zelda insisted.

"Nothing wrong?" Link sputtered. "I saw what she did to you…. It was horrible. She's not coming anywhere near you again."

"What are you talking about?"

"You were screaming like you were on fire," Elice said quietly, shaking her head in discomfort.

"She's not to blame for that. I am. She did not hurt me, I hurt her," Zelda explained. "I didn't mean to," she added desperately. "But that face, it wouldn't go away. I couldn't help but see it, and suddenly it wouldn't stop. She didn't want to see it, and I forced it on her. It was cruel," she added in shame.

None of the others seemed to have the faintest clue what Zelda meant by any of this.

"You're coming with me," Link said, scooping her up into his arms.

"No, Link. Put me down. I'm fine, I promise." She did still feel a little weak and shaky, but she didn't want to admit it. "I swear to you, she was telling the truth, every word of it."

Link stopped, looking down at her, the others also appearing shocked at this pronouncement.

"Ciara is right," Zelda hurried on while she had the chance. "The Etrurian Council sent her here to help us. We need to do what she says."

"You're sure?" Marth asked after a long pause.

"Absolutely. What happened was my fault."

"What did happen?" Link asked. "What did you see?"

Zelda grimaced, remembering what she had seen. "I brought a painful memory to the surface," she seemed reluctant to expound. "She is the victim here. I should not have made her live through that again. Please, bring her back. We owe her a great debt of gratitude, and I owe her an apology."

* * *

Zelda quickly quelled any lingering doubts about Ciara and insisted that she be brought back up from the dungeons immediately. The others had no choice but to trust Zelda's judgment and Marth finally sent word for Ciara to be released. 

Zelda insisted on seeing Ciara that night, and though Link adamantly disagreed, Zelda could not be swayed.

"At least let me come in there with you," Link persisted as they neared the chamber Ciara had been given.

"No, Link," Zelda replied, with a tone of finality, "I need to speak to her on my own. I'm in no danger. She's done nothing wrong."

Link hardly looked convinced but let Zelda go on alone. Zelda knocked on the door then stepped inside, shutting it behind her. Ciara sat on the bed, looking up sharply at Zelda's entrance. Zelda could easily see a difference in her. Her posture, her demeanor, her comportment, everything about her lacked the refined poise she had exhibited earlier that night. As she noticed Zelda, though, she changed immediately. Once more she looked confident, cool and composed.

"Ciara, please let me apologize for what happened," Zelda said immediately. "I didn't mean to do that to you. I've never exactly done that before and I couldn't control it as well as I thought I could."

"You told me you were Hylian," Ciara commented, looking Zelda over.

"Pardon me?"

"You don't look like a Sheikah," Ciara went on shrewdly. "We thought you had all died out, but here you are. Living proof."

"I am Hylian," Zelda explained. "It's true, the Sheikah are nearly gone, but there is still a survivor, my guardian, Impa – she is the last of her kind."

"Ah, so she is the one who taught you?"

"Yes," Zelda replied, Ciara's keen intuitiveness exhibiting itself once more.

Ciara didn't reply but Zelda could see her mind working its way around this information.

"So, I suppose you told them everything," Ciara went on.

"No," Zelda shook her head. "I didn't tell them what I saw. That is your prerogative. I shouldn't have seen it in the first place, and I'm sorry I did. If you wish to talk about it, that is your choice. I won't press the matter and I won't tell the others."

Ciara's eyes never left hers, still as intense and focused as ever, but now laced with skepticism. Zelda shifted uncomfortably.

"I did tell them that you were right about everything you said," Zelda went on, "You have my gratitude and my trust. I will do everything in my power to see that we help you keep these Emblems safe."

"Thank you," Ciara inclined her head slightly.

"We will meet tomorrow and discuss the course of action we will take from here," Zelda explained. "Until then, I'll let you rest."

Ciara nodded silently again and Zelda turned for the door, anxious now to be out of the presence of Ciara's penetrating gaze. Zelda could feel Ciara's eyes following her out of the room, and even as the door shut behind her, she didn't seem to be able to rid herself of the sensation of being watched.

"Everything go all right in there?" Link asked, stepping quickly to her side and looking at her carefully.

"Yes, just fine," she said, leaning on Link's arm and following him down the hall. They walked in silence for a few minutes before Zelda spoke again.

"What is it?" she asked, noticing Link watching her with a curious look on his face.

"Sometimes I forget how powerful you are," he replied thoughtfully. "Just when I think I know everything about you, you go and surprise me again."

"I could say the same for you."

"Hardly," Link shrugged. "I'm pretty easy to figure out."

"Sometimes," she admitted, "but there are times I think that I'll never fully be able to unravel the mystery. I'll keep trying, though."

"It shouldn't be too hard for you," he said pointedly.

"I'm sure I made it look very easy today," Zelda joked ruefully. "Just ask Ciara. It's a walk in the park."

Link remained silent for a moment, still watching her closely.

"I thought that you could only read my mind. But I'm pretty sure that you've never done that to me before."

"You're different, Link," Zelda smiled. "With you it's not infiltration because I'm already so connected with you. With you it's just… expanding my own thoughts out to yours. There is no separation. I don't know if that makes much sense."

"No, it does," Link replied. "I feel that way sometimes too. It's not the same as what you do, I'm sure, but when you talk to me, when I hear you," he tapped his temple, "it's like you're inside of me."

"That's what it's like for me all the time. Well, almost all of the time," she said softly. "I hated fighting with you. It was like I'd lost a part of myself and I couldn't get it back no matter how I tried."

Link remained silent but she could feel him tense almost imperceptibly.

"I'm not trying to make you feel bad," she assured him quickly. "I'm just happy to have you back, to feel whole again."

"Mm," Link murmured in assent, running his hand down her shoulder to her waist and pulling her closer as they walked.

"Ever since you brought me back, after we sealed away the Triforce, it's so natural with you it is like breathing; I don't even have to try," she said, snuggling against him. Even now, in his arms, she felt different. The world seemed brighter around her, the air smelled sweeter. It was easier to be. "When we weren't speaking you cut off from me. I couldn't get through anymore. It was like all of the air around me had vanished. I missed you so much. You have no idea how nice it is to hear you again."

"You know, that's not necessarily a comforting thought," he replied with a nervous laugh.

"If I see something I don't like, I'll be sure to let you know," Zelda teased.

"I'm sure you will," he laughed, catching her eyes. He gazed at her for a second and then took her hand.

"That, I like," she said with a grin, getting onto her tiptoes to kiss him tenderly. Link smiled back and they continued down the hall, back to their chamber.

* * *

"In light of your actions, the information you have given us and Zelda's unwavering testimony of your character we have unanimously decided to put our full support behind you," Marth spoke in his most professional tone. 

Once again Marth, Elice, Roy, Link, Zelda and Ciara gathered in the council hall to discuss the many decisions that lay ahead of them.

"Unanimously?" Ciara asked with a shrewd grin, glancing over at Roy who still looked anything but convinced.

"Yes," Marth replied firmly, giving Roy a stern glance.

"We sure are," Roy sighed, as though on cue.

"Wonderful," Ciara replied. "Now then, how soon do we leave?"

"Leave?" Roy asked.

"Of course. You cannot stay in Aritia with the Emblem. Vale knows it's here. We don't have a moment to lose. He could be here at any moment."

"Yeah, and we have a brand new shiny castle just waiting to hold him off," Roy replied. "We're safest here. He's not getting through these walls."

"Where have I heard _that_ before," Elice sighed.

"No castle walls will withstand Vale," Ciara shook her head. "You must come with me to Etruria where we are gathering the Emblems. It is the safest place."

"I thought you said that it was your job to see that the Emblems were never gathered again," Link spoke.

"We have no choice any longer," Ciara explained. "The Black Fang is too close this time. Far too many Emblems have been unearthed, brought out of the shadows. The ancient secrets are no longer enough to keep us safe. The gathering is in progress and there appears to be no way to stop it this time. It is now simply a matter of who obtains them first."

"So you want us to trek out into the open with this thing?" Roy asked dubiously. "That seems a lot more risky than staying here."

"And draw Vale and his kind upon our home?" Marth broke in. "No. I will not do it. We must remove this threat from Aritia. I will not bring another war upon my people."

"But it's a suicide mission," Roy replied darkly.

"No one said you have to go," Marth informed him simply. "I caused this problem and I will be the one to fix it. I will take it to Etruria."

"Alone?" Elice grimaced. "No. Out of the question, Marth."

"There's no reason to make anyone else pay for my mistakes."

"We're in this together," Elice informed him. "This is my Kingdom too. That Emblem belongs to me just as much as it belongs to you."

"You, however, did not send it to Hyrule, thereby causing this mess."

"That's entirely beside the point."

"In all fairness, Vale would have found it sooner had you _not_ brought it to Hyrule," Ciara pointed out. "Who knows where we would stand if it had never left Aritia."

Zelda sighed gently and Link put his arm around her shoulder.

"That is the point exactly," Marth replied heavily. "There always seems to be a dark cloud looming over Aritia but through my own stupidity I sent that darkness over more innocent people. Everything that happened in Hyrule is my fault."

"Are you always such a merry little ray of sunshine?" Ciara asked lightly.

"Just wait until he gets going," Roy laughed, looking at Ciara with newfound appreciation.

Marth's eyes narrowed slightly but he ignored them both. "You're not coming, Elice."

"I understand that you're on a whole self punishment kick here, but the truth is she's almost certainly in more danger if she stays," Ciara stated. "Let us say you succeed in leaving Aritia in secret. Then Vale would only assume that the Emblem would be in the care of the Aritian Princess, and he would come after her."

"You see," Elice responded triumphantly.

"That is a possible risk, but if you come with me you will without question become a target."

"It's obvious, Marth, that as a part of this family I'm not safe no matter what I do. I'm going with you."

Marth started to protest but Roy cut in, "You know there's no point to arguing," Roy said, finally resigned to the situation. "If she's going, I'm going."

Zelda looked to Link and caught his eye. They stared at each other for a long moment, then Zelda nodded bracingly and spoke up. "We will come with you as well."

All eyes fell on her.

"You don't have to do that," Marth responded uneasily. "I have already brought far too many problems into your life. You endangered yourselves enough just bringing the Emblem back here. You have done more than your share – more than you should ever have been asked to do. This isn't your battle."

"My Kingdom has been destroyed," Zelda's voice remained calm but firm, "by the same man who is now coming for you and the Emblem. We are fighting the same fight."

"You aren't the only ones here with responsibility," Link spoke up, catching Marth's eye significantly. "We have a Kingdom to save. Our people are counting on us, too."

Zelda gazed at Link with wide, enraptured eyes. _Our people. _The significance of his words, of what lay behind them, brought tears to her eyes. She wrapped her hand around his and he squeezed it in his palm.

Marth looked at Link appraisingly and Link stared back, his face strong and, Zelda noted with pride, noble.

Marth nodded in unspoken acceptance.

"Then it's settled," Ciara said cheerily. "Let's go." She got to her feet.

"Wait just a moment," Marth broke in. "We need some time to prepare, to make arrangements, to ensure the safety of my people while I'm away."

"Yeah, we don't want another 'Alan incident'," Roy said.

"How much time do you think you'll need, Sunshine?" Ciara asked impatiently.

Roy almost fell over laughing and even Elice stifled a giggle.

"Give us three days," Marth responded through slightly gritted teeth.

"Very well," Ciara sat back down and folded her arms, looking out the window at the setting sun as though willing time to pass quickly.

"Before we leave for Etruria, I have a request," Zelda spoke up, "More than a request, really. There is something I must do."

She waited for a moment until she was sure that she had everyone's attention. "I cannot leave here without knowing what has happened to Hyrule. Before we left Hyrule the castle was destroyed and nearly every Hylian city was taken, save Kakariko. We left Impa there with her battalion preparing for a confrontation with Vale's army. However, on the brink of war the city broke into civil discord. It has been two months since I have had any news from home. I do not know the outcome of the attack. I do not know what has become of Hyrule, or Impa… and I must find out. I cannot leave without knowing."

"Zelda," Link spoke to her gently but in all candor. "We can't go back now. If you want to help bring the Emblem to Etruria, we can't take a side trip in the opposite direction to Hyrule."

"Yes, I can," she replied simply. She looked up at Marth, meeting his eyes with a meaningful glance. "If you would just let me – "

"I can't," Marth answered, looking away from her.

"I would give it right back. It wouldn't take long at all – just long enough for me to see if she's safe. Please," she added, more reluctantly than she knew she should. Link looked utterly perplexed and displeased as he watched the exchange.

"You don't understand, it doesn't work that way," Marth continued. "The Falchion is tied to my bloodline. Only a descendant of Anri can use it."

"So you open a portal and let me through," Zelda attempted a new argument.

"That won't work either," Marth shook his head. "I'm surprised you never asked this before – about why I don't simply use the sword to transport my army across vast distances, or similar things. Roy asks every other day, though he already knows the answer."

Roy shrugged, "It's worth a shot now and then," he said as he leaned back, propping his feet up on the chair in front of him. "I get tired of walking everywhere."

"The sword only allows those with the blood of Anri to create a portal, and only the wielder of the sword is admitted, because the moment the sword passes through the portal dispels."

"You brought me through before," Zelda pointed out, hesitant to bring up the memory, knowing the image it would conjure in Link's mind.

"Yes, well," Marth stared out the window, absolutely refusing to look at her or Link, "there is a way to trick the sword into allowing, at most, the wielder and one passenger through. However, like that night, the two must be standing close – extremely close. Close enough to fool the portal into thinking they are one person…" he trailed off.

"Marth, you dog!" Roy laughed. Elice kicked his feet off of the chair and Roy fell backwards onto the floor, banging his head and cursing.

Both Link and Zelda's faces were now bright red, but for entirely different reasons.

"This should be a very interesting journey," Ciara grinned, highly amused by the complex situation unfolding before her.

"I must have news from Kakariko," Zelda tried to regain her composure, though she could still feel the heat on her cheeks.

"No," Link growled, looking murderous.

"Not that way," Zelda insisted, absolutely horrified, now feeling as though her head had burst into flames. Roy laughed raucously from the floor. "I mean isn't there any other way?" she spoke so quickly her words ran together.

"I can take you," Elice volunteered. "Marth is not the sole beneficiary of the blood of Anri. Besides, we're small, it will be easy for us to both hold the sword and pass through."

Now Roy sat up, his face suddenly sober. "No," he said. "We're not letting you two wander into a war zone. Right, Link?" he looked up for validation.

"For once, I'll agree with you," Link said, his voice still tense. "Zelda, we don't know what happened in Kakariko. She might not even still be there," he added quietly. "In any case, it isn't safe for you there, whether Vale has overrun it or if Dalton and his men are still there. I don't want you going there."

Zelda started to protest but she knew Link was right and the look in his eyes told her he would not budge.

"Then Roy and I will go," Elice said. "We can slip in, check it out and come back. That way you'll be there to make sure nothing happens to me," Elice added to assuage Roy.

Roy thought about it for a second then relented. "All right, I'll agree to that."

Link looked appeased, and Zelda didn't have the strength to put up another fight and decided to simply take them up on the offer. "All right," she agreed. "Thank you."

"You should wait until morning," Marth said. "Go early, but when it's light enough to see. You may not even need to venture in very far, depending on what you find."

Zelda could tell that no one seemed very optimistic about what they would find in Kakariko. While she had worried about it greatly she had always held out hope and she felt suddenly disheartened to realize that she may only be fooling herself.

With the matter settled, the conversation turned back to their impending departure, though Zelda did not join in again. Marth, Roy and Elice discussed possible options for a stand-in leader, knowing how important it would be to find someone utterly reliable and trustworthy. Zelda tuned out eventually. Her face still smoldered though her skin felt cool. She felt sick and that realization made worry bubble up in her, churning her insides even more. Putting her head in her hands and leaning over her lap she fought against it. Link glanced at her periodically with growing concern.

_Not this again, _she willed silently. She didn't want to admit what was happening, but denial grew harder every day. She closed her eyes and breathed deeply.

"You know there's no one I trust more than Jeigan," Marth said.

"Yes, but does he really have enough experience?" Elice questioned.

"He's been by my side since I took the throne."

Zelda stood up suddenly, keeping her head down and not looking at anyone as she made her way to the door as quickly as possible. Every pair of eyes followed her in silence as she opened the door without a word and vanished into the hall.

"Nice going, Roy," Elice prodded in annoyance.

"What did I do?" Roy asked with exaggerated innocence.

Link got swiftly to his feet, looking concerned but confused, and took his leave as well.

* * *

Zelda went straight to her chamber, turned out the lights and shut the door. Sitting on the side of the bed she once again put her head in her hands as she fought the nausea in the pit of her stomach and tried to take control of her wandering thoughts. She felt achy all over, not to mention incredibly tired, and increasingly anxious. She could no longer deny what she knew, but worse, she knew she could not keep it to herself anymore. 

Climbing into bed she settled under the covers, waiting patiently and working up her courage. Sure enough, only moments later Link joined her. He caught her blue eyes watching him as she lay on her side facing the doorway where he stood.

"Zelda?" he spoke quietly as he crossed the room. "Are you all right?"

"Yes," she lied.

"You've seemed a little…. Are you sure you're feeling well?" he said, unbuckling the belt from his tunic.

"I'm just tired," she replied.

"I'm sure Impa is fine," Link soothed, going back on his previous warning. "I don't want you to worry."

"I know she is," Zelda replied, trying to buoy herself with confident words. "I'm sorry I ran out so quickly."

"That's okay," he said, lying down beside her. He slid one arm underneath her and draped the other over her, locking her in his embrace. "I like to have you all to myself," he whispered. He put his hand to her temple, smoothing her hair back away from her face, caressing her gently. He leaned closer and kissed just below her ear. "It seems like it hasn't been just the two of us for a long time. I miss it."

"I know it's not easy for you here," she said softly.

"It won't be much longer," Link spoke into her ear and she could feel his breath against her skin, sending a rippling tingle through her. "When this is all over, whatever happens, I'll take you away from here, and it'll be just us again."

"Just us," she mused tentatively, her stomach fluttering, but Link obviously wasn't paying attention anyway. She could feel his lips moving along her jaw now, making it increasingly difficult to concentrate on anything else, but she knew she couldn't allow herself to be distracted.

"Link?"

"Hm." He lifted his lips from her neck just long enough to voice a short mumbling, then he continued to trace along her skin. He slowly turned her, his mouth making its way towards hers. With her heart now pounding she closed her eyes. Her resolve had all but vanished and she knew if she let him kiss her for even a moment more she would give in entirely.

"Honey, I need to talk to you," she said, gently pushing him away from her and turning onto her back, facing up. Link stopped, hovering over her, propped up with his hands on either side of her head. He looked down at her a little confused, and she stared back, mesmerized. His beauty still caught her off guard sometimes. His golden hair hung down over his eyes now and across his flawless face, made only more perfect by the various scrapes and battle scars he held: testaments to his bravery.

Her hand went up and tenderly stroked the fine white line of a nearly faded scar on his cheek and she wondered how he had got it. She thought of asking but he had so many he probably wouldn't remember. Her fingers ran down his bare skin, falling to rest on his shoulder. Link watched her with interest now as she moved her fingers over the long stretch of scarred skin that ran from his elbow, across his shoulder and halfway across his collarbone. The red, shining burns had nearly healed, the wounds grown over with thicker, rougher, and obviously irreparably damaged skin. She furrowed her brow and continued to study him.

"What?" Link asked curiously.

"Does it still hurt?" she asked tenderly, pulling herself up and drawing closer to him.

"That's what you wanted to talk to me about?" he smiled a small, bemused grin.

"Not exactly… but does it?"

"No," he shrugged it off, still watching her as she continued to stroke his arm absentmindedly. Gradually she leaned in and pressed her lips to the marred skin, moving up his arm to his shoulder and then to his neck. His skin smelled unimaginably good, like a walk in the forest, and she let it envelope her as she pulled his body hungrily to her lips. Link's amusement faded, his eyes now smoldering. Finally her kisses stopped, and she rested her forehead against the soothing warmth of his chest. She could feel his heart pounding beneath her skin.

"I really do cause you a lot of trouble," she tried to keep her tone light but her guilt seeped through, and her anxiety.

"I don't mind," he breathed, his voice uneven as he leaned closer to her.

"Good," she smiled wryly, "because I'm not through yet."

"I look forward to it. Besides, it's nothing I can't handle," he pushed her back and kissed her in a way that at any other time would have made her melt. Now, though, she remained cold and when he pulled away he could see she looked troubled, almost afraid.

He let silence reign for a moment, trying to understand her but feeling completely lost.

"What's wrong?" he asked finally.

Once again a simple question sent her mind into a whirlwind of thought. How to answer that question? Maybe nothing was wrong. Maybe everything was. She really didn't know, and she wouldn't until she told him.

She had on a familiar expression that always left him not knowing what to do. In her eyes he could see her mind working double time, going over and over something though he had no clue what it might be. The fact that she could not seem to come to an answer to his question, even though she obviously wanted to, troubled him. He wished he could read her mind as easily as she could read his.

"I thought we weren't going to have any more secrets," Link said gently, trying not to show his worry. She felt so distant suddenly that he could not escape his fears. If he had hurt her too much, wounded her too deeply for her to fully trust him again, he only had himself to blame.

She withdrew her hands, no longer touching him, her eyes not exactly meeting his. His heart skipped a beat. She looked terrified. He didn't want her to look like that.

"Link. Do you remember that night we were in Bellek?"

This was an unexpected direction to take, and somehow that worried him more. "Yes," he replied quietly.

"Do you remember… we were talking and you said," Zelda hesitated a moment, "well, we talked about starting a family someday."

Link stared at her, his face blank, his body suddenly rigid.

"What if someday came sooner than you had thought it would?" she whispered so quietly she could not be sure he would even hear her. He immediately sat up, his eyes fixed on hers, his expression unfathomable. He blinked a few times as though he didn't understand what she had said, though in the depths of his eyes she could tell that he did. She waited in silence, her heart thudding though she seemed to have forgotten how to breathe. His expression terrified her. She had put this off as long as possible trying to convince herself that everything would be fine. In truth she was scared to death, and his eyes held no comfort. Finally she took a shuddering breath, unable to take it any longer.

"Say something," she pleaded, laying every last remaining shred of hope before her.

"You're…" he stammered. "We're going to have a…"

Zelda nodded, forgetting to breathe again until his face broke into a wide, dazzling grin. She couldn't remember the last time he had smiled like that. It seemed like it had been years.

"You're sure?" he asked eagerly and Zelda nodded in reply, feeling the air escape her lungs as relief washed over her and the tears started to fall.

"Why are you crying?" he actually laughed gently, unable to keep the grin off of his face.

"I thought you would be angry with me," she admitted through her tears.

"Angry with you?" he stammered. "Why would I - this is - you are -" unable to find the words he wanted. Instead he leaned over her, gathering her in his arms, and kissed her. She reached up, pressing herself against him. They kissed over and over, their lips moving quickly with excitement. When he finally let her go she fell back, breathless once more.

"This is incredible," he whispered, his face lingering near hers, his hands stroking her face. "Why in Din's name would I be angry with you? How could you even think such a thing?"

"We're in the middle of a war," Zelda replied, her breath still short. "We're leaving in three days. This isn't the best time… it's so dangerous. We don't know what's going to happen or whether it will be safe. Besides, this is just one more thing tying you down," she cast her eyes away from him, her voice dropping. "I was so afraid you wouldn't want it."

Link furrowed his brow, and pulled her chin towards him, holding her gaze. "I don't want you to ever think anything like that ever again," he ordered, softly wiping a tear from her eye, furious at himself for ever putting doubt in her mind. "Ever. I'm not going anywhere, no matter what happens, do you hear me?"

His forcefulness shocked her, but she also found it strangely comforting.

"Then you're not mad at me?"

"Zel, this is the best thing that's ever - the most amazing - " stumbling over his own enthusiasm he stopped talking and kissed her again, washing away any lingering doubt. The smile flashed back over his face. She couldn't help but join him.

He had never called her by such a casual term of endearment before, and it did not escape her attention. Some final, lingering barrier seemed to have been broken, the last defense penetrated. It felt so natural now she didn't think he had even noticed. She had never seen him like this before and she hoped he would never stop looking at her this way.

"When?" he asked excitedly, looking at her as though expecting a baby to appear at any moment.

"Before winter."

Link smiled wider, his hand moving to her stomach. "You can't feel it yet," Zelda giggled, enchanted by his enthusiasm and so happy now she felt she would burst.

"That seems like such a long time from now," he frowned.

"Well, I'm sorry, but you're just going to have to wait, Mister," she teased, touching the end of his nose with the tip of her finger.

Link laughed and pulled her closer.

"You're really not worried?" she asked, settling in his arms.

"I don't want you to worry about anything," he avoided a direct answer.

"But, what are we going to do?" Zelda couldn't help but question though Link put a finger to her lips.

"You're not going to worry and I'm going to keep you safe. I won't let anything happen to you," he informed her simply. "Either of you," he smiled again, his hand running over her stomach with his eyes dancing.

"I know, but - " she began but he started kissing her again. This time she knew nothing would make him let go, but she could think of no force in the world that could move her from his arms either.

Link was happy. She could ask for nothing more.


	13. Chapter 12: the Final Preparations

Among the Ashes

The whispers in the morning  
Of lovers sleeping tight  
Are rolling like thunder now  
As I look in your eyes

I hold on to your body  
And feel each move you make  
Your voice is warm and tender  
A love that I could not forsake

Even though there may be times  
It seems I'm far away  
Never wonder where I am  
'Cause I am always by your side

The sound of your heart beating  
Made it clear suddenly

The feeling that I can't go on  
Is light years away

'Cause I am your lady  
And you are my man  
Whenever you reach for me  
I'll do all that I can

We're heading for something  
Somewhere I've never been  
Sometimes I am frightened  
But I'm ready to learn  
Of the power of love  
~Celine Dion "The Power of Love"

Chapter 12

The Final Preparations

Zelda awoke to the feeling of Link kissing her forehead. She blinked her eyes open weakly, aware now of his arms still comfortably tangled around her.

"Good morning," he smiled.

"It's still dark," Zelda mumbled.

"They wanted to leave early."

She didn't respond but nestled closer to him in the darkness. He kissed her face again. Zelda struggled through her sleep logged thoughts back to the night before, finally remembering. She opened her eyes again to see Link's face beside her. Physically she felt awful, but she knew it would pass. Besides, she found it hard to feel poorly while Link gazed at her with such adoration that she could have been a goddess newly descended from the heavens. She leaned over and kissed him, wishing that smile would never leave his face.

"We really should go," she said finally.

"Yeah, they'll be waiting," he sounded as reluctant as she felt.

They dressed as the first lights of sun began to appear through the window. As Link put his boots on Zelda smoothed her long hair down before the mirror. She could see his reflection watching her, his face growing thoughtful.

"How long have you known?" he asked. He watched her closely as she turned to face him. She already knew where this was headed.

"Not long," she answered carefully.

"But long enough," he sighed with guilt.

"Link, you couldn't have known."

"That doesn't matter. You shouldn't have had to face this by yourself, with me acting like a…" he trailed off.

Zelda didn't respond but walked over and sat on his lap, his arms enclosing her.

"I don't want you to be afraid of me," he said regretfully. "I promise you, you don't have to be."

She could tell how much he had been thinking about this. She could easily feel the pain it caused him, and she wanted nothing more than to relieve it.

"Do I look afraid?" Zelda asked, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"I'm so sorry," he whispered against her cheek. "I'm sorry about everything."

She took his face gently in her hands and kissed him. She didn't let him go until she knew he believed her. She leaned back and their lips parted, though she kept her forehead resting against his. His infectious smile broke through his lips. She nuzzled her nose against his and he snuck in another kiss.

"We should go," Zelda managed to say around his lips. She got to her feet but his mouth followed hers. "Link!" she laughed as he pulled her back and kissed her again. Zelda grabbed his hand and practically dragged him to the door and out into the hall beyond.

******

Marth rapped twice on Ciara's door then folded his hands, waiting patiently. Ciara opened the door a moment later, a bright smile on her face as she greeted him.

"Good morning, Sunshine."

Marth grimaced slightly, "Good morning. If it is all right with you, I would like to escort you to the council."

"Let's go," she replied, following him out into the hall. "And to what do I owe the pleasure of this personal visit? Couldn't you have just had your thugs drag me?"

"They're hardly thugs," Marth scowled as he marched forward. "I wanted to speak to you in private, before we meet with the others."

Ciara watched him closely as they walked, looking intrigued now. "And what, pray tell, do you wish to discuss?"

Marth hesitated a moment, formulating his words carefully before speaking. "After our meeting last night I was struck with an idea – something that would make this entire situation a lot simpler and a lot safer, for everyone involved. I was wondering if it would not be feasible for you and me to take the Emblem to Etruria alone, by use of the Falchion."

"Clever," Ciara shook her head, "but it won't work."

"I don't think you quite understand," Marth replied, drawing his sword purposefully. "It's very easy – the perfect solution. I use the Falchion to take you back to Etruria with the Emblem. The two of us travel straight there; no long journey, no danger of being followed, no risk to anyone else's wellbeing. The Emblem will be safe and - "

"Do you really think Etruria is that foolish?" Ciara asked. "You cannot travel into our borders by means of that sword. The entire Kingdom of Etruria is a stronghold of very ancient magic that many would kill to get their hands on. We have to defend ourselves. There are countless spells placed over the temples that cover our land making it impossible to enter our borders using any magical means."

Marth opened his mouth to speak but Ciara immediately cut him off, "Nice try, but before you suggest that you use your sword to travel just outside the border you might want to remember that that would once again leave your sister here with a big Black Fang target on her back."

"I still think - "

"I know what you think, but that doesn't really matter," Ciara smiled amiably. "We need to do this my way; the right way."

Marth furrowed his brow, staring blankly ahead as they turned into the main corridor.

"You prefer to work alone, don't you?" Ciara commented. "I can respect that."

"It is less a matter of preference than it is a necessity."

"You have an entire group of people willing to stand beside you. Yet you think solitude is a necessity…" Ciara looked to him for a response but he did not give one.

"Not in a very chatty mood today, are we?" she asked after a few minutes of silence.

"I've said my piece. Why, did you have something else you wanted to discuss?"

"Of course I do, though I am sure you still aren't too fond of the topic I'm most interested in." She cast a meaningful glance down to his feet. Marth straightened uneasily and paid close attention to his afflicted leg, making certain that his steps were as even and smooth as possible. Ciara nodded, "I thought so."

Marth's jaw clenched. "It is no concern of yours."

"I'm just curious. You'll tell me someday."

"And how do you figure that?"

"Because I always get what I want," she said, as though stating the obvious. He looked at her curiously. Her clear eyes met his, dancing once more as if in laughter at some joke. She looked like a child when she smiled that: mischievous and captivating.

"Not this time," Marth replied firmly. He came to a stop, stiffly opened the door and held it open for her. "After you," he swept his arm in front of him in indication.

"You'll tell me," she grinned knowingly, then swept gracefully past him to find a seat.

Elice and Roy had already arrived. Elice sat pouring over a large map with a furrowed brow. Beside her Roy looked only half conscious in his chair.

Zelda and Link arrived just moments later. "I'm sorry we're late," Zelda apologized, embarrassed to be the last ones there when the entire venture was her idea.

"Well, well, well," Roy chided, "looks like Elice and I are the most responsible ones here."

"Roy, you stumbled in about two minutes before they did," Elice smirked.

"Even so," Roy yawned.

"What are you doing?" Zelda asked as she watched Elice tracing over the lines of the map, her face rapt with concentration.

"I'm not very familiar with Hyrule and it's a long ways away from here," Elice explained, still not looking up. "You have to have a clear picture of where you're heading, and Marth said it can help to orient yourself with a map. I think I've got it now," she said confidently, folding up the map. "Now, all we need to do is go to Kakariko and find Impa?"

"Yes, just tell her where we are and what we are doing. You can trust her with anything. Let her know we're safe… and find out as much as you can about what happened after we left Hyrule," Zelda requested.

Elice nodded. "All right. Ready, Roy?"

"Let's go," he shot out of his seat, ready for action.

Elice approached her brother and held out her hand. Marth unsheathed his sword but hesitated to give it to her.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Marth asked. "I could just - "

"No, we already agreed on this," Elice replied firmly. "Roy and I are going. You never did like to share your toys," she joked, snatching the Falchion from him with a smile. "Okay, now. What do I do?"

"Just concentrate very hard on your destination," Marth explained. "Visualize it. Think about the map you were looking at and imagine the path that leads from here to Hyrule."

"Okay," Elice had shut her eyes in concentration. She nodded now, "Okay, I've got it."

"Now, just keep that image in your mind then swing the sword - hard."

Elice nodded again then slashed furiously, then opened an eye to peek at her efforts. Much to her surprise a tear opened in the space in front of her. "I did it!" she exclaimed, but her face quickly fell. The opening looked out on a frozen, barren plain of land covered in mounds of snow. A blizzard of snowflakes poured through, sending a chill through the room.

"Oops," Elice said sheepishly. "What did I do wrong?"

"Looks like your aim was a couple of thousands of miles off," Roy commented, brushing the flakes from his hair.

"It's not as easy as it looks!" she retorted. "I'll just try again…" Elice scrunched her face in concentration once more, thought for a moment, then slashed again, revealing a doorway to a warm, breezy seascape sparkling under the sunrise.

"Hey, let's go there," Roy said excitedly.

"Elice, let me - " Marth stepped forward but Elice moved away.

"No," she insisted. "I've got it."

She swung again and a blast of hot air and the acrid smell of molten rock poured through a new portal.

"Should have stuck with the beach," Roy grimaced as a flaming slug slithered by on the ground just past the doorway.

"Death Mountain," Link said knowingly. "You're close, just aim a little south."

Elice nodded and tried again, this time opening out onto the familiar expanse of Hyrule field.

"Are we there yet?" Roy sighed.

"Oh, Roy," Elice growled but Zelda cut her off.

"No, it's all right. That's Hyrule field," she peered through the portal for any signs of danger. All appeared to be calm. "See that bridge just up the path?" she pointed across the field to a small bridge crossing a river. "Just follow that up the stairway and you'll be right in Kakariko."

Elice grinned complacently at Roy. "See?"

"Good enough," Roy relented. "Let's go." He stepped behind Elice, wrapped his arms around her stomach and pulled her close. "This is a nice way to travel," he smiled broadly.

"This shouldn't take long," Elice promised. "We'll be right back."

"Be careful!" Zelda called as they stepped through the portal.

"Hey, it's us," Roy called back as the doorway began to close. "Don't worry about it!"

Zelda tried to look convinced, but couldn't quite pull it off. Link took her hand and held it firmly as they watched the portal fade completely.

******

Clouds covered the Hylian sky with an unusually thick blanket of grey for such a late spring day. The sun's rays could not manage to penetrate the barrier, making the morning darker than it should have been. The field lay motionless and quiet; not tranquil but dead. Roy and Elice had heard that kind of silence before. They knew it all too well.

The mountains rose up before them, peaked with a rumbling volcano which emitted an eerie red light as it spewed out billows of ash. In the distance to the north they could just make out the unmistakable remains of what must have been Hyrule castle peaking up over a great walled city. Even from far away they could see the watch towers with soldiers swarming along the parapets, illuminated by the burning torches. They could not count on the darkness to hide them for long, though, and so they rushed forward, keeping hidden as much as possible.

They crossed the bridge and slipped over the last stretch of grass before coming to a large stone staircase that led up into the foothills of the mountains. Broken arrows and discarded weapons littered the passageway. They turned with the stairs and climbed up until the gate to the village finally came into view. Roy could feel Elice's spirit drop beside him. The once tall, heavy gate lay smashed in pieces, obviously torn down to make way for the invading forces to barrel through. There seemed little hope of finding good news on the other side.

"What do you want to do?" Roy asked.

"We can't give up yet," Elice replied, trying not to sound as discouraged as she felt. "For Zelda's sake."

Roy nodded and followed her forward. They stepped over the battered remains of the gate and walked cautiously up the village's main road. It did not take long at all to see that their venture would likely prove in vain. The same dead silence of the field filled the entire village. Evidence of the battle Zelda had anticipated lay all around them. Buildings lay in shambles. Many were burned to the ground and some had been smashed to bits as though a boulder had fallen from the sky and crushed them. Those left still standing showed signs of plundering and looting. Not a single sign of life could be seen.

"It's just how Marth described Lon Lon Ranch," Elice whispered in horror as they wound up the street, looking for any discernable signs of life among the wreckage.

"I don't think we're going to find anything," Roy said finally. It seemed a waste of time to even try.

"We can't go back with nothing," Elice replied desperately.

"What can we go back with?" Roy asked. "There's nothing here!"

"We need to keep looking," Elice remained obstinate.

Roy sighed but followed her lead. He didn't know why she insisted on it. The more the searched the more visibly upset she became. Her stubbornness gained them nothing but further distress.

"What are we even looking for?" Roy persisted as they climbed a long stairway on the northwest side of town. "Impa's not here, Elice. No one is here."

"And if that's all we can tell her when we get back?" Elice turned sharply.

"We'll have to tell her the truth," Roy replied.

"We don't know what the truth is," Elice had reached the top of the stairs. "Anything could have happened here."

She cast her eyes first to the two charred buildings on either side of her and then to the mountain which rose up directly ahead of them.

"There's a trail up there," she muttered half to herself as she rushed forward.

"Blocked by a landslide," Roy pointed out.

A pile of boulders lay at the base of the cliff side. Behind them they could clearly see a red rock trail winding up the mountain.

"Maybe they got out in time," Elice said with halfhearted hope.

"Elice, we have no way of knowing that, and unless these boulders get up and walk away, there's no way we're getting up there to find out." Roy wrapped his knuckles on the nearest boulder then leaned against it with his arms folded. "I know you want to give her good news, but maybe there isn't any to – ahhh!"

Not only did the boulder quake and then rise up and move, it wrapped its large, bulky hands around Roy. Roy screamed as the hands slammed him up against another boulder, which had also sprouted legs, arms and a head in the last few moments. His back hit the hard, stony surface with such force that it knocked the air from his lungs.

"Roy!" Elice shrieked, fitting her bow and aiming at the creature towering above her. The arrow shot out and bounced harmlessly off of the creature's rocklike skin.

"Get out of here!" Roy demanded through a gasp of breath.

Elice rushed forward with the Falchion blade, ready to attack. Before she could make a move, another great pair of hands pulled the sword effortlessly from her fingers then wrapped around her and stopped her in her tracks. She beat on the arms and thrashed her legs, but she might as well have pounded on a mountain and demanded it to move.

"Let her go!" Roy bellowed. He swung his sword out and caught the towering beast with a heavy blow. The sword clattered and vibrated so violently it nearly wrenched Roy's arms out of their sockets, though the creature hardly noticed.

The sight of Elice's fear sent rage coursing through him; not just rage, but hot and vicious anger. He reached up and gripped the tree-trunk of an arm that held him in place, digging his nails in. He fought with everything he had, to no avail. The more he realized the futility of his efforts the angrier he grew until he felt he might simply burst from the effort. A strange sensation overcame him, as though fire percolated in the core of his body, spreading out to his hands. He clawed at the creature with hot, smoldering fingers; scratching against the rock.

Another one of the creatures lumbered slowly towards him, bending his head down over his corpulent belly to peer into Elice's face. It surprised Elice to meet the dark, warm little eyes peering out from an amiable, rotund face. It looked much gentler in nature than the brawny body inferred, and oddly familiar.

"You're Gorons," Elice sighed with relief and she immediately stopped struggling. Though she knew Darunia well enough she had only ever seen a handful of other Gorons in her life, years before. They looked different than Darunia; less intimidating. In fact they were almost cute, in an odd, silly sort of way, once you really looked at them. She knew Darunia well enough to know that his people may look unusual but they were not dangerous, as long as you were not their enemy.

"Roy, it's - " she called out to him but she stopped in alarm.

Roy's fingernails had dug long scratches into the Goron's skin. Sparks were flying from Roy's fingertips and he panted from the effort. His entire body felt so hot now that he feared he would burst into flames at any moment.

"This one's a soldier," Roy's Goron rumbled in a rich, throaty voice, far less menacing than Roy had expected. It looked almost familiar, somehow. The Goron gently pulled Roy's sword from his hand and held it away from him. "Hey, stop that now," he chided gently as he noticed Roy clawing at his arm.

"You let her go!" Roy thundered.

"It's all right," Elice managed to say through her shock. "They're just Gorons!"

Roy stopped struggling, though he could still feel the heat coursing through him. Elice still stared at him in utter confusion that Roy couldn't quite understand.

Before he could respond Elice's Goron picked her up off of her feet and swung her up over his shoulder like a sack. Roy immediately started fighting again.

"Hey, put her down!" Roy demanded, flaring up again.

"We won't hurt her, little soldier," the Goron assured Roy, then swung him up over his shoulder as well.

"What do you want with us then?" Roy demanded over the Goron's shoulder.

"Are they the bad ones, goro?" a third Goron asked timidly, making a small grumbling noise, like rocks tumbling down a cliff.

"Strange ones, these are," Roy's said, blinking his tiny eyes, increasing his simpleminded appearance.

"Goro. Big Brother will want them," Elice's Goron said genially.

"Big Brother Darunia will tell us what to do, goro," Roy's Goron replied as he led the way up the now open path up the mountain with slow, laboriously pounding steps.

"What?" Elice cried, trying to turn to see over the Goron's shoulder. "Darunia?"

"Yes, our Big Brother," her captor replied in his low, gentle voice.

"Oh," Elice sighed, all remaining tension slipped out of her body. "It's all right, we're friends of Darunia."

"You know Big Brother?" her Goron asked with pleasant surprise.

"Yes, we do. We're friends of Princess Zelda, and Link."

"Brother Link?" the leading Goron turned with a bright smile on his almost comically amiable face. "You know him?"

"Oh, yeah!" Roy exclaimed. "We're close friends of Link's, I mean, we're practically brothers ourselves."

"Really?" Roy's Goron grabbed him and pulled in off of his shoulder, holding Roy out in front of him like a tiny child. "That makes us brothers too!" he pulled Roy into a bone crushing hug.

"Fabulous," Roy gasped, sure that he felt a rib crack.

"Big Brother will be so happy to see you, Link's little brother," Roy's Goron smiled and threw Roy back over his shoulder without missing a beat.

"We'll be glad to see Darunia too," Elice managed. Each step rattled her body like a small earthquake. "Princess Zelda sent us here to find Impa."

"We love the Princess!" Elice's Goron exclaimed.

"Yes," Elice sighed and tried talking louder. "Do you know Impa?"

"Impa's gone, goro," Elice's Goron went on pleasantly. "You'll see when you get to Goron city."

"We could walk ourselves," Roy attempted as a particularly harsh step jarred him so violently his skull cracked into the Goron's. The Goron didn't seem to notice.

"Big Brother told us to bring anyone we found to the city, goro. He wants to see them himself, he said."

"Where has Impa gone?" Elice nearly shouted.

"Big Brother will talk to you, goro. Big Brother knows."

Elice sighed in defeat and let her body go limp against her hulking transporter.

"Well," Roy smiled, looking over his Goron's shoulder at her. "Don't say I never take you anywhere."

The trek up the mountain seemed to take much longer than it should, though it could not have been wholly described as boring. The canyon path wound up steeply, opening a wide vista of beautiful red rock formations around them unlike anything either had ever seen. There were places, though, where they tread so precariously on the edge of the sheer drop that Elice had to shut her eyes to keep from feeling sick.

The sun had burned the clouds almost clean away by the time the Gorons slowed and announced they had reached Goron city.

Roy's Goron poked a big, brown rock which lay blocking the entrance and announced, "We found some to show to Big Brother."

The rock creaked and cracked, opened sleepily and mumbled, "Come in, goro," then curled back up and rolled out of the way.

"Pretty lax on security, aren't they?" Roy mumbled over his Goron's shoulder to Elice.

"Who would really try to get past them if they weren't welcome?" Elice asked, looking around in awe.

The entire city seemed to be carved into the heart of the towering mountain. The city sunk down hundreds of levels deep into the rock and the Gorons carried Roy and Elice down through the labyrinth of carefully carved, gently sloping tunnels to the very bottom. They passed hordes of the large, gentle creatures around every turn. Elice had to remind herself more than once not to be afraid, but after a while their large, smiling faces lost all menace as they waved amiably and greeted their visitors.

"Goro. Big Brother is here," Elice's Goron said, finally stopping at the base of a large, rather strange statue in the center of the bottommost level. Here they swung Roy and Elice to the ground. Both of them felt so rattled and shaken by now that they could hardly stand. Nonetheless, they were glad to be on their own feet at last. "Follow me, goro." The Goron waved a big arm and smiled simply, then led the way through the tunnel into Darunia's throne room.

"Had much to drink today?" Roy laughed, watching Elice stagger forward dizzily.

Elice shoved Roy gently but he tripped over his own feet and had to catch the wall to keep from falling.

"Silly little creatures, goro," one Goron commented quietly to the other, looking back on Roy and Elice with amusement as they entered Darunia's welcoming chamber.

"We found some, Big Brother," the leading Goron announced excitedly. The Gorons parted and looked back at Roy and Elice, presenting them to Darunia.

"Elice!" Darunia stood up from his throne at once, lumbering across the room with excitement. Elice braced herself against the impact, but it didn't seem to help much. The rock slab arms wrapped around her and slammed her against his colossal chest. It would take a week for her headache to go away by the end of this, she thought ruefully.

"It's good to see you, Darunia," Elice wheezed, patting him affectionately.

"And, look who else we found!" one of the Gorons exclaimed. "Link's little brother!"

"Well, if it isn't Roy," Darunia boomed. He released Elice from his grasp and rounded on Roy, who stood cowering behind the other Gorons. Darunia could not be deterred, though and plucked Roy out of the group and quickly had him in a suffocating embrace. "Link never mentioned that you were his little brother," Darunia said as he dropped Roy to the ground, "but I guess I can see why."

Roy mulled that over for a moment before pulling a face and muttering, "hey…"

Darunia slapped him on the back and Roy nearly landed on his knees. By the time Darunia made his way back to his chair Elice and Roy both looked, and felt, as though they had been physically assaulted. "I didn't think I'd see you two again," Darunia commented.

"Yes, we were sent here by Princess Zelda," Elice hurried, glad to finally be getting to the point. They had been gone for hours now and she knew that the others must be worrying. "She asked us to come to Kakariko and find Impa."

"Our Princess!" Darunia looked suddenly solemn. "She did escape then. Is she safe?"

"Yes, she's safe in Aritia," Elice nodded.

"Aritia?" Darunia looked concerned. "No, then she is not safe."

"What do you mean?" Elice stepped forward anxiously. "What happened here? Where is Impa?"

"Impa is gone," Darunia said grimly. "Kakariko was destroyed. Impa helped most of the people escape. She asked us to stay behind as long as we can. She thought Zelda might try to come back or send someone here, and she was right. She would want me to give you this. It's for the Princess." He handed Elice a small letter sealed with the Hylian royal crest.

"Thank you," Elice said as she accepted it, then she went on hesitantly. "Darunia, what do you mean that Zelda is not safe in Aritia?"

"He's coming for her."

"Who?" Elice asked, her stomach dropping.

"That dark sorcerer," Darunia growled, suddenly appearing vicious and terrifying. "The one who brought the dragons back!"

"Vale," Elice gasped, looking to Roy who simply scowled in response.

"Impa wanted to warn her," Darunia went on, trying to compose himself. "It's in her letter. I'm afraid you won't get back in time to warn the Princess, though," Darunia furrowed his large brow. "Aritia is far away."

"We can go back very quickly," Elice assured him. "May I have my sword back?" she turned to the Goron who had carried her up the mountain. The Goron looked to Darunia who nodded and Elice took the Falchion back.

"Hey, mine too," Roy said, retrieving his as well.

"We'll go back right now and tell Zelda," Elice assured him, bracing herself. "We'll get her out of there. We'll keep her safe."

"Thank you," Darunia said, placing a large hand on her shoulder so she was forced to lean slightly to one side under the weight. "Go back to the Princess. She is safe in your hands."

"Darunia, if you see Impa, please tell her that Zelda is all right. Tell Impa that she's with us, and that we're doing everything we can to help her, and to save Hyrule."

"I will, little Elice. I will," Darunia patted her shoulder, nearly toppling her.

"Thank you for your help!" Elice said, ducking out from under Darunia's arm. "Thank you," she called back to the group of Gorons.

"You're welcome, goro!"

"Bye little Link Brother!"

Roy waved amusedly then wrapped his arms around Elice's waist as she slashed the Falchion, and the two vanished before the Goron's eyes.

******

"What could be taking them so long?" Marth muttered for what seemed the hundredth time. He had nearly worn a path in the rug as he paced back and forth. Elice and Roy had left at dawn, and now noon had come and gone. They had been gone for hours, far longer than they had expected or what seemed necessary for their task.

The more time passed, the more anxious Zelda grew. She continued to fidget and shift nervously. Link held her hand inconspicuously and stroked it gently, though it seemed to do little good. No matter how she worked it over in her mind she could not see how this long absence could end in good news.

"Could you please stop that," Ciara pleaded as he circled her chair once more. "You're making me dizzy!"

Surprisingly, Marth sighed and plopped himself silently into a nearby chair.

"Thank you," Ciara smiled.

Link and Ciara remained completely calm as they sat in silence for a few more minutes. Zelda however continued to gnaw gently on her lip. Marth began tapping his foot so loudly it quickly grew more irritating than his pacing had been.

Elice and Roy were only part of the cause of his agitation, albeit a very large part. Despite his greatest efforts, however, he could not escape the fact that he would rather spend six hours anywhere than here. Link and Zelda seemed careful to keep their outward expressions subtle, though it did Marth little good. He seemed to notice everything they did, and the harder he tried to ignore them the more vexing it grew. On the other side he had Ciara, with her obliviously lighthearted comments and frequent prying questions, which proved exasperating in their own right.

"I'm sure everything's fine," Link assured Zelda quietly. Zelda nodded stiffly. She appreciated his efforts, however little they did to calm her nerves. Zelda turned her eyes to the window again, watching the sun cross the sky, painfully slowly. Then the door to the council room opened and Zelda's head whipped around to see Elice and Roy walking in, dripping wet from head to toe.

"Elice!" Zelda cried. She flew across the room and wrapped her arms around Elice in relief. "Are you all right? Why are you all wet?"

"She landed us in the moat," Roy grumbled sloshing into the room and shaking his wet hair out of his eyes.

"We're fine," Elice said sheepishly. "Roy said he wanted to go to the beach," she added with a small laugh.

"Yeah, the beach," Roy grumbled, "not that mucky moat water. And what am I?" he asked Zelda. "Dragon bait?"

"I'm glad you're safe too, Roy," she gave him a quick hug. "Oh," she scrunched her nose. "What _is_ in that moat?"

"I don't want to know," Roy grimaced and pulled off his soaking wet boots.

"Well, it was _almost_ right where we wanted to go this time," Elice replied defensively.

"Elice," Marth interrupted hastily. "What happened?"

"Oh," Elice gasped. "Zelda, I'm sorry but Impa wasn't there."

Zelda's face fell. She hadn't held out much hope, but even so. "What did you find?" she asked apprehensively.

"Kakariko was pretty messed up," Roy replied. "There isn't much left."

"But we did run into some old friends," Elice hurried on at the sight of Zelda's expression. "We met some very nice Gorons - "

"Too nice," Roy mumbled, rubbing his ribs.

"Who took us to see Darunia," Elice went on. "He gave us this to give to you," she held out the letter. "It's from Impa."

Zelda took the letter quickly and ripped it open with haste. Link looked over her shoulder and Zelda read aloud -

"_Dear Princess,_

_I left this letter in Darunia's care to be delivered to you if you decide to return to Kakariko or send a messenger here to look for me. I sincerely hope that you do not return to Hyrule until this crisis is resolved. However, I know you too well – a point only proven correct if you are reading this now – not to mention the fact that I am well aware of the capabilities of Marth's sword._

_It comes to this: Vale and his army came to Kakariko only days after your departure, just as we had anticipated. He brought with him a fire dragon and together, along with their great forces, they took Kakariko easily. Fortunately, under my direction, we were able to evacuate most of the civilians into the mountains before the attacks began. The Gorons kindly took us in and are doing all they can to help us._

_However, some were unwilling to abandon the city and remained there to fight. What seemed courage soon turned to cowardice, as these same men attempted to use information about your location to negotiate an end to the attack."_

"Dalton," Link growled.

Zelda could find no reason to argue this assumption and hurried on.

"_They told Vale that you had escaped and what direction you were headed. Vale took their information, disposed of them readily and went on to destroy the city. Their fate is unfortunate, but they made their choice in betraying you. Please, do not let this matter weigh on you. There are far greater concerns to address._

_He knows you have the Emblem, Princess. He knows you escaped, and he knows the Emblem came from Aritia. It is quite safe to say that he is coming for you now, even as you read this, if he has not reached Aritia yet. If you get this in time, please, get out of there._

_I do not want you to worry about me. I am safe. I am leaving in the morning to lead the remaining survivors to the Gerudo Desert. Nabooru has set up a stronghold there, the last free place in all of Hyrule. We will go there and regroup and plan our next move. Leave Hyrule to us. From what I have gathered from Arda (yes, she too is safe and here with us now) the most important thing you can do now is to keep that Emblem safe! Please, Zelda, leave Aritia, now!_

_Listen to Link._

_Your Humble Servant,_

_Impa"_

Zelda stopped reading, stared at the paper for a moment longer and then folded it carefully. Every pair of eyes stayed fixed on her.

"Link," she said quietly, "He's coming here."

"How soon can we leave?" Link said, rounding on the others. It sounded more like a demand than an inquiry.

"By morning," Marth replied. "There's still time today to tie up the loose ends."

"Are you sure you don't need your extra day to pack all of your tiaras?" Roy mocked.

"I told you, I'm not bringing them! Most of those are for ceremonial purposes only." Marth scowled.

Ciara and Roy laughed loudly at the joke but Marth simply grumbled, "Fine, you all stand here and laugh like little children. I'm going to act like an adult and prepare to leave."

"You could use a little more laughter, Sunshine," Ciara sighed and shook her long silvery mane of hair.

"What part of this is funny?" Marth demanded. "And will you _please_ stop calling me that!"

"You're right, I'm sorry," Ciara replied, wiping the smile from her face with exaggerated solemnity.

Marth rolled his eyes and stalked out of the room. Ciara chuckled to herself and followed behind.

"You know, I hate to say this," Roy sighed, "but Marth is right. We need to get out of here as soon as possible. Let's go help him, Elice."

Elice nodded, obviously impressed by change in attitude. "It will be all right, Zelda," she assured.

"Yeah, we've got your back," Roy said, his voice once again robust.

"It won't be all right until I leave Aritia," Zelda replied heavily. "I'm only drawing danger here by staying."

"I thought they were only after the Emblem," Elice said, trying to conceal her worry.

"No, Vale wants me regardless," Zelda replied with unsettling certainty.

"Well, standing here's not doing us any good," Roy said, trying to lighten the tension again. "Let's go – oh, and by the way, Link, we're brothers now." Roy smiled and slapped Link on the back.

"Wait, what?" Link frowned in confusion and Elice couldn't help but laugh as they followed Roy through the door.

******

Link gladly took over the entire business of packing, quite content to find something to do outside the castle walls. Zelda joined him in the cozy stables and whiled away their remaining hours in Aritia watching him work. She couldn't have been happier to see him set free in his element once more. Just spending a few hours outside with the dirt and grass beneath his boots seemed to energize him. It brought back the Link she knew from just months ago, before this emblem business had ever started. Let him work with his hands, let him sweat a little. He needed it.

Link looked over the horses and meticulously selected the ones they would take. He fed and brushed them, making sure they would be well ready for the long journey ahead of them. It delighted her to see him working with the animals with such care. He stroked their muzzles and spoke softly to them as he worked. She couldn't help but smile as she watched him.

Once the horses were cared for he went over their supplies carefully and ensured that the packs were ready as well.

"Zelda, can you hand me that bag over there?" Link asked absentmindedly while sorting out his saddlebag.

She shook herself out of her reverie and held up the small pack lying beside her. "This one?"

"Yeah."

"Here," she said, coming up behind him and wrapping her arms around his chest. She held the bag out in front of him and kept her body pressed against his.

He took the bag from her hands. "Now, how am I supposed to get any work done like this?" he asked, feeling her arms tighten.

"Find a way," she replied. Despite the calmness in her voice he could feel her nervousness. He dropped the bag to the ground and turned in her arms. As soon as his lips were in reach she started to kiss him.

"You are very distracting, you know," he commented, though he seemed quite content with the fact.

"You want me to leave?"

"I never said that," he smiled and kissed her again. He could feel her anxiety leaving as he touched her.

"When they all ask why we aren't ready to go in the morning, you'll have to explain why," Link teased.

"I'll just blame you," she laughed and he held her close for a moment.

"Zelda," Link said, his voice suddenly much more somber.

"Yes?"

"I need to know what you're thinking," Link said simply.

"About what?"

"Everything's changed now. I know we have to leave Aritia, but at some point you're going to have to find somewhere safe where you can…" he trailed off a little nervously.

"I haven't planned anything," she admitted. She cast her eyes down nervously. "I haven't had time to think this through. Everything is so uncertain, I don't know what to think, or what to do."

He could hear the worry in her voice, the last thing he had wanted to cause. "It's all right, Zel," he drew her closer. "We don't have to worry about that yet. For now we just need to get you out of here before Vale catches up to us."

Zelda nodded against his chest.

"But I want you to promise me something," he said, his expression firm but full of concern. "When the time comes, I need you to listen to me. If I tell you to go somewhere, I need you to go. When I find you a safe place, you need to stay. I need you to be willing to do what I say to keep you safe, even if you don't want to. Can you do that?"

She only hesitated a moment. "Yes."

"I'm serious about this," he pressed, unwavering conviction in his voice. "Why do you think that Impa told you to listen to me?"

Zelda's mind wandered back to Impa's last request. "Because she trusts your judgment."

"Because she knows you, Zelda. She knows that you don't take care of yourself, especially when you're trying to help other people." Zelda could think of no argument against this. "You can't do that anymore," Link said as his fingers lightly traced her stomach.

"I know," she whispered.

"Promise me you'll listen to me," he insisted and held her away from his body so that he could look into her eyes.

Zelda nodded fervently. "I promise."

"Thank you," he replied and enfolded her against his chest again. "Have you told anyone else yet?" he asked cautiously.

"No, of course not," she sounded almost insulted. "You're the first one I told."

"Not even Elice?"

"No, not yet. We'll tell them, but for now this is just for us."

The heart-stopping smile spread across Link's face again. "Is it wrong to be so happy in the middle of so much trouble?" he asked.

"I hope not," she smiled back.

"Good," he kissed her nose then said, "Now, if you don't let me go we'll be stuck in Aritia forever."

"All right," Zelda sighed with exaggerated reluctance.

She released him from her grasp and returned to her comfortable corner to watch him work again. By the time he finished the night had grown dark, but the well lit stables stayed warm and inviting. Neither seemed eager to return to the castle. Link sat down beside her and drew out his Ocarina. As though reading her mind he started to play her lullaby.

The music rose up into the night and filled Zelda's heart. She closed her eyes and leaned her head on his shoulder, lost in the melody. It seemed to hold a million memories in its simple tune, and it never sounded sweeter than when Link played it for her.

She found it harder to feel afraid at his side with his music caressing her. She sank deeper into the melody, letting it slowly carry her into sleep.

******

Marth walked into the War Room, flanked by Roy and Elice. They settled themselves in their seats at the head of the table, and Marth glanced at the clock, awaiting the rest of his Guard.

The door swung open only moment later, and Jeigan stepped inside.

"Good evening, Your Highness." He smiled as he stopped beside his chair, at Marth's right side, directly across from Elice and Roy. "Princess." He tipped his head. "Roy."

"Hey," Roy replied shortly, taking hold of Elice's hand on the table.

Elice squeezed Roy's hand and turned her eyes down to the table in determined silence.

Marth sighed, and kicked Elice under the table. She jumped, and shot her brother a dark glance, then turned to Jeigan with a plastered smile.

"Thank you for coming, Jeigan," she said politely.

"An official summons." Jeigan turned back to Marth, as a smile twitched on his lips. But he glanced at Ciara, and it quickly faded. "I know that's never a good sign."

With his arms crossed behind his back and his legs slightly spread, Jeigan stood at attention. He held his broad chin high beneath his head of disorderly auburn hair. A most serious expression fell over his face, reaching right to the depths of his hazel eyes, making him appear somehow even taller and more broad then usual.

"Oh, you have no idea," Roy mumbled.

Marth could only smile bracingly. "Have a seat, Jeigan."

Jeigan took his seat as one by one the rest of Marth's Elite guard filed through. Marth watched them closed as they crossed the threshold, taking them in.

Zeke first, who bowed before he settled himself silently in his seat, keeping his eyes on the head of the room. Merrick, then Deverell, quiet as they entered, trying to set a good example for the younger ones, Marth knew. Soon after, Conner and Bryce followed, both breaking off laughter as they moved to their chairs. Then Hayden, shaking his head as he glanced over his shoulder to the hall.

Kain tucked his helmet under one arm and hovered near the door for a moment before finally giving up and taking his seat beside Jeigan.

"He's coming," he muttered to Marth, sighing a little under his breath. "Forgot his stuff."

Roy threw Hayden a glance, and they both stifled a laugh.

"That's all right," Marth replied, watching the door. "It was short notice."

"Four months now." Kain shook his head. "I thought he'd be getting the hang of it by now."

"It takes a while," Jeigan replied.

"Yeah, this isn't as easy as you guys made it look," Bryce commented.

"Hey, at least we make it look easy." Jeigan cocked his head to the side and leaned back in his chair with a grin.

"Hold that thought, Jeigan," Marth replied. Even as he spoke they could hear armor clanging on the other side of the door just before it cracked open.

A spiky-haired, blond head poked through the door, still fiddling with a strap on his armor.

"Sorry, Your Highness," he apologized, and tousled his hair. "I misplaced my…" He indicated his breastplate, then fell silent, deciding not to finish.

"Take a seat, Maddox," Marth said evenly.

Maddox nodded then rushed to his seat. He fiddled with his hands on the table, and glanced around. His eyes caught Ciara at the end of the table with a double take. He looked slightly confused, but flashed his teeth charmingly. Ciara grinned back with a little wave.

Maddox turned and folded his arms, still fidgeting. He set his eyes on Deverell, and quickly mimicked his position with his hands clasped on the table in front of him. He sighed, then turned his eyes to the prince, staring intently.

Marth took a deep breath, then started.

"Thank you all for coming. I know you know something important has been going on," Marth paused, looking over their faces. "And I know you haven't appreciated being kept in the dark about it."

"You tell us what we need to know, Your Highness." Jeigan interjected. "We understand that, and don't question it."

"Do you want to know, or not?" Marth asked wryly.

Jeigan's staunch expression faded and he leaned forward. "Yes."

Kain chuckled beside him.

Marth smiled fleetingly. "Well, I'm sure you and Kain remember our guest from the other night."

He gestured to the back of the room, where every eye turned to see Ciara.

"Hi, thugs." Ciara waved unsurely, then sat back, averting her eyes from their stares.

Maddox burst into laughter.

"Ciara, they're not thugs," Marth corrected her firmly.

Maddox continued to chuckle.

"Let me introduce my Elite Guard. Maddox has already made himself known." Marth gestured to Madds with a smile. "These are my most trusted men, and women," he nodded at Elice.

Elice sat up a little straighter and smiled.

"This is Jeigan Russet," Marth moved around the table, "the Captain of my Elite guard."

"He's his bodyguard," Roy offered, smiling as though he found this amusing.

"Good evening," Jeigan tipped his head to Ciara.

"And Kain Denton," Marth went on, undeterred. "My Lieutenant and head of training for the army."

"Oh, I remember the big boy." Ciara nodded impressively, drawing a few chuckles from around the table.

"I am sorry about the other night, Miss," Kain said apologetically. "Just following orders." He shrugged.

"So, we can blame Marth?" Ciara smiled.

Everyone laughed, and Marth sighed.

"Why not, everyone else does." He shrugged.

Ciara laughed quietly, then settled back into her chair.

"And here," Marth continued his introductions, "My First Officer, Merrick Lane," he tipped his head. "Second Officer Conner Davis," he shot Ciara a smile. "Third Officer Zeke Hackett, then my guardsmen, Deverell Manning, Hayden Forge, Bryce Freeman and Maddox Barton."

"Hey!" Maddox stood up and leaned across the table on one arm to shake Ciara's hand. "How's it going?"

"Fine," she smiled crookedly. "I'm out of the dungeon, at least."

"Ha!" Maddox laughed shortly, then cut of and smiled again. He suddenly seemed to remember where he was and glanced around the room. His smiled faded and he fell back into his chair and ran his hand anxiously through his hair.

"Sorry." He slumped in his chair and muttered in Marth's direction.

"Reign in it, Madds." Roy chuckled, setting off another wave of laughter.

"So," Jeigan spoke up loudly, glancing around the room. "What _is_ going on, Marth? It's not everyday you hold secret meetings with an Etrurian Priestess and don't let the rest of us in on it," he added quietly, resting his palms on the table and leaning forward slightly.

"I know," Marth replied, "This whole ordeal has been strange, to say the least." His eyes darted towards Ciara, then back to Jeigan. "I'm just figuring it out myself, but I won't keep you all in the dark any longer."

The room went silent now. Even Maddox sat back up straight, paying close attention.

"Some of you may be familiar with this." Marth slipped the Emblem from his pocket, and held it out for the group to see.

Jeigan's face twisted. "You're not going to go propose to another Hylian are you?"

Marth looked up sharply but Jeigan just laughed. Roy chuckled unwillingly, but quickly gagged himself and set his face to a half-scowl.

"Let's be serious here for a minute, Jeigan," Roy admonished.

Jeigan ignored him.

"No, I'm not proposing to anyone," Marth replied. "I'll leave that to you, Jeigan."

"Heh." Jeigan's lip turned up slightly, and he glanced down at the table. "So, the necklace?"

"Yes," Marth paused. "It's not what I thought it was."

"Well, what is it?" Conner eyed it with suspicious interest.

Marth glanced quickly at Ciara. "I can't tell you all the details."

"Believe me, you don't want them," Roy interjected.

"Wait." Merrick spoke up. "Marth, you can't expect us to – "

"Merrick, I know you won't like this, but you're going to have to trust me," Marth cut in. "You know I only have the safety and well being of this Kingdom at heart. For their protection, and yours, there are some things you just can't know," he said. "I know that's not easy."

"Easy's not the job," Merrick replied with a nod. "Sorry, Sir. Go on."

Marth nodded back. "Well, it seems that I have unwittingly had an extremely powerful relic in my possession for the last ten years or so." He fingered the Emblem, then slipped it back in his pocket.

"We have reason to believe that the attack and subsequent conquering of Hyrule was all due to this necklace." Marth's face fell still as he spoke.

"Over _that?_" Maddox arched his eyebrows.

"Why?" Kain asked, shifting his position slightly.

"Vale, this sorcerer madman," Marth growled, "he wants it, and it's been made quite clear the lengths he will go to to obtain it. We are just lucky that Princess Zelda was able escape her home with it, and bring it back here."

"Why did she have it?" Conner asked.

Marth hesitated.

"That's not important, Conner," Jeigan cut in, then turned back to Marth.

Jeigan stared for a moment, a million questions burning behind his eyes.

"He's coming isn't he?" He said, his voice lowering. He leaned more heaving against the table, his eyes never leaving the Prince's. "This _Vale_," his lips curled. "He followed the Hylian Princess back here for it."

"He's on her trail." Marth nodded gravely.

The whole table seemed to shift restlessly, nervous energy seeping up into the air.

Maddox curled his fists around the edge of the table and swore under his breath.

Jeigan's fists clenched, and his arms tightened. "How long do we have?"

"We can't be sure." Marth tilted his chin sharply. "Princess Zelda fled Hyrule two months ago. Conceivably, they could be here any day. It just depends on their tactics, and how they plan on taking it."

"Orders?" Jeigan took up to his full height, straightening his shoulders.

"No orders." Marth turned, looking Jeigan full in the eyes. "Just a request."

Jeigan remained silent, watching Marth closely.

"It can't stay here," Marth reinforced. "It's a target on our backs, drawing danger to Aritia once more. I won't have my people's lives risked again – not when the reason behind the threat can so easily be removed."

"Sir?" Jeigan's eyes narrowed.

"I'm taking it to Etruria. Ciara came here looking for it," Marth glanced at the priestess furtively, "sent by a council charged with keeping such Emblems safe, and out of the wrong hands. Once we get it out of Aritia, Vale will have no reason to come against us."

Jeigan nodded slowly while the rest of the guard watched the exchange.

"When do we leave?" Kain asked, pulling his helmet to attention.

"I will take a small company, we leave in the morning," Marth replied, glancing back at Roy and Elice.

"All right. Well, you've already rounded up the usual suspects." Jeigan gave a bracing smile around the table. "Now we just need to – "

"Wait, Jeigan." Marth stopped him. "I mean a _very_ small company."

Jeigan's brow furrowed, and he stopped. A little wave of confusion rippled around the table.

"Just six of us," Marth explained. "Myself, Roy, Elice, Link and Zelda, and Ciara here."

"But I – " Jeigan cut off, glancing around the room.

"It has to be small – nothing military," Marth broke in.

"Nothing military?" Jeigan's voice rose slightly.

"That's insane!" Maddox leaned forward and pounded on the table.

"Believe me, men, I have thought this through, many times over. I need you _here_." Marth roved his eyes from face to face. "_This_ is the only way. It will keep safety and peace of mind in the Kingdom, and remove the source of the threat completely."

"Yes, but you're forgetting one crucial component here, Marth." Jeigan jumped in. "How can I protect you, both of you," he glanced at Elice. "If you leave me _here?_"

"Come on, Jeigs." Kain put a calming hand on Jeigan's shoulder, but he jerked away.

"Even if it is only a small group," Jeigan said tightly. "I don't understand why - "

"It's a interesting choice, Marth, to be sure," Dev cut in. "Military or not, to cut out the Elite – "

"What am I, dragon droppings?" Roy burst. "I am a guardsman too – and Marth, Elice and I are perfectly capable of protecting ourselves!"

"No one said you weren't, Roy," Jeigan replied and Roy turned to glare at him. "But this sounds extremely dangerous and I don't think you've fully thought this through!"

"Jeigan." Marth cut in sharply. "Don't presume to think I would make a decision like this without considering all options. This is my kingdom at stake."

Jeigan stopped, cowed. Slowly, he nodded. "Sorry, Sir."

Marth's expression softened slightly. "If you're doubting my level of trust for you – any of you - you're highly mistaken," Marth assured them. "I want to get this job done as quickly and safely as possible with as little effect to the citizens of this country as possible. For that to happen I need to leave you all here. I need someone to run things while I am away and I wouldn't trust that task to _anyone_ but the men I see in this room."

Marth paused, meeting a few glances that showed flashes of understanding.

"I told you I have a request," Marth turned to Jeigan. "Only a request. I won't order you to do this."

Jaigan froze, his eyebrows hard etched over his eyes.

"I need someone I can trust completely to leave in my place while I'm gone," Marth's voice lowered. "You've seen from the past what dangerous business this can be, so I've not made this decision lightly, but I know I've chosen the right man for the job."

The room fell utterly still.

"I'm asking you to be Regent in my place." Marth took a breath. "It's only for a few months, and I know this is a big decision – one I know you won't like – but I know it's right. I won't force you to do anything, but I'm asking you, as a friend, to take care of my people while I'm gone. Keep them safe."

Jeigan's brow furrowed more severely, and he opened his mouth slightly, but no sound came out. His eyes flitted around the table. He turned to Kain for support, but his friend just squared his shoulders, and gave him a bracing nod.

"Regent?" Jeigan said finally, with a breathless laugh. "Marth, you've got to be joking." He tried to laugh again, but Marth's serious expression never faltered.

Elice shifted in her seat, staring at Jeigan with mounting tension in her shoulders. Even Roy sat up a little straighter, waiting.

"But I'm – " Jeigan's voice faded, and he went still for a moment, though his fists clenched dangerously at his sides.

In a sudden, violent jerk, Jeigan lurched forward and pounded his fist on the table, swearing loudly.

"I'm a _soldier_, Marth! A fighter, not a – " he cursed again, " – politician."

"And what am I?" Marth asked sharply. "You think I want some spineless bureaucrat coming in here? No, I want a military man – someone strong enough to lead this Kingdom and protect it. I need someone who is willing to fight. I need _you_."

Jeigan froze, his fists clenching the table as he seethed, glaring down as he caught his breath.

"It's not my place," he said quietly, slowly raising his head. "I've sworn my life over to you with a promise to protect _you_, for the sake of this kingdom, and this throne and – this country needs you, Marth. I know that. We all know that!" He gestured around the table. "And as your servant, and your friend I _can't_ let you walk out of here like this. Six people?" he scoffed. "It's a death wish. I can't – I can't be a part of this."

Jeigan straightened quickly, and pushed back in his chair but at the sound of Marth's voice, he stopped immediately.

"You protect me because you love Aritia." Marth spoke loud, and commanding. "Aritia needs you, here. And I need to go. If there was any other way, I would take it, but there isn't." His voice fell. "We all have to do what's best our Kingdom now, Jeigan. So if you trust me the way you say you do, you'll do this."

It took Jeigan a moment to finally turned his head, and find his voice. "But I don't know if I can," he said quietly. "There must be someone else." He glanced around the room from face to face. "Deverell – he's been doing this forever!"

"No longer than you." Marth interjected.

"Kain." Jeigan proposed. "He's far steadier and – "

"Has his own duties training and maintaining my army," Marth replied.

"Merrick. He has the experience, and – "

"Jeigan," Marth cut in.

"Conner – " Jeigan tried. "He's – "

Conner shook his head adamantly, then turned his eyes downward.

"Zeke!" Jeigan scrambled. "I know he's a little newer, but far less risky. He has a level head and his judgment usually falls far closer to yours than anyone else's!"

Marth shook his head. "I'm asking you, Jeigan."

"But I – " Jeigan's voice fell in shame. "I'm not ready for this, Marth. You can't trust me with this. You're making a mistake."

Marth paused for a moment, and a solemn smile crossed his face. "I wouldn't trust anyone who thought they could do it."

"I second the notion." Kain spoke up.

"Traitor," Jeigan muttered.

"I call for a vote of confidence," Marth announced, "electing Jeigan as acting Regent for the duration of my absence."

Kain raised his hand quickly, followed in turn by Conner and Maddox, until every hand in the room was raised.

Jeigan sighed, ruffling through his hair, then he glanced up, and smiled weakly.

"I'll hand it to you, Marth. You're sure not afraid to take risks."

"Thank you." Marth smiled.

"Sure, sure." Jeigan shrugged. "Well," he addressed the Elite, "you all asked for it."

"Better you than me," Merrick joked quietly.

Jeigan arched his eyebrows with a sigh.

"I'll give you everything you need to know. We don't have much time." Marth pulled out a stack of papers and maps, spreading them across the table.

"Oh, Kainy," Jeigan sighed deeply, and turned to his comrade. "How do I get myself into these messes?"

"I don't know, buddy." Kain slapped him hard on the back.

"Yeah, sure." Jeigan rolled his eyes.

"But I'm right here to bail you out if you need me. Just like always." Kain smiled.

"There's no better man for the job," Zeke offered, breaking his silence.

Jeigan smiled, obviously impacted. "Thanks, Zeke."

Marth glanced over the table. "I trust you all to support Jeigan in his position. Even if his tactics differ from mine or what you believe you would do in his situation – you will treat him with the same respect you show me. And I know – I have total faith – that you won't let me down."

"Yes, Sir!" Maddox offered.

Marth smiled, then let out his breath.

"Now, we've already mapped out our course." He indicated the map he had spread out before them. "It should be simple - a straight shot to Etruria." He traced the course for Jeigan to see. "We'll be back before the end of the season."

Jeigan nodded stiffly, staring at the map intently.

"And I always have the Falchion." Marth patted the hilt of his sword affectionately. "We'll set up regular check-ins, and keep each other appraised of our respective situations. I won't leave you here with no support."

"I know." Jeigan looked up with a smile. "You'd lose your mind otherwise."

Marth raised his eyebrows, not arguing.

"Now, this entire operation is to be kept under wraps," Marth went on, serious once more. "No one can know why we're gone, or of any imminent danger. The less our people know about this, the happier, and safer they will be. I want to avoid any undue panic or unrest."

"Understandable." Jeigan nodded. "So, what _should_ I tell them?"

Marth launched into what appeared to be a long explanation, and Roy elbowed Elice gently in the ribs.

"Come on," he whispered.

Elice cast him a sharp look. "We can't." She mouthed.

"They don't need us," Roy scoffed, and took her hand. "Come on."

Elice look down at his hand, then into his eyes, and he smiled.

"Come on." He tugged on her, and she stood up nervously. She glanced once at her brother, engrossed in conversation, and followed Roy quietly out the door.

***

"Are you sure we should have left?" Elice asked as Roy ran his fingers through her hair.

"Come on, Elice," Roy mumbled. "We weren't any help down there. He's got it under control."

He kissed her blissfully, knowing these would be their last few hours alone together for a long time. Elice, however, remained troubled and he couldn't ignore it for long.

"What's wrong?" he asked finally.

"What was that all about today?" she asked curiously, an odd look in her eye.

"What?"

"You looked funny," she said uncomfortably.

"I looked funny?" Roy repeated.

Elice gave him a suspiciously appraising look. She stood up and walked towards the parapet, crossed her arms and leaned over the edge.

"Don't get all weird," Roy sighed. "I didn't do anything."

"Your eyes looked strange," Elice mumbled.

"Could you be a little more specific?" He leaned against the wall beside her. He had little patience for such enigmatic behavior, and he found it troubling that Elice seemed to be unable to speak in her normal, straightforward manner.

"I don't know what I saw," Elice fidgeted with her hands on the railing. "I think it looked like, just for a second…." Her memory flashed a glimpse of the red eyes of that Sentei, blazing across his dark, threatening face. She grimaced and shook her head, trying to dispel it. "Your eyes looked red," she said nervously, staying careful not to look at him.

As she half suspected, Roy laughed at her, but he sounded strained, like he was trying to appear more relaxed than he felt. "You're kidding, right?"

Her silence answered for her. His eyes narrowed and he turned on her defensively.

"Elice, that's impossible. It must have been a trick of the light or something." He didn't even attempt to sound lighthearted this time.

"It was more than that," she argued. "What were you doing?"

"What are you talking about?" Roy asked in exasperation. "I didn't do anything."

"When he was holding you, you started yelling and scratching at him like some kind of wild animal. It looked like…"

"Like what?" he demanded.

"Like you almost set fire to his arm," Elice said with equal frustration masking her fright. "It looked like your hands were on fire."

Roy stopped. He could feel his heart drop. He had almost succeeded in convincing himself he had imagined what had happened, but this complicated matters. Elice had obviously noticed too.

"They weren't on fire," he replied nervously, his voice had grown low and he continued to glance around nervously. She still wouldn't look at him.

"Then what was it?" She had hoped he would brush it off, but his protective reaction only made her more wary.

"I don't know," he replied shiftily. "I shoot fire out of my sword all the time and you don't think that's weird," he added, almost hopefully. Truly it had not been a wholly new sensation. He could always feel a burst of hot energy flow through him when he used his sword. He had not, however, experienced that feeling only in his hands before.

"That's different," she muttered.

"How?" he said, putting a hand on her shoulder.

"I don't know," she shrugged away from him.

"What are you getting at here?" he demanded, feeling angrier by the second.

"I don't know," she repeated helplessly. "I wish you would tell me."

"Tell you what? Nothing happened." He replied loudly.

"Something did," she shot back.

"Stop looking at me like that," he demanded. He could feel the heat rising in him as panic coursed through his body.

"Like what?" she shifted uncomfortably.

"Like that!"

"Roy, I don't like this. You're acting weird," she tried to sound angry but she sounded more afraid than anything.

He didn't respond, and instead he turned away from her. He tried to calm down, tried to force the burning sensation in his core to go away. She stood for a long time in defiant silence, angry at him for being angry at her and terrified that he had not been able to lay her worries to rest.

Roy fought the growing dread within himself as he tried to suppress the heat. Once had been an anomaly, twice would be nearly impossible to explain away. He couldn't fool her if it happened again.

_Fool her?_

The realization terrified him. Something was terribly wrong, and he didn't have a clue what it could be. He didn't want to accept it and he certainly didn't want Elice to see it. She couldn't see it again. He wouldn't allow it.

As he breathed he could feel himself calming and the night air hit his hot face, cooling him. The helpless feeling of dread would not wholly leave him, but he could suppress it just enough so that she wouldn't see.

Finally he turned back to her and spoke much more gently.

"Elice, look at my eyes," he said as he slid up beside her at the wall. "What color are they?"

Elice continued to stare into the distance with hard, fixed eyes. Roy fought his frustration took a deep breath and said again. "Just look at them."

Elice closed her eyes and braced herself. She turned slowly, her eyes stayed cast downward. Once she faced him she glanced up quickly, not really wanting to see. A silly fear, she knew, but an inescapable one. She caught a quick flash of blue and her heart leapt. She looked up again to meet his eyes.

"Well?" he asked.

"Blue," she smiled sheepishly.

Inwardly Roy sighed with relief as well, forcing his own fears deeper into submission. "Then what's the problem?"

She paused for a moment. "I guess there isn't one," she shrugged, still slightly embarrassed and confused.

"Good," he grinned and leaned in to kiss her again but she only gave him a quick peck before she gasped and turned away from him. Her lips tingled as though she had taken a sip of steaming hot soup.

"What?" he asked reluctantly, unable to keep the edge out of his voice.

"You feel… hot," she couldn't help but look at him oddly again, though she knew that would only exacerbate matters. She met his gaze and her eyes shot furtively away from his. Roy scowled at her and despite himself he could feel the heat rising again. Before he could say anything she stepped away from the wall and turned away from him.

"I'm sorry. We have to leave early tomorrow. I'm going to bed," she rushed. She didn't wait for a response before she started down the stair. She could almost feel the heat of his gaze burning her back as she made her retreat.

Maybe she had imagined it. Maybe she was simply being childish. Maybe she just let her fears run away with her. It would not be the first time she overreacted and she knew it. However, these hopes did not keep the sick feeling of fear from the pit of her stomach. She knew what she had seen. She knew what Roy had done, and she could not explain any of it. The image of his flaming red eyes flared relentlessly in her mind. She could not forget it, no matter how hard she tried.

******

Ciara sat through much of Marth's meeting, but near midnight she took her leave. She retired to her chamber but did not go to sleep. Instead she sat on the side of her bed, waiting impatiently. She fidgeted with her fingers and studied the room around her until she could stay still no longer. She got to her feet and started pacing, waiting. He would be late, of course. _Perish the thought that he should feel rushed, _ Ciara thought ruefully, but quickly threw it from her mind.

Thinking like that so close to the appointed time led her into dangerous waters. She had to keep her mind clear and free from incrimination. How she hated leaving herself so open and vulnerable, though it came far easier now than it used to. She had gotten so much better at blocking off the private portions of her mind from intrusion. Better still, she could protect it so well that no one even knew she was hiding anything at all.

_And now they expect me to sit here like an obedient little messenger girl at their beck and call._ She sighed._ Hmm. Scratch that one too._

_What do you have to report? _The voice sounded as clearly as if the man who spoke stood in the same room, though she knew he remained miles and miles away.

_Good evening, to you too, Borden. _She smiled at the look of annoyance she knew would now be on his face. She simply had to force herself not to push it too far.

_Report. _

Ciara sighed. _I am in Aritia with the Royal Family. I have informed them about the Emblems and they have agreed to accompany me back to Etruria with the Dragon's Bane._

_You will be at the rendezvous point then, as planned?_

_Yes, we will be there._

_Good. Don't screw it up this time. _The voice added harshly.

_Thanks for your vote of confidence. _ Ciara scowled.

_Your reputation isn't my problem._

_Then mind your own business and let me do the same._

_If you mess this up it will be everyone's business. I'll check back._

_You do that. Goodnight, Borden! _ She added with false cheeriness, then she shut off, not waiting for him to dismiss her.

Ciara sighed and sat back down on the edge of her bed. With her forehead resting in her hands she took a few steadying breaths, then quietly slid into bed. She blew out the candle on her bedside table and settled under the covers. In the morning Marth and the others would come with her to Etruria and soon this would all be over. She had nothing to worry about.

******


	14. Chapter 13: the Bridge of Kailas

Among the Ashes

Why does it feel like night today?  
Something in here's not right today  
Why am I so uptight today?  
Paranoia's all I got left  
I don't know what stressed me first  
Or how the pressure was fed  
But I know just what it feels like  
To have a voice in the back of my head

Like a face that I hold inside  
A face that awakes when I close my eyes  
A face watches every time I lie  
A face that laughs every time I fall  
And watches everything

The sun goes down  
I feel the light betray me

It's like I'm paranoid, looking over my back  
It's like a whirlwind inside of my head  
It's like I can't stop what I'm hearing within  
It's like the face inside is right beneath my skin  
Linkin Park "Papercut"

Chapter 13

The Bridge of Kailas

The skies still bore no trace of sunlight as Elice quietly stepped out of her chamber. She slung her satchel over her shoulder and started towards the stairs. Her footsteps echoed loudly through the dark and silent halls. The only other sound in the darkness seemed to be coming from Roy's chamber. Her footsteps quieted and she stopped before his door. She could hear him thrashing around inside, no doubt looking for some last minute item he had forgotten to pack.

Elice raised her fist to knock on the door but stopped short. She stood completely still and hesitated for a moment before dropping her hand to her side. A deep sigh escaped her and she turned away, leaving the continuing ruckus and the door closed behind her.

She made her way down the torch lit hall and out into the courtyard. There seemed to be more soldiers than normal patrolling the area for such an early hour, but this was only to be expected. Marth's anticipated absence would put the entire castle on high alert.

"Good morning, Your Highness," the guard at the side gate greeted her with a bow.

"Good morning, Philip," Elice smiled politely.

"Heading to the stables?" Philip asked as the gate creaked open before them.

Elice nodded, but before she could reply, Philip had turned to yell, "Gavin!"

A second soldier stepped out of the guard tower and called back, "Yes, Sir?"

"Escort the Princess to the stables," Philip ordered.

Gavin bowed and quickly took his place beside Elice. She nodded, knowing that any protest on her part would be in vain. Instead of arguing, she simply thanked them both and allowed the soldier to usher her through the gate. Gavin led her down the stretch of dew-covered lawn that spread before the stables.

Although Spring neared its end, the morning air bit at Elice, and she pulled her cloak around her shoulders more tightly. As they passed over the crest of a knoll the stables came into view. Bright, welcoming lanterns burned in the windows, casting long, dancing shadows onto the grass. Two more soldiers stood sentinel at the stable gates. Gavin passed Elice into their care, bowed her through the entrance and took his leave.

Elice brought in a deep breath, taking in the comforting scent of wood, straw and earth. The light and warmth of the stables melted the chill from her body in seconds. Her boots crunched over the hay strewn, dirt floors as she passed the first few empty stalls. Over the gentle sounds of the horses munching on their grain and the occasional nicker she could hear familiar voices speaking quietly near the far wall.

"How long does this usually last?"

Elice clearly heard Link ask in a hushed, almost bashful tone as she approached the last set of stalls.

"I'm not sure. This is my first experience with this too, you know," Zelda said with a laugh.

Link mumbled something too quiet to hear in reply.

"I'm sure it will go away within a few weeks," Zelda went on, her voice carrying over the wooden dividers, "but there's really no way to – "

Zelda stopped speaking immediately as Elice rounded the corner.

"Oh," Elice gasped. "Good morning," she continued lamely. A small, awkward smile crept onto her face.

Zelda stood leaning against the wall with her arms around Link's neck. Link's face hovered inches from hers, nearly touching noses. He had one hand on her waist and the other pressed to her stomach.

Spotting Elice, Link released Zelda from his grasp. He stood up straight and he pinned his arms to his sides. The pair exchanged an uneasy glance, then looked back to Elice.

"Good morning," Zelda replied as she attempted to smile naturally.

"I'm sorry," Elice hurried on uncomfortably, "I didn't mean to – "

"No, that's all right," Zelda replied, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. "We were just getting - "

"Bridles," Link smiled weakly and turned to pull a pair of bridles down from the hooks along the wall. He handed one to Zelda then led the way back down the long aisle of stalls.

"Are you two the first here?" Elice asked Zelda, breaking the silence.

"Yes." Zelda nodded.

"Not anxious to leave, are you?" Elice said wryly. She glanced at Link and didn't fail to notice the telling expression on his face.

"All this waiting around for answers," Zelda sighed. "It will just be nice to go – to feel like we're finally doing something to help our people. Not," she added anxiously, "that we aren't grateful for what you've done for us."

"No, I know exactly what you mean," Elice replied as they slowed near the stalls housing Link and Zelda's horses.

Epona swung her head up over the stall door and Link scratched her on the forehead before unlatching the door and stepping inside.

"You know, Link, we'd be happy to let you use one of our horses," Elice offered. "Epona must be tired after carrying you all the way here from Hyrule."

"She's had more than enough rest. She'd never forgive me if I left her behind." Link smiled and slipped the bridle into Epona's mouth. "Thanks just the same."

"All right," Elice relented. "You're probably right," she added, stroking Epona's neck. She couldn't help but feel there was a certain amount of pride involved in his reluctance to take anything more that Aritia offered him.

She left Link and Zelda to tend to their horses, and carried her pack to the stall where her own mount stood waiting. The grey and white dappled mare lifted her head and flicked her tail as Elice unlatched the stall's swinging door. Elice patted the animal gently along its body and took a minute to stroke her forehead. When a young stable boy appeared and insisted on saddling the horse for her Elice politely refused. She much preferred having something to do rather than sitting around and waiting.

Halfway through cinching the saddle a small drumming sound caught her attention. Elice lifted her head to see Roy knocking on the wooden post of the stall door with his knuckles.

"Hey," he said with a grin.

"Hi," Elice replied with a small, fleeting smile.

"Why didn't you wait for me?" he asked as he entered the stall and made his way to her side. "I would have walked down with you."

"You sounded busy." She tried to shrug it off. "I didn't want to bother you."

A slightly confused look fell over Roy's face but he simply replied, "Oh."

"Did you find what you were looking for? In your room, I mean?"

"Yeah," Roy replied, picking at a knot in the wood with his fingernail.

"That's good." She attempted to sound casually pleased.

The two stared at each other in silence for a minute before Roy spoke again.

"I still wish you would have waited for me," he said, leaning in closer to her. She turned her head, and his kiss landed on her cheek.

"You should hurry and get ready, Marth will want to leave soon," she said, turning away from him completely to fiddle needlessly with the straps on her bridle.

"All right, whatever," Roy grunted in frustration. She could hear him mumbling to himself as he exited the stall, "Mr. Punctuality isn't even here yet…" He kicked the doorpost on his way out, making the stall panels shudder.

Elice waited for the walls to stop vibrating before she peeked over her shoulder to see that he had gone. From the sound of tack being violently tossed around in the next stall, it seemed he had found something else to take his aggravation out on.

Elice sighed as well, and turned back to her task. Once she had assured that everything was in order she opened the stall door and lead her mare out into the open space of the stable where Link and Zelda already stood waiting and ready with their mounts.

When she looked up she noticed Ciara lingering uncertainly in the doorway, silhouetted against the darkness outside. Her eyes roved over the rustic interior of the building and the long rows of stalls with interest as she slowly made her way inside.

"Caleb," Elice called out.

A lanky stable boy of about fifteen appeared, right on the spot.

"Is Ciara's horse ready?" Elice asked.

"Yes, Princess," the boy said with a bow, then he turned to Ciara. "I'll show you to the stall." He turned to lead Ciara to her mount, but to Ciara's surprise, Elice followed.

"So," Ciara's face fell slightly as they passed by the row of stalls, "one of these is for me?"

"Of course," Elice replied, a little surprised by Ciara's expression. "Marth had them look everywhere in the forest for your horse but there was no sign of it."

"What?" Ciara cocked her head confusedly.

"Your horse," Elice repeated. "We never found it."

"That's all right," Ciara simply brushed it off. "I had to leave it behind when I went to track the Sentei on foot. It must have just wandered off during all the commotion."

"Oh," Elice replied. "Thank you, Caleb," she said.

The stable boy had stopped in front of the designated stall, opened the door and stood waiting to admit Ciara in to fetch her horse. Ciara, however, just stood waiting, looking unsure about what was expected of her.

"This one is for you," Elice explained, pointing into the stall. "Link picked it out; he has a really good eye for horses."

Ciara nodded and Caleb motioned towards the stall again. "We got him all saddled for you, Miss."

"Thanks," Ciara replied, looking almost shocked. She stepped forward a little hesitantly to receive the lead rope of a tall, black and white horse. It stood already saddled, packed and ready to go. She focused so intently on the horse that she neglected to duck and banged the top of her forehead on the low hanging doorway. She yelped and ducked her head into hands and held them there until the throbbing subsided.

"Are you all right?" Elice asked in concern.

"Yeah," Ciara replied, rubbing the red lump on her forehead softly. "I hate being tall!" she glared at the doorway, ducked her head and entered the stall.

"Ha!" Roy's derisive laugh carried over to them from a few stalls over. "I wish I had that problem!"

Ciara laughed, but Elice frowned. "You're not _that_ tall."

"I'm taller than you," Ciara pointed out.

"Yeah, but, still," Elice replied skeptically.

"Well, it's really tall for me," Ciara insisted, but at the look on Elice's face she went on, "I used to be short before I hit a growth spurt."

Elice continued to look at her oddly. "Yeah… didn't we all?"

"Mine was late," Ciara shrugged and turned back to take the rope from the boy Caleb and stood holding it loosely in one hand, watching the animal from the corner of her eye.

"You can just bring it out here," Elice said, motioning for Ciara to follow her.

Ciara walked forward, pulling the rope behind her, casting wary glances behind her now and then as she walked. Elice followed, walking beside the horse. She ran her hand over the horse's face and down his neck, patting it gently as they made their way back down the aisle.

Once they had made their way back to the area where Link and Zelda stood waiting, Elice cleared her throat. She folded her hands and stood looking at Ciara a little uncomfortably before she spoke again. "Ciara, I never did thank you for what you did for me that night. I don't know where I would be right now if you hadn't come. So, I thank you – very much."

"The Council sent me to protect you and your brother," Ciara replied casually. She took a step closer to the horse and reached her hand out to touch its nose. The horse tossed its head out of reach and Ciara withdrew her hand, and instead turned to Elice once more. "I was happy to help."

"I've been wondering about that," Elice mused. "If we're in so much danger, why did they only send one person to protect the Emblem?"

"I would think that's obvious. Secrecy is our greatest protection. No one notices a single traveler out on the road." She looked up and shook her head, "An imperial army, on the other hand…"

Elice followed Ciara's gaze towards the entrance of the stable where Marth had just entered with Jeigan at his side. Marth stood in full regalia, from his polished boots that shone almost as flawlessly as his armor, to his finest tunic and cape complete with a clasp bearing the insignia of Aritia.

Ciara sighed, dropped her lead rope and started straight for Marth.

"It's as I've said," Marth said to Jeigan as they neared the stalls. "If all goes as planned, I will return to resume the throne by the end of summer."

"I will do everything in my power to protect Aritia as regent in your absence, Your Highness," Jeigan promised.

"I want to – what?" Marth nearly collided with Ciara as she stopped just feet ahead of him, scrutinizing him closely.

"What is this?" she asked, pointing to Marth's armor.

"What is what?" Marth asked with a sigh.

"You Aritians... you always act as though you're marching off to war," she commented.

"There happens to be a very good reason for that, you know," he replied with a patronizing nod.

"But not this time. You've got to take that armor off – all three of you," she indicated Elice and Roy as he approached them, with his horse in tow.

"Huh?" Roy pulled a face. "What do I have to do?"

"This isn't an army," Ciara explained. "We are not riding into battle. We're riding to Etruria."

"Yeah, with who knows how many lunatics chasing us," Roy reminded her.

"Which is exactly why we can't have you drawing attention to us," Ciara went on.

"How are we drawing attention?" Marth demanded to know.

"Anyone with eyes can tell that you are wearing Aritian armor. If you're spotted – "

"We'll be traveling through the back roads and avoiding people as much as possible. We won't be – "

"That's your _plan_, but things happen. We're bound to run in to someone, and it will be better for everyone if they don't immediately recognize you as Aritian royalty."

"How could anyone – "

"You look like a prince," she pointed out as he scowled at her consistent interruptions. "We don't need you to look like a prince, we need you to look like Link."

Link and Zelda stopped as every head turned instinctively towards them, immediately making them the focus of the conversation. Marth and Link exchanged a dark, hostile glance. Marth opened his mouth to speak but then he caught Zelda's gaze. His jaw clenched shut and he remained silent.

"Sorry, but I just don't have the ears for it," Roy joked. He watched Elice's face for a reaction, hoping to make her smile. To his disappointment she acted as though she hadn't heard him at all, except to avert her eyes.

"You know what I mean." Ciara responded with amusement in her voice. "We've got to blend in as regular travelers, not soldiers on a mission – unless you're too afraid to go outside without your tin suit." She rapped her knuckles on Marth's chest plate and a metallic _clang_ carried through the rafters. "It obviously doesn't bother Link."

"I don't need this stuff," Roy agreed hurriedly. He immediately started to rip his armor off, mumbling the whole time about how he'd never wanted it in the first place.

"I guess you're right." Elice shrugged and started to slip hers off as well.

Marth sighed in disgust, as though they were traitors of the worst kind.

"Sunshine," Ciara said, tilting her head slightly. "Don't be difficult. You know I'm right."

Marth remained immobile.

"Marth, just take it off," Elice pressured.

Marth glanced over again and he could have sworn he saw a hint of a smirk on Link's face. Marth threw his cape off and started to unlatch his chest plate.

"Even without the armor, I'll still look – " Marth started to complain.

"Here," Ciara interjected again. "First, take this off." She plucked his tiara from his head. "I thought you said you weren't bringing this," she commented as she tossed it aside.

"Roy, I swear…" he muttered darkly over Roy's laughter as it exploded through the stables.

"Lose this." She unhooked the gold and garnet brooch from his cape.

Marth started to protest, but she thrust the cape into his arms and said, "Put that back on."

He fastened the clasp back on and then stood with his arms extended then said darkly, "There. Happy now?"

Ciara stepped back and looked at him discerningly.

"What about me?" Roy asked, his voice strangely muffled. "Have I been de-Aritiafied?"

Ciara turned to look Roy over, from his ridiculously disheveled hair to his eager expression. She couldn't be certain whether he knew how comical he looked or not.

A suddenly devilish grin spread over her face and she turned back to Marth. She leaned forward. "What are you doing?" He asked apprehensively and leaned away from her.

"Hold on," she said, and grabbed his arm with one hand while the other shot out and mussed his hair until his carefully arranged hairstyle was unrecognizable. Stands flew this way and that, sprawled across his forehead and sticking out messily in the back.

"What the – " he cried in outrage and twisted out of her reach. He stood looking at her in horror, searching for the right words. Finally he burst. "What is the matter with you?"

"There." She constrained her laughter at the look on Marth's face as she nodded in a self-satisfied way. "Get a few days of traveling dirt on you and you'll look just fine." She turned around, only to find Elice and Roy staring at her with their jaws dropped.

"What?" she asked, raising her eyebrows as Marth surreptitiously began smoothing his hair back into place.

"You messed up Marth's hair." Roy gaped. "I'm pretty sure that's a capital offense around here."

"Really?" Ciara put a hand to her hip and turned back to Marth. "Then I await my sentence."

"Uh…" Marth's lip twinged with a fleeting, nervous smile. Unsure of how to answer, he spun on his heel and slammed straight into the flank of a horse standing right behind him. The animal jumped in shock and threw itself around in a nervous fit.

"Who put this horse here?" he demanded as he jumped out of the path of danger.

"Apparently that's mine," Ciara said. "Does anybody want to trade?"

"We don't have time for this," Marth said, trying to collect himself. He motioned for the stable boys to step aside and took hold of his horse. He swung up into the saddle and the others followed his lead.

"You've gone soft, Marth," Roy shook his head solemnly as jammed his boot into the stirrup and clamored up into the saddle. "Keep ignoring the rules and soon it'll be anarchy!"

"Quite the dictatorship you have here," Ciara smiled crookedly.

One of the stable hands handed her the reigns of her horse and held him still. Ciara jammed her foot into the stirrup and attempted to pull herself up into the saddle. She seemed to misjudge, though and fell back to the ground. She glanced around with a small, sheepish grin before she tried again, this time settling herself into the saddle. She took the reigns and started forward but Roy motioned for her to stop.

"Now we wait for the speech." Roy smiled but rolled his eyes.

Sure enough Marth turned his horse and stood facing the rest of the company with a look of gravity on his face.

"I don't have to tell you all how imperative our success in this mission is, to all of us. I have done everything I can to ensure the safety of our travels and of this Kingdom in our absence. I also want to thank you all for your willingness to accompany us to Etruria. I know this will not be an easy journey. I understand my responsibility for this situation, and I do not wish any of you to feel obligated to come," his eyes darted towards Link and Zelda, but he quickly looked away. "No one is bound to see this through but me."

"Um, and me," Ciara broke in.

"Face it, Marth," Roy grinned, "you're not getting rid of anyone. We might as well just go."

"Fine," Marth replied tersely. "Let's go."

Marth led the way and the rest of the company fell into line.

Jeigan and the other soldiers bowed solemnly as the procession passed through the doors and out under the dark, star strewn sky.

As they took to the trail that led them through the outer walls of the castle, Zelda looked to Link and smiled at him bracingly. He smiled back genuinely and reached down to pat Epona on the neck. Both could feel an immense weight leaving their shoulders as the castle faded into the distance. The group took the eastern road through the sparsely populated farmlands, and slipped out of the city virtually unnoticed.

Marth kept his place at the head of the company and followed closely by Roy and Elice. Link and Zelda brought up the rear, keeping a large buffer zone between themselves and their Aritian comrades. Ciara hovered between the two distinct groups, keeping a constant, scanning eye on the scenery around them.

By the time they had passed the last few homesteads on the outskirts of the city, the sun had begun to rise. A pinkish hue spread over the sky, enhancing the already richly colored lands. With spring drawing to a close, the grasses of the plains stretched tall, silky and vibrantly green as they swayed in the gentle breeze. In the warmth and the morning light their task seemed slightly less burdensome.

"So," Roy sidled up to Elice and cleared his throat. "Nice weather today."

Elice turned to look at Roy with an odd expression on her face. She nodded silently, then went back to watching the road ahead.

"I'll bet you're glad we're on our way," he went on, then he leaned closer to her and muttered with a smile. "When Marth started that speech I thought we'd never get to leave."

Elice gave him a weak smile, but didn't reply.

The grin fell from Roy's face. He waited in silence for a few minutes before trying again. "I'm glad we'll be going through Lycia," he remarked offhandedly. "It'll give me a chance to show you my old stomping grounds."

Elice nodded and replied with a smile, "That'll be nice."

Roy looked hopeful for a minute, but Elice didn't seem to have anything else to say on the subject. A scowl quietly crept over his countenance, and he sat wracking his brain for _something_ to say to her. But by the time he looked up again he realized that Elice had vanished. She had spurred her horse forward and now rode silently beside her brother.

Roy sighed in frustration let his horse slow slightly. He could hear hoof beats approaching, and he looked back to see Ciara not far behind him. She had a look of rapt concentration on her face, and she looked rather stiff and uncomfortable. When she noticed Roy looking at her she seemed to slouch even lower in her saddle. He continued to watch her for a moment, and she glanced uncertainly from side to side, assuming he was looking at Link or Zelda. But, she found no one there. Roy fell back beside her, and she looked at him in slight surprise as he started to speak.

"Not much of a rider, are you?" Roy asked, looking down at the reigns between her tightly clenched fists and watching her bounce slightly in the saddle.

"Not really," she admitted reluctantly.

"Are you all right?" Roy questioned.

"Oh, yeah," she replied calmly, though the slight tension never left her body, "but I think my horse is broken. No one else seems to be getting such a bumpy ride."

Roy laughed out loud. "No, you just need to lean back a little and kind of move with the horse."

"Okay," she replied uncertainly, though she didn't move.

"You're not scared are you?" Roy asked.

"No," she denied it quickly and forcefully, though she tightened her grip as well. "I just don't like having to put my trust in a silly animal."

"Aw, they won't hurt you," Roy blew off her obvious concern. "They're really harmle – whoa!" His horse stumbled on an uneven patch of ground, and went down on one knee. It caught itself quickly but not before lurching Roy forward in his saddle so suddenly that he nearly lost his balance. Once his horse had regained its footing, Roy looked over to see Ciara staring at him with wide eyes and a frozen expression.

Roy chuckled nervously. "That was nothing," he assured her. "After what you did this morning, I'd have thought nothing could scare you off."

"What do you mean?" Ciara blinked in confusion.

"That stunt with Marth's hair," Roy explained, with a laugh. "I've never seen him so horrified in all my life."

"Is he really that conceited?" she asked wryly.

Roy replied with a ridiculously accurate impersonation of Marth fixing his hair. They both burst into such loud, boisterous laughter that both Marth and Elice turned to see what the commotion was. The pair exchanged a rather suspicious glance. A slight frown crossed Elice's brow, and they both turned back to face forward once more.

"Seriously," Roy went on, still snorting with laughter, "when you did that, I thought he was going to freak out! Worse than he did, I mean." He continued to laugh loudly, until he realized that the world around him had gone suddenly silent. He quieted quickly, and he noticed that Ciara sat, leaning forward in her saddle, peering into the distance.

"What happened here?" Ciara cut in, her voice hushed in awe.

Roy finally looked around and realized that vast expanse of flat, serene grasslands they had been crossing had changed dramatically. It looked as though the land they now stood upon had been cracked and folded haphazardly by some frenzied architect lacking in vision. Sharp, craggy pinnacles of rock jutted sporadically up into the air. Long fissures veined the ground. Here and there rifts lay open, too small and too close to be natural but too large to have been caused by any human force. In the center of the broken landscape lay a massive crater, like a scar on the land. The grass did not grow here. The rocky land lay bare and completely exposed.

"Zelda happened," Roy replied, still taking it all in.

Zelda could feel Link's eyes on her and she looked up nervously to meet them. She shifted nervously as she watched Link looking out over the devastated landscape. It looked different six years after the fact, with the vegetation slowly creeping back around it under the glowing sun. Still, it sent a chill down her spine to be back here, at this spot, for the first time since she had caused all of this destruction.

Link had never really witnessed the effects of her brief possession of the Triforce. She had always been rather grateful that he had not seen her like that. She barely remembered it and could scarcely bring herself to believe it. A few brief yet vivid recollections remained - images she would never forget. Zelda had almost lost everything here, including her own life. She had heard what she had done and here the evidence of her fury lay before them all.

"You're kidding, right?" Ciara looked to Roy, waiting for the punch line.

Roy could feel Elice's eyes on him. When he looked up ahead he could see her stopped close up ahead, half turned in her saddle, staring at him with a warning glare. She shook her head almost imperceptibly, but Roy simply looked away.

"It was classic!" Roy exclaimed with falsely cheerful enthusiasm. "I've never seen anything like it."

"Roy," Elice warned desperately. Roy shot her a defiant look and went on.

"Zelda went nuts," Roy explained. "There was this giant storm of black clouds, and she started an earthquake. Those huge holes just opened up and mountains were flying up all over the place. She was throwing slabs of rock the size of a house around like nothing, and there was this blinding light and – ouch!"

Roy rubbed his forehead and looked up to see Marth stopped as well, piercing him with an even more withering glare than his sister had.

"What are you throwing at me?" Roy demanded. Marth shook his head stiffly. His meaning couldn't have been clearer.

"There was a blinding light," Ciara prodded, "and…"

"Oh. Uh… and, then - " Roy stumbled helplessly. "I don't know."

"You don't know?" Ciara asked, looking suspiciously from face to face. "Zelda, did you really do this or is this just Roy's idea of a joke?"

Zelda looked cornered. She opened her mouth but Elice cut her off.

"Oh, you know Roy. He's a real kidder," Elice laughed tensely. "Tell her, Roy," she added with a glare.

"I'm a real kidder," Roy replied shiftily, his smile a bit too plastered.

"That's why we love to have him around," Marth added, though his tone suggested otherwise and only cemented the look of interest in Ciara's eyes. Marth cleared his throat nervously and glanced away.

"I see," Ciara said slowly. Once more she passed her gaze over everyone in turn but no one looked back at her.

Link couldn't keep his eyes off of the completely disfigured landscape. He craned his neck around to take it all in and glanced Zelda beside him with her head down. He could see the hint of blush on her cheeks as she pointedly refused to look up.

He couldn't understand it. When he looked at her he could only see a picture of grace, benevolence and beauty, though he knew better than anyone the inner fire that burned in her spirit, and held him captive in her arms. Within her little body she held a power that he could never understand – but this? He tried to imagine what kind of being could do _this_. Certainly not his Zelda.

Suddenly the memory of Zelda's display in the palace the night her father had died crept into his mind. He remembered the rage in her eyes as she had attacked Vale with her bare hands and created a firestorm out of thin air. She had brought him to his knees with a display of power unlike anything Link had ever seen. Yet, that was nothing compared to the magnitude of whatever could have so violently scarred this field.

As they made their way up the hill Link couldn't help but turn for one final look at the ravaged ground. Looking down on the wide expanse of destruction from above it looked even more unbelievable. He glanced from the field to his wife and try as he might he could find no way to connect the two images.

Catching his eye, Zelda finally looked up. "I can't believe it," he said with quiet awe.

"I'm glad you didn't see me," she whispered. "I don't even like to think about it."

No one spoke much as they made their way over the bluff. Elice fell back into step beside her brother and the others followed, each lost in their own thoughts. As they ventured further and further into the outskirts of the Kingdom they turned northeast, towards the Akanean border. Although they had left the bulk of civilization behind them, here and there they passed small villages and flourishing farmlands.

"It's amazing, isn't it?" Marth commented to his sister as he gazed out into the distance. "It wasn't that long ago that no one dared settle even a few miles from the Castle. Now, look at us – villages from Orleans to Bern. We've grown so much." He turned to face her with a smile.

"It's wonderful," Elice agreed. "It's because of you, you know. They trust you. They know you'll protect them, and that they're safe as long as they have you leading them."

Marth gave her an appreciative look before he turned his head once more to the horizon. He watched the red rim of the sun slowly sink beneath a distance mountain ridge. Marth knew they should stop before darkness settled over them, so when Elice yawned beside him he finally conceded. "I think we've gone far enough for today."

Elice nodded in agreement and then called back to the others that they would be stopping for the night. Everyone looked relieved, but none so much as Ciara. They hurried to find a campsite in the dwindling light, but eventually they settled on a suitable spot. They gladly dismounted, eager for a chance to stretch their legs and fill their empty stomachs.

Ciara slid from her saddle, grimacing slightly as she hit the ground. She walked stiffly away from the horse, but she noticed the others all unpacking. She watched Elice carefully for a moment, following her hands as they worked deftly with the numerous straps and ties. Ciara looked down to her own saddle and located the first strap she had seen Elice working with. She twisted her neck back to double check but Elice had already moved on to the next step. Ciara hurried to catch up and tried to imitate what she had seen Elice doing. She began untying straps in an attempt to free the saddle from the horse's back. Ciara struggled with it for a moment, then turned to check on Elice's progress once more only to find she had completely finished.

Ciara turned back to her saddle, and continued to battle with it until she felt someone standing behind her.

"You don't have to do that." She turned around to see Marth watching her with a slightly confused look on his face.

"What?" she asked. She stepped back and let the straps fall from her hands.

"You don't need to undo all those," he shook his head, still watching her oddly.

"Oh, I was just…" she trailed off. "This is different than the kind I'm used to. Besides, it's dark out here. Can't Roy hurry and make a fire or something? I can barely see what I'm doing."

"Do you need some help?" Marth offered.

"No, I'm fine," she waved him off, but much to her irritation he continued to watch as she unhooked another wrong buckle.

"You leave that on there," he said, leaning forward to take hold of the strap. "Here, let me put it back on."

She pushed his hand away. "I can do it," she insisted. She slipped the buckle back on, but lost her grip and dropped it to the ground. "Can you not hover over me like this?" she said as she bent down to pick the buckle up off of the ground.

"I'm not hovering, I'm just making sure you know what you're doing," Marth explained. "You're putting it on wrong."

She shot him another defiant glance and turned her back on him again. She attempted to replace the buckle but she put it on upside down, so she slipped it off and tried again. She grew more and more annoyed as she watched him out of the corner of her eye. He folded his arms in an attempt to keep under control, but it didn't take long before he stepped forward again.

"Here, it goes on like this," he said, taking the buckle from her hands and

pulling the strap towards him as well.

"I can do it," she demanded. She pulled the strap from his hand so violently that she jerked the entire saddle off balance, and it came crashing to the ground. The horse leapt to the side, and Ciara jumped back in fear. She slammed into Marth but lost her balance. She tripped over her own feet and stumbled back again, but he caught her before she hit the ground.

She stood, staring at the horse in front of them as it pawed the ground and snorted once more, and the horse looked back at her suspiciously. All at once she seemed to notice Marth's hands around her arms, holding her steady. She jerked out of his grasp and took a few steps back, but stopped before she got too close to the horse again. Marth looked at her for a moment then gave a false cough. She brushed her hair behind her shoulder and looked up at him almost defiantly, refusing to be cowed by the small nervous smile that appeared momentarily on his face.

Marth cleared his throat again and let his gaze drop to the disheveled saddle at their feet. Ciara looked hopelessly down at it as well.

"Look, why don't you just let me fix this," he said as he bent down to gather the saddle, the loose belts, and the buckle that had once again come loose. "You just take your bags and help Elice put up your tent."

Ciara seemed to bite her tongue, though her expression clearly showed her feelings on the matter.

"Fine," she reached for her bag and turned to jerk it off of the pile.

"Wait!" Marth started, but too late. Ciara pulled the bag off, not noticing the ties that kept it secured to the saddle. The whole armload slipped from Marth's grasp and landed in the dirt again.

Marth put a hand to his forehead and ran it back through his hair, then looked up at Ciara in annoyance. She smiled uneasily again.

"Sorry," she apologized, though she continued to look as though she found it funny. She reached for the bag once more, but Marth beat her to it. He untied the straps and handed it to her and she took it without a word.

Marth gathered the rest of the tack again, carried it over to his bags and set it down. He looked at the mess for a moment, but then turned to rummage through his bags. He pulled out his maps and began looking them over as Elice approached.

"Look at this." Marth motioned for her and she looked down to where he pointed. The last remnants of sunlight were quickly fading from the sky, but Elice strained her eyes through the gloom to watch him trace the route he had charted for them with his finger. "I really think we're setting a good pace," he commented.

"You know I have no clue what all of your little marks and calculations mean." she shrugged with a laugh.

"Well, it basically means we're keeping on schedule."

"That's good," she replied, trying to sound suitably impressed. "What's all that?" she said, pointing to the dismantled saddle at their feet.

"Don't ask," he muttered, as he tucked his maps away.

Elice seemed to take his advice to heart, but as she turned she caught sight of Roy standing nearby, working on tying the horses. "We've got to do something about him," she mumbled to her brother.

"You want to talk to him or should I?" Marth replied, setting to work on restoring the saddle.

Roy looked up and Elice caught his eye momentarily, but he looked away.

"I'll do it," she sighed, and marched forward. Roy looked up again as she approached. Seeming to sense what was coming, he turned his back on her and continued with his task. He pulled the knot in the rope in his hands tight then moved over to start on the next one, seeming to brace himself for the blow.

Elice stepped up behind him, took a quick glance around to ensure that they were alone and then spoke quietly.

"Roy, you have got to be more careful."

"What? I thought we trusted her now," Roy replied without looking up from his knots.

"Well, yes, but there are still some things you don't need to go blabbing around."

"I wasn't blabbing, I was just telling her what happened."

"Roy, don't you have any idea how that made Zelda feel, hearing you talk about it like that?"

The thought didn't seem to have occurred to him, and by the look on his face he still didn't seem to understand.

"Just, please, be more careful," Elice said somberly.

"Fine," Roy conceded, with a sigh. He went back to his task, expecting Elice to leave, but she stayed put.

She picked up a bit of rope and twiddled it in her fingers for a moment, keeping her eyes down. "And, you could try being a little less friendly with Ciara, too."

Roy stared at her for a moment with a confused scowl. "What are you talking about? She needed help. The girl can barely ride a horse, I felt bad for her."

"What do you mean she can't ride a horse, she rode here all the way from Etruria by herself, she must know _something_ about riding!"

"I don't know," Roy groaned in exasperation. "All I know is she didn't look like she had a clue."

Elice still looked incredulous, but she moved on. "Well, fine, but you didn't have to chat it up with her halfway across the country."

"You know," Roy said finally, letting a smile break over his face. "You're really cute when you're jealous."

Elice's head shot up and she tried to scowl, though it didn't stop the blush from spreading across her face. "I am not jealous of anything," she demanded.

"All right," he replied disingenuously, not attempting to hide the smirk on his face.

Elice struggled for a comeback but she could find nothing to say. Instead she grabbed her bag and stomped off to unpack.

* * *

The next few days passed smoothly and the company fell into a steady, almost predictable, rhythm. A week into their travels they had made their way to northern border of Aritia. Here, the grasslands broke up into forest-covered mountains that stretched out into the horizon. As had become customary, they stopped for the day just before sunset, and the invisible lines of demarcation sprang up immediately. Almost subconsciously, Link and Zelda separated from the others to set up on the opposite side of camp. As Zelda sat inside their tent unpacking for the night, Link popped his head in through the flap.

"I'm going to check out that stream at the bottom of the gully, to see if I can catch anything," he said.

"All right," Zelda said as she laid out their bedrolls.

"How are you?" he added gently.

"I feel great," Zelda replied truthfully, at least for the moment. She made her way out of the tent and stood beside him

"If you're tired – " he began.

"Link, it's all right," she put her fingers on his lips and smiled at him affectionately. "I'm not going to break, you know. Let me help you. I'm fine."

He kissed her fingers and then swung her up into his arms. "How can someone so small be so stubborn?" he said over her laughter as she clung to his neck.

"I won't be this small for long," she said pointedly.

She watched his eyes flit to her stomach. He didn't seem to know how to respond to that, so she simply kissed him lightly and said, "Now, go, and bring back something good."

"Yes, Ma'am," he let her softly down to her feet, grabbed his lure and disappeared into the trees.

With their tent in order, Zelda made her way towards the center of camp. She found Roy engrossed in his usual job of setting up the fire. Zelda sat down across from Ciara and waited. Only moments later Elice and Marth entered the circle as well. Elice glanced coldly at Ciara, then took a seat beside Zelda. Marth clearly took stock of the situation, assessing the options left to him. He ultimately chose to sit on the opposite side of his sister, slightly removed from the rest of the circle.

All the while Roy worked, paying no attention to the others around him. He had carefully piled his firewood and had moved on to arranging the kindling. He crouched over the wood, striking his flint with a short knife.

"Why don't you just use your sword?" Ciara asked with her hand resting in her chin, watching idly as Roy worked. "It would be so much faster."

"I'd like to see any of you try to make a fire faster than I can," Roy retorted. He moved his eyes to focus on Elice as he added, "Besides, I prefer to use my hands."

Elice immediately caught his eye and for an instant she seemed to tense up. But she could never resist that playful gleam in his eyes. She smiled back, and Roy returned to his task with renewed enthusiasm. Sparks started to fly and the kindling began to smolder. With an air of triumph Roy carefully leaned down to blow on the flames until the logs blazed merrily. Roy got to his feet, brushed the dirt from his hands and plopped down beside Elice.

Link appeared with three large fish and soon enough they lay sizzling over the fire. By the time the sun had sunk completely below the horizon the group sat eating around the fire. The self imposed segregation held strong, and Zelda and Link sat slightly removed from the others, talking quietly amongst themselves. Marth and Ciara ate quietly as well, each seeming lost in their own thoughts. Roy and Elice, however, both seemed to be in an effulgent mood. They had passed through nearly a week of tension and silence, and now they had reconciled they both boiled over with a torrent of bubbling chatter.

"You know, there are definitely benefits to having you two around," Roy said cheerily, calling Link and Zelda into the conversation for the first time this evening. He put a hand to his full stomach and added, "I don't know what we'd do if we had to rely on Elice's cooking."

"It's better than what you come up with," Elice pointed out. She knew he was purposefully provoking her, and she hadn't realized until now how much she missed it.

Roy grinned even wider, "Hey, I'll take my burned gruel over your mud stew any day."

"Be my guest," Elice shrugged with a smile.

Truthfully, Link and Zelda were the only ones who could cook an edible meal. Although Zelda had been nearly hopeless when she had gotten married, having never been forced to cook a meal for herself in her life, living on her own with Link for the past two years had forced her to learn from and even excel beyond her husband. Link was not a bad cook by any means, but Zelda's skill left him far behind. She attributed this to the fact that her tastes were simply more acute than Link's. He would happily eat a spit roasted octorok without second thought. All things considered, Zelda ended up doing most of the cooking, for which everyone was continually grateful.

"Hey, remember that time you made soup that tasted like worms?" Roy asked Elice through a mouthful of food.

"That's because you put worms in it," Elice pointed out.

"Oh, yeah," Roy laughed at himself.

"How does a Lycian end up living in the castle with the Aritian royals?" Ciara questioned. "Really, aren't you a long ways from home?"

"Aritia is my home," Roy replied. "It has been for a long time."

"Why did you leave Elibe?"

"My father and I traveled a lot," Roy shrugged. His eyes stayed locked on the blazing fire as he spoke. "I don't know why, but he never wanted to stay put for long. We left Lycia when I was seven and traveled all over Elibe and Akanea. When I was ten we came here, when my father got sick. He died a year later."

Elice could see that he carefully kept himself in check now far more than he did when he spoke to her about his past.

"Old Cornelius let me stay, and Marth and I have been like brothers ever since," Roy reached back to punch Marth on the arm and Marth smiled.

"He had to," Elice bumped her shoulder against Roy's playfully. "Father said you had already made such a mess of your room no one else could possibly live in it after you."

"It's true. I told you I couldn't clean in there because there was a demon living under my bed and he liked it that way," Roy shook his head in amusement at his own cleverness.

"You also said it roamed the castle at night eating people's souls, and it particularly liked the taste of princesses," Elice commented bleakly. "And you wonder why I'm afraid of the dark."

"Oh, yeah," Roy looked suddenly downcast, though it didn't fully override his amusement. "Sorry about that."

"I should have known the only demon in that room was you," she leaned towards him and rumpled his hair.

"You were so scared that Marth made me prove to you that I was lying. So I crawled under there to show that there was nothing there, but then I started to scream that it had caught me. Then you started crying, 'It got him! It got him!' and you ran around the castle shrieking like a little girl?"

"I_was_ a little girl!" she pointed out through her laughter. "It didn't help that you threw yourself on the floor twitching and screaming, 'Help me, Elice, it's eating my soul and it says you're next!'"

"Then you started hitting me with a stick, trying to get it to come out of me."

"You_really_ started twitching and flailing then."

"And you kept on bashing away, yelling at me to hold still so you could get it," Roy chuckled. "I should have known then that you cared," he grinned with exaggerated sentimentality.

"Hey, it was either you or me," Elice shook her head with a grin.

"Then Marth got hold of the stick. It really wasn't as funny after that," Roy grimaced and rubbed his head in memory of some distant pain. "But, it all worked out in the end," Roy concluded happily, and pulled his arm around Elice's shoulder.

"Where is Marth?" Elice asked, suddenly aware of her brother's absence.

"He left a while ago," Ciara replied offhandedly.

"Oh," Elice said quietly, but Ciara went on without missing a beat.

"And your people don't care that their princess is engaged to a commoner of foreign decent?"

"Not you too," Roy sighed in exasperation. "Who said anything about us getting married?"

"You're not engaged then?" Ciara looked surprised. "I just assumed – "

"Well, we are… kind of, I guess," Elice blushed, and her face filled with an odd mixture of embarrassment and hostility, "and Roy is not a commoner."

"My father was the Marquess of Pharae," Roy explained. "That makes me nearly as noble as Elice."

"He was a Nobleman of Lycia and he stepped down to wander around the wilderness with you and then left you in Aritia?" Ciara looked sincerely interested. "Why?"

"I don't know," Roy shrugged helplessly, though he appeared slightly annoyed

"Not that any of this matters," Elice broke in hastily.

Her eyes shot furtively towards Link and Zelda then fell instantly. Elice's cheeks flushed in embarrassment and she shifted uncomfortably. Ciara's gaze wandered to Link and Zelda as well. Though they remained silent Link's posture stiffened perceptibly and Zelda stared at Ciara with a cold, unyielding expression.

"At least you're Hylian," Ciara commented.

"That doesn't seem to matter much," Link replied, though the others just stared at Ciara in bewilderment.

"So,_your_ people care?" she looked past Link to Zelda.

Zelda seemed reluctant to reply, afraid that she would lose her composure, but she managed to respond through tight lips. "There has been some opposition."

"And you're all right with that?"

"I give little thought to what narrow-minded people think about something they can not possibly understand." Zelda's voice had taken on its most formal and commanding tone, as it so often did when she endeavored to keep her flaring emotions from running away with her tongue. Even so, she couldn't quite mask her bitterness, and Link picked up on it immediately.

"And you really don't care that he's a Lycian?" Ciara turned to Elice again.

"Hey, the Lycian is sitting right here!" Roy pointed to himself.

"I just find it strange," Ciara mused.

"What right do you think you have to even ask me that?" Elice nearly growled.

"I didn't mean any offense. Calm down," Ciara said, clearly shocked by Elice's reaction.

"Don't tell me to calm down!" Elice shot to her feet.

"Really, Elice," Roy grabbed her arm and pulled her back down. "When I want to pick a fight with a girl, I'll do it myself."

Ciara's smile had faded and she still looked bewildered. "This sort of thing isn't common where I come from. There's no reason to be so defensive. In case you haven't noticed I'm not exactly royalty myself."

"Then where do you get off – " Elice thundered.

"Watch it," Ciara warned. An unexpectedly threatening presence overshadowed her face.

Elice leaned back against Roy and appeared visibly cowed, at least for the moment. Ciara cleared her throat nervously and fiddled with a strand of hair. She finally tucked it behind her ear and tried to compose herself before looking up from the ground.

As expected, Elice still sat glaring at Ciara from across the fire pit. Roy looked highly annoyed as he continued to hold onto Elice, afraid of what she might do if he let her go. Link's face remained completely unreadable. Zelda had taken hold of Link's hand and sat staring into the fire, obviously trying to control herself as well.

"Well," Ciara said mumbled awkwardly. "It's getting late. I think I'll go to bed. Goodnight." Without another word she got to her feet and started towards her tent.

Elice caught Zelda's eye, and they read each other's expressions. "At least you don't have to share a tent with her," Elice mumbled with a distinct edge to her voice as Ciara's pale figure faded into the darkness. Zelda tried to smile, but the muscles in her face didn't seem to want to obey her.

"Link," Elice looked to him guiltily, "I'm really sorry; I didn't mean it like that."

"Don't worry about it, Elice," he shrugged it off. "Considering some of the things I've heard, what she said was almost a compliment."

"I don't know what her problem is and I don't really care," Roy brushed it off.

Even as he said it, he could see from Elice and Zelda's expressions that they were not quite ready to be so forgiving.

* * *

As Ciara made her way to her tent she spotted Marth sitting under the moonlight, pouring over a map with a thoughtful expression on his face.

"So, this is where you vanished to," she said as she sat down beside him. He glanced up but didn't speak, and she sighed as he looked back down. "Could you be any more serious?"

"If you want someone to goof off with, you should have stayed over there." He gestured indifferently toward the distant fire.

"I don't think they want me around right now," she replied sheepishly.

Something in the tone of her voice made Marth look up, and it surprised him to see the look of uncertainty on her face. She glanced back towards the fire with a puzzled expression.

"Why not?" Marth asked.

"I kind of upset your sister," she admitted.

"What did you do?" and he sat up straight, no longer hovering over his map.

"I just asked her about her and Roy getting married," Ciara shrugged, still confused. "I didn't mean to make her upset."

"That's just a bit of a touchy subject at the moment," Marth replied, and his tension seemed to lighten.

"Why?"

"It's… complicated," he settled uneasily. "I wouldn't worry about Elice, though."

Ciara gave him an appreciative smile, and his eyes fell back down to the map.

"What are you looking at?" Ciara leaned over to get a closer look.

"I'm checking our progress and making sure we stay on course."

"Again? You don't need to do that. I've got our map right up here," she tapped her temple.

Marth looked up at last and stared at her for a moment. His expression never wavered. "That's comforting, but I think I'll stick with this one."

"Suit yourself." She shrugged, then changed course. "So, I have a question for you."

Marth looked instantly guarded, but he replied slowly, "All right."

"Was Roy telling the truth?" She folded her arms and laid them on her lap, leaning forward, watching Marth closely.

"About what?"

"About Zelda and that field."

Marth looked up at her again, but didn't answer. After a moment of silence Ciara went on. "Or, is that complicated too?"

"As a matter of fact, it is," Marth replied calmly, but with a note of finality. He stood up and folded his map. Without really thinking about his destination he walked away from his tent and out into the trees behind them.

Ciara looked after him for a moment before she jumped to her feet and followed him deeper into the trees.

"You know, the more you refuse to tell me about these things, the more I want to know," she said as she caught up to him.

Marth kept his gaze fixed in the distance and didn't reply.

"I think you're just doing this on purpose," she went on, "having a little joke at my expense."

"Oh, yes, because I have a wonderful sense of humor," he rolled his eyes then looked to her, "if you couldn't tell."

"I know you do," she said with a nod. "It's in there, somewhere. It can't hide forever, and I intend to find it."

"_Now_ who's making jokes at the other's expense?"

A bemused smile broke over her face and she laughed. "How do you do it?"

"Do what?" Marth stopped and leaned against a tree, looking at her dispassionately.

"Live every day with such all encompassing gloominess. Don't you find your existence exhausting?" She leaned dramatically against a tree trunk as though drained of energy.

"I find all of your questions exhausting," Marth sighed.

"I know you do."

"Is there anything you don't know?"

"Yes, but I intend to find out." Her eyes flitted to his left leg then back to his face.

"Ugh," he groaned. "So, we're back to you asking about my stupid leg injury again?"

"Ah," she smiled eagerly. "Now we're getting somewhere."

"Why are you so interested in what happened to me?" he asked in irritation.

"Because," she reached up as high as she could and broke a branch off of the tree and lazily spun it between her fingers, "I find you fascinating."

Marth eyed her skeptically. "Me?"

"Yes,_you_. I want to know what happened to you. How did a man like you - brave, powerful, smart, handsome – become so disconnected with everything and everyone around him?"

"Does it really matter?" he asked. He turned his back on her and leaned his shoulder against the tree trunk.

Ciara scowled slightly in frustration, realizing that flattery would get her nowhere. She worked it over in her mind for a moment then tried a new approach.

"Let's play a game," she suggested with enthusiasm.

"A game?"

"Yes. You don't want to tell what's really going on around here, so I'll guess what happened. If I guess right I get to keep going. If I guess wrong then I'll leave you alone. Deal?"

Marth didn't answer but Ciara rushed on so quickly he knew it would not have mattered anyway.

"You and Link used to be friends, am I right?"

Though the question obviously caught him off guard he nodded his head warily, unsure about where she could be headed with this.

"All right," she sounded triumphant. "Let's see…" she paused to exaggerate her thought process. "You trusted and respected each other, until Zelda came between you," Ciara paused again, but only for an instant. Marth did not nod this time but she continued confidently anyway. "Despite the fact that he was your friend and you knew he loved her, you fell in love with her too."

Marth pointedly avoided her eyes but remained silent.

"Was it the ears? They are rather cute."

He shot her a withering look.

"Sorry," she shrunk back slightly but continued to watch him closely.

"Have you been talking to Elice?" Marth accused.

"Believe me, Elice wouldn't tell me anything at this point, even if I went down on my knees and begged – and I wouldn't hold my breath for that to happen."

Marth took that retort in without response.

"You really loved her," Ciara mused with a new hint of sincerity in her voice which only made Marth more uncomfortable. She could see the uneasiness in his eyes as she moved on.

"But she loves Link. She chose him, and she hurt you – badly."

"That's where you're wrong," Marth stopped her, his voice strained. "I hurt her. I hurt us both."

"Yet she sits content with her husband and you live every day in self-inflicted punishment. It leads me to wonder who really did the hurting."

"It's nothing more than I deserve," he insisted.

"I know you seem to believe that."

"Look, you guessed wrong so that's it. Game's over."

"All right, you win round one. Let's try a new one. What happened to your leg?" Ciara asked as thought completely ignorant to the growing tension in his voice.

"What happened to your ear?" Marth countered.

"Nice try," she replied casually. "You really do like to make this difficult, don't you? Fine, I'll guess again."

She began pacing slowly. "It has something to do with the whole Zelda and Link situation, and whatever Zelda did to that field. It's all connected. Whatever you did, whatever it is that I'm missing, it's related to how you got hurt."

"You think so?" Marth replied coolly.

"You know, it's nearly insulting that you still don't trust me," she frowned.

"We've put our lives in your hands," Marth pointed out.

"But you still don't trust me," she mused as she took a seat on a nearby boulder.

"All right then, I'll tell you," Marth relented. Even as he said it his mind flashed back to the night that had haunted him for six years.

In the back of his mind he could still hear the distant rumblings of the chaos he had unleashed upon his own people when he had forced Zelda to set Ganon free. He could still smell the smoke in the air and hear the cries of the dying on the battlefield around him as he had charged into battle. The arrow had come from behind, embedding itself into his arm, causing the world to go black around him.

_Marth blinked back into consciousness and staggered to his feet, crying out as blinding pain spread over him. He pulled the shaft from his arm and his cry rent the skies again as a second arrow hurtled towards him and sunk deeply into his leg. He staggered and went to his knees. He took hold of the shaft, gritted his teeth and pulled it from his leg. The pain reached a nearly unbearable intensity as he clamped his hand over the open wound, ignoring the hot surge of blood as it poured out, dripping to the ground below._

_Hardin towered over him, beating him back and bearing down on him. The blood continued to flow and the pain only grew. Still, Marth raised his sword, and locked blades with his foe. He fought with all he had, struggled to save himself, but he could not do it. Hardin pinned Marth to the ground. He could feel the air escaping his lungs as Hardin crushed him beneath his boot._

"_You may live a coward, but at least I die with honor," Marth managed to choke out through the burning pressure. "It is the least I can do."_

_He watched Hardin's blade hovering over him, anticipating the strike – the end of it all._

Marth struggled to keep calm, to keep his breath even, but he couldn't deny it. He knew as clearly now as he had in that moment, he had wanted to die. He had deserved to die.

He looked up slowly, suddenly remembering where he was. He didn't speak for a long while as Ciara continued to watch him closely. A solemn silence had fallen over them which neither seemed in a hurry to break. No trace of laughter or amusement remained on Ciara's face. She looked at him with a gravity that seemed almost misplaced upon her.

A slight breeze picked up, rustling the leaves above their heads and ruffling their hair. Ciara shrugged her shoulders slightly against the cold, but otherwise did not move a muscle. She simply waited quietly, though the look of intensity never left her eyes.

"I'll tell you what happened," Marth said in a tensely strained voice.

Ciara sat up straighter and her eyes widened slightly.

"I was shot in the leg," Marth said in a low voice. "It never healed right."

Ciara watched without reply as Marth turned and started back towards the clearing. She started after him intently until he had vanished. Even after he had gone, she remained seated with her arms around her knees and tucked up against her chest. She let her thoughts carry her away as she plucked the leaves off of the twig in her hand, one by one. She frowned down at the bare little stick in her fingers and promptly snapped it in half. She let the pieces drop to the ground with a sigh, slid off of the rock, and followed Marth's trail through the darkness back to camp.

* * *

Zelda didn't speak as she and Link entered their tent and prepared for bed, though words were hardly necessary. As Link watched her smooth the blanket out with unusual aggression he grabbed her hand and wordlessly closed her fingers in his palm to stop her.

"She's just like the rest of them," Zelda said, still staring down at the blankets. He put his hand to her chin and turned her face towards his. He could see the tears of pent up frustration beading in her eyes.

"Don't let it bother you, Zel."

The scowl on Zelda's face deepened. "Why aren't you mad?"

"Because it doesn't matter," he replied truthfully.

"I don't care what anyone thinks about us, but I'm tired of people who can't see what you really are." She wouldn't allow his reaction to soothe her; his composure only made her more desperate to prove her indignation on his behalf.

She pulled him towards her and kissed him more roughly than usual, letting her frustration pour out.

"If this is going to be your reaction, I could get used to people insulting me in front of you," he said, chuckling when she let him go.

She tried to frown, but a smile broke through. "And I could get used to_this_," she mused as she idly fingered a strand of his hair.

"To what?"

"To you being so happy again." She traced a finger over his smile.

"I told you, there are only two things I care about now, and they are both right here," he replied, his hands slid to her waist, tenderly caressing her stomach. "I don't need anything else."

She snuggled into his arms and finally let his calm spread over. She felt a little silly, having him reassure her about this, but she appreciated his strength all the same. Still, when she finally drifted off she fell into a restless, fitful sleep.

Only hours later Zelda jerked into consciousness, though she couldn't be sure what had awakened her. She lay perfectly still in the darkness, staring up at the ceiling of the tent. Eventually she lost track of how long she had been awake. She closed her eyes a few times, but sleep continued to evade her.

Link stirred beside her, startling her out of her thoughts. She drew closer to him and he mumbled in his sleep. She curled her head under his chin and wrapped her arms around his neck. Her hands clutched him and he blinked groggily. Even only half awake, he could feel her breathing and her body trembling against his chest.

"Zelda?" he mumbled.

"Hold me," she whispered frantically and cuddled closer to him.

Link closed his eyes again and his hands stroked her shoulders for a moment before he drifted back into sleep. The sun would not rise for another hour or so, and she knew she needed to reserve her strength, but she also knew it was hopeless to try to fall back asleep. She would find no more rest that night. Gradually, a faint hint of predawn light began to seep through the thick canvas, and as sunrise approached Link finally woke as well. He didn't expect to find her already awake, but his surprise quickly vanished as he became distracted by her embrace. He could feel the tension running through every line in her body.

"You okay?" he asked, stroking her face gently.

"I couldn't sleep," she whispered.

"You aren't still mad, are you?"

"Well," she grinned and sought his lips in the darkness, "maybe just a little."

He laughed softly and pulled her closer. He stayed with her longer than he usually would have, but finally he could not put it off any more and had to rise. By the time they stepped out of the tent the sun had nearly broken over the horizon.

Link looked her over in the light and suggested that she let him pack. Surprisingly, she accepted the offer without hesitation. She felt dazed and shaken still, and she sat in silence, consumed in her own thoughts.

Across the camp Elice showed no hesitancy in making it clear that she had not yet given up her resentment for Ciara. Elice stomped out of their shared tent early and packed in silence. She would periodically throw dark glances in Ciara's direction, though the priestess ignored her expertly.

Even amidst her voiceless tirade, Elice noticed Zelda's strangely lethargic behavior. After only a moment's debate, Elice threw her pack over her saddle and made her way across camp, towards her friend.

"Zelda?"

Zelda started, jarred out of her trance. Elice sat down beside her and Zelda turned to face her. Elice quietly looked over Zelda's face for a moment. Her skin had an unusually pallid hue. Her eyes looked slightly red, and the dark circles under her eyes only made her look more exhausted.

"Are you feeling all right?" Elice asked gently.

Zelda smiled ruefully at the thought of how many times she'd answered that same question from Link over the last week. "There's no need to worry about me," Zelda assured her. "I just didn't sleep well last night. I'm fine, really."

"All right," Elice said, nodding slowly, "but you know if you ever want to talk, I'm right here."

"I know," Zelda replied appreciatively. "Thank you."

Elice smiled back, though Zelda detected a hint of understanding in her eyes that went beyond any words she had spoken. Elice hugged Zelda quickly, gave her a final grin, and then went back to saddling her horse.

"What was that all about?" Roy came up beside her, already packed and ready to go.

"Zelda's not feeling well," Elice replied, and while Roy noticed the odd tone in her voice he had no clue what it meant.

"She looks fine to me," Roy shrugged.

"Have you seen – " Elice started but cut off sharply. Ciara passed by and Elice made a point of shooting her a withering glare that Ciara expertly ignored. Roy, however, started to laugh.

"Glad to see you've decided to be the bigger person."

Elice huffed angrily and cinched her saddle a little more tightly than necessary. Her horse stamped and swung its head back to snap in protest. Elice scolded him then continued to glare after Ciara as Roy laughed even harder beside her.

"This isn't funny!" she demanded.

"You are funny," he chuckled. He leaned in to kiss her but she turned away and hopped into her saddle, leaving Roy alone on the ground.

"I don't know why you're acting like this," Roy grumbled, though he smiled as he took to his saddle as well.

"Why? This is a perfectly reasonable reaction. She shouldn't have said what she said."

"Well, duh, but it's not worth getting so upset about."

"Hey, I am defending _you_!"

"Yeah, but I don't even care about what she said," Roy pointed out with a shake of his head.

"Well, neither do I," Elice replied with renewed venom.

"You know, if you really didn't care then you wouldn't care," he said in all seriousness.

"That doesn't even make any sense," Elice said, sighing.

"Oh, yes it does. It makes so much sense that you can't even bring yourself to see how much sense it really makes – because you know that if it makes sense you don't want to know it."

Elice blinked and tried to wrap her mind around his logic, but she could only manage to say, "What?"

"Why is this bothering you so much?" Roy asked, probing her once more with an odd gaze that made Elice feel uncomfortable.

"Let's just go," she mumbled without meeting his eyes. She kicked her horse in the barrel and started forward, and Roy simply let her go.

* * *

Ciara couldn't understand Elice's reaction at all. Though she had given up on actively antagonizing Ciara, Elice moved on to the silent treatment. Despite the fact that the two shared a tent Elice had gone two whole days without saying anything to her roommate but the barest essentials. Even Zelda, who had seemed almost as angry as Elice had that night around the campfire, seemed to have moved on. She went back to being polite and pleasant. In fact, the worse Elice grew, the Kinder Zelda seemed to act in compensation.

Now Ciara lay awake for a while and watched the blue flames of Elice's lantern dancing on the ceiling of the tent, trying to figure out the strange girl that lay sleeping just feet away from her. Ciara had given up trying to talk to Elice or find some resolution to the situation. Coming up blank only frustrated her, so she rolled over and eventually faded into sleep.

Her dreams were restless, though, and her sleep uneasy. Her tossing and turning grew so frantic that she jolted herself out of sleep so violently that she awoke in a sitting position. Ciara sat in shock for only a brief moment while her thoughts coalesced, though she knew immediately what had called her into consciousness. She huffed shortly in frustration and annoyance, threw back her blanket and stepped out of the tent, leaving Elice sleeping peacefully inside.

Darkness still covered the world, though the late spring no longer held any bite. It could not be more still or silent, less than an hour from dawn, as she searched the horizon. The mountains still lay in shadows, though the moon illuminated the thin, morning mist that hovered along the tree line. She saw no one; heard nothing – and yet a sudden chill ran through her body as though a bitter wind had struck her from behind. She shivered and glared into the distance, but did not lose one second before she turned and hurried back into her tent.

"Elice." She grabbed Elice's exposed shoulder and shook it until she stirred.

"What," Elice mumbled groggily.

"Get up," Ciara demanded, and although Elice fought to be annoyed, she could hear the urgency in Ciara's voice too clearly to ignore her.

"What is it?" Elice asked. She sat up, feeling suddenly much more alert.

"We have to leave. Now!" Ciara said sharply, and without another word she dashed outside.

Elice sat puzzling for a moment, gathering her wits, and then she flew out the door after Ciara.

"Do you mind telling me why?" Elice questioned, scurrying to keep up with Ciara's long, quick stride.

Ciara didn't answer, but thrust her head into Marth and Roy's tent and called their names. Marth sat up in a flash and stared at her in confusion. Roy snored loudly.

"Get up! We have to leave, now," Ciara said loudly.

"What's going on?" Marth asked. He already had his hand on his sword and looked wary.

"The Sentei – he's caught up to us," Ciara replied. Outside the tent Elice felt her stomach plummet to her knees and she felt suddenly sick. Marth's eyes narrowed and he took a steadying breath, then jumped to action.

"You might want to do something about that," Ciara said, pointing to Roy's lolling figure.

"Roy, get up!"

Marth shook Roy so hard his teeth rattled, but it seemed to do the trick. Roy looked around groggily, but when he spotted Ciara he pulled the covers up to his chin.

"Have you no sense of decency?" he cried in mock horror.

"Just get up, Roy," Ciara said, though she could not hide her amusement as she exited.

"Why are you just standing here?" Ciara asked Elice when she stepped back outside. "Go and get Zelda and Link!"

Elice's fear and shock must have severely overpowered her contempt for Ciara, because she forgot to even give a dirty look before she took off towards Zelda and Link's tent. Ciara started back towards her tent to start packing up, but Marth caught her by the arm and held her still.

"What is going on?" he demanded.

"I told you, that Sentei is back. He's caught up with us so we need to get out of here," she replied quickly.

"How do you know this?"

"I saw him," she replied, frustrated that he seemed little impressed by her sense of urgency.

"Where?"

"Over there," she pointed to a bluff just north-west of them. The naked rock face stood bear and exposed under the fading moonlight.

"What happened to you having wounded him so badly that would be in no condition to come after us?" Marth still looked unconvinced.

"Oh, and you find _my_ questions irritating?" She planted her feet and tucked her hair behind her ear, making sure he could see the annoyance on her face in full force. "I guess I was wrong. It has been known to happen from time to time."

At that moment Roy appeared, still tugging his shirt on over his tousled head of hair. He glanced around groggily then grumbled, "I don't see anybody."

"Look, he's after you and your girlfriend," she pointed to Marth and Roy in turn, "If you want to go back to bed and wake up to find Elice gone, I guess that's your choice." She started to turn but the sound of footsteps approaching through the gloom made them all stop.

Marth and Roy exchanged a quick glance and in an instant both had their swords drawn and whirled around to attack. Marth's sword clanged and his eyes met Link's across their locked blades. The two stared at each other for a tense moment.

"This isn't time for a rematch," Link said half-jokingly, though his eyes never lost their burning intensity.

Marth took a step back and lowered his weapon. Memories of the last time the two swordsmen had crossed blades flashed in his mind. He looked down and silently sheathed his sword.

"What's going on?" Zelda said as she put a calming hand on Link's arm. "Elice says that the Sentei is back on our trail."

"Is it true?" Link asked, sheathing his sword as well.

"It would appear that way," Marth replied grimly.

"What are we going to do, Marth," Elice asked quietly.

"We'll leave immediately," Marth said. "Let's just get as far away from here as possible."

"So our plan is to run?" Link asked.

"No," Marth looked up at Link coldly. "Our plan is to keep out of his reach until we can think of a way to stop him; but I'm not just going to sit here and wait for him to come up on us."

Link met Marth's stony gaze, but said nothing.

"But that guy can do that flashy disappearing thing, like Zelda!" Roy pointed out with embellished hand gestures. "He could just appear here any second, can't he?"

"Then, don't you think we should hurry?" Ciara asked, bouncing on the balls of her feet impatiently.

Link had already taken Zelda by the arm and had started back towards their tent.

"I am not going to run from him," Link said lowly. "If he gets anywhere near you – "

"Link, I don't want you to do anything reckless because of Marth," she demanded.

"I'm not doing anything because of him," Link replied firmly. "I'm doing whatever it takes to keep you safe."

They reached their tent and flew into action. The entire group worked with such furious speed that they were able to set off before the first lights of dawn entered the sky.

For hours they rode fast, hard and silent, with no sign of their pursuer behind them. Elice couldn't help but steal frequent glances over her shoulder as they tore through the tree lined path. In the darkness, every shadow looked sinister. Every tree branch appeared to be an arm reaching out for her. Every rustle of the leaves sounded like the low, distant laughter of her masked assailant.

Eventually the ominous rumbling up ahead in the distance grew louder and clearer until they recognized it as the rushing of a very large river. Not until they reached a fork in the road did they slow and allow their horses some much needed rest.

"So, what's going on here? Shouldn't that guy have caught up to us by now?" Roy asked, obviously more annoyed than relieved. "Where is he?" he turned on Ciara.

"How should I know?" she asked incredulously.

"You said you saw him," Roy pointed out.

"I did," she replied, "but given what and who he is, the fact that he hasn't made himself known does not mean he isn't nearby."

"Then where do we go from here?" Elice asked her brother, looking to him for reassurance.

"We should veer west and take the pass at Kailas," Ciara suggested.

"Kailas," Roy moaned.

"What's wrong?" Elice questioned with a distinct edge to her voice.

"It's just a little steeper, Elice, but it is a shorter route, and there's really no way for him to sneak up on us there," Marth deliberated.

"Then, why were we going to take the northern pass?" Elice asked.

"Kailas will take us much closer to the coast, and through a lot more cities. It will be more dangerous in that sense," Marth admitted, "but I don't see what choice we have."

"Then, what are we waiting for?" Ciara asked, already taking the lead. "Let's go."

They turned left at the fork and started up the trail, slowly losing sight of the river altogether. The crude path wound its way along the face of a sheer rock wall, bordering a sharp drop on the opposite hand. The incline steepened dramatically and the pathway grew so narrow that they were forced to ride single file. They traveled as fast as they dared over the erratically carved trail, hoping only to have to spend one night in the pass.

'"Just a little steeper,' he says," Roy mumbled as they peaked yet another incline, rounded the curve and began to descend once more, so sharply he felt as though he might slip over his horse's head and end up rolling down the rest of the hill himself. "Who built this stupid pass anyway?"

"Traders, pirates and bandits," Marth replied, "people looking for a way to transport goods in and out of the countryside without having to run into any unwanted company."

"Nice," Roy replied. "Speaking of unwanted company, since there's still no sign of our good buddy, think we could stop and catch a little shut eye?"

"It is strange, isn't it," Marth said hesitantly, "that she's the only one that saw him, and after all this time he still hasn't shown himself?"

"Yeah, it's weird," Roy shrugged. "But on the bright side, we still haven't seen him. So, let's just deal with it tomorrow."

Knowing they were all exhausted, Marth agreed it was best to stop for a few hours. They laid their bedrolls out on the ground and managed to get a few hours of rest before the clouds broke and the rain started. They waited in vain for it to pass, but between the water and Roy's dejected cursing, they eventually gave up hope of getting any more sleep and started off again.

The sun rose behind a seamless blanket of gray, and for hours an endless torrent of water poured down over them. Wet, cold, tired and hungry, they rode in absolute silence, each huddled under their already drenched cloaks. The world lay strangely silent but for the rhythmic beating of the raindrops on the ground.

As the unleveled terrain began to even out the trail widened again. They picked up the pace again to a brisk, steady lope. Then, Ciara pulled her reigns, bringing her horse to a jerky stop so suddenly that Elice's horse crashed into Ciara's and was forced to a halt as well. She clutched the saddle horn and braced herself against the sudden stop.

"What are you doing?" Elice called back to her in annoyance, but Ciara had turned and sat staring off into the direction they had just come from.

"We have company. Go," Ciara commanded.

"What – " Elice asked, but Ciara interrupted.

"He's coming! Go!" Ciara shouted as loud as she dared. She gritted her teeth, winced slightly in anticipation, then kicked her horse as hard as she could. The animal took off like a shot, so quickly that it choked out the small yelp which issued from Ciara's lips.

The others' horses responded to the sudden burst of action before their riders could. Everyone continued to glance over their shoulders as they attempted to catch Ciara, though they saw nothing behind them but rained soaked rocks and brush.

Elice could feel her heart thundering in her chest as she urged her horse forward in haste. She tried to resist the temptation to look over her shoulder. She knew it would only make matters worse, but, after a while she could take it no more and, ignoring her better judgment, she looked anyway.

A strangled scream caught in her throat. She could see a dark figure, winding down the trail behind them. Here and there he vanished around a corner, and Elice hoped that her imagination was simply playing tricks on her – but then he appeared again, larger and closer and gaining on them every second.

Rounding the corner to descend the final switchback, the group of riders soared out onto the flat, narrow ridge that spread before them. Elice's heart nearly stopped. A great canyon lay straight ahead, opening wide and steep, cutting off their escape.

"What do we do?" she screamed as she drew her eyes away from the gasping chasm to her brother.

"There's a bridge just south of here," Marth shouted. "Come on!"

Marth turned and led the way, the rest thundering after him, but Link surged forward and cut Marth off, bringing the entire company to a halt.

"What are you doing?" Marth demanded.

"We can't out run him – this won't work!" Link shouted over the rain. "Zelda, Elice and Ciara, you make for the bridge; stay there and keep out of sight. We'll turn back and stop him."

"And what happens when he goes looking for them and they're alone?" Marth asked.

"If he doesn't know where they are they'll be safe. Besides, he wants Marth too. We'll use him to lure the Sentei away from you two," Link said lowly. He moved his eyes from Zelda to meet Marth's cold gaze, silently calling him out.

"But - " Ciara tried to break in.

"Let's go," Marth replied, tightening his reigns.

"Link, no," Zelda protested.

"You promised," he said shortly, though his unsaid thoughts carried to her loud and clear. _You promised you would trust me and let me keep you both safe. This is what I was talking about._

_I know, but - _Zelda silently argued.

_You promised!_

"This is not what I meant!" she shouted out loud in reply.

"He can - " Ciara started again.

"Zelda, take Elice and go!" Link pounded even more powerfully.

"You all need to listen!" Ciara's voice rose in temper and volume.

"No, you can't – " Zelda demanded, never taking her eyes off of Link.

"Go!" he roared.

A chill shivered up Zelda's spine. She narrowed her eyes in an expression of utter defiance but she could not deny the promise she had made him, and so she watched in silence as Link, Roy and Marth disappeared around the bend – with Ciara right behind them.

"Ciara!" Zelda called. "What are you doing?"

"Keeping them from doing something stupid!" she shouted back, then turned the corner and vanished as well.

It took every bit of will power Zelda possessed not to follow Link. Only one thing in the world existed that could keep her from returning to his side. She had to force her mind to focus on the second, tiny life that now depended on her to keep her from doing something reckless. She spurred her horse and followed Elice's muddy tracks towards the bridge.

They continued on down the winding path in haste. As the bridge came into view they slowed, staring at it in dismay. The planked wooden bridge extended precariously across the two hundred foot expanse of the canyon. Even above the sound of the rain and the rushing of the river far below they could hear the joints of the bridge creaking as it swayed in the wind.

Elice took a deep breath and spurred her horse forward. The mare balked and took a few defiant steps back. Elice coaxed her steed gently and eventually persuaded her to plunge ahead. Not wishing to be left behind, Zelda's mare pushed forward as well. Their hooves clomped over the troublingly unstable planks. The distance to the opposite side seemed to stretch on forever, and both women refused to look down, or even exhale, until they had made it across.

The horses seemed as eager as the riders to leave the bridge behind. As soon as the far side of the canyon stood within reach they leapt the last few planks, gladly landing back in the mud. They pushed a little further, keeping under the cover of the trees, but stopped close enough to the path to watch the bridge for any sign of movement heading their way.

The minutes crawled by like hours. A long time passed before Zelda broke the suffocating silence. "We shouldn't be here," she managed to say through clenched teeth.

"Why did you listen to him?" Elice asked. She still sounded breathless. "I really didn't think you would…."

Zelda's chest heaved as she sat, breathing much harder than she should. Her fists were balled with her nails digging into her palms. "I shouldn't have," she almost whispered as tears welled in her eyes, "but I promised I would."

* * *

As Link and the swordsmen rounded the curve in the path they could see a dark figure looming at the crest of Kailas Pass' final descent of the trail. The figure vanished, but reappeared just below the last switchback. Link drew his sword, leaned forward and picked up speed, quickly leaving the others behind.

Navarre casually drew his sword as he sauntered slowly towards them. Link barreled forward, but Navarre showed no signs of hesitation. They raced closer, almost upon each other. Link leapt out of his saddle and threw himself at Navarre, catching the Sentei completely off guard. Link had knocked Navarre to the ground before he realized what had happened. They rolled through the mud as rain pounded down on them from the sky.

The opponents scrambled to their feet and flew at each other's throats, striking with intent to kill. The sounds of their blades clashing reverberated off of the rock walls and rang out into the distance.

Link's sword pounded with the force of a hammer, beating Navarre back with every step. Navarre lunged and kicked but Link dodged easily, sliding through the mud and throwing up a fresh spray of grime. Navarre turned on him, agile as a cat, and attacked again, but Link's strikes only grew in power, rage and determination. The Hylian threw out his shield and caught Navarre with the blow, causing him to loose his footing and slip. His hulking body landed with a _splash._The Sentei launched to his feet, drenched in filth, but then he stopped and pitched forward with a cry. He staggered and spun, fixing his eyes on Roy. The gloating red-head stood only yards away, tossing a rock up into the air and catching it carelessly.

"Want another one?" Roy taunted, then sent the second rock flying.

Navarre caught it in one swift, sharp movement. "You little worm," Navarre snarled. Glaring at Roy with hatred, he pitched the rock back at Roy with such force that it could have shattered his skull. Roy barely ducked the blow, but he laughed all the same.

"Well, what do you know, Marth?" Roy jeered as Marth came up behind him. "Looks like I made the mud monkey mad!"

Roy laughed, but Marth didn't crack a smile as the two swordsmen continued to bear down on the approaching Sentei. All three stopped, however, as a cry rang out over the commotion.

Marth and Roy turned to see Ciara thundering towards them, pulling desperately on her reins, though her horse showed no signs of stopping. Marth, Link and Roy stared at her in surprise as she approached. Not waiting for the animal to stop, the priestess clumsily dismounted mid-stride, slipping in the slime beneath her feet. She sat completely stunned for a moment, trying to catch her breath and erase the wildly terrified look from her face.

Navarre glared at her darkly as she reached up to wipe the grime from her face. When she looked up and met his glaring gaze, his eyes widened. "You!" he rumbled.

"Yes, me," she panted, though her face grew threatening as she got to her feet and splashed towards him. "How's the face?"

Navarre threw himself at her like a wild animal, but Roy and Marth interceded, and the battle resumed. Ciara searched for an opening, and the second she could she snatched Link by the arm and whispered hurriedly, "If you want to keep your wife safe, I suggest you keep her as far out of your thoughts as possible, and don't let him touch you!"

Her words circled around in Link's head, but he didn't have time to digest them before he raised his sword and jumped back into the fray. Ciara took up her sword as well, and together the four of them circled Navarre like a pack of wolves, ready to strike at any moment.

Navarre surveyed the situation with haste. His hand vanished into his cloak and withdrew clutching a small black object. It sparked once before he launched the little sphere into the air, high above their heads. A rumbling _pop_ rent the air and sent their horses into an instant panic.

"Whoa, Epona!" Link screamed and leapt forward to catch her reigns, but the small herd had turned on their heels and shot off into the distance. "Epona!" Link called after her, already knowing his cries would be in vain. Then Link heard Navarre's mocking laughter behind him. He turned with a dark scowl to face the Sentei once more.

"As much fun as this has been," Navarre rumbled in his low, throaty voice, making a point to stare straight into Link's eyes, "we'll have to finish it another time; I have a couple of ladies waiting for me."

"Whatever you do, don't think about her," Ciara whispered sharply in Roy's ear.

Instantly, Navarre's head turned to Roy, and he shot him a smile that dripped with malice. "I'll say hello to Elice for you."

Roy sprang to attack but Navarre caught him around the neck with his colossal hand. Roy gasped and choked, and the others rushed forward but Navarre smiled sadistically and muttered, "Thanks," before he vanished from the spot.

Roy staggered and clutched his neck, knowing he could do nothing else. "I hate when he does that!" he bellowed. A stream of every filthy name he could conjure up flowed from his mouth and he kicked at the puddle of mud where Navarre had stood just seconds before.

Marth cursed softly, and clenched his fists round the hilt of his sword. He swung the Falchion and leapt through the open tear in front of him. By the time Ciara had finished shouting, "Stop!" the seam had sealed itself shut and the others had taken off down the sodden trail.

"What is he thinking?" Ciara scathed, catching up with Roy. "Marth's giving Navarre exactly what he wants – all three of them in one place!"

Link picked up his pace, widening the gap between himself and the others.

"What was that all about back there?" Roy barked at Ciara.

"They're mind readers! You told him exactly where to find her," Ciara huffed. Pumping her long legs through the thick mire proved far more difficult than it appeared. She had never looked as disheveled as she did now. Her hair lay flat and plastered against her wet face, mud had splattered all over her white tunic and her cloak dragged in the muck behind her.

"I did not!" Roy protested. They rounded the corner so quickly that Roy skidded through the puddles and nearly lost his footing.

"What did you think of the second he mentioned her name?" Ciara asked.

Roy's eyes widened momentarily before he grimaced.

"Aw, crap!" he exclaimed, but said nothing more. Instead, he pushed himself harder, desperate now only to reach Elice as quickly as possible.

* * *

Elice and Zelda waited with growing impatience. They strained to hear over the wind and the pattering of rain running down through the leaves. Their ears caught the sound of movement among the foliage and their heads whipped around simultaneously. Zelda drew her sword, and by the time she glanced over Elice had her bow poised and fitted. Elice's muscles tensed, she pulled the bow taut - then a familiar voice stopped her mid-release.

"Elice!" Marth came crashing through the trees.

"What happened?" Elice cried, still keeping her bow at the ready.

"Have you seen him?" Marth demanded, with a wild look in his eyes. He searched the trees with a wild look in his eyes, ready to strike at the first sign of movement.

"We've seen no one," Elice shook her head frantically as she peered through the shadows in obvious panic.

"Stay here," Marth ordered.

"No, we're not – "

Elice's voice caught in her throat as a dark figured materialized on the far side of the bridge. Her heart flew into hysterics even as Marth stepped protectively in front of her.

"Both of you, _stay here_," Marth hissed before he turned back towards the bridge and stepped out into the open.

"I'm right here," Marth called out loud, marching closer with every word.

"I can see that," Navarre did look mildly surprised to see Marth standing before him, but he did not linger long in his astonishment. "Bring out the girls and let's get this over with."

"I am alone," Marth shouted over the rain and the rushing of the river below.

"Don't waste our time by lying to me," Navarre replied dully.

Marth continued to draw nearer and nearer to the bridge and Navarre's statue-still figure. Marth gripped his sword and shook his wet hair out of his eyes, pacing the side of the ridge like a caged beast. He could feel Navarre's eyes on him; two distinct red points, shining across the expanse of the canyon. Still, Navarre did not move a muscle. Marth's mind raced as he fought to think of some way to lure the Sentei away from Elice and Zelda without putting them at risk, but it seemed impossible. Navarre would have to come to him. Neither man seemed willing to take the first step out onto the bridge, and so the standoff continued.

Navarre heard the clamoring of footsteps drawing nearer and nearer behind him, though he took no heed of it. Link dashed around the corner with Roy and Ciara following close behind, kicking up a storm of mud and water in their wake.

"Hey, Shaggy," Roy called as soon as he spotted Navarre's towering figure. "Yeah, you! We weren't finished with you yet!"

Navarre turned slowly to face Roy as he continued his stream of taunts and mocking. Seizing the moment Marth, threw a quick glance into the trees behind him, and he caught a glimpse of the two girls approaching through the trees. Marth caught his sister's eye and shook his head in warning.

"Please," he mouthed, and then took off at a dead sprint across the bridge. Zelda tried to follow, but Elice grabbed her arm and stopped them both in their tracks.

"Elice!" Zelda hissed, trying to jerk herself free.

"Zelda, no," Elice instead pulled Zelda behind the trunk of a massive pine. "Remember what happened last time we didn't stick to the plan."

Zelda fought half-heartedly, but stopped when Elice begged once more, "Zelda, please. This is what Link asked you to do."

Zelda sunk against the trunk in defeat. She knew this was what Link had asked of her, but that did not make it easier to sit here and cower while he fought for her. She shut her eyes in an attempt to block it out – maybe if she couldn't see it – but it was no use. She could still hear it. She dug her hands into the bark of the tree and fought to keep her ground while the battle raged on in the distance.

Link reached Navarre first, and lost no time in unleashing an attack. Navarre dodged and twisted out of Link's reach, causing Link to lose his balance and stumble forward. He caught himself quickly and had turned to strike again when something cold struck his face, stinging the skin and making his eyes burn. His head lurched back and he struggled to stay upright as he wiped the thick splatter of mud from his eyes. Partially blinded and disoriented, the Hylian staggered away from his assailant, but Navarre attacked again. Link's shield took another rattling strike, but he used the opening to land another blow. The corner of the shield collided with Navarre's jaw, cutting a sharp gash into his skin.

Navarre staggered back, clutching his face. Link poised his sword and rushed forward, but Navarre turned on him, ready for the attack. Link struck, but Navarre's elbow shot out and catching Link's wrist, knocking his sword out of reach. With his other hand, Navarre pointed a single finger and drove it into the base of Link's throat, twisting it at the last moment. All breath flew out of Link's lungs, as though he had received a kick to the chest. He staggered, his body went rigid, and he could feel himself falling, but he never felt the impact.

"Link!" Zelda gasped, almost inaudibly. Without conscious thought she leapt forward. Elice caught her again, forced to hold onto to both of Zelda's elbows to keep her from rushing out from the cover of the trees.

"I can't hear him!" Zelda cried.

"What do you mean?" Elice asked worriedly, still clutching Zelda's arms in her hands.

_Link_… Zelda called silently, but she could feel it bounce right back at her. She could see the darkness that filled his mind and blocked his vision, and she knew he could not hear her.

Reluctantly, she slumped back against the tree and futilely searched for Link's presence. As the seconds crawled by Zelda grew more and more frantic. She buried her head in hands, clutching her scalp in her clawed fingers as though trying to rip herself apart, or keep herself from falling to pieces.

"I can't do this," Zelda burst. She wrenched out of Elice's grasp and pushed forward until the bridge stood in clear view. In the distance they could see the battle raging, though it was impossible to tell what was really going on.

"Where is he?" Zelda muttered to herself in panic. Her heart leapt as she spotted him, sprawled on the ground, with Navarre closing in on him.

"Link!" Zelda screamed.

Her voice carried across the gorge, ringing faintly in Link's ears. When he blinked back into coherence he couldn't remember how he had ended up on his back in a puddle with rain falling down on his face. Even through his spinning, blurred vision he could see Navarre towering over him, raising a massive, mud caked boot to land a bone crunching blow.

Roy attacked while Navarre had his back turned, but the element of surprise was too soon lost – Navarre had heard the approaching boots splashing through the water and spun before Roy could deliver a single blow. The two locked blades and Roy attacked with all of his strength, hitting again and again.

"You're going through a lot of trouble for her," Navarre said, blocking Roy's succession of strikes, "and all for nothing, because no matter what you do, I'm going to take her."

Roy glared and bared his teeth but refused to respond. Already, he could feel the heat rushing from his core and spreading through his limbs.

Behind them, Link staggered to his feet, slipping in the marshy ground at his feet. His legs felt as though they had been filled with jelly. Ciara rushed to Link's side, hoisted him up and helped him keep his balance while his head slowly stopped spinning.

"You all right?" she asked bracingly, keeping a close eye on Roy and Navarre's fight. Roy seemed almost to have expended everything he had, but Navarre couldn't have looked calmer. He simply waited for Roy to tire himself out.

"Hey!" Marth's cry rang out as he crossed over the last leg of the bridge. "You want me, right? Let's go!"

"Too late," Navarre replied. "I'd rather have your sister."

"She's a pretty little thing, I'll admit it," Navarre continued to Roy, and his lips curled into a violent grin. "And her skin is so soft…."

"Shut up," Roy growled with a slight, stiff shake of his head. Blood pumped through Roy's veins and his temples throbbed as the fire rushed to his face. He tried to block out Navarre's voice, but nothing could stop it. Navarre hit him with a forceful strike and Roy stumbled backwards.

On the bridge, Marth pushed himself harder, pounding over the boards then splashing out onto the wet, rocky ground.

The sneer never left Navarre's face as he went on, "My employer never did stipulate on what condition he wants her in." His mouth slid opened slowly and he ran his tongue over his lips.

Roy's scream echoed off the canyon walls as he launched into the air with such inhuman strength and speed that Navarre didn't have time to blink before Roy sprung at him. Navarre raised his sword in defense but Roy swung his blade out and caught Navarre's. The force of the blow shot both of their swords sailing with a splash into the mire. Weaponless, Roy hurtled into Navarre and the pair flew back into the mud. Roy landed square on Navarre's chest and his hands shot out, nails clawed, and imbedded themselves in Navarre's shoulders. He squeezed his flaming fingers tighter, digging them in, screaming with fury and pain as the fire raged from within.

Navarre let out a single strangled cry before his body vanished, and Roy dropped onto his knees in the mud. Still shaking and filled with a sensation of uncomfortable burning that rippled over every inch of his skin Roy quickly scanned for Navarre, catching sight of him as the Sentei rematerialized in the center of the bridge.

Roy shot out of the mire and onto the bridge, his boots clomping over the wooden planks. Marth switched back and followed Link and Ciara as they crossed out onto the bridge, trying to catch up with Roy. Unconcerned about his lack of a weapon, Roy seemed ready to jump Navarre and rip him apart with his bare hands. Navarre, however, stood brandishing a sword in one hand and digging in his pocket with the other.

"Well, I can't say you haven't made this interesting for me," Navarre snarled, his drenched face twisted with rage.

When his hand emerged from his pocket, a single spark flashed and his arm swung out. A small, shining black sphere flew from his hand, and Navarre disappeared.

"Watch out!" Ciara screamed, grabbing Link by the collar from behind and jerking him back as far as possible. Link hit the ground and braced himself for the impact, doing his best to shield Ciara as well.

Marth stopped in his tracks, as the world seemed to slow to a crawl. He could see it coming – the bomb arched up, hovered for an instant, and then fell. Instinctively, he recoiled and took a step back, shielding his face.

"Roy!" Marth yelled, trying to warn him before the explosion choked his voice out.

The bomb landed near the middle of the bridge then bounced into the air. Roy watched it sailing closer towards him as though in slow motion. He turned his head and his arms flew to cover his face as he watched the small black bomb in the distance sailing down towards the bridge once more. It hit the wood, then exploded into a raging inferno.

The detonation flashed so brightly it nearly blinded Roy's half covered right eye, and the deafening sound was enough to make his ears throb almost to the point of bursting. Something sharp and hot slashed across Roy's cheek. His entire body felt weightless as the wave scorching heat swallowed him. He couldn't breathe, he couldn't see, and then he could feel nothing but the pressure and the heat bearing down on him – ripping him apart.

The center of the bridge exploded into flaming shards and splinters. The wood buckled, the braces snapped and in less than an instant the bridge was severed into halves. Marth, Link and Ciara felt the world turning upside down as the wood splintered and disappeared under their feet. They were slipping, toppling head over feet as the bridge swung like a giant hinge.

Marth leapt in desperation, and barely hooked his elbows on the edge of the ridge, holding on for his life. The bridge vanished from beneath him, crackling and roaring as it went. Fighting to catch a foothold on the cliff side, he knocked a few rocks loose beneath his feet. He slipped down once more but caught himself he managed to wedge his boot between two protruding rocks. He dug his nails deeper into the ground and caught his breath. Using his foothold to propel himself, the drenched Prince heaved himself up. His hands clawed at the ground and he grunted as he caught a second foothold and finally scrambled up onto the semi-solid, wet ground.

Marth turned and leaned over the edge, but he immediately wished he hadn't. Three bodies fell among the wreckage, one of them engulfed in flames. He shut his eyes and reeled back, fighting the sense of nausea that welled up in him. He heard a loud splash far below followed by a succession of smaller ones. Then, a blood curdling scream.

He would know that voice anywhere. Marth's eyes flew open and he shot to his feet, letting adrenaline take over. He whipped out his sword, slashed the air and leapt through the portal to the opposite bank.

Zelda sat hovering over the edge of the ridge, her face as pale as death. The once smooth surface of the river lay frothing and steaming as the charred remains of the bridge sank beneath the waves. She seemed frozen in shock, her mouth open with a soundless scream.

Elice's cries, however, could not be stopped. Tears flowed down her already dripping face and her body heaved with each cry.

"Now that that's taken care of," a cold voice sounded suddenly beside her.

Elice turned in blind rage, and ripped her small knife from its sheath she hurled it at Navarre's heart. He vanished and appeared at her other side, but she already had her bow cocked. The instant he materialized she fired, driving him to retreat once more. Screaming with every strike, she attacked again, keeping Navarre so sufficiently distracted that he did not notice Marth barreling towards him until Marth's shoulder had collided with Navarre's stomach.

Navarre lurched back and crashed into a tree trunk with such force the limbs shook. Marth took hold of Elice and held her back with all of his might, though she continued to rage and shriek in the restraints of his arms, clamoring to rip out Navarre's throat.

Navarre staggered to his feet. His eyes glowed with such fury that he looked ready to blow smoke from his nostrils. Marth's mind raced, simultaneously trying to think of what to do next and distracting himself from processing what he had just seen. He couldn't let Elice go, but he could do nothing while holding her. He took a step back, dragging Elice with him as Navarre approached.

"Nowhere to run," Navarre growled, and he attacked.

Marth threw Elice aside, pushing her out of the line of fire. Elice stumbled and fell to her knees. By the time she looked back Navarre and Marth were once more locked in battle. Marth could not concentrate, though, as his every thought focused on Elice, silently willing her to run, but knowing it would do no good even if she did.

Playing off of Marth's distraction, Navarre quickly knocked Marth's legs out from under him. His elbow hit the ground and his sword clattered to the ground. Navarre splashed forward and drew the sword from the mud.

"So, this is how you do it?" Navarre mused, examining the Falchion with interest.

Marth rolled out of the way of a deadly strike from his own sword. He dodged and pulled back, covering Elice once more, knowing now that he had no way out.

Navarre seemed to have sensed his victory as well. He sauntered forward slowly, reveling in their terror – in the look of desperate fear in their eyes. He raised the Falchion – but his bestial grin faded as his eyes fell upon Zelda.

She stood on the edge of the precipice, tensed and coiled like a snake preparing to strike. Her skin emitted a strange radiance, and an unnatural ferocity had crept into her eyes.

Navarre turned his attention to her. The sight of her made his blood run cold as she stepped in front of Marth and Elice, shielding them from Navarre's wrath.

"Zelda," Marth lurched forward and took hold of her forearm. He released her instantly. Her skin felt frigid beneath his fingers.

She did not make any sign that she had even felt his touch. Her eyes had locked onto Navarre's perceptibly wary face, and she refused to look away. The eyes of the glowing Princess narrowed and the tears spilled over her cheeks as the growl in her throat exploded into an ear-splitting scream. Her hands clawed slowly and extended in front of her chest.

Navarre's eyes widened, and he took a step back. Zelda's hands exploded with a burst of light so pure and white that it burned their eyes as it flashed. Marth threw his cape over his and Elice's faces, but Navarre caught the full force. He screamed with pain and, unable to see, threw himself desperately out of the way as the beam of light ripped through the air and collided with the tree behind him. The force of the blow shot through the tree trunk, reducing the wood to nothing but dust. The tree swayed and buckled under its own weight, and slammed onto the ground, making the dirt beneath their feet quiver.

Navarre could barely see as he blinked stars from his eyes. He groped desperately in his cloak, quickly finding what he wanted. Zelda cried out in rage and prepared to attack again, but Navarre's body twisted and his arm swung out. Countless small, sharply pointed darts whizzed through the air in every direction. Marth cringed again, and tried to pull Elice down and out of their path, but a flash of blue light sprang up in a dome around Zelda, encasing them. The darts ricocheted off of the shield and bounced back with increased speed.

Temporarily blinded, Navarre held his breath and waited for the sounds of bodies crashing to the ground. Instead he felt a succession of sharp pricks riddle his body. A short, gasping cry choked in his throat, and Marth looked up to see Navarre stumbling helplessly to the ground. Nearly a dozen embedded in his skin all over his body, and he could feel the venom coursing through his veins. With a trembling hand, he futilely wrenched the head of a dart from his chest. His muscles seized and he collapsed onto his knees. The Sentei swayed woozily and finally pitched forward, still holding the Falchion tightly in one hand.

Marth struggled to his feet, ran forward and dove in desperation, but too late. With his last bit of strength Navarre disappeared, just before his face hit. Marth crash landed in the now empty spot, splashed and slid through the mud, then lay still.

"No," he growled as he lifted his face from the mud. He cursed and beat his fists into the ground in bitter fury.

Behind him Zelda's screams had ceased. Her tears flowed silently now as she sunk to her knees beside Elice. She fell on Zelda's shoulder, nearing a state of hysteria. Zelda closed her eyes and clutched her stomach.

_Link…._

Silently she set her thoughts on him. Using every bit of faith and strength she had left in her heart, she called out to him. Over and over she screamed his name in her mind… but no matter how she cried, he did not answer.

* * *


	15. Chapter 14: Drowning

Among the Ashes

Now that it's all said and done,  
I can't believe you were the one  
To build me up and tear me down,  
Like an old abandoned house  
What you said when you left  
Just left me cold and out of breath  
I fell too far, was in way too deep  
Guess I let you get the best of me

Well, I never saw it coming  
I should've started running  
A long, long time ago.  
And I never thought I'd doubt you,  
I'm better off without you  
More than you know

I'm slowly getting closure  
I guess it's really over  
I'm finally getting better  
And now I'm picking up the pieces  
I'm spending all of these years  
Putting my heart back together  
'Cause the day I thought I'd never get through,  
I got over you

Daughtry "Over You"

Chapter 14

Drowning

Wind and rain pounded every inch of Link's body as he hurtled into the depths of the canyon. More vicious than any bloodthirsty monster, the wind turned its wrath on Link, intent on his destruction. Link tried to draw his arms in, but the force flung his limbs outward once more, tumbling him like a rag doll. The powerful rush clawed at his skin and wrenched his hair by the roots as he plummeted downward.

Link wrestled with the indomitable strength of the wind as it wrapped itself around his body, entangling him and paralyzing his limbs. Panic scattered through his mind and gathered into a twisted knot of frustration.

"Raugh!" his scream erupted. The wind caught hold of it and whipped it away before it could even reach his ears.

But Link had control now. Straightening himself, he stiffened his spine and broke the wind's bonds. His muscles tightened and he forced his hands in front of his head. The wind roared in his face, answering his battle cry as he closed his eyes and braced for impact.

The river seemed to swell up and swallow him whole, shattering every bone in his body. Once the deafening splash of the initial plunge faded, it left only a dull ringing in his ears. The vast emptiness of the water closed in around him, suffocated him.

Silence now, but for the echoing gurgle of the current. He couldn't move, couldn't breathe, as its tentacles reached down his throat to strangle him from the inside.

He fought the urge to gasp for air, knowing it would only bring him a lungful of water. But already his chest blazed, screaming for relief. Cold, weightless darkness took him… and then her voice, like an arrow of light through the gloom, penetrated his heart.

_Link_.

"Link!" A deep, desperate breath caught in Zelda's throat.

She sat up straight, as though struck by lightning. The vision flashed before her, fleeting but clear. A tightening sensation gripped her chest, along with a terrifying inability to breathe that, for a moment, felt all too real.

The ceaseless downpour of rain whipped across her face, slapping her back into reality. Thick mud soaked through her leggings and seeped down into the cuffs of her boots as she knelt there, still frozen at the cliff's edge. Elice's dead weight sagged against her shoulder, pressing her deeper into the mire.

"Zelda, what's wrong?" Marth asked.

Completely absorbed with the knowledge that Link had survived the fall, Zelda did not answer. She had given her entire mind over to the slight glimmer of hope the vision had offered. With that faith firmly planted in her mind, she closed her eyes and called him again.

_Link!_

Zelda's voice hovered over his head like a pillar of light, and Link hung suspended in its glory. Renewed strength flowed through his limbs as the watery shackles released him from their grasp. The light that appeared to his hazy, oxygen-deprived mind gave him strength beyond himself.

Link threw his head back and broke through the surface. A shudder ran through his body. Cold, biting air rushed into his mouth, stinging as his lungs filled and expanded.

Fighting the force of the current, Link lurched sideways and latched onto a plank of wood. His frigid fingers gripped the wood tightly as he tried to collect his thoughts. The rush of the water filled his ears and drew his mind back to the disaster on the bridge.

He couldn't make it stop. Couldn't push the memories away. Couldn't forget the way his skin tingled as the wave of heat broke over him, blinding him and pulling the world out from under his feet. Through the flames he could feel himself falling as Ciara slipped from his grasp. Roy's body plummeted through the fire. _On_ fire. Burning….

Link shoved these thoughts from his mind and held fast to his makeshift life-preserver. Pushing through the water, he searched the debris from the bridge. Amidst the bits of flotsam scattered downstream, something larger caught his eye – someone with a shock of red hair.

Link released his last hold on safety without a second thought and dove into the water. The flow of the river carried him effortlessly as he pushed towards the northern shore. The river reached for him, threatening to drag him back under, throwing every bit of rubble it had between him and Roy.

The tattered blue scraps of a cloak rose and fell in the water like a banner of defeat. Link plunged forward. As he drew near it became impossible to drive the memory of Roy's flaming figure from his mind. Inches from Roy's body, he slowed and steeled himself for the gruesome sight of burned flesh and open wounds. Link held his breath, took hold of Roy's shoulder and turned him over.

His heart flipped in his chest. Save for a long, bleeding gash on his cheek, Roy's face was completely unblemished. Before he could fully register the amazement of this discovery, Link felt a sharp tug from below him.

Like a coiling snake, the churning water wound around Link's legs. The river squeezed and pulled, enraged that its victim had escaped and unwilling to relinquish its prey. Link kicked out of its clutches but the water lashed back, attacking with renewed fury. The watery hands dug their nails into Roy's cloak and attempted to wrench him from Link's grasp.

But Link wouldn't let go. No matter how the waters raged, Link held tight and fought back. Liquid tendrils crawled up his face, caressing his skin with their icy touch. The siren song hummed in his ears, calling him downward, bidding him to submit to the eternal rest of a watery grave. But he kicked forward, progressing even as the waves reached up to consume him. The swirling vortex beneath him had no power to drag him down. He broke free from the suction and made another desperate surge for the riverbank.

Link's heart leapt when, at last, his boot bumped against a rock on the riverbed. Though the shore still seemed miles away, he knew they had to be drawing closer. Just when he thought he could take no more, he felt solid ground beneath him.

After dragging himself a few more laborious feet, he could finally stand, and he trudged through the water. With every step he took his drenched clothes bogged down more heavily, as did the limp body in his arms.

The waters continued to rage after him, snatching at his heels and grumbling in bitter defeat as he slogged towards the shore. He stumbled forward, panting and shaking, until he could hold on no longer and collapsed to his knees. Link tried to crawl forward, but his arms buckled and he sank powerlessly to the ground.

Raindrops beat steadily upon his face, ran down his cheeks and pooled in the sand beneath him. He tried to keep calm, tried to still his ragged breathing. Over the pounding of his heart and the ceaseless hiss of the rain he could still hear her voice, lingering in his ears.

The charred remains of the bridge stood still and dead before Elice – a witness to the tragedy that had ripped her beating heart from her chest and left her bleeding. Emptiness seeped through the open wound. No heart, nothing beat there. Only a sharp, throbbing ache.

For fifteen years he had been beside her, her one constant. His absence turned the world upside down. Loneliness crept over her like a dark shroud. His crooked smile, his laugh, the playful glint in his eyes swam in her vision. Like air in her lungs, like blood in her veins, she needed them. She needed _him_.

But he was gone.

Taken by flames.

Buried in the river.

And she had died with him. Though she continued to breathe, though blood still flowed through her body, life had ceased to exist.

Without Roy, her heart would never beat again.

Elice started as she felt Zelda stiffen beside her. A vacant expression filled Zelda's face and she clutched Elice tighter, digging her fingers into her shoulder.

Pressure built up within her, crawling beneath her skin until she felt ready to burst. With a panicked whimper, Elice jerked out of Zelda's grasp and staggered to her feet. Zelda fell on her hands into the mud, but Elice didn't look down. She couldn't look anymore, not at Zelda, or the cliff or the river, or the empty space where a bridge had once stood. It had fallen, and dragged Roy down with it.

Everything had fallen with him. Her life, her soul, lay bleeding in the depths of the river below. And with every passing second the current swept them further away from her.

She closed her eyes, and ran.

"Elice," Marth called as he got to his feet and hurried to catch up to his sister. He caught hold of her hand, but she jerked it away.

"No," she screamed. "No! No! No!"

Marth tried once more to console her, but she shoved him away with a strangled scream and staggered blindly into the trees.

"Elice!" Marth shouted as he took hold of her wrist.

"Roy," she took a shuddering breath and choked on her tears.

"Look at me." He took her face gently, but firmly, in his hands. He forced his voice to sound calmer than he really felt, forced himself not to think about what he had seen.

"Let me go!" She fought and twisted and swung her arms, striking at him. With all of her might she fought to break away, but he refused to let go.

"Calm down… just breathe," he soothed.

"He fell," Elice sobbed. "He's gone…"

Marth fought his own sense of hopelessness and dug deep for the strength to console her, but he could find no words of comfort, nothing to ease the anguish in her eyes.

"Elice…" He tried once more to draw her in, but she struggled against his arms.

Marth turned to Zelda, looking for support, but found her on her hands and knees, peering over the edge of the cliff with an indiscernible expression on her face.

"We have to find a way down there." She spoke, barely audible over the wind.

"But, we don't even know – " Marth started.

"Don't!" Elice exploded from his arms. "Don't say it!"

"You saw what happened..." he went on reluctantly, grief clearly visible in his eyes.

"_Don't_say it." Elice pushed him violently away from her. He knew better than to try to restrain her this time. Like a lost child, she stumbled to the forest's edge and curled up at the base of a tree.

Zelda watched as Elice, the picture of strength, crumbled before her eyes. Each one of Elice's tears pierced her heart like a dart, penetrating deep. She couldn't bear to leave them in, to cut her apart when she was already bleeding inside. If she took in much more she would collapse under the pain. She couldn't look at it anymore, couldn't bear to hear it.

She shut her eyes, took a steadying breath and blocked out every sound but the distant rushing of the river. Her thoughts reached outward, searching for Link's presence again.

Her heartbeat quickened. _There_. Though she couldn't hear him, she could feel… something. Not his presence, but no longer a void. Something else blocked their way, a thick, billowing mist. She could feel her voice fade into the clouds. She did not have the strength the break through it, to reach him.

"They're alive," Zelda assured herself. "I know it. He's alive…."

Like a caged beast, she prowled the ledge and scourged the water below. Nothing. Nothing but a vast stretch of rapids that vanished abruptly around a bend not far downstream. He could be miles away by now.

"Augh," Zelda screamed, finally unable to hold it in any longer. "Why can't I hear him?"

She searched for a pathway, a natural stone stair, a foothold – anything – but she knew it was impossible.

Only one option remained open to her. She dropped to her knees, intent this time, knowing what she had to do. Surely she had teleported farther than this before….

"Zelda," Marth said warily, watching her closely. "What are you doing?"

Zelda didn't look at him, didn't move a muscle.

"I think I can make it," she said, mostly to convince herself.

"No," Marth said quickly as he took a step forward. "The river reaches both sides of the cliff here," he pointed out. "There's nowhere to land."

"But he's alive!" The wild ferocity of her voice made Marth stop in his tracks.

The truth of Marth's words stung in her ears, but she refused to heed them. She leaned further over the edge, but the longer she stared into the bowels of the canyon the greater the distance between her and the rocks below appeared to stretch.

"We won't give up," Marth said quietly. He took another cautious step towards her, watching her intently for the slightest hint of movement. "But you doing this… that's not going to help them. We'll find a way to get down to them. What you're doing here – it's a death wish. Do you think that's what he would want?"

His words chilled her more than the wind. Gritting her teeth, Zelda shook her head, as though she could force the terror from her mind with a physical gesture. She clenched her fists in the mud, but even it slipped through her fingers. She had nothing left to hold onto.

She let her gaze fall to the ground and, slowly, her thoughts cleared. The image of Link's face, and the smile he had worn when he had learned he would soon become a father, it all appeared before her eyes. He would not want this. Nothing in the world could be worth risking the life budding within her. Her life no longer belonged only to herself.

She would not risk it now, not for anything.

Zelda closed her eyes and turned her back on the river.

"All right." The tension visibly seeped out of Marth's body. "We'll look for the horses first. They can't have gone too far. Then we'll move downriver until we can find a safe place to climb down."

Zelda nodded in silent resignation, but Elice didn't move. She lay absolutely motionless on the ground.

Marth tried to gather his own wits about him. As he absentmindedly shifted his effects, his hand fell to the empty sheath where the Falchion should be. He shut his eyes and cursed Navarre beneath his breath with a steady stream of obscenities. Once he had exhausted his rage he took a deep, steadying breath and ran his hand back through his hair.

"Elice," Marth called gently. He knelt down beside her, though she remained as still as death. "Come on," he coaxed. Taking her forearms in his hands, he drew her to her feet. He waited a moment before letting go, uncertain of whether she would remain standing under her own power. A glazed expression had overtaken her face, which looked as blank and lifeless as stone.

"Come on," Marth encouraged her. He pulled his hood up over his head, bowed against the rain and started off through the trees.

Zelda took a steadying breath and drew up her cloak as well. Side by side the two women followed Marth into the forest.

As they walked in silence Marth searched for the horses' tracks. It didn't take long to spot the trail of hoof prints that led along the river towards the rising cliffs.

The forest seemed to grow darker and colder with every step they took. With twilight approaching, the thick clouds overhead would leave them with a black, moonless night. Marth quickly realized that even if they found the horses, there would be no way to find their way down the mountainside in the dark. They would be forced to wait until morning.

Still Marth plunged ahead, looking back now and then to check that his sister and Zelda had not fallen behind. Elice followed her brother in a daze without conscious thought. A waking nightmare entrapped her mind, and she found herself drowning helplessly within it.

If anything had happened to him, Elice didn't know what she would do. She only knew the blame would lie with herself. Already it weighed on her, crushing her slowly with each step she took.

Amidst all the fear and the pain and the maddening cycle of 'what-ifs', the simplest regrets tore at her heart with the greatest intensity.

She had not even kissed him one last time.

She had not even said goodbye.

* * *

Ciara lay facedown on the rock, pressed against it as though holding on for strength. A heaving cough rose from her chest as she expelled a spurt of water from her lungs. It had taken nearly all she had to crawl to shore, but as she lay in the sand a feeling of terror crushed down on her with more force than the rapids had.

One after another, fears rose up in her mind, broke over her and tossed her about like a bit of driftwood in the current. She could barely catch her breath before another dreadful thought would creep up and submerge her in terror.

Finally, Ciara found the strength to rise to her knees. Her eyes darted frantically over the craggy shoreline. No trace of the others there. Turning back to the river, she frantically searched the raging current. But nothing more than a few straggling bits of debris tumbled about in the foaming water.

She could still feel Link's grip on her, how he had struggled to keep as the bridge crumbled from beneath their feet. But he had lost his grasp, she had slipped from his arms, and now… now she was alone.

"Link!" she shouted over the roar of the river. She cupped her hands around her mouth, and called out again.

"Ro – " her voice cut off before she could finish the word. Ciara's stomach dropped, repulsed by the mere memory of what she had witnessed on the bridge. She knew she would never forget the sight of Roy being swallowed by flames. It made her stomach churn just to think of it.

Ciara shuddered and searched the river. Link and Roy both… they could be anywhere, if they had survived at all.

She had lost them. She had failed.

_Don't let them out of your sight. _ Her only instructions, and she could not follow them.

Ciara rose shakily to her knees and looked warily around at her surroundings. Alone. All alone… for now.

For a fleeting moment she considered making contact, explaining what had happened. Surely this couldn't be seen as her fault.

She bit her lip as her heart sank. She couldn't help but laugh at her own stupidity. Nothing could be more of a lie, and she knew it. They would not be understanding. They would blame her – they _should_ blame her. No one else could be held responsible for her failure. But how could she had have known _he_ would have made such an impressive reappearance, _now_ of all times?

Glaring out at the water, she cursed Navarre to an eternity in the depths of darkness and torment.

Why?_Why_ did he have to do this to her?

His face danced in her mind, laughing at her from behind eyes of blazing red.

A scream percolated in the back of her throat and she let it explode, releasing some of her frustration. Still, she tromped angrily up and down the rocks, seething. Chest heaving, she grabbed a piece of driftwood and chucked it back into the water. The current swept it downriver. As it vanished from sight, she fell back to her knees.

They would kill her for this. Tears burned in her eyes, though she refused to let them fall. Her mind raced, grasping at every minute possibility left before her.

She could tell them the truth. Navarre had resurfaced and had interfered. Just one more reason for them to want him dead – as though they didn't already have enough. Certainly this would spur them forward. Navarre had made a mess of everything, and because of him…

Her thoughts flashed back to the cliff. Marth, Zelda and Elice had been left alone to face _him_.

Ciara shut her eyes again and tried to steady her breathing. What chance did they stand against such ruthless savagery? She drew her arms around herself and sat huddled on the shore, feeling more alone than she could ever remember.

She could run away, now, before they found out. It would be days before they would think to look for her. But where would she go? Where _could_she go? She had no one to turn to, no one who cared.

Fighting her terror, she rose to her feet once more, took a step back and weighed her options.

If she ran, he would surely follow. He had seen her; he had to have seen her. Her heart raced in her chest and she couldn't resist the urge to look over her shoulder to make certain that she truly _was_ alone.

He would know now… know everything. After what she had done to him…. A deep chill clutched her spine and rattled through her body. If he had not yet appeared at her side perhaps they had succeeded. Maybe, after she, Link and Roy had fallen – her stomach clenched uneasily at the thought. Just _maybe_ - Marth had stopped him. Maybe she was safe, if only for a moment. Long enough to get away.

* * *

Link's eyelids fluttered open. He blinked against dim light as the world came back into focus. For a moment he fought the urge to simply retreat into the darkness. But the sight of the Roy draped in his tattered and charred cloak, lying face down on the ground, sent a jolt of electricity through Link's veins. Summoning strength from a distantly familiar reserve, he made his way across the sand as quickly as possible towards his fallen comrade.

Despite his efforts, deep down he knew that there would be little reason to hope. Link dropped to his knees at Roy's side and braced himself. He put two fingers to Roy's throat. Silence. No sign of a pulse. Nothing.

"Link!"

Link jerked around to see Ciara running down the beach towards him.

"You're alive!" She huffed as she drew near. "Are you all right?"

"I'm fine," Link rushed, "but Roy – he's not breathing. I need your help. Come here."

Ciara slowed to a stop, just feet from Link. "I – I saw what happened to him," she said with a hint of sickness in her voice.

"No," Link protested. "Come here!"

Something in the tone of his demand made her freeze. Though she hesitated, she didn't dare refuse. As she forced herself to come closer, her mind began conjuring horrific images. Ciara cringed inwardly as she anticipated what she might see.

Reluctantly, she let her eyes fall on Roy's face, and she let out a gasp.

"How is he – "

Ciara continued to stare down at Roy's miraculously unblemished figure, at a loss for words. She looked to Link as though hoping for an answer, but he had already leapt into action.

Link's hands moved to Roy's chin. The Hylian tipped his lifeless comrade's head back and Roy's mouth fell open.

"Help me," Link ordered Ciara. "Pinch his nose shut. When I tell you to, breathe into his mouth."

"What?" she asked, growing more frantic-looking by the second.

"Close off his nose!" Link repeated. "Breathe!"

Ciara shook herself out of her astonishment and shot her hands out to close Roy's nostrils. She leaned down to cover his mouth with her own, but instantly jerked back.

"What?" Link asked her worriedly.

"His skin," she gasped. "He's burning up!"

"Just breathe," he instructed her shortly.

Ciara leaned down again and breathed into his mouth, filling his lungs with air until his chest rose.

"Again!" Link commanded.

Ciara breathed again, expanding his lungs, then sat up, waiting for Link's instructions. Link had locked his hands over Roy's torso and immediately began applying pressure.

Over and over, Link pumped Roy's chest. Soon he became aware of the heat rising from Roy's body. He could feel the warmth even through his gloves, but he refused to give it a second thought. Not yet.

He finished the set of chest pumps and immediately turned to Ciara. "Breathe twice."

Ciara obeyed, and lifted her head to watch Link pumping Roy's chest again.

"Breathe!"

The pattern continued, breathing and pumping his chest, waiting for any signs of life to return to Roy's motionless body. Link fought relentlessly, calling out his orders with growing desperation. His heartbeat had gone mad once again and a cold sweat broke out over his skin.

"Breathe!"

"Link," Ciara replied hesitantly, "It's too late…"

"No, it's not! Help me. Breathe!"

"But," Ciara panted, "he's gone." A shiver went down her spine, and she huddled against the rain. With her shoulders drawn in she looked much smaller than she should, like a frightened child trying to escape a nightmare.

"No!" Link shouted. His face remained wildly determined. "We are _not_ giving up! Help me, or move out of the way so I can do it myself!"

Ciara squared her shoulders and leaned over Roy, then placed her fingers around his nose.

"Breathe!" Link shouted.

One breath. Two.

Link locked his hands and pumped.

_One, two, three, four, five…_ Link counted each rep, and fought with every passing second to retain hope. When he looked at Roy's lifeless face a pang ran through him. The image of Elice hovered in his mind, pleading with him, begging him to keep going. How could he face her again her, knowing he had failed – knowing he had quit?

_Ten, eleven, twelve_… something new began to creep into his mind – a sadness that went beyond his desire to keep Elice's heart from breaking. Sorrow that had nothing at all to do with Elice.

Memories flooded Link's mind, of the friend he had once had – the friend who now lay helplessly before him with life ebbing from his body with every passing second.

He grimaced and pushed those thoughts away. He couldn't think of that. Not now.

"Come on, Roy," Link urged. "You're way too stubborn to go out like this. Wake up!"

_Twenty-three, twenty-four, twenty-five…._

"Come on," Link pleaded.

_Twenty-nine, thirty._

"Breathe!" he ordered Ciara.

Ciara inhaled deeply, closed her mouth over Roy's and exhaled. Once. Twice.

She sat back and watched as Link began pumping again. Sweat and rain dripped down his cheeks as he poured every bit of strength he had into his efforts, but he _still_had nothing to show.

"Link," Ciara broke in once more, so quietly that he could easily ignore her. "Link… it's over."

"No, it's not!" he roared, but despite his words he sat back for a moment, panting with exhaustion. He shook his dripping hair from his eyes and swore vehemently, cursing Roy, Navarre, himself, and his own maddening helplessness.

"You did everything you could," Ciara whispered.

Link shook his head stiffly, dread growing in his eyes. "No…." For the first time Ciara could hear a hint of defeat. Then the fire sprang back into his eyes.

"No!" Link turned sharply, clenched his hand, and brought it down on Roy's chest. His fist sunk into Roy's ribcage, and a shudder ran through the lifeless body. Blow after blow rained down on Roy's helpless figure. Through it all, his expression remained blank, dead. His body rocked back and forth under the growing intensity of every strike.

Link's fist slammed down into Roy's flesh once more and Ciara turned away in horror. The sound echoed across the beach – the nauseatingly vacant sound of beating on a hollow drum.

"Stop it," Ciara begged. "Link, stop!"

But Link would not stop. He turned a deaf ear to her pleas. He clenched his teeth as he brought his fist down again, snapping the first rib. The bone crunched so loudly that Ciara jumped. All blood drained from her face and a bitter, wet taste filled her mouth.

As Link's fists smashed down again, another rib gave out. The audible_crack_ of each splintering bone sent a chill through Ciara's veins. She turned her head. Her eyes squeezed shut on hot tears, forcing them to run down her cheeks.

"Link, stop it!" she sobbed. With each successive strike she let out tremulous cry, though she held her eyes shut in a futile attempt to block them out.

"Just stop. Let him go!" But lost in this madness, Link couldn't hear her. He looked inhuman – like a beast, senselessly thrashing Roy's lifeless remains.

"Stop it!" Ciara shrieked, and lunged at Link in utter desperation. He brought his arm back, setting up for another strike, and she caught him by the wrist.

"Don't!" She screamed in his face with such hysteria that her entire body shook.

Without looking, Link pushed against her and wrenched his arm from her grasp so violently that she flew to the ground. She caught herself with the palms of her hands and winced as her skin scraped against a rock. Ciara lay sprawled on the ground, heaving and trembling, clawing her fingers into the sand.

She slammed her eyelids shut and fought the urge to retch. Still, the rhythmic pounding of the now-collapsed drum resounded in her ears and she started to scream once more, just to cover it up. She got to her knees, covered her ears and dug her fingers into her scalp, but she could not escape it.

"Please," she begged through her tears.

The rhythmic beating slowed. His hand hung leaden at the end of his arm. He hesitated, then lifted his arm again. Tears ran from his eyes, and he choked back a sob as he brought his fist down with waning conviction. He was losing faith.

Link raised his fist once more, and let his head fall back with eyes squeezed shut against the rain. His clenched hand fell, and beat weakly on Roy's silent heart. His shoulders sagged, his arms went limp, and Link slumped forward in defeat.

A convulsive twitch ran through Roy's body. His lips barely parted, and a low cough gurgled in his throat.

Ciara's heart clenched, and she wrenched her head up. For a moment she could not breathe, as she watched death reverse itself.

Roy struggled to take a shallow, rattling breath, but another involuntary cough shook through him. Water shot up his throat, ran down his face and pooled in his mouth. It all happened so quickly that, before he could take two breaths, he lay choking. Link leapt forward and rolled Roy onto his side to free the airway, and allow his lungs to purge themselves of the excess liquid. Roy coughed and retched, letting the bile run down into the sand.

Link could feel his energy positively draining from his body. Suddenly aware of the cold air against his wet skin, he began to shiver tremulously. He dropped his hands into the sand and leaned over the ground. The rain pelted his back while he tried in vain to catch his breath and calm his nerves.

"Roy," Link sighed. He felt his heart start beating again.

A final weak spasm shot through Roy before he collapsed back against the sand, his eyelids half-closed over vacant, glassy eyes.

"Roy," Link crawled closer. "Hang on…"

He groaned quietly, shut his eyes and went still.

"Roy?" Link called again. He reached out to check Roy's breathing, but stopped short. His violently trembling hand froze. He stared at his tightly clenched fists while the blood pulsed through his veins.

With great effort, and feeling as though his bones might snap from the strain, Link straightened his fingers. With his arms still shaking nearly beyond control, he painfully flexed them, and reached out again. But, with everything he had in him, he could not bring himself to touch Roy's skin.

"Link," Ciara spoke up, still trembling herself. She looked from Link's frozen figure to Roy, and panic flared within her. "Link!"

Link jerked his head in her direction, still gasping for breath, holding his hands out in front of him as though trying to separate them from himself.

When Link refused to move, Ciara leaned forward herself and pressed her fingers to Roy's throat. A pulse, faint but steady, beat beneath her fingers.

"He's breathing," she gasped through her tears. "He's alive."

"I – " Link stammered. His mind reeled, and he felt dizzy as he staggered to his feet. His eyes darted from Roy to Ciara, to the river, then back to his hands.

He lurched forward and stumbled across the beach. But he couldn't escape them – couldn't leave behind the horror in the depths of his soul or the knowledge of what he had just done. He could see himself as though removed from his own body, and it made him sick inside.

His trudging footsteps became steadily slower and heavier, until he finally stopped all together. His knees felt weak and his head suddenly light. Every bit of energy he had concentrated during the moments of crisis now faded completely from his body. He let himself slide to the ground. Alone, under the rain, he allowed the full impact to wash over him.

In those endless moments it had not been some nameless face lying in peril before him, not a stranger in need or an unknown being, but his friend. _Still_his friend, even after all that had happened.

His hands still throbbed from the force with which they had beat against Roy's chest. The force vibrated through his knuckles, up his arms and through his entire body.

He could feel Roy's bones collapsing with each strike.

The sound of each snapping rib still rung in his ears.

He could still see Roy's face – pallid, lifeless, wrong. All wrong. He shook his head, trying to push the nightmare away. Roy should never look like that, with cheeks sunken beneath his dead eyes. Laughter belonged on that face, radiating a ceaseless flow of energy. That spark in his eyes, that unquenchable spirit, should never leave his eyes.

There had been a time when they had stood side by side, fighting and laughing together. Link could see how things had once been – the bonds he had thought would last a lifetime. But innocent thoughts of boyhood friendship had been ravaged by time and mistakes – damaged, he had thought, beyond repair.

Six years ago he rode out of Aritia and left that friendship behind. Six years, and he had already given up so much. Roy had stood at his wedding, and Link had met his warmth and friendliness with a cold shoulder. Since Link's return to Aritia, Roy had been nothing but supportive, done nothing but try to help, and Link had been anything but grateful.

Link covered his face with his still-aching hands and fought the tightness in his throat. He now understood what he could no longer deny - that he still cared, more than he had ever been willing to admit.

How much laughter had he missed? How much reminiscing? Roy had constantly reached out, and Link had never been willing to give anything back. He could only imagine how that would feel – to have your friendship thrown back in your face time and time again.

How much pain had Link brought into Roy's life. _His_ friend.

Tears spilled from Link's eyes, and he didn't fight it this time. Six years ago he had lost something important, and today it had nearly slipped away for good. Roy had come so close, so perilously close, to his end. There would have been no chance, no hope of ever making it right.

He would make it right this time. Link swallowed the lump in his throat and dried his eyes. Roy needed him now, so he got to his feet, steadied himself and turned back.

As he drew near, he could see Roy's chest rising and falling beneath his charred and tattered tunic. Ciara still sat, huddled and crying at Roy's side.

"Ciara." He strained to keep his voice even.

She looked up slowly, keeping her face half-hidden as he approached. Her eyes followed him warily, and her shoulders tensed.

"Come on." Link extended his hand to her, but she flinched.

He stopped instantly and withdrew his hand. Her wide, tear-filled eyes never left his face as she tensed like a frightened animal in the crosshairs of a hunter.

Link held his hands up in a gesture of innocence, and shook his head slowly. "I'm sorry," he apologized gently. "I'm sorry about… what I did. I'm not going to hurt you."

Ciara eyed him suspiciously, though her shoulders relaxed slightly. She could see it in his eyes. The raging beast had vanished, replaced by a man of such meekness it did not seem possible that they were one and the same.

"I'm going to go find shelter," he said quietly. "Can you just stay with him, make sure he keeps breathing?"

Ciara wiped a tear from her cheek and nodded silently.

"Okay," Link replied, returning her nod. "I'll be right back."

Link turned and started towards the cliff. The water's edge ended only a few dozen feet from the mountainside. Thousands of years of erosion had left the cliff face craggy and weather-beaten. High tides had eaten away at the rock, leaving fissures from the size of small cracks to what Link hoped would be large, cave-sized hollows.

Before too long he found one such hollow, sizeable enough to offer them cover from the storm. He searched it briefly, took stock of the surroundings, and hurried back to Roy and Ciara.

He found them right where he had left them, as though frozen in time. Ciara barely twitched as Link approached them. She seemed oblivious now, to the cold, the rain, to everything but Roy's broken body lying before her.

"I found a place," Link said as he reached down to gather Roy's limp, scorching body in his arms, but he stopped short. Heat rose from Roy's skin, warming Link's hands to the touch. Link furrowed his brow but pushed the peculiarity from his mind and pushed forward. With some difficulty, he took a firm hold on Roy's limp body and started back towards the cliff.

"Come with me," Link called back to Ciara. "It's not far from here."

Ciara nodded, bent her head down beneath the rain and followed at a distance.

Link tried to be careful, tried to keep his footfalls even and smooth as he navigated the rocky minefield of the shoreline. With every step he took Roy seemed to become heavier. His attempts to keep Roy's chest flat and protected seemed to fail miserably.

"Hold on, Roy," Link muttered.

With each bump, Roy would twitch and give an agonizing groan. Link tried to simultaneously pick up the pace and make his movements less jostling. Still, Roy's feverishly hot hands clawed weakly, grasping at the air, searching for rescue from the pain.

"Through here," Link directed.

With a sharp jerk of his chin, he motioned towards a large crack in the rock face. He let Ciara pass through the opening first, then followed carefully with Roy. The hammering of the rain quieted to a dull, echoing hiss once they ducked into the shelter of the cave.

Somehow, out of the downpour, the chill of the stale air bit at them more ferociously. As he set Roy's body down on the damp ground Link gave a sigh of relief. Water dripped out of his hair and ran down the skin of his neck, making him shiver. Roy gave a pathetic, half conscious moan, then went still again. Link watched his chest rise in a feeble effort, catch sharply, and then fall once more.

_Still breathing_, Link thought hopefully.

A glint of silver caught Link's eye, and he noticed a ring on Roy's finger he had seen a few times before. He started. The symbol –

Link couldn't let his thoughts go any further. Roy clung to life by a thread that could break at any moment. They were not out of the fire yet.

_Fire_.

"I'll get a fire going," Link said as he got to his feet. "Stay here."

Ciara nodded silently without looking up. Her fingers grasped for her sopping cloak and she pulled it futilely around her shoulders, though it did nothing to soothe her shivering.

Link ducked back into the rain and started his trek across the vast stretch of moss-covered rocks. With his head down and his hood up, he picked through the wreckage that had washed ashore. He began collecting the larger bits, hoping that the water had not yet permeated the wood. With as much salvageable kindling in his arms as he could carry, he rushed back to the cave.

Using his knife, Link split open the thickest planks, to expose the dry centers. He quickly set up a small fire pit. Within minutes, a flickering orange glow filled the cave, driving out the darkness.

The firelight light danced on the walls of the hollow all around him, casting into sharp relief Ciara's huddled form, and Roy's stretched out figure.

_Still breathing. _Link repeated the assurance, but crawled forward for a closer look.

Even in the shivering, iridescent light Link could see the sweat pouring down Roy's flushed cheeks. His breathing still sounded low and uneven. Link lightly placed the back of his hand against Roy's blazing forehead. Link set his mouth grimly, and he let his hand drop to his side.

Crouching to avoid the low ceiling, he vanished into the rain for a few minutes then returned with his water pouch full to the brim.

He knelt at Roy's side and lifted his burning head. Tilting his chin back, Link pressed the water to Roy's dry lips and poured it slowly down his throat. Water trickled from the corner of his mouth, raining down on the floor, mingling with his sweat and seeping into his clothes. A small amount actually made it past his lips and down his throat.

After a few relatively successful tries, Link capped the pouch and laid Roy's head back against the rock.

"He needs help," Link remarked, making up his mind aloud. "Ciara, I'm going to go find the others."

"You're leaving?" Ciara's head shot up and she stared at Link with swollen, red eyes.

"I don't know what to do for him," Link admitted with a sigh. "He needs help. He needs Elice."

"But what am I supposed to do?" she asked nervously.

"Just stay here with him. Give him some more water… I think he needs it." Link glanced warily at Roy and handed the water pouch to Ciara, who took it with some hesitation.

"How?" she clutched the pouch to her chest, and Link could see her fingernails digging into the cloth.

"Hold his head, tilt it back, and pour a little bit in. Not too much," Link stipulated. "You don't want to drown him again. You'll be fine," he added at the look of fear in Ciara's eyes. "Just take care of him."

"Take care of him?" she whispered helplessly.

Another raging cough tore through Roy's throat. Ciara and Link both jumped, then watched him until he lay silent once more.

"Okay," Ciara replied, this time with more resolve. "Just hurry."

"I will," Link promised. He adjusted his cloak around his neck, threw up his hood and turned to leave.

"Link?" Ciara called.

Link stopped, halfway through the opening, and turned back to look at her.

"How?" she asked timidly. "How did he survive that?"

"I don't know," Link replied uneasily, without meeting her eyes.

Ciara stared at him in silence. The haunted, fearful gleam never left her eyes.

"I'll be back," Link said bracingly as he ducked into the rain, "as fast as I can."

* * *

Dusk seeped through the cloud cover on the tops of the rain-soaked trees. Thunder rolled in the distance, and the wind rustled through the leaves above the heads of three figures moving through the forest. Marth stayed at the head, leading with his a long, determined stride. The procession moved slowly beneath the thick veil of rain. Mournful faces bowed under heavy hoods, with eyes fixed on the ground.

But for the rhythmic beat of boots sinking into the mud with each plodding footfall, the group did not make a sound. Even the tears flowing from Elice's eyes ran down her cheeks in silence, then fell, rippling in the puddles at their feet. Each raindrop steadily washed away the imprints of the hooves in the mud. With not much more to go on now than a few bent twigs and some trampled brush, their search only became more difficult.

With every step they took, Zelda could feel the strain thrusting down on her more and more until she simply wanted to scream. She could not understand Link's silence, nor did she want to allow her mind to wander amongst the innumerably terrifying possibilities. Unfortunately, she could not stop herself. No matter how many times she insisted that she had felt him and that she knew he had survived, her faith in that assumption was quickly waning. Nothing could account for his silence, except….

She bit her tongue, and choked back tears.

Marth spoke for the first time in nearly an hour, squinting through the downpour. "I think I see them. Up there, under that ledge."

He sped up slightly, then slowed once more as he neared the frightened animals.

The two horses stood huddled and wary-eyed beneath a small overhang in an attempt to keep out of the rain. At the sound of Marth's approaching footsteps, their ears perked up and they froze, as still as statues.

"It's all right," he spoke gently as he approached from the side to avoiding spooking them again.

Marth took hold of their reigns and led them back towards Zelda and Elice, then stood still, glancing around in contemplation. It must be close to sunset, though through the sheet of gray cloud they could not tell. The sky simply grew dimmer and dimmer all around them, with no change of color on the horizon.

"Come on." Zelda stepped forward impatiently and snatched both sets of reigns from his hands.

"I don't know about this," Marth muttered. "We'll never make it back to them before dark."

Zelda ignored him completely and turned to extend a pair of reigns to Elice. "Here, Elice. We need to hurry."

Elice didn't respond; she just stared forward.

"Elice," Zelda said again, more loudly this time.

Elice started slightly, finally taking the reigns from Zelda's hands.

Zelda jammed her foot into the stirrup, grabbed a fistful of her horse's dripping mane and tried to pull herself up into the saddle. Her arms couldn't take the strain, and she only made it halfway up before she slipped back to the ground. She sensed Marth watching her, so she tried to play it off and try again. But she still couldn't make it.

Suddenly dizzy, she closed her eyes and leaned her forehead against the horse's wet neck to steady herself.

"Zelda?" Marth spoke up hesitantly. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," Zelda replied curtly. She immediately stood up straight and wound her hands into the horse's mane. Halfway up she started to lose her grip but she tensed her arms and strained with everything she had to force herself up into the saddle.

Zelda took a steadying breath and gripped her reigns. "We'll head downstream – "

"I don't think we should," Marth said firmly.

"Well, I do." Zelda kicked her horse and started forward. Marth stepped in to take hold of her horse's harness and held her still.

"Let go," Zelda said warningly.

"No," Marth replied, with no trace of hesitation.

"Let go!"

"It's pouring rain, and as soon as the sun goes down it will be too dark out here to see two feet in front of you," Marth informed her. "You can't find him tonight and you're going to get yourself killed if you try to."

"I didn't ask for your opinion," Zelda turned on him and growled. The mad look of panic grew in her eyes.

"Of course you didn't," Marth sighed so quietly she could barely hear him.

"What was that?" she demanded.

"Nothing," Marth groaned. He put his free hand to his forehead and rubbed his face as though exhausted.

She kicked her horse and forced it forward. The sudden jolt nearly jerked Marth off of his feet, but he held tightly to the harness.

"No," Marth ordered. A hint of anger crept into his voice.

"Fine." Zelda threw her reigns aside. "I'll walk."

Before Marth could respond she slid off the side of her horse. Her feet hit the ground and she stumbled, nearly falling to her knees.

"Look at you," Marth said nervously. "You can barely stand."

A gust of wind shot through the trees, making the limbs above their heads quiver and groan. Zelda shivered and huddled against the biting cold, but she could not escape the water that soaked through straight to her skin.

"You're shaking," Marth went on. "Both of you. You've got to get out of this weather. There's shelter under those cliffs right there – "

"We are not staying here," Zelda interrupted.

"Will you just think logically for a second," Marth sighed in frustration. "I'm trying to help you!"

"Perfect," Zelda muttered under her breath. "Playing the hero, again."

Marth stopped, and stood absolutely still.

A bitter sense of triumph washed over her as she saw his back stiffen and his jaw clench. She knew he had heard her, and she found she didn't care.

"Excuse me?" He tilted his head slightly back over his shoulder and spoke through tight lips.

"What? Do you have a problem?" Zelda folded her arms across her chest as he turned to face her, and cocked her chin to the side in a silent challenge. She waited for him to move; waited for some quiet, dejected reply indicating he had given in.

Instead, he took a step forward and straightened to his full height. It surprised her to remember how tall he was, especially when they stood so close.

"What did you say?" Anger, nothing like the pain she had become used to associating with the sound of his voice, filled every word.

She lifted her head high, looked up into his cold, dark eyes and spoke up, loud and clear.

"You can stop pretending to be a hero. You're not fooling anyone."

"Playing the hero?" he repeated with his eyebrows raised. "After everything we just went through, you have the nerve to accuse me of 'playing the hero'?"

"Well, look at where all your efforts have landed us!" she gestured angrily.

"My efforts? I did everything I could out there to keep you all safe – "

"Don't give me that noble act," Zelda spat. "If you think that swooping in to save us this once is enough to redeem you – "

"No one would have needed saving if you had all listened to me in the first place instead of barreling in without thinking – "

"Spoken like a true coward," Zelda broken in coldly.

"I should have known this was coming." Marth's shoulders slumped and he tilted his head back to address the sky. "I knew you would find_some_ way to blame me for this."

"Well, what do you expect?" Zelda cried. "It's your fault that Sentei is after us in the first place!"

"Oh, and I suppose you're innocent?" Marth bit back. "It couldn't possibly have anything to do with your habit of glowing and blowing things up?"

Zelda gritted her teeth, took a deep breath and growled. "Don't try to blame me for this. You have no idea what you're talking about." Her voice amplified with each word. "I would never have become what I am if you hadn't lied to me and tried to steal the Triforce in the first place. _You_ did this to me!"

Marth remained silent, though the dark expression on his face only deepened.

"Why?" Zelda demanded. "Why did you give me back that necklace?"

"How many times can I apologize for that?" Marth cried in utter exasperation, though she could still hear the guilt he harbored. He circled once in place, then turned back to her. "If you want to blame me for being stupid, fine, but _don't_ try to tell me it was all part of some diabolical scheme to ruin your life."

"But you have," she said, her voice trembling with rage. "We're still here. You're still here, standing there, while Link… Link…."

"So that's what this is about." A pained half-smile tugged at the corner of his lips. He nodded slowly in resigned understanding. "You wish I had been in his place. You wish I had fallen."

The lines of Zelda's mouth tightened as she fought desperately not to cry. She tilted her chin away from him in shame.

"You shouldn't look so surprised." Marth's shoulders rose slightly, then sagged as though laden with a heavy burden. He shook his head and let his breath out with a sigh. Blue eyes darted to her face fleetingly, then settled on the ground.

"I know how you feel about me. I've always known. But nothing will change that." He brought his eyes deliberately back to hers and stared, unblinking, into their icy depths. "I can never erase that – that hatred in your eyes. Nothing I can do, nothing I have been through – "

The taste of blood rose in Zelda's mouth. She lowered her head dangerously and narrowed her eyes.

Zelda clenched her fists and glowered at him. "What _you've_ been through? Six years of sitting in your castle brooding about your circumstances, wallowing in self-pity, playing the martyr? And now you think you can take that cursed thing to Etruria and everything will be fine – that you can be a hero, just like you've always wanted." The pitch of her voice rose with every word. "You're just fooling yourself, trying to be something you're not. You are not a hero! You are not Link!"

"No, I'm not!" he burst out furiously, then his voice fell. "I'm not."

"I know you, Marth." She replied in cold fury. "I know what you've done. I know what you are."

"You have no idea who I am," he raged. "I am not the same man you left six years ago!"

"You're exactly the same!" Zelda screamed back. "Three innocent people just fell. Roy – what about Roy? You don't even care! My husband might have _died_, might have sacrificed himself to _your_ mistake, leaving behind a wife and an unborn child – and you, all you care about is what you look like and whether you get your – " she cursed, letting hatred fill every corner of the word, "- sword back!"

Her voice faded on the wind, but as her words caught up to her she felt her breath catch sharply.

Marth stood before Zelda in absolute silence, apparently not breathing either. The truth about the child in her womb hung between them with palpable tension. Even Elice could feel it, like electricity in the air, and it roused her from her near-catatonic state.

"You – " Marth stammered. "You're – "

"Yes," Zelda replied, almost defiantly.

Silence fell once more. Marth said nothing, but Zelda could see clearly the flicker of pain in his eyes.

"It bothers you, doesn't it?" she asked ruthlessly. "What Link and I have, our life together. You're jealous of Link. You always have been," she added with an air of realization.

Marth's eyes narrowed and his fists clenched at his sides, but he merely gritted his teeth and let her continue.

"It does bother you," she accused. "It bothers you that I've moved on and you can't. Because this will never be your life. Since the day I left you, you haven't been able to let go – _that's_ why you returned the necklace to me. _That's_why you're still alone. This isn't your life, Marth, and it never will be! You gave it up, and you can't get it back. You don't deserve it," she added bitterly.

"I don't believe it," he said in disbelief after a brief pause. "Of course. You think I still love you. You _really think_ I still love you."

His cutting tone made Zelda's blood boil, bringing a hot flush to her cheeks.

"Well,_Your Highness_, it's no secret. I _did_ love you. What's the point in denying it? I did hold on to you. I loved you, Zelda, and it nearly killed me when you left. Not just because it ended, but how it ended. I couldn't forgive myself for what I did to you, not even after you – " he cut off and took a sharp breath, then charged on.

"You had the nerve to look me in the eye and tell me you understood, that you could see… that you forgave me, even when I couldn't forgive myself."

Marth's eyes hardened, and Zelda shrank from it.

"It was all a lie," he said and the echoes of his words condemned her. "You haven't forgiven me. You never did. You're still holding on to this, just as much as I ever have!

"I suppose you thought it was noble? A magnanimous gesture, to bestow your grace on me after I betrayed you. What a perfect move on your part. You come off as the righteous heroine, and I? I'm just a lowly worm, unworthy of your presence.

"And I fell for it." He gave a mirthless laugh. "I believed your perfectly crafted façade. You carry it well – so well that you've even fooled yourself." He gave another laugh, bitter and harsh. "You say you know what I am? I know what you are, Zelda. You're a small, selfish, manipulative woman who'll do anything to stop anyone from seeing the truth. You hide it well," he sneered. "I'll bet Link doesn't even know - "

"Shut up!" The violent scream exploded from Zelda's lips. Every muscle in her body tensed and she stood, shaking from head to toe. "Shut up, just shut your – " she swore so venomously her voice cracked under the strain " – mouth!"

Marth fell silent, but he did not back down. His shoulders remained square, his face hard and set.

"What do you know?" she shrieked uncontrollably. "You're just a self-centered, bitter, hate-filled man who can't stand to be alone. But you are alone! You'll always be alone. You're going to die alone and miserable!" Each word plunged a knife in his heart. Again and again. "Because you don't care, you can't care about anyone or anything but yourself!"

Zelda's scream echoed through the trees and faded into silence. She stood, seething and trembling as tears streamed down her face. Her bloodshot eyes stared accusingly at Marth.

Anger trembled over every inch of his body, convulsing over his face, contorting his features. He shook and seethed until he could hold on no longer. His protective shell of rage cracked, and shattered. Piece by piece it fell away, revealing the raw flesh beneath, quaking with pain. Nothing stood to guard him now. He had nothing left but his anguish.

"You have no idea," he said, in a throbbing whisper. "You have _no idea_ how much I care. I'd do anything – _anything_ to change what happened here – _because_ I care – because Roy is my best friend, he's like a brother to me, and Link is -" Tears burned in his eyes as the words caught in his throat, betraying him. "Link – used to be – " Marth turned away from her, and fought to regain some semblance of control.

"What, do you want my pity?" Zelda choked out through her tears of rage. "My 'magnanimous grace'? I'm through with you, Marth. Ever since I met you… you've brought nothing but misery into my life, and I'm through."

"_You're_ through?" A burst of anger surged through him once more. He gave a short, clipped laugh which faded once more into pain. "You have no idea what I've done for you. What _I've_ been through. What I've sacrificed.

"Saving you, Zelda – dying for you…. It's enough to make one man a god, and condemn another man to Hell."

Silence fell over the world, but for the steady beating of the rain. Even through the darkness Zelda could feel Elice's condemning glare on her. She drew her arms protectively around herself. A shiver ran through her that had nothing to do with the cold, as guilt crawled over her skin and penetrated deep, leaving her numb.

"I used to think there were things worth dying for," Marth said with cold resignation. "But now I know there are some things worse than death. This–_this_ – is worse."

Marth's heart hammered in his chest so loudly he could feel it pounding in his ears. He took a deep breath and the beating gradually slowed. Before her hand met his, Marth could feel Elice beside him, reaching for him. Her fingers wrapped gently around his fist, and he felt his face crumple. He stifled a sob that wracked his whole body, but he could not stop the tears.

Zelda stood frozen, terrified in the face of his breakdown.

"What are you talking about?" she asked in a hushed voice.

The burning question pulsated on her lips, and hovered in the air around them – a question she knew he would never answer.

"I'm done, Zelda." He pulled his arm out of his sister's grasp and took a step back. Marth brushed the wetness from his cheeks, and when he looked up no trace of his tears remained. With dry eyes and a calm voice, he met her gaze one last time. "I'm done walking through fire for you."

Marth had nothing left to say. He turned his back and stalked through the ever-darkening gloom into the depths of the trees. And he didn't look back.


	16. Chapter 15: Manasa

Among the Ashes

Should I let you fall?  
Lose it all?  
So maybe you can remember yourself  
Can't keep believing,  
We're only deceiving ourselves  
And I'm sick of the lie,  
And you're too late

Couldn't take the blame  
Sick with shame  
Must be exhausting to lose your own game  
Selfishly hated,  
No wonder you're jaded  
You can't play the victim this time,  
And you're too late

You never call me when you're sober  
You only want it cause it's over,  
It's over

How could I have burned paradise?  
How could I - you were never mine

So don't cry to me  
If you loved me,  
You would be here with me  
Don't lie to me,  
Just get your things  
I've made up your mind

Evanescence "Call me When You're Sober"

Chapter 15

Manasa

Drip.

Drop.

Raindrops fell, one by one. Beating the rhythm on against Marth's skin. Steady. Ceaseless. Maddening.

Alone.

Drip.

You are alone.

Drop.

You'll always be alone.

And you're going to die, miserable.

And alone.

Drip.

All alone.

Drop.

Marth grasped the end of the rope in his hand tighter, looped it once and pulled it taut.

This is your punishment. Your personal Hell on earth. What you deserve.

This is what you did to yourself.

Another loop. Tighten it. Tie a knot.

What did you expect? Forgiveness? Redemption?

That you could change?

_I can._

Bitter.

Hate-filled.

Jealous.

A liar.

A thief.

_Not anymore._

You're still the same.

_I can change._

They won't let you. _She_ won't let you.

_I _have_ changed!_

What good is it, if no one cares?

_I care._

You don't care about anything. You aren't capable of caring.

_I care!_

Marth wrenched the rope so violently it burned the skin from the palms of his hand.

Only for yourself.

_That's not true._

No one else.

_I know that's not true._

Zelda knows it's true.

Malon knows.

Malon knew.

She knew you never _really_ loved her.

_I did._

Not the way she loved you.

Marth's heart clenched with guilt.

You can't care.

Can't love.

_Shut up._

You are alone.

_I don't have to be._

And miserable.

Drip.

You'll always be alone.

Drop.

And you're going to die.

Drip.

Miserable.

Drop.

_Alone_.

"Marth."

"What!?" Marth shouted and whirled on the spot.

The pounding thoughts in his head sunk quietly into the back of his mind, fading into the rain.

Elice stood, red-eyed and shivering at the entrance of the makeshift shelter along the ledge of the cliff. The canvas tarp swayed in the breeze, and a few drops of icy water ran down his hot, sweaty face. He took a deep breath, and closed his eyes.

"What?" he strained calm his voice, but the tension still seeped through.

"She shouldn't have said that," Elice said hoarsely.

Marth turned away from her and went back to securing the tarp.

"She was wrong."

"It doesn't matter."

"Why didn't you ever tell her?"

"When would I have ever had the chance?" His voice rose slightly in temper and he jerked on the rope in his hands with unnecessary force.

"You should have told her years ago."

"What good would it have done?" He turned so sharply that his long, dripping hair whipped across his forehead, then lay plastered against his skin. "I'm not telling her because it doesn't matter. It doesn't change anything! It doesn't matter!"

"It matters to me," she whispered through her tears.

Marth's eyes softened as his little sister hugged herself tighter.

"Come here." Marth drew Elice under the cover of the ledge and put his arms around her.

"I'm so scared," she wept onto his shoulder. "I want him back… I just want him back."

"We'll find him," he assured her, fighting to keep his own voice steady. "We won't give up."

Marth held his sister while she cried, though her trembling only worsened.

"You're going to freeze," he said worriedly, putting his hands on her shoulders. "You stay here and warm up. I'll try to start a fire, all right?"

Marth turned back to the fluttering flap of the shelter, pulled it back and stepped back out into the downpour. Once again the rain kept time, beating down on his head. Each steady pulse drew back the thoughts he had fought to push back.

Drip.

Drop.

Drip.

A drop of water slid down the tip of a stalactite hanging from the ceiling of the cave, clung to the rock momentarily, then lost its hold. It splashed onto the back of Ciara's neck, making her shiver. She curled her legs up closer to her body and leaned towards to the warmth of the fire for comfort. The rain and wind continued to rage outside the cave with no sign of respite.

Ciara tried to sleep, but despite the exhausting events of the day her body would not shut down. She had been sitting awake and alone, in silence for hours. With nothing but the crackling of the fire to keep her company, she couldn't keep her mind from wandering amidst the many terrors that crouched in the shadows around her. Darkness lingered near the opening of the cave like a fog, waiting for a chance to creep in and snuff out the light, her only source of protection.

While part of her wished Link hadn't left her all alone, she couldn't help but feel slightly relieved. The unpredictable monster who had unleashed itself before her eyes seemed to have vanished. But she knew it couldn't be lurking too far below the surface.

The flames burst in a sudden uproar, sending up a fountain of sparks into the air. The brittle wood fractured under the intense heat, snapping down the middle.

_Crack._ Like a bone. Shattered. Broken.

The sound shot through Ciara and her heart lodged in her throat. She jumped back, and stayed pressed against the wall, waiting for her heart to stop hammering.

The wood settled and the flames returned to dancing on the walls, like the memories flickering in her mind. Bones smashed with deafening crunches.

She could still hear it.

She could still see it.

She could still feel it.

The darkness pressed against the cave.

Ciara bowed her head and shut her eyes, but the darkness followed. The face still loomed there, watching her. Waiting. He had seen her. He knew. His eyes fixed on her, watching through the flames.

Even the darkness could not hide her. Nothing could silence the sound of fists beating against flesh. Nothing would stop him. Nothing could satiate his hunger. Not even the sounds of her screams could reach him in his madness, in his thirst for blood.

A low whimper of anguish rose through the shadows. Ciara cringed away from it, but it would not stop. She blinked against the firelight, but the pitiable cry continued. She raised her head slowly to see Roy, in semiconscious agony, laying at her feet. He moaned again – the broken sound of a pain she knew all too well.

Ciara withdrew from the wall and nervously lifted Roy's head to her knees. She brought the water to his lips and let it run down into his mouth. This time she could see his throat working, gulping down the water under his own power until the very last drop. Still, his lips sought for moisture.

Ciara placed the pouch on the ground and slipped her hands under his neck to remove him from her lap. The scorching heat of his skin seemed to be fading slowly away, but it was no less disconcerting. Her hands cupped his head, but as she slid him away from her he groaned once more, almost inaudibly.

His lips quivered and she heard him whisper something, and she leaned in closer in an attempt to understand.

"Elice," the word barely slipped from his mouth before he gave shuddering cough, then gasped painfully for breath.

Ciara stared down at him for a moment before she slid out from under his neck and returned him to the floor. The jostling movement agitated him once more, and he knitted his eyebrows in pain.

Reluctantly, she picked up the empty water pouch and peered out into the darkness. As much as she hated being alone, trapped inside the damp confines of the cave, the thought of being alone and exposed in the wide open spaces of the beach made her quiver.

"Elice," he pleaded again.

Ciara shut her eyes and sighed, knowing she could not escape the night. With trembling fingers she raised her hood over her head and took a step towards the opening of the cave. The wind rushed past and a few icy drops of rain snuck in to chill her skin. Though she continued to quake inside, she resigned herself to the inevitability of her fear.

Sparing Roy one final glance, Ciara plunged forward, surrendering herself to the darkness.

She moved across the pebbled beach as fast as the rugged terrain would allow. Here and there she had to slow down to pick her way through the jagged boulders that lay strewn between the cliff side and the rushing river.

Every few steps she would throw a fearful glance over her shoulder. Her ears strained to hear even the slightest hint of sound, though the crashing of the rapids made it nearly impossible. The thick curtain of rain and the moonless night were both a protection and a threat. She could see nothing, and she knew she would be nearly invisible as well. But nearly might not be enough.

Her eyes continued to search for any signs of life as she struggled over the rocks. She hopped up onto a flat faced boulder, hoping for a better vantage point, but hit a wet, slimy patch. Instantly her feet went out from under her and she threw her arms out to catch herself. Her knees hit first, then her hands. The sharp-toothed rocks sank into her skin and she stifled a cry of pain.

Instantly she jerked her head up and twisted her neck in every direction, cursing herself for not controlling her voice. A gust of wind turned the rain sideways, pelting her in the face. Squinting against the stinging droplets, she bowed her head and plunged forward towards the water's edge.

She dipped the pouch into the flowing waters and waited with bated breath for it to fill. With fingers half-numb from the cold, she fumbled to plug up the bottle and shot to her feet.

A cold, hard prick landed against the soft flesh of her neck. She tried to scream but something clenched around her stomach with such force that it knocked the air from her lungs.

"What is a little snake like you doing out all alone on a night like this?"

His voice, more chilling than the wind, more piercing than the knife at her throat, crawled into her ear and left her frozen in terror. No sound could escape her lips. Her throat tightened and her heart leapt so violently that she jumped along with it. The water pouch slipped from her fingers and bounced onto the ground, spewing its contents out over her feet.

"You thought you could get away?" Navarre brushed the knife up and down against her skin.

"Let me go," Ciara demanded, unable to mask the fright in her small, quivering voice.

Navarre leaned in closer, until his face lay pressed against her temple. The rough stubble on his chin scratched her cheek, and his hot breath burned against her icy skin.

"Change back," he ordered.

"I – I don't – " she stuttered.

"I know it's you." The knife stopped, and he pressed the tip firmly against her skin.

A horrified whimper squeaked in her throat as her body went rigid as stone.

"Change back." The threat in his voice carried over to the blade in his hand. He pressed harder, penetrating the skin. A drop of crimson appeared, blemishing her alabaster neck. She choked back another scream, slammed her eyes shut. Ciara held her breath in her lungs. And the façade slipped away.

Pale white skin darkened into a creamy brown. The Etrurian Temple Priestess's flowing tunic melded into the dark, coarse attire of a Sentei. Her curls straightened and fell flat, framing her face. A deep brown, nearly black color emerged from the roots of her hair and spilled down to the ends, like running water. Navarre's hand followed the flow of change as he ran his fingers from root to tip.

"Now, Manasa," Navarre purred, "that's more like it."

The knife left her throat and clattered to the ground, freeing his hands. They slithered down her shrinking body and finally tightened around her stomach.

"I do like this body so much more." He pressed himself to the new curves, reveling in the change.

"Stop," Manasa whispered breathlessly. Her hands constricted at her sides. Nothing to hold on to.

"Mmm." Navarre reached down to stroke her head lifted a lock of the dark, silken hair. He lifted it to his face and ran it beneath his nostrils, inhaling her scent with a heavy sigh. His fingers loosened and he let the hair tumble back to her head. He reached back down, taking pleasure in the way she shrunk away each time he gathered a fistful and slowly let it loose.

"I should have known you would've survived." He nearly chuckled as he let all but a single strand of hair fall loose. With a sharp jerk he plucked it out by the roots. Manasa's hand shot up with a twitch of pain, but he caught her wrist and held it still.

He strained closer and lowered his mouth the considerable distance to her shoulder, like a monster crouching to devour its prey. His hand snaked under her tunic and clutched the bare skin of her stomach to pull her around. His lips followed all the way, making their way hungrily to the base of her throat. She closed her eyes again, screaming inside, screaming at him to stop, to let her go, to set her free, but aloud she could barely make a sound. Her throbbing heart pounded against her chest, and his mouth lingered there, just to feel her fear.

"Please," she begged, loathing the weakness in her voice, a voice she barely recognized. "Not again…."

At her plea his movements intensified. He kissed her neck and pulled her painfully close. His lips bit at her, all the way up her throat to the point of her jaw. He forced her chin up, exposing the bare flesh of her neck as he kissed her relentlessly. Rain poured down on her face as she strained her chin away from him, but there was no escape. He seemed to consume every inch of her, pressed so tightly against her throat she could no longer breathe. She couldn't move, she couldn't flee, couldn't escape his suffocating embrace.

With her face turned to the sky, her eyelids squeezed shut over her burning eyes. A single tear welled in each eye and spilled over. Her throat seemed to swell beneath his touch, closing off under his choking grasp.

Just when she felt she could handle no more, that she would black out from the terror consuming her, he sighed, then straightened. She leaned back in exhaustion, catching her breath, but he took hold again and pressed her face into his chest.

"Not fighting tonight?" He kept hold of her with one arm and returned to petting her head. "You could at least make this interesting for me."

His hand moved to brush her hair away, exposing her small, half missing ear. "Then again," he rumbled lowly, leaning in against her again. "We both know what happened the last time you tried to resist me."

A muscle-clenching sense of revulsion coursed through Manasa's body as she felt his lips close around her ear. His sharp teeth nibbled the flesh just enough to make her wince. The wetness of his tongue ran along the scarred edges of the skin, from the lobe back to her temple. He stopped, his tongue exploring the empty space where her missing ear should have been. His teeth clenched over the hole, biting down on nothing. The _snap_ of his teeth shivered through every bone in her body.

"Navarre, please," she panted in fright. "I don't want any trouble."

He laughed mirthlessly. "Trouble?" he said as he held her out at arms length to look at her clearly for the first time.

The long, gentle lines of Ciara's face had melted away, replaced by Manasa's shorter, more defined features. She now bore high cheekbones, a gently concave nose and a small, pointed chin. Navarre looked down on her. Now, more than ever, she looked like a forlorn child awaiting punishment for some shameful misdeed.

"Trouble is _all_ you want. What do you think you were asking for when you decided to try for a little poetic justice?" He shook his mane of hair and indicated the long, curved, still-healing scar that ran from across his forehead and down over his cheek across his left eye. "I call that asking for trouble, you little b– " he thrust her away, and she stumbled then fell to the ground, slamming her head against the rock.

Even through the physical pain of her now throbbing skull, the word he used sent a wave of disgrace through Manasa. She struggled to rise from her back, propping herself up on her elbows. He towered over her, lying at his feet, and she narrowed her tear filled eyes and glared up into his face with as much hatred and malice as she could muster.

Navarre glowered down at her. His gleaming red eyes seemed to see past everything, right to the heart of her fear. Baring his unnaturally pointed teeth, he growled in the back of his throat. The carnal gleam in his eyes only increased his resemblance to a wolf in human form that had not quite completed the transformation.

"Where are they?" he asked, cold and menacing.

"I'm alone," she managed to reply through her furious, terrified shaking.

"_Now_ we're going to play games?" He took a step forward, glaring down at her. "The Hylian and the little human lout, they fell too – _where are they?_ _"_

"Dead," she replied shortly. She crawled backwards slowly on her elbows, retreating as Navarre advanced. "They – "

Manasa cut off, suddenly unable to breathe. The wind shifted Navarre's cloak to expose the ornate hilt of a sword hanging from his belt.

Marth's sword.

Another trophy…

"They – " she stuttered in absolute panic. Her eyes darted from Navarre's wicked face to the stolen sword at his side, but she refused to accept what it could mean. "They didn't make it out of the river."

"What a shame," Navarre furrowed his brow with false pity. He paused, then crouched down beside her.

"You know what my only regret is?" He leaned in closer. She recoiled instinctively.

"That I didn't get to see the little one sizzle." He bared his teeth in a sadistic grin. "His blue-haired beauty is going to be so upset. I'll have to pay her a visit. Offer her some comfort."

"You – you can't." Manasa's trembling hands clenched into tight fists in the sand. "She's a – "

"A virgin?" Navarre offered as he crouched down beside her. Manasa tried to withdraw but he grabbed her wrist and jerked her closer.

"Untouched," he added, savoring the word. He drew her hand to his mouth and licked the skin from her wrist to her palm. He smiled vindictively as she shivered, and he ran his tongue across his lips. "I know. I can tell. I can always tell."

"Don't." Manasa shook her head. Though her eyebrows were lowered into a threatening scowl her eyes showed her fright. "You can't take that from her!"

"Who's going to stop me?" He wrenched her closer still, breathing into her face like a foul wind. "No one stopped me taking it from you."

Manasa lowered her head to escape his eyes.

"Oh, Nassa… you couldn't think you were the only one." A low laugh rumbled in his throat. "Not even the first…"

He took hold of her hair once more, fingering it possessively. He let it fall back down over her shoulders, but not before picking another strand from her head like a weed. "And you won't be the last."

"You're disgusting!" Manasa spat before she could stop herself. She caught her breath, but too late. She tensed, awaiting the blow.

He struck her across the face so brutally the world went black, and she knew nothing but her own scream ringing in her ears. Her head smashed against the ground once more and she lay in a dazed stupor. She tried to push herself up with her arms, but he pinned her down.

"You know what _is_ disgusting?" He breathed over her face, reawakening nightmares from the deepest depths of her soul. "_You_, walking around in _that_ body, with a pack of filthy humans and a couple of Hylian dogs in tow. I can't help but wonder what you're up to."

"Kau sent me," she gasped, shrinking away from him.

"_You?"_ he laughed derisively. "They _must_ be getting desperate. But, I guess without your brother around to bail you out your name was bound to come up sooner or later. Banan always did want to keep you from having any fun."

He fell against her, burying his face in her neck. She screamed until his mouth covered hers, forcing her into silence. Her hands pressed against his chest, trying to push him off, but he slapped them away.

Manasa moved in more slowly this time, and though it repulsed her to the point of sickness, she placed her hands on him again. Pretending to embrace him, she tremblingly ran her fingers along his muscles. He responded instantly to her touch, and she fought the urge to scream once more. It felt all too familiar, to caress him with fear.

Instead she turned her attention to her goal, and slipped her hand deftly into his cloak. She searched frantically, but carefully, not wanting him to discover her true motive.

Her heart leapt as her fingers found what they wanted – a side pocket near his breast containing his stash of poisoned darts. As quickly and undetectably as possible, she closed her fingers around them and withdrew her hand. He didn't notice it slip furtively into her own cloak. By the time his lips released hers she had deposited her newly acquired arsenal safely within the folds.

He returned to running his hands over her body with satisfaction. She squirmed in his arms as his fingers crept up her shirt and ran over her stomach.

"Stop it." She cringed and tried to push his hands away, but that only seemed to make it worse. "Please…"

"Oo, I do love it when you beg." Navarre laughed against her skin. His hands slid out of her shirt, but she continued to struggle.

"First things first." He grasped her chin to hold her still. "Tell me what you're up to, Manasa. What does the Black Fang want with _them_?"

"That's not your concern anymore," she replied in sudden fury through clenched teeth. "You left… you left _me_…." Her anger faded and fresh tears sprung to her eyes.

"How could you," she whispered desperately. "How could you do that to me?"

"The way I left you, I didn't think you'd be of much use to me anymore," he explained coolly.

"You left me to die!" she exploded. Tears fell tremulously from her eyes as she beat on his chest and fought to free herself from his grasp. "Bleeding on the ground after you – you – " she choked on her own fury and couldn't bring herself to drudge up any more memories.

Navarre smiled down at her with sadistic gratification as she writhed and fought against him in complete futility. She struck blindly, and landed a slap across his cheek. Stunned only for a moment, he seized hold of her violently and growled in her face. Manasa screamed as he pulled her forcibly to her feet.

"Apparently I was wrong. You still have some life in you." He stroked his fingers up and down her face while she glared up at him with hate-filled eyes. "So, tell me quickly, then we can get this over with. Where are you taking them?"

"Go to h– " she spat, then caught her breath. Silence rang in the air between them. Her own foolish audacity gave her both a thrill of confidence and a shudder of dread. She ducked out of his arms and took a step back, already cringing in anticipation.

But Navarre just stepped closer and stared at her with narrowed, searching eyes. "What does Kau want with them?"

A painful flash shot through Manasa's mind, making her wince and flinch away from him. Knowing she had only one chance, she made a furious effort to shut her mind off, to revert it to a haze of darkness, an indiscernible hiss, nothing more. She couldn't let him see. There were too many secrets, too many lies.

"Stay out of there," Manasa warned, almost convincingly.

Navarre grunted in frustration and tried again to break through the barrier. His failure showed clearly in the rage twisting his face.

"Have it your way," he conceded, and took another barreling step towards her.

"I – I – " she struggled to keep her strength, to stand strong, but she knew it wouldn't last. If he touched her, she didn't know if she could keep him out. Her thoughts had betrayed her before, though never with anything this important on the line.

Unwilling to forfeit her mind, she continued her slow, backwards retreat. He leered down at her like a ravenous beast waiting awaiting its kill. "Navarre, please… you can't do this to me," she cried, hysteria taking her. "He wants them alive. If you mess this up, they'll kill me! You know they will!"

"And I won't?" he asked with a raise of his eyebrows. He extended his arms and pushed her back. A few stumbling steps and she crashed into the wall of the cliff-side. The sharp rock pierced her flesh, cutting a deep, jagged hole in her arm. Tears burned in her eyes and she bit back a scream. Even as she cradled the wound tenderly she could feel something warm trickling down her arm and through her clothing.

"Who are you more afraid of?" The fire in his eyes no longer enticed. Instead, they burned with the flames of bloodlust.

Manasa blinked her eyes away from his paralyzing stare. Her face turned slightly away from his and her shoulders drew up protectively against the rock as though trying to shrink out of his vision, trying to disappear.

"You're in way over your head, Nassa." He lowered his face her ear, extending the ssss in her name with a hiss. "Just tell me what I want to know, and we can both be happy. Make me force it out of you…" Navarre slipped his massive hand around her neck and squeezed until her whimpering faded into desperate wheezing. "And I might not be as gentle as I was _last_ time."

His free hand drew his knife and brushed it against her right ear. "Do you want a matching set?"

"Bern," she croaked, trashing about helplessly for air. "I'm supposed to take them to Bern."

"Why?" he rumbled.

"Something to do with the Emblems again." Her voice came out in little more than a whisper.

"But why does he need _them?_"

"I don't know. You know they don't tell me anything…" Manasa shut her eyes and trailed off hopelessly until she felt another prick. "I don't know!" she cried more frantically. "I don't know!"

"Well, I'm disappointed," Navarre sneered, pulling the knife away. "No wonder they keep you in the dark. You're way too easy to break."

Manasa caught her breath as he released her neck, but immediately tensed once more. His hand moved down the center of throat, making her squirm in disgust and shame.

"Go ahead," he dared her. His hand forced its way beneath the fabric of her shirt, and kept moving down. His dirt encrusted fingers moved against her skin like worms. "Fight me, my little _nessir_. Show me your fangs."

Manasa waited for him to move. She could see it in his eyes, knew what was coming, and she waited. His tongue flicked between his lips and she shut her eyes. The second she felt him lean in, she took a breath, and vanished on the spot.

Even before she landed she could feel him following behind. She only let her toes come down, fleetingly, on the ground before she teleported again. It had to be fast, so fast that he couldn't catch his bearing, ensuring that he wouldn't remember where they had been.

Keep his head spinning, keep him guessing.

Trees, brush and rocks whizzed past her eyes in nothing more than a blur. The rush of the river vanished in the roar of the wind past her ears. Each jump occurred in such rapid succession she could barely see her destination. She only knew she had to get as far away as possible from the cave where Roy lay, helpless and broken. She had to jump as many times as possible before he caught up, before he caught her.

Keep your mind blank. Don't let him see. Don't let him know!

Manasa crossed the river once, heading upstream. She landed for less than an instant, but before she left the ground she heard him hit the dirt behind her, gaining on her with every jump.

Double back. Up the cliff-side, back downstream. Further, further away.

She touched down on a patch of grass under heavy tree coverage, deep within the bowels of the forest on the opposite side of the cliff from the cave where Roy lay. A gust of air brushed past her as he swung his arm out to take hold. With her heart thundering to the point of madness, she jumped again – but too late.

Mid-jump, she felt his hand tighten around her arm, squeezing, wrenching her out of the air. She didn't even feel her feet hit the ground. Blinding, dizzying pain crashed over her like a wave against the shore.

Navarre held tight to her arm, keeping her on her feet. He struck her again and again until her screams turned to defeated sobs. He released her and she crumpled to the ground. With her head still reeling with pain she crawled forward, knowing it would be in vain.

Her tormentor fell on top of her and pushed her down once more. Desperation took hold and she lost all conscious thought. Though she struggled and clawed and fought he held her down with ease. His hands manacled her wrists and pinned them to the ground on either side of her head.

"Now let's get one thing clear." Navarre hovered over her like a dark shadow, spelling her destruction. Rain dripped from his hair, down onto her face, drowning her, blinding her. He lowered his face to hers and hissed in her ear. "I don't care what's happened or how long I've been gone. You are still _mine_."

The nightmare that had started eight years ago came crashing down around her once more, all too real. She had spent the last four years pretending that she was safe, that this would never happen again. But it had been nothing more than a lie. In an instant she had traveled back in time, as though he had never gone. She had never been free.

He bore down on her and she knew she would never be free. Her body went limp and she accepted her defeat. His hands left her arms and he clutched her to him, and she could feel nothing but fear, surrounding her and chaining her in bondage. Nothing could be more terrible than this suffering.

Death itself could not be worse than this…

With frantic fingers, she reached blindly into the pocket of her cloak. Seized with pain, she kept her focus. Her hands clutched the darts, holding on to them for her very life. Her ears fell deaf to her own cries. She couldn't think anymore, about anything. Horror surrounded her on every side, and so she concentrated on her own trembling hands.

Only three. So few…. But it wouldn't take many, not with a precise hit. And she knew where. She could do it.

Her arm crawled up over his shoulder, and he responded in kind. Thinking she had finally given in, as she always did, his hands moved to her belt. Warding off the nausea in the pit of her stomach, she raised her hand as he fumbled with the latch.

Manasa's heart clenched, and she plunged the darts into his flesh. The three needle-sharp heads entered his neck and sunk into the base of his spine.

Navarre howled like a wounded dog and arched his back in agony. His spine stiffened and he lurched back, clawing at the three little heads sticking out of his neck.

The second his weight lifted from her she scrambled like a frightened mouse, half crawling, half stumbling, out of his reach. For a second she thought she had done it, that she had gotten away – and then he caught hold of her ankle.

Manasa screamed as he reeled her in. She kicked and thrashed, but Navarre kept hold of her, roaring with murderous rage in his red eyes. As he pulled her in she lunged at him, swinging madly, but he caught her arms and pinned her down once more. A bestial snarl sounded in her face and she cringed away from him, feeling her heart would simply explode from terror.

Tears rolled down her cheeks as she shut her eyes and waited for the end to come.

Instead, silence, but for her own gasping breath.

Navarre went still, though his hands dug into her skin more intensely. Manasa opened her eyes to see him, still hovering over her, gasping for breath. His eyes bulged from their sockets and sweat poured down his face as he looked down at her in utter shock.

"You - " he gasped, shaking so badly now it sent a tremor through Manasa's body.

Time stood still as she waited. His lips parted again then his body swayed and convulsed. Dark eyebrows narrowed over his cold eyes and a strained but satisfied smile slid over his face.

"That's my little _nessir_."

Manasa's heart went still, and Navarre collapsed. His dead weight slammed down on her, knocking the air from her lungs. He lay like a corpse, crushing her into the ground.

Unable to move, unable to breathe, unable to even think, she lay beneath him and waited for death to claim her. Instead, she felt only pain. No release, no escape. And with every second that went by her suffering grew only worse.

His suffocating weight pressed down her and sickness flared in the pit of her stomach. Snakes seemed to slither over every inch of her body, entangling her and holding her against the ground. She could never be rid of him.

In mad desperation she shoved his massive form off of her, and struggled to pull herself out from under him. She tried to stagger to her feet but a fresh jolt of blinding pain shot through her body. A cry squeaked out of her throat and she collapsed helplessly to the ground. She managed to drag herself a few feet before complete horror took over.

Manasa could still feel him against her, touching her, contaminating her. An irrepressible urge to retch pulsed through her body. The feeling of her own polluted skin repulsed her and she longed to leave it all behind.

A fresh cry rose up in her throat and she couldn't bite it back. Her scream echoed through the trees so loudly it made her heart jump. She shot a fearful look at Navarre's lifeless body, half expecting him to rise up at any moment and finish what he had started.

His eyes followed her, even now, through the darkness - always watching.

Manasa shut her eyes and vanished into the night air.

* * *

Through the darkness of the forest Marth could see Zelda, huddled under her cloak with rain pouring down over her. He hesitated only a moment before he sighed, then set off in her direction.

Marth's slogging footsteps resounded loudly even through the rain, but Zelda did not move as he drew near. She didn't even appear to be breathing. Under the pale light her skin appeared as white and cold as marble. With her head bowed as though in supplication, she sat; a broken, crumbling statue of grace. Even the silent tears flowing from her blank eyes looked like nothing more than raindrops running down a lifeless face of stone.

Marth stopped, just close enough to be sure she could hear, and then spoke in a calm, emotionless voice. "The shelter is up."

The stone princess gave no indication she had heard, but for the slight tightening of her clawed grip on her cloak.

"Elice is inside. I'm going to get firewood."

No sooner had the words left his mouth than he started away from her.

Only Zelda's eyes gave any indication of life. She blinked, and glanced fleetingly as he disappeared into the darkness. Only once she had made certain he was gone did Zelda get to her feet.

She made her way to the edge of the shelter like a beggar searching for refuge. Timidly, she raised the flap of the tarp and peered inside, scanning for him. A slight sigh of relief flowed out of her lips, and she stole under the cover of the rocky overhang. Her eyes stayed fixed on Elice, though she made no sign that she noticed Zelda's presence.

Without a word Zelda took her place in the furthest corner of the shelter and she sat, drawn up, trying to calm her own shivering.

The wind rattled through the small gap between the tarp and the rock wall, making the canvas dance and sway. Each time it retreated from the wall she would hold her breath, waiting for Marth's shadow to reappear. She waited… and waited, growing more agitated by the second.

The thoughts she had long kept at bay began creeping back into her mind. Like a binding cord, Marth's words wound their way around her conscious, holding her hostage. She could not escape them any more than she could escape the cold air that bit at her skin and burned in her lungs with every breath she took.

She knew far too much now to go back, and yet she knew nothing. The shame she felt, the anguish, the soul-exposing reality of his words could not compare with her burning desire to learn the truth. Despite what it may do to her, what unforeseen pain it might cause, she had to know.

"Elice," Zelda's voice squeaked out in little more than a croaky whisper. Elice did not move. "Elice… please," Zelda went on. "Tell me."

"Tell you?" Elice spoke with her head still buried in her arms. She raised her head slowly, and the cold, ruthless accusation in her eyes turned Zelda's veins to ice. _"Tell you?"_ she growled from the pit of her throat.

Zelda recoiled slightly, immediately rethinking her request.

"I'll tell you." The corners of Elice's eyes twitched.

"When I found him under that pile of rubble… I could barely tell what I was looking at. With his head smashed in, his arm nearly ripped off, bits of his flesh torn away - bleeding from nearly every inch of his body. I've never see so much blood."

Elice paused and Zelda felt her own blood run cold.

"I can only imagine what he went through… what Ganon must have done to him - crushed him under a mountain of rock. I didn't see it, but I always knew he did it for you."

Zelda could hear the accusation in Elice's voice, the hint of resentment she had never before encountered from her friend.

"He stood between you and that monster. _He saved your life_. He died trying to protect you, to undo his mistakes – "

A fresh ripple of guilt washed over Zelda.

"But he," Zelda broke in, unaware until now that her tears had returned with renewed fury.

"_I know what he did!" _ Elice screamed madly. Her voice reverberated off the rock wall, and once it faded left them in such silence they could nearly hear each other's heart beats.

"Don't you think I know?" her voice lowered to an intense whisper. "I was there, Zelda, through everything – through much more than you! You weren't there when I found his body. You weren't there when I sat, covered in my brother's blood, knowing he had died for_ you_."

The harsh truth sent a chill up Zelda's spine, and she waiting, knowing that Elice had not finished yet.

"You weren't there when I brought him back to life," Elice whispered, suddenly overcome with emotions. "It almost killed me, Zelda."

Elice began to cry again, and Zelda wished she would go back to shouting. Anything would be better than witnessing Elice lose control once more. Zelda's mind circled, looking for an out, for some way to explain it away but she knew she could not. Link, Marth, Elice… who else could she hurt? How many people had to pay for her mistakes with their blood?

_Selfish_.

Shame beyond tears crept over Zelda. She sat in silence wishing she could cease to exist.

"I almost died trying to bring him back," Elice went on, "to give him another chance, and all you've done since you returned is try to undermine him, what he's done and what I tried to do."

"I - " Zelda stuttered. Her voice cracked and she took a sharp, shallow breath. "I didn't know…" she whispered tearfully. "How could I have known?"

"You don't know a lot of things!" Elice shouted.

Zelda could not escape the condemnation of Elice's narrowed, blue eyes.

"You said you know who he is – _that _is who he is. That's the brother I know. The Marth you know, the person he was when he was with you, the one you haven't seen for six years, that's not my brother. His love for you – what it did to him, it's not your fault, Zelda, I know that," Elice interrupted her own words as Zelda dropped her jaw once more to speak. "But what it did to him… it changed him into a man I don't know. But that man died the day you left Aritia, and he has spent every moment of his life since then trying to fix it.

"But you won't let him."

Zelda lowered her eyes to the floor in an attempt to escape the truth, but it rang clearly in her ears.

"Marth's been willing to face his mistakes," Elice charged forward, "but you won't. You'd rather pretend and lie to yourself and let him take all the blame.

"And he does! He's blamed himself for everything, and you let him take the fall. You've never admitted your hand in this. You never had to," she added cuttingly. "Link showed up to save you and you've hidden behind him ever since, refusing to see the truth. Thanks to Link you haven't had to deal with anything!"

A painful lump burned Zelda's throat. She opened her mouth to speak, but nothing could come out. What could she possibly say?

"But what about Marth? He had no one to lean on, no one to take his guilt away. Who could he hide behind? No one! He's done it all on his own, taking responsibility for everything. And what have you done? Blamed him – blamed him for everything! As though he had bewitched you – like he forced you! But, we both know that isn't true."

Zelda's head snapped up and she watched Elice closely with wide, terrified eyes.

"Did my brother force you go come to Aritia?"

Zelda wet her dry lips and managed to whisper, "No."

"Did he force you to stay?" Elice demanded more loudly.

"No!" Zelda replied. Heat rose to her cheeks and every inch of her body shivered uncontrollably.

Elice lowered her head, showing no hesitation.

"Did you love my brother?"

Zelda clenched her jaw and tightened her fists, breathing much faster than normal.

"I saw it, Zelda," Elice accused, her voice steadily rising.

Zelda swallowed with difficulty, feeling her heart racing painfully in her chest.

"Stop lying!" Elice thundered. "Stop lying to me, to him, to yourself - just tell me the truth! Did you love Marth or not?!"

"Yes!" Zelda exploded. "I did! I did love him! _I loved him!_"

Before the words left her mouth Zelda was sobbing uninhibitedly, but the cry lodged violently in her throat and for a moment she thought her heart had burst.

There Marth stood, froze in place with the tarp half pulled back, and clutched in the white knuckles of his fist. The firewood he had collected lay scattered in the mud at his feet, completely forgotten. He stood, still half-exposed to the rain, with his eyes fixed on Zelda in shock.

Zelda looked away, and stared pointedly at the ground. The color continued to rise in her cheeks, burning her skin as another body-quaking sob ran through her.

"Look at you two," Elice seethed, glancing from Marth to Zelda. "Look at what you've done to each other – you've twisted each other up in knots so badly you can't get free. You can't even recognize yourselves anymore! You're both wrapped up in lies and pain and _hate_ – just look at what you're doing to yourselves!

"I'm tired of being in the middle of this." Elice jumped to her feet. "You two have got to stop it! I'm done with both of you! You _have _to deal with this – right now!"

Elice stormed past her brother, threw back the tarp and stomped out into the rain. A gush of cold air shot through the shelter before the canvas settled back into place, leaving Zelda and Marth alone in the darkness.

Excruciating silence hovered between them. Neither moved a muscle. Neither spoke a word. Zelda could feel his eyes on her. When she glanced up fleetingly to confirm that suspicion, her stomach flipped uncomfortably.

It had been years since they had been alone together, but she could still remember every detail. She knew it, had memorized it, the last day they had spent together: the morning before the War that had changed the course of her life. Every detail still clung desperately to her mind. Each word he had whispered in her ear as he ran his fingers through her hair, the promises he had made of their life together, his assurances that he would not let any harm come to her, that he would protect her, that he loved her. That he would die for her.

He had kept that promise….

Zelda shut her eyes and let herself cry, not caring that he still stood there, watching her. Convulsive cries of painful shame rushed through her, and she had no desire to hide them from him.

He stared in silence while she wept. His eyes never left her, though the pure sense of shock on his face slowly melted away. Now, he looked down in her uncomfortably, helpless in the face of her sudden remorse. Still, he refused to say anything. He had nothing to say.

When at last Zelda raised her head she didn't bother to wipe away her tears.

"Why?" she whispered. "Why didn't you ever tell me?"

Marth sighed.

"What good would it have done?" he asked with a futile shake of his head. "What would it have changed?"

"I would have known the truth…" she replied, looking up at him. "I would have known what you did…"

"Why do you care?" he asked in disgust. "What could it possibly matter to you?"

"Because I do care!" Zelda got to her feet. "I did…"

"So you admit it now, after all these years?" the irritation in Marth's tone rose to a new height. "How many times did I tell you I loved you and you said _nothing_ in return? And _now_ you decide to say it? What am I supposed to do with that?" he threw his hands up. "What _can _I do? Nothing! It's meaningless. I don't care anymore! I do – not – love you." He punched every word with pounding emphasis.

"You can't..." she begged through her tears and took a quivering breath. "You can't say that!"

"It's the truth!" he replied loudly, then his voice fell. "And I've finally accepted it. I'm tired of wasting my life. It's pointless to love a woman who belongs to someone else, a woman who hates you – "

"I don't hate you!" She shook her head frantically.

"What do you call it then, Zelda, when you don't even give a - " he swore in exasperation, " – whether I live or die!"

"That's not true!" she denied fervently with tears spilling over her eyes.

The night grew quiet once more but for the wind and the rain whipping at the tarp, and the sound of Zelda's crying.

"Stop it," he ordered firmly, with obvious aggravation. "Just stop. Why are you doing this to me?" he asked in a low voice. "I've let go. It's over. I don't need to hold onto this anymore."

"I do!" Zelda exclaimed. "I have to hold on…" she trailed off, drowning once more in her tears.

Before she had time to look up he had closed the distance between them. His hands gripped her forearms tightly, locking her in place. He took hold of her with such force her body went limp in his arms and her head rolled back helplessly. She stared up at him with fresh tears welling in her tormented eyes. The pain he found in their depths only made him angrier, only kindled the overwhelming frustration in his body to an entirely new level of intensity.

"What do you want from me?" he half-growled in the back of his throat. He didn't want to see pain there. Weakness, hurt, longing… it had to be his imagination, and he hated himself for it. His grip on her arms tightened and he could no longer control himself. He held onto her and he shook her in a desperate attempt to cease her crying, to wake himself from this nightmare.

"Why are you doing this?" He could barely keep his voice from quaking as he shouted in her face, "_What do you care!?"_

"I care because I loved you," she screamed right back. "I still love you!"

The stone walls seemed to shrink all around them as they froze. His hands still clasped her arms. She still hung limply under his power. Darkness closed in, wrapping them up in a thick shroud, blocking out everything but each other.

Zelda couldn't feel the cold any longer, only the warmth of his hands on her skin. The pounding of the rain had been replaced by the beating of her heart, and his… so close. Close enough to see every drop of water shimmering on his face, and dripping from his hair, down his skin to his body. His wet tunic clung to his chest, outlining the curves of his muscles… close enough to touch.

He blinked his eyes, and she caught a hint of light reflecting in their dark, piercing depths, the first thing she had ever noticed about him. Eyes that had drawn her in almost instantly. Her gaze slid down his face, falling on his lips. Her heart went mad.

Memories flooded her mind, washing over her, sweeping her helplessly away in the current. She could still remember how he tasted, the sensation of his mouth on hers, their lips moving together. His hands holding her close. Firm. Confident. Still holding her, even now.

His fingers clenched tighter. Touching her….

Zelda shut her eyes, with her head tipped back.

Marth's grip loosened. He flexed his fingers then clenched his fists. One boot left the ground, stepped back, and fell. Another step. Her warmth slipped from his grasp, and he turned away. He shut his eyes and fled out into the rain.

Zelda blinked once, opened her eyes, and found herself alone. All breath escaped her as blood pounded through her body. She couldn't think, couldn't stop the spinning in her mind.

She took a step back, shaking her head with wide, terrified eyes. Once more she backed up in frantic retreat until she slammed against the rock wall, trapped in the darkness with herself. And him.

He wouldn't leave. Nothing she did could expel him from her mind. She could still see it; images of herself wrapped in his arms, touching him, kissing him, holding him. Lips moved, hands caressed, entwined in such a blur she could not distinguish one from the other.

No longer memories from the past. She had never, ever kissed him like that, but now she couldn't help but imagine….

Surely she wouldn't have. Surely she would have stopped him! She didn't want this – didn't want _him_.

She shut her eyes, but she couldn't escape him. Couldn't escape the desire, the knowledge of what she had wanted to happen. What _he_ hadn't _let_ happen.

But _she_ knew. She _knew_ if he had kissed her, if he had given in…

He _was_ kissing her, again and again. He wouldn't stop and she didn't stop him.

She would have let him.

She had wanted him to.

And part of her still wished he had.

A strangled gasp of anguish caught in her chest, but no sound came out. Zelda cringed against the stone and tried to sink into its depths. Emptiness – cold, consuming, damning – sank into the deepest recesses of her soul and she felt suddenly sick. Filth rose up from the ground and blanketed her, seeped into her skin.

More than anything she longed to disappear, to cease to exist, but she could not get away from herself. And still, she was kissing him.

Marth ran out into the rain, and he did not stop. With no concept of a destination he simply kept his legs moving, his only desire to get as far away from dark, suffocating cave as possible. Rain blurred his vision, but he couldn't concentrate on his surroundings anyway. He just had to move, had to keep his head from spinning.

He ran until his legs gave out and his breath became so short that he couldn't go on. With his hands on his knees he bent over to steady himself and catch his breath. The rain pounded down on the back of his neck, stirring his thoughts and awakening his mind. But no matter how long he stood, trying to come to grips with the situation it didn't seem real. It couldn't be real.

"Marth?"

The soft, high voice that sounded behind him sent a jolt up his spine like a lightning. The electricity carried to his feet and he jerked around on the spot and took a few frantic steps backward before he realized who had spoken.

"Elice," he breathed a sigh of relief and waited for his heart to stop hammering again.

"Marth what's wrong?" Elice took a step closer, but Marth still backed away. With his eyes wide and his face pale he looked more frightened than she'd ever seen him before.

"What happened?" Elice asked again in growing panic.

Marth opened his mouth but it simply hung there like dead weight. Instead he slowly shook his head.

"What is going on?" Elice pressed. She still stood, hugging herself as though trying to hold herself together. "Why are you running off like this?"

"She can't be left alone," he said, half to himself. He blinked and seemed to shake himself back into coherence. "You can't leave her," he said to his sister.

"I didn't leave her," Elice replied. "You did."

"Just go back to her, now," Marth ordered.

"All right," Elice agreed. "Let's go back."

Elice turned to leave, but Marth did not move.

"Marth, come on," she beckoned.

"No," he shook his head. "No. You go back."

"Marth – "

"Go back. Now."

The change in his tone brought the tears resting precariously just beneath the surface back to her eyes.

"She needs you," Marth said quietly. "Just go stay with her."

Elice nodded silently, hugged her cloak tighter around her arms and set off back towards the cliff side.

Marth watched the dejected little figure vanish in the trees, and he couldn't help but feel a rush of sorrow. He turned and paced through the trees.

He could still see Zelda, in her fear, her emotions hanging by a thread. And he had left her. He didn't regret it, he knew he had done the right thing – but he knew her. He knew how that abandonment would hurt her.

It still seemed impossible, but he had seen it in her eyes – how desperately she had been clinging to – what? The past? _Him?_

He still couldn't believe it. How could she have come to this point?

Zelda had surrendered herself to destruction that she would now have to face. How much pain had she just unleashed on herself? And now she was alone, again.

Just like him.

* * *

The deafening roar of the rapids filled Manasa's ears, but nothing could drown out her own horrific thoughts. She crawled to the edge of the river and dipped her shaking hands into the current. The cold liquid prickled against her skin, but she barely noticed. She cupped her hands splashed a handful of water up onto her arms and scrubbed her skin furiously.

She could still feel his mouth choking off her breath, his hands touching her and his tongue running against her skin. It made her physically ill. A gag caught in her throat.

Quaking, shivering, blinded by pain, Manasa waded out into the shallows until the water ran up to her waist. The current pounded against her skin, washing blood away from the stinging cuts and scrapes. But the longer she washed the dirtier she felt.

She dipped her head under the surface, trying to clean her face and wash his scent from her hair. Her bruises throbbed beneath the pressure of the water and her own scrubbing hands, but she didn't care. The cold rush of the river numbed the pain that pulsated over her body, but nothing could reach the source.

Nothing would cleanse her from within. Nothing could wash away the filth that contaminated her soul.

Manasa jumped, thinking she heard something near the shore. Her heart leapt painfully. _Navarre! _ She didn't even take the time to look before she vanished from the water.

Her feet hit solid ground and she tried to run, but her knees buckled. Another stinging jolt of pain shot through her when she fell.

Manasa vanished and felt the instant, fleeting release of weightless, non-existence that would leave her utterly exposed to his eyes. Each time she hit solid ground her heart would stop, when she faced the fear that he would already be there, waiting for her.

The soft sand disappeared from beneath her and she rematerialized on the end of the cliff high above. She caught a fleeting glance of the sharp drop dangerously close to her feet, and she took off again.

Throw him off the trail. Just keep going. Get away, before he wakes up. Before he can see.

Her body took solid form and her boots touched down on soft, leaf-covered soil beneath a thick canopy of leaves. And the pain returned.

Manasa staggered forward, but it hurt too much to go on. She tried to catch her breath and still her shaking body, but the moment her eyes opened the shadows of the trees fell over her and panic pierced her heart once more. He could be anywhere, lurking in the darkness. Still watching.

She had to get farther away. As far away as possible. She took off again, teleporting in rapid succession. Each landing rattled through her body with increasing agony until it reduced her to landing on her knees.

Unable to go any further, she leaned against the trunk of a tree for strength and bowed her head against her arm.

_Maybe it killed him._

_I hope it did…_

_No, no._

_I hit him right in the neck. Three of them. That has to be enough. Even he can't survive that? Can he?_

_Of course he can. Nothing can stop him._

_And now he's mad. More than ever. I've never… I hit him. I tried to kill him. He knows. He knows everything. He'll never let it go now._

_I ruined it. I ruined it all!_

_If they don't kill me now he will._

_No, he won't kill me._

_He'll – he'll…_

_I can't do this again. Please, not again. I can't._

_I can't!_

_I'd rather die. _

Then she heard it. The unmistakable sound of bootfalls, drawing nearer. She froze.

He was there. So close now that she couldn't possibly get away. If she teleported he would sense it instantly, and before she even materialized he would have her once more. The blood drained from her face and she slid to the ground. She drew her coal black cloak around her and curled up so tightly that she nearly vanished from sight. The footsteps drew closer and closer, but she couldn't run anymore.

A heavy footfall on the other side of the tree sent a tremor through the ground and up her already quivering body. Her heart stopped beating, though blood pulsed in her temples with enough force to burst her head open. She didn't dare breathe as she waited for the shadow of death to fall on her once more. End it all, this time. But the footsteps moved on, walked right past her, and kept on going.

Manasa's heartbeat gradually fell back down into her chest, but she still could not breathe. She waited a moment, just to be sure, as the now-faint sound of footsteps faded away. Slowly, she turned her neck, twisted her shoulders and peered around the massive trunk.

A flash of blue retreating into the darkness sent her heart back into her throat. She could recognize him from here, a ghost returned to flesh before her eyes, but she couldn't believe he was real.

Her hands gripped the bark of the tree in an attempt to restrain herself from reaching out to touch him – just to make sure.

But the footsteps were drawing nearer again.

She lurched back behind the tree, keeping herself hidden.

_I can't let him see me like this. _

Manasa didn't even breathe as Marth circled around and paced past the tree again.

_He can't know._

_I can't let him see me._

_Dirty._

_Broken._

_Contaminated. _

Marth circled by once more. Even in his obvious turmoil, his composure held steady.

Clean.

Noble.

Dignified.

Manasa ran her nails up and down her arm, as though trying to scratch off an invisible scab.

_What he did… but it's my fault anyway._

_It was just stupid, stupid to think I could get away. Like he would just disappear and leave me alone._

_I thought I could make it go away._

_Stupid._

_What does it matter, anyway? It's too late._

_Nothing's going to change._

_But I don't want to do this again._

_I can't._

_Please, not again…._

He walked right by, following his beaten path through the trees. His thoughts circled in his head just as he wound his way through the trees, always ending up in the same spot.

"_But you are alone! You'll always be alone. You're going to die alone and miserable because you don't care, you can't care about anyone or anything but yourself!" _

The patter of the rain on the earth around him faded as the wind carried the memory of Zelda's voice to his ears.

He couldn't help but wonder if this was it.

Maybe she was right. He had never really loved anyone other than her, but his love for her had died. Letting that go left a hole inside of him that he didn't know how to fix.

Maybe nothing would ever fill it.

Maybe he would never be whole again.

"_You gave it up, and you can't get it back. You don't deserve it." _

And he never would.

"_It bothers you that I've moved on and you can't." _

A burst of shock ran through Marth's body as he realized the truth that turned the world upside down. He _had_ let go, and that terrified her. But for years she had clung to the idea that he would always be there, no matter what she did.

A lie.

She hadn't moved on. She had never let go.

"_I have to hold on…"_

He could still hear the distress behind that admission, as though she had never even realized it herself.

She had fooled herself. She had fooled them all.

His own cutting words resounded in his memory.

"_I know what you are, Zelda. You're a small, selfish, manipulative woman who'll do anything to stop anyone from seeing the truth. You hide it well. I'll bet Link doesn't even know." _

Those words, the accusation that had made her lose control. He could see her pain, as though he physically struck her, could almost hear her tears on the wind.

How? _How_ had it come to _this?_

Marth slowed to a stop as his thoughts swirled into a raging storm.

How had he come to find himself standing in the rain, in the middle of nowhere, in the middle of the night?

Zelda couldn't be left alone, neither could Elice. He thought of his sister, of her heartbroken state. He could do nothing to ease her pain.

_Roy_.

Marth's heart clenched, and he started pacing again. Manasa's beat in time.

_I left him in the cave. All alone... what if he stops breathing again? _

Marth shook his head. _He couldn't have survived that. I saw him…. How could he?_

_My best friend…_

_I can't handle that now. Not now. Not ever. _

Marth shut his eyes and ran his hand back through his hair in agitation, trying to push the thoughts back but they rolled forward in spite of him.

_Elice._

_What will she do?_

_I sent her away._

_Alone. _

He stopped mid-step and changed direction, but his thoughts followed him.

_How can I help her through this? It'll kill her._

_Not again. She can't lose someone again. Please…_

_What if she needs me? I can't help her now. I can't go to her._

_I can't go back, I know that much. _

Manasa bowed her head and pressed her fingers to her temples.

_I can't go back now. I can't go out there alone again… he'll find me. He'll see me. _

Marth sighed.

_I can't face Zelda again. _

His heart started to race out of control.

_What if… What if Link didn't survive?_

_What if he did? _

Manasa's eyes flew open in horror.

_But Link told me to stay there. He told me to take care of him!_

_I didn't listen. _

_He's going to be mad._

_I left. I left… and I can't go back._

_What will he do? _

She drew her knees up closer and shivered.

_What will he do to me when he finds out…._

Marth's pacing reached a new level of frenzy.

_If she tells him…_

_I can't do this again! I can't!_

_What am I supposed to do?_

_I can't go back now… I don't know what to do. _

He put his hand to his forehead again, nearly yanking the hair out by the roots.

_I'm supposed to be in charge. I'm supposed to know what I'm doing… but I don't._

_I can't help them. I can't help anyone._

_I can't even help myself. _

The rhythmic plodding of his footsteps fell silent and Manasa held her breath. The trunk behind her shook as Marth leaned heavily against it. His cloak scratched against the bark as he slid to the ground.

_No wonder. I'm not Link, after all…_

A wry smile crossed his lips, mocking his own pain. But the smile wavered, then cracked. Then the tears started to fall.

His gently shaking shoulders sent a shiver through the tree trunk, right through Manasa's body. Over the wind she could hear his ragged breathing, and every so often a quiet gasp. The lump in her throat swelled and throbbed until she could hold it no more. She felt herself crumble beneath the rain like sand washed away in a storm.

Even as the rains above faded into a gentle trickle, her tears would not stop. The winds carried the storm from overhead, and the air went still and quiet. The last raindrops pattered to the ground, then stopped.

_I'll never be free. _


	17. Chapter 16: Beast

Among the Ashes

Chapter 16

Beast

Zelda shut her eyes tightly beneath the darkness. Deep silence throbbed against her ears, but she welcomed the emptiness. Her cheek pressed against the cold, hard stone and she ran her fingers slowly over the smooth floor beneath her.

She opened her eyes, and her gasp echoed through the wide hall. She knew this place – she could never forget the home of her childhood, the place she had grown up.

Zelda gazed up at the walls of Hyrule castle.

It must be a dream.

A few flickering torches lit the way as she wandered down the hall. Orange light danced on the walls and made her reflection shimmer on the polished tiles of the floor. Not a sound carried through the stillness. Even her own footsteps fell silent as she passed through an open doorway and stopped at the base of a long, winding staircase.

Her heart beat faster as she placed her hand on the railing, and lifted her foot to the first step. As though drawn by some force beyond her own body she climbed up, and up, to the top of the tower. The last torch disappeared around the bend, and she ascended blindly into the darkness. With her heart pounding in her ears, she stepped up onto the landing and stopped dead, in front of a large wooden door.

Six years had passed since she had stood in this dream, but the old terror came to life as though she had never left it.

Always the same threshold – passing through the same door.

As Zelda extended her hand to grasp the knob, the floor trembled. The door grew before her eyes until the knob had lifted nearly out of her reach. Fear closed in around her as she craned her neck upwards.

She had never felt smaller or more helpless. Nothing frightened her more than the prospect of opening that door. She wanted to scream and turn away, to run as far from this place as possible, but she couldn't move. Her feet stood rooted to the ground, and she reached up, high above her head, straining herself up onto her tiptoes. The small, stubby-fingered hand of a little girl gripped the knob, and the door creaked open.

Silence returned as she peered into the shadowed depths of the room beyond. She took a step forward, and the door slammed shut with such a _crash _that it sent her heart into her throat_._ She whirled on the spot and threw herself at the door. Her hands searched blindly but no latch remained, no way to get out.

Zelda pressed herself to the barred entrance and fought back tears of dread. Each terrified gasp of breath rattled through her small body, threatening to choke her. Her heart beat so loudly it echoed off the walls and back into her ears, deafening her.

She turned slowly, keeping her back securely flattened against the door.

_I want to go back. I don't want to see. I don't want to know._

_Let me out!_

But no one answered her silent plea. She had been here before, in this very room, trapped in the dark, with no where to go.

Her hands, now long and slender, pushed off the door. Clothed once more in her traditional gown, Zelda stepped forward. Light bathed the room. Torch after torch lining the walls sprang to life, illuminating Zelda's bedroom. She knew every inch of this room, though she never thought she would see it again.

She glanced from wall to wall, and walked forward with hesitation. Her eyes fell on her bed, and the solitary flower lying in its center. It lay withered and dead, its petals burned down to mere stubs protruding from the brittle and blackened stem. Zelda picked it up gently, though she could feel it crumbling beneath her fingers.

One of the charred leaves broke off as she brought it closer to her. She knew it couldn't last must longer: it was far too fragile to touch. Her fingers tightened.

The longer she held it, the more terrified she became. It wilted in her fingers and she searched frantically for somewhere to discard it, just to get it out of her sight. She turned around and a let out a strangled scream.

Marth's crumpled body lay at her feet, blocking her escape. His vacant eyes stared up at her, foggy and dead. She shut her eyes to escape the gaze of the corpse. Gasping for breath and trembling, she stood for a moment wishing with all of her soul that he would be gone when she opened her eyes.

Her eyelids fluttered, and she glanced tentatively at the floor. Her stomach plummeted. This time she could not scream. No sound would come as she stared down in horror at the corpse of her father, lying in the spot where Marth had been just seconds before.

Blood pooled around the still, broken figure. Crimson flowed over the floor and reached out to touch her feet. She tried to step back, but her knees buckled and she fell to the ground. Warm wetness seeped through her clothes as she sat in the middle of the ever-expanding puddle.

"No," she half-whispered. "No!"

Zelda fell across her father's chest as wept.

"Don't leave me…" she begged. "Please don't leave me again."

The corpse remained motionless beneath her. She cried until the terror in her heart outweighed her grief. Zelda blinked her tear-filled eyes and caught a glimpse of her hands, gripping her father's robes.

She jerked back and stared at her hands, now covered with blood. Her heart thundering within her, she crawled backwards through the pool on the floor. She tried to wipe the stains onto her already blood-soaked clothes, but she couldn't get it off.

In desperate search for escape, she fell backwards, panting and crying. She scrambled to her feet and ran blindly away from her father's dead body. Zelda bounced back with a gasp as she barreled into a tall figure. She stepped back and looked up. A scream of abject terror tore from her lips.

Marth's mangled corpse stood before her. Rotting flesh clung to his bones, and he stared at her now from the depths of two blackened, empty sockets. One skeletal arm swung lifelessly from his shoulder, handing by a thread. His skull, with its thin covering of pale, decaying skin, had a deep, bone shattering depression in one side.

Zelda felt physically ill. She looked away before she could glimpse whatever lay within the depths of the hole. She couldn't look. She couldn't bear to see the way Marth had looked when he died.

Zelda turned to flee once more, but stopped before she took the first step. The withered flower slipped from her fingers, and she let it fall to the floor without a second thought. A nearly soundless squeak caught in her throat, like a helpless, wounded animal. Her heart crumbled.

Her father had vanished.

Link lay on the floor in his place, bathed in blood.

Dead.

The spine-chilling sound of Zelda's breaking heart echoed through the empty room, and she screamed until she could no longer breathe.

She fell to the ground, clutching his cold, dead body against her own.

"No," she sobbed, gripping his bloody tunic in her hands. She pressed her forehead to his and let her tears rain down on his face. "Link, don't go… don't leave me! Please…."

She felt a boney hand wrap around her arm, and pull.

"No!" she shrieked, holding tight to Link's body as the strong force pulled her back. "Let me go!" She thrashed and kicked, but still it tore her away. "No! Link!"

Link's tunic slipped from her hands, and Zelda fought the death grip that held her. She whirled around, and screamed again. Marth's living corpse stood beside her, holding her tightly in his dead arms.

Zelda lurched from his grasp. She could feel her skin crawling from his touch. He stopped and stared. Zelda trembled with fear as the decaying body lifted its arm and reached out to her.

Along the walls, the torches erupted into an inferno. Sparks flew and the flames burst outward, burning from the floor to the ceiling. The door, her only escape, began to smolder as the fire raged on.

The corpse's arm stopped and offered her its rotting hand, still clutching the dead flower.

"No." She shook her head frantically and backed away from the horrific creature.

She turned back to Link, and tried to run to him. But her legs would not move.

"Don't go."

The tiny, pitiful voice made Zelda's heart skip a beat. She looked down.

A golden-haired little girl stood clutching Zelda's skirts and gazed up at Zelda with fretful desperation.

"Don't go," her younger self pleaded again. Tears streamed from her eyes and she seized Zelda's legs more tightly. Blood spread from the child's hands to Zelda's skirt, and seeped up the fabric like running water.

Zelda whirled frantically, with a cry rising in her throat.

"Link," Zelda called. "Link!"

Her legs would not budge. The little girl wept and pleaded. The corpse offered her a lifeless flower.

Link lay dead on the ground.

"Link!"

Zelda tried to reach him. She fought and raged and struggled but she could not move a muscle.

The little girl would not let her go. She would not stop crying, and Zelda could not stop screaming.

"Please don't leave me alone." The child clawed at Zelda with her bloody hands.

"Link!" Zelda shrieked helplessly.

Still the child buried her face in Zelda's dress and begged with all the fervor of her tiny heart.

Zelda shut her eyes.

"_Don't let go."_

The frightened voice of the little girl mingled with a new, far more threatening voice.

"_Do not let go."_

The voice froze Zelda to the core. It spoke again, not pleading, but demanding – threatening. It echoed through the rafters above, closing in from all sides. Zelda hugged the little girl close, and the two fell still and silent. Zelda's wide, tear-filled eyes searched the room for the source of the sound.

A deep, red light filled the room. The walls rumbled around them and the floor shook beneath their feet. Zelda stepped in front of the child. The little girl buried her face in her skirts, crying. Zelda placed a hand on her quaking shoulder.

The voice resounded again, deep and overpowering – and terrifyingly familiar.

_"Look."_

A brilliant flash of red light exploded overhead. Zelda shielded her eyes, but she could not block out the voice as it shook through her, more terrifying than anything she had ever heard.

_"You will look!"_

Through the blinding light a vision opened before Zelda's eyes. She could see herself in Marth's arms, kissing him. It forced her watch, presenting the same nightmare it had shown her before. But, this time, her blood ran cold. She tried to scream, but she could not stop it from playing before her eyes over and over, killing her from the inside.

"No." Zelda's voice cracked. She shook her head and tried to block it out, but the images persisted. Her heart nearly pounded a hole in her chest, and she could not breathe.

_"Look at what you have lost!"_

"Stop it!" She sobbed. Tears trickled from her eyes, but she could not escape it. Torment beyond any physical pain wracked her soul and she stood powerless to stop it. "Please…"

"Please…" The child echoed her cry.

_"You – will – not – let – go!"_

A soul shattering scream tore from Zelda's lips, and she jerked out of her fitful sleep.

Loud, gasping breaths caught in her throat, and she could feel every beat of her heart pumping terror through her veins. Still, she screamed. Her voice echoed off the rock walls and bounced against the rain-soaked canvas flapping in the breeze beside her.

"Zelda?" Elice leapt up and her eyes locked on Zelda with terror. Zelda sat just feet away from her, as pale as a ghost. With her eyes bulging from their sockets, she continued to scream as though she had been set on fire.

"Zelda!" Elice cried. She rushed to Zelda's side and took her by the shoulders. She called her name over and over in growing panic. "Zelda, please! What is wrong?"

"I can't," Zelda sobbed. "I don't – please, no…"

_"Zelda!_" Elice shrieked, and shook Zelda in complete desperation.

Zelda jumped as though struck by lightning. Her screams became pitiful gasps, and she looked around frantically trying to take in her surroundings.

"Zelda, what happened?" Elice pleaded. "What's wrong?"

But Zelda couldn't speak. She sputtered a few incoherent words, but nothing more. Elice watched helplessly as she succumbed to her tears. She could do nothing more than put her arm around her friend and try in vain to comfort her.

Elice tried to pull Zelda into a hug, but the second she drew her near Zelda exploded.

"No!" She jerked out of Elice's arms and scrambled backwards, slamming her body against the rock wall. She huddled up, hugging herself tightly as though trying to shrink out of existence.

Zelda looked so completely devastated that Elice didn't dare draw any closer or even make a move to touch her. She didn't know _what_ had happened after she had left, but in her wildest imaginations she could not think of anything that could reduce Zelda to _this_ – and it scared her.

Eventually, Elice fell back into an exhausted sleep, but Zelda could not. She stared ahead into the darkness, seeing nothing, thinking nothing as the hours crawled by.

If she shut her eyes, she knew what she would see. She couldn't face it again.

*****

Link tromped with heavy footfalls over the damp forest floor. As the night wore on, the thick downpour had slowed to a light drizzle. Now, only a few sporadic raindrops fell from the sky. With the storm moving on, the night stretched out cold and silent but for the sound of Link's boots splashing through the mud.

The clouds parted overhead, revealing the pale light of the moon. Dim as it was, it penetrated the darkness and faintly illuminated Link's path through the trees. In the distance, the long, baleful cry of a wolf echoed across the sky.

Link pulled his hood back and turned his face to the stars.

He felt as though he had traveled back in time, wandering through the wilderness alone on yet another quest. Defeat the monster, scale the tower, and save the day. He had done it all before. But this time he knew he had a Princess waiting for him at the end of the road. Somehow, it only made the way feel longer: the destination far more desirable than the journey.

Somewhere under this same sky Zelda would be waiting for him to come and find her. He hoped she had shelter, that she was warm and dry. He thought of their child, the little life growing inside of her.

Link bowed his head and plunged ahead, more quickly than before.

He pushed his way through the thick brush, and tuned his ears to every detail of the night. He could feel each leaf crunching beneath his feet, hear the distant hoot of an owl and the hum of insect wings hovering in the air around him.

A gust of wind brushed across his face, and the hairs on the back of his neck stood on end. Silence closed in heavily around him. He could feel it - a slight tremor in the ground; a soft rustling in the leaves.

Link turned his head slightly to the left, then stopped. Not a muscle twitched in his body. The forest seemed to freeze around him. Even the wind fell dead.

Behind him now. Circling – closing him in.

His fingers flexed near the hilt of his sword, and he waited.

Link's blade flashed and he spun in time to see the beast pounce from the shadows. Its dark figure hovered overhead for a split second. Link fell to one knee and rolled out of the way. The creature sailed over his head, landing heavily on its massive clawed feet. Link raised his shield as the beast tensed and hunched its powerful shoulders.

The wolfos twisted its head slowly and locked its yellow eyes on Link. It stood four feet high at the shoulder, far taller and twice as broad as the common wolfos of Hyrule. The long, steely grey hairs bristled along its arched back and it snarled through sharp, barred teeth. A threatening growl rose from the pit of its throat, echoing through the silence. It turned, prowling low to the ground, eyeing Link hungrily. Link tightened his grasp around the hilt of his sword, planted his feet, and stood ready.

A rush of anticipation coursed through him. The beast pounced, and Link flew into action. He swung his sword and caught the creature with a long swipe across its shoulder. The howl of pain ripped through the trees, amplified by the forest's silence. The wolfos landed heavily on three feet, and buckled slightly on the fourth. It shook its head, whirled around and attacked again.

Its claws beat against Link's shield, and he stepped back, gained his footing and waited for an opportunity to strike. He swung wide, but the beast threw up its paw for protection. Link's sword clanged against the monster's claws, sending a shudder through his arm. He didn't see the opposite paw come sailing towards him.

Three razor sharp claws ripped across Link's chest, tore through his tunic and shredded his skin. He stifled a grunt, but the wolfos seized his lapse in concentration and knocked his sword from his hand. It sailed through the air and landed on the ground just feet away. The beast crouched back on its feet then sprang for Link once more. He dodged, rolled to the ground, and reached for his fallen sword, but too late.

His foe fell upon him, pinned down his shoulders, and dug its claws into Link's flesh. It lunged for Link's throat, but he caught hold of its snapping jaws and held the animal back. The wolfos snarled and leaned closer as Link fought to keep its teeth as far away from him as possible. Hot, rancid breath shot down on Link's face, and he grimaced.

Link gathered his strength and kicked the creature square in the stomach. The wolfos yelped and cringed, and Link felt the claws retract from his arm. Link kicked again, and the monster flew through the air and landed on the ground with a howl. By the time it turned once more on its prey, Link had collected his sword and stood ready for the attack. The wolfos charged but Link dodged and caught hold of its thick neck from behind. Link's sword sliced across the soft flesh of the creature's throat, slitting it from side to side.

The beast thrashed violently. Blood spewed from the open cut, ran through the wolfos' hair and smattered the leaf-strewn ground. The monster pawed helplessly at the wound, howling and snarling in pain and rage.

It rounded on Link, and flew wildly through the air in one last, desperate attack. Its weight slammed down on Link, but he thrust his sword into the heart of the beast. Blood, hot, wet and steaming, poured out over Link.

A last, dying whimper shuddered through the wolfos' body. Then it fell still.

Link cringed beneath its dead weight, while blood continued to flow down through his clothing. Heat still radiated from the animal's skin, and the putrid stench burned Link's nostrils. He pushed the monstrous body off of him in disgust.

Link staggered back against a large rock and bent over his knees to catch his breath. He panted as the rush of adrenaline slowly ebbed from his veins. The deep cuts in his chest burned, and he glared down at the carcass of his defeated foe. Link quickly wiped the blood from his sword and sheathed it.

As he pushed away from the boulder, he looked back and spotted the oddly patterned texture of the rock. He leaned forward to examine the reddish-brown stone, and smiled.

Hurriedly, he withdrew his supply of blasting powder and placed a small pile at the base of the rock. He backed up and sprinkled a small trail leading away into the trees. With a flash of steel against flint the powder ignited, and the flames snaked their way towards the rock. Link ducked behind the cover of a tree and waited for the explosion.

The blast reverberated through the forest, echoing off of the cloud-covered sky and the walls of the rocky cliffs ahead. The force of the explosion blew the rock to pieces, leaving nothing but bits of rubble and debris raining from the sky.

Just as he expected, Link spotted a hole in the ground, left where the boulder had once stood. Without a second thought, he stepped through the cloud of dust, and lowered himself into the pit.

Link fell through the open air in darkness. He could feel the ground drawing nearer, and he braced himself for impact. His knees buckled under the strain and he crouched on his hands and knees to soften the landing. He could feel hard stone and dirt beneath his fingers, but could see nothing. He glanced back up, far above, and could see the opening of the hole, faintly outlined in the moonlight. Even the dark night above appeared bright when compared to the pitch-blackness at the bottom of the hole.

Link stood up and brushed the dirt from his hands. Judging by the thick layer of dust beneath his feet and the heavy, musky air around him, this hole had lain undisturbed for a very long time.

He took a step forward. A faint _drip _of water in the distance echoed through the empty cavern, followed by a quiet rustling.

Link stopped in his tracks. It took only a matter of seconds for his eyes to lock onto the source of the sound. Two beady red points of light reflected through the darkness, gleaming eerily.

He drew his bow, fitted the arrow and took shot with fluid quickness. A high-pitched squeal echoed through the cavern and the keese fell dead before it knew what hit it. Another rustle, then another. The tremulous beating of leathery wings echoed off the walls of the cavern, making the small pack sound like a raging horde.

Link shot again, and the slain creature squealed. He squinted across the cavern and took aim. Another shot, followed by a scream, and the third carcass fell to the ground.

Link paused, and slowly lowered his bow. For a moment the cavern went silent, then another keese struck. Link raised his shield and felt it shudder as the keese struck against it. Dazed, the flying creature tried to scramble away, but with a slash of his sword, Link cut it in two.

Once assured that he had cleared the way, Link moved forward again, following the tunnel down into the depths of the cavern. He ran his hand over the rocky wall at his side, and brushed up against something. A quick examination with his fingers revealed a tall, metal-framed torch on the ground.

Link stepped back, and raised his hand, feeling the heat of Din's Fire blaze between his fingers. He thrust his hand to the ground, casting the spell. The circle of flames extended outward from his body, lighting torches along the walls one by one until the entire room stood glowing with light.

For the first time he caught a glimpse of his surroundings. Bare stone walls extended up to the ceiling of rough rock formations and stalactites. The flickering flames illuminated a stone door against the far wall. Even as he watched, the heavy metal bars that blocked the way creaked out of the floor and slid upwards.

Link moved forward and ran his hands over the rough surface. In the dancing firelight he could make out symbols, oddly familiar in shape, but completely indecipherable. He shrugged it off, and pushed his shoulder against the slab of stone.

At first it did not seem to want to budge, but Link grunted and shoved against it until the archway shook and the door finally gave way. Dust and rubble rained down as Link forced the stone across the floor. With the door open just enough to admit him, he slipped through the crack to the other side.

A faint, ethereal light glistened in the distance, and it brought a smile to Link's lips. He knew that gleam.

Sure enough, as he pushed forward, the soft dirt beneath his boots gave way to smooth white tile. The tunnel grew brighter and brighter, until he rounded a final corner and turned into a huge, open chamber that shone with an unearthly light.

Several small waterfalls lined the stone walls of the cavern, and a large, glimmering pool of water stood in the center. A short wall of ancient, white stone adorned with arched pillars framed the circular fountain. At first glance it seemed the bright light filling the chamber emanated from the water itself. But, as Link drew nearer, the light seemed to fracture into distinctly individual radiant points.

Link stopped at the edge of the water and watched the luminous orbs drift across the surface. Here and there he could make out the shimmer of a pair of wings.

The lights of the fairies moved across the water, rhythmically, almost hypnotically, in a kind of silent dance. Link couldn't help but watch, and despite himself, he felt suddenly at home. He wished he had a bottle but, with his supplies long gone with their lost horses, he had no way of taking any of the healing water with him. Instead he knelt by the edge of the water and extended his hands to take a drink.

Link stopped. He stared down at his hands as though seeing them for the first time. The gruesomeness of his blood-encrusted skin caught him off guard. He flipped them over, only to find his palms coated in the same dark red stains. In fact, it surprised him to look down and clearly see for the first time how filthy he looked. The blood of the slain beast sullied his skin, saturated his tunic and coated nearly every inch of his body. His hands hovered inches from the crystalline water, and he quickly withdrew them, not wanting to dirty it.

He left the water's edge and moved to one of the waterfalls along the wall. Link stepped beneath the trickling water of and let it flow down over his body. He braced himself against the cold, and let it wash over him. The blood seeped from his clothing and he scrubbed it from his skin. A small river of dark water ran past his feet and drained away.

Once clean, he returned to the fountain's edge. He cupped his hands and drank long and deeply from the water. Its rich, sweet flavor filled him up from within. It vaguely occurred to him that he had been awake for nearly twenty-four hours with no rest and nothing to eat since the night before. Until he stopped, he had not realized how tired and beaten he felt. But he could feel it now as the water soothed the empty pit in his stomach and eased the weariness from his body.

Across the water, he caught sight of an orb moving closer and closer. No longer drifting aimlessly, the fairy flew towards him, drawn by his pain. The little creature stopped inches from his face and hovered there. Through the brightness of its light Link couldn't make out its features, but he could feel it looking at him closely. Its wings beat a soft breeze across his face, and he closed his eyes.

The fairy extended a tiny hand and pressed it to his cheek. He could feel its warmth flow over his skin, soothing his external pain and healing his wounds. The fairy's touch left his face and he opened his eyes.

"Thanks." Link smiled.

A voice, like a tinkling bell, answered in his ear. In a flutter of wings, the ball of light circled over his head and swirled around him. A wave of motion moved across the water, as a number of fairies drew closer.

The fairies flitted around him for a moment, but he knew he had to move on. Newly invigorated from the effects of the spring, Link got to his feet and turned to leave.

The fountain disappeared behind him, like the sun setting over the horizon. His host of fairies still hovered around him, lighting his way along the dank tunnel as he stepped up the gentle incline. Up ahead he could see the shadows of the flames in the chamber beyond moving along the stone door.

Link slipped back into the antechamber, followed closely by his loyal throng. The delicate little creatures of light seemed starkly out of place here in the sharp, flickering light of the torches. Walking back through the ominous flame-filled room, Link felt as though he had fallen from Heaven into Hell.

He crossed quickly, heading for the moonlit hole in the distance. But halfway across the chamber he stopped. The torchlight danced against the vine-covered wall, illuminating a small alcove behind it in the brickwork. Link approached it curiously, then pushed the thick mass of vines aside and groped in the dark space until his hands brushed against a small wooden chest. He slid it out, stirring up a centuries-old layer of dust.

With a single kick to the rusty latch, the chest sprung open. Link removed a small, weathered scroll from the bottom. He unrolled it carefully, but found nothing more than a page of the same indecipherable script he had seen etched on the door.

He quickly gave up his attempt to understand it. Shrugging it off, he rolled the scroll back up. It looked ancient, and he couldn't help but be curious. Besides, perhaps Zelda could read it.

Link hastily stored it away, then hurried to get back above ground. He stepped under the shaft of moonlight, pulled out his hookshot, took aim and fired. The claw sank into the rock wall far above and he pulled himself up.

He hoisted himself up onto the forest floor, and let his eyes adjust to the soft light of the moon. The carcass of the wolfos lay just feet away. The wind ruffled the hair across its cold, lifeless body. As Link brushed the dirt from his hands, he spared the fallen beast one last glance before he hurried forward through the trees.

His princess was waiting for him.

*****

A drop of sweat beaded on Roy's forehead, pooled on his sweltering skin and trickled down to the floor. The salty taste remained the only moisture on his parched lips. He gasped for breath and groaned in his sleep.

Roy lay alone in the cave, his body stretched out across the stone floor in a growing puddle of his own sweat. The light of the fire cast sharp shadows around him, filling the darkness with a flickering light.

Slowly, a sensation of pain replaced the numbness in his body. Waves of heat rose upwards around him, curling in the air with billows of smoke. Dark clouds of ash hovered in the air, slowly filtering out into the night sky. The blazing of the wood echoed off the stone walls, crackling in Roy's ears as the heat pressed against his skin from all sides.

He lifted his heavy lids, and the light burned his eyes. He cringed away, but he couldn't escape it. Fire, all around him. Dancing on the walls, flaring into his face, boiling against his skin, under his skin. Inside of him, pumping through his veins with every painful beat of his heart. It pulsated through his body, pounding in his head, cutting off his breath.

Roy tried to move, but his muscles clenched. His body lay like dead weight around him – trapping him within himself. But it didn't matter. He was already burning.

A shudder of pain shot through his chest, and he gritted his teeth against it. The flames swelled from his heart, out through his arms and legs, tingling in his feet and at the tips of his fingers. He tried to call out, but the flames crawled up his throat, and his voice cracked before he could make a sound.

Panic seized him, and he breathed in sharply. The pain in his chest exploded, crushing every bone in his body, blinding him. He wished for the quiet solace and release of death, but the hope of that had come and gone. Death held no peace, no comfort, nothing for him.

So, this was it. He was dead.

Alone, with himself and the flames.

This was Hell.

Roy opened his eyes, wishing, hoping to find some escape – but he knew it was too late. In agony, he tried to turn away from it all, but the harder he fought the more it hurt.

Yellow and orange flames glared in his face, scorching his eyes. And then a flash of red eyes. Roy blinked blurrily, not trusting his vision. Then he saw it again - cool blue, swaying amongst the flames like an oasis in the desert. Roy looked into her face, and she gazed back down at him. His heart beat faster. The flames surged violently.

Then she vanished.

The world around him faded into a haze of light and shadow. Though he searched for her face, he knew he knew it had just been his imagination.

Alone again, Roy shut his eyes against the flames, but nothing could quell the burning. He lay helpless, alone, writhing beneath the anguish of his own regrets. He would never see her again… never. Not here.

A desperate scream tore from his mouth, all in vain.

Roy's eyes dimmed and he gradually lost conciousness.

She would never hear him now.

His angel did not belong with him in Hell.

*****

The scent of the Hero lingered in the air long after he had ascended back to the world above. The little fairy hovered in the shaft of moonlight, not ready to let him go. She and her sisters had waited for centuries, and finally the Hero had come. Here and there she could see his prints, marks of shimmering light left behind on everything he had touched. She fluttered idly in his wake, intoxicated by his very existence.

Drawn through the forest after the Hero, she could feel a dimmer light. Its shimmer broke through the darkness, calling out for help. She passed under the leaves and wound through the branches until she found it, huddled at the base of a tree. The fairy floated down, watching the light as it pulsated weakly. It was so little, so fragile. For a moment the light tried to shine – but then it stopped, and the fairy went still.

Something else hovered there – something dark. Something choking.

The frightened little creature mumbled restlessly in her sleep, and the light around her dimmed.

The fairy did not like that darkness there, smothering that light. She beat her wings and bared her little teeth. It shouldn't be here. It didn't belong.

The light throbbed, and the creature cried in its sleep. As the fairy crept closer, the light leapt hopefully. Slowly, she spiraled towards the forest floor, approaching the looming cloud with caution. She could feel the life inside, crying out in misery, and so she slipped into the fog.

For the first time, the fairy could see the creature clearly, curled up with its face half buried in its arms. She drew closer and she reached out to brush aside the long brown hair. The pungent smell of blood and fear rose from its skin, so strong and repugnant that the fairy cringed away. So much pain….

Gently, the fairy pressed her fingers to the aching creature's nose. A ripple moved across the battered and wounded flesh. The blood vanished, bruises healed and a sweeter scent seeped up through the skin.

Beneath her fingers the sleeping one twitched. She cried out, quietly at first, then louder, with more fear. The fairy tried to hold on but the creature gave a stifled sob and lurched violently forward.

"Roy!" Manasa's eyes flew open and she cried out in terror. Trying to catch her breath, she squinted against the morning sunlight and tried to gather her wits. Despite herself, she could not stop shaking. She shielded her eyes against the brilliance glaring in her face.

She gasped quietly. A fairy hovered inches in front of her. The halo of light surrounding it beamed so brightly that Manasa could distinguish nothing but its wings, beating in a blur behind it. She froze, mesmerized by its beauty. A sense of calm radiated from it, more soothing and welcoming than the shimmering, pink light itself. She reached out her finger, wishing more than anything to touch it again.

A mellifluous giggle filled the air and the fairy swirled upwards. The light left Manasa's face and the world seemed to darken around her. Manasa froze once more. She barely dared to breathe as the fairy hovered just feet away, watching her closely. As though carried on the wind the fairy floated closer again, quietly, softly. Manasa's hand trembled as the light drew nearer. She could feel the warmth as it settled against her skin – then she jumped once more, and the fairy took flight.

Leaves rustled and she felt a shudder run through the tree trunk against her back. Left under the dim light of the pre-dawn sky, Manasa glanced around the forest and finally remembered where she was – and how she had gotten there. Her nightmares came flooding back over her and she winced against the wave of terror.

A muffled groan sounded from the other side of the tree, and she jumped to her feet.

_Navarre._

Her heart beat faster, and she fought the urge to scream. She had run, she had left. She had left him all alone.

"Roy," she gasped aloud, and took a step back. Manasa turned to run, but only got a few steps away before she heard it again – the sound of footsteps moving towards her. She glanced back, and she stopped. Marth stood, half-obscured by the tree trunk, peering after her. For a fleeting moment their eyes met, and he blinked at the rising sun behind her.

The fairy continued to circle round her head, bathing her in light. Marth took a step forward and reached out to her. He opened his mouth to speak, but Manasa turned away. She shut her eyes and hesitated, only a moment. Then she held her breath and vanished into the sunlight, leaving Marth standing beneath the trees, bewildered and alone.

***

Sunrise had not yet reached the riverbed on the canyon floor when Manasa's feet touched down. Pale grey light shone down from the sky, and a blast of cold air pricked against her skin. The roar of the river thundered in her ears, in shocking contrast to the silence of the forest. She did not linger on the spot for more than a second.

Manasa flew across the riverbank, in search of the cave she had left the night before. She had meant to return so quickly. Roy had been alone for hours - far too long in his state. She struggled across the stony banks, away from the river and back against the cliffs. The cave opened up before her, and she rushed through the doorway.

"Roy?" she called as she slipped into the darkness, and searched the cave. He lay unchanged, as though she had only been gone for a few minutes instead of an entire night. He did not stir at the sound of her cry.

"Roy?" She dropped to her knees and felt for a pulse. The soft beating beneath her fingers sent her heart into her throat. Despite her relief, the heat of his flesh against her skin shot a jolt of fear through her. His fever seemed to have worsened in the night. She felt a pang of guilt.

"Hold on," she urged him desperately.

Manasa stepped up to the cave door and looked out into the wide, open beach that extended before her. A chilling sense of déjà vu crept over her, as she stood once again at this threshold. Her heart beat faster, and she fought the urge to retreat into the darkness and hide from the world. But there would be no coming back from that.

She hesitated only a moment, but she knew she could not let him win. Manasa she set her jaw, took a deep breath and emerged from the cave. Every step she took forward grew easier, and gradually the beating of her heart faded behind the rushing of the river.

She flew across the stony ground, and cast her eyes along the shore. It did not take her long to spot the fallen water pouch, lying abandoned at the edge of the shore. A cold shiver ran up her spine as she stood once more on this spot, but she quickly shook it off.

Setting her mind on Roy, she bent down and dipped the pouch into the river. She caught sight of her hand, and she stopped. The dark, familiar flesh; the short, slender fingers and wrists ringed in dark bruises. Steeling herself, she looked down at the water and faced her reflection. Her heart clenched as she met her own eyes looking back at her for the first time in weeks, and she blinked in surprise. She bent her head to inspect her face more closely, though she couldn't believe what she saw.

Nothing – not a single bruise or a scratch on her face. She could remember every strike Navarre had unleashed upon her with terrifying clarity. But, for the first time, she realized the pain had gone as well. As she sat puzzling, she caught a shimmer of golden sunlight on the water, and her mind wandered back to the fairy she had encountered in the forest that morning. The soothing warmth against her skin that had washed the pain away.

It must have healed her, or started to. She caught sight of the deep purple bruises on her arms and cringed.

_It must not have gotten past my face_.

Manasa watched her watery reflection lift a hand to touch her unblemished cheek, and a sharp pain shot through her forearm. She cursed Navarre silently.

Still, she hadn't realized how much she missed it – looking down and seeing herself.

It felt like coming home, when she knew that all too soon she would be forced to leave again. As soon as the others came back, she would become Ciara once more.

_If they come back. _Manasa sighed.

Every moment spent as Ciara was torture, always looking over her shoulder, expecting someone to notice _something._

_No worse than usual, I guess. _She shrugged. _I am a Sentei._

_What was it Roy called us? _Manasa thought bitterly. _A clan of bloodthirsty maniacs? Or violent warmongers, as Marth put it…. Elice can't even say the word without shuddering. The very thought of one of us in her precious Aritia nearly sent her into hysterics._

She smirked wryly. The thought amused her almost as much as it stung.

_I wonder what she'd do if she found out she's been sharing a tent with a vicious Sentei for the last two weeks._

Mansa sighed. She already knew the answer to that. She had met far too many hateful stares, suspicious glances and sharp, cutting remarks to not know what humans thought of her kind. Debris beneath their feet – a plague on their existence. Nothing more.

Sentei or Etrurian, it didn't matter. No one had ever trusted her – except Roy.

_Roy!_

The water pouch had long ago filled to the brim. She quickly jammed the stopper in the top, took one last look up and down the shore, then teleported back to the cave.

Roy lay still as though she had never left, but she didn't waste a second. She knelt at his side and carefully lifted his head. She lifted the water to his mouth but he remained motionless.

"Roy?" She shook him slightly until he moaned in pain.

Once more she pressed the water to his lips. Thirstier than ever, he drained the contents of the pouch with long, desperate gulps. When he had finished she pulled the empty pouch away and his hot, sweaty head settled limply in her lap.

Manasa watched as the rise and fall of his chest slowly evened out, though the painful rasping in his throat only worsened. Unsure as to what to do for him now, she simply held him helplessly as he groaned in his sleep.

Carefully, she raised a hand to his forehead and wiped the sweat from his brow. He shifted restlessly, and mumbled once more.

"Elice…"

Manasa felt another painful twitch of remorse, and she looked away from his anguished face.

"Oh, Roy," she sighed. "I'm sorry…. I'm so sorry about all of this."

She glanced back down at his face, but she knew he could not hear her. Somehow, she found comfort in that thought. She watched him sleeping in silence, and after a moment she went on quietly.

"None of this was supposed to happen. They didn't even want you. Just Marth, Elice and Zelda… don't ask me why, I don't know." She sighed in frustration.

"I don't want to be here, you know." She said almost defensively. "But Kau… when he tells you to do something, you can't just say no. I don't even know why he sent me. I'm nothing but a petty thief." She tilted her head back against the cave wall and stared up at the ceiling. "I'm just… just trying to survive. You can't blame me for that, can you?"

She felt silly, defending herself to an unconscious man. But she went on.

"You shouldn't have been here at all, you know. But you wouldn't leave her, would you? I knew the second you offered to come with her there would be no point in trying to talk you out of it. It just seemed easier to let you and Link come." She shrugged.

"I don't understand why you were willing to put yourself in that position, facing off against Navarre… just to save her. You could have gotten away, he clearly didn't want you." She trailed off thoughtfully, and looked down at Roy's sleeping face.

"That snake," she growled suddenly. "The Black Fang gives me my first real task and of course _he_ shows up, that backstabbing, traitorous – " she cut off with a shiver. A gust of wind blew into the cave and she sat in silence, not daring to move. As though he had heard her, as though he could see.

After a moment she spoke up again, quieter than before, and more defiant. "Whatever Kau wants with your friends," Manasa's stomach clenched. "They're better off facing the whole Black Fang than they are against Navarre on his own. I don't know what they did to get on his bad side but believe me… believe me," she whispered. "They're going to wish they hadn't done it. I'm sure you already do."

A humorless grin pulled at the corners of her mouth, but her face fell quickly. She wiped Roy's brow again, and frowned down at her hand. Her deep, rich complexion stood in sharp contrast to his pale, flushed skin.

Slowly, gently, she lowered his head to the floor, backed up against the wall and drew her knees up to her chest.

"Once he sets his mind on something, he doesn't give up." She shook her head, no longer addressing Roy. "He doesn't let anything stand in his way."

She shivered against some imagined chill, and stared blankly out into the distance beyond the cave opening

"But, I guess that's what you would expect from a Sentei, wouldn't you?" She cocked her head, and looked down at Roy once more, as though expecting a response this time. None came.

Manasa dropped her head and wrapped her arms around her knees. She winced in pain, and glanced down at her wrists. The bruises on her arms throbbed, and she could almost feel his hands tightening around her. In the silence she fought to keep the memories at bay. She didn't want to remember, to relive that pain again. After so many years, she had thought she had finally gotten away, but she knew now that was impossible. No matter where she went, no matter what she did, he would follow her – because she knew he had survived.

It had been foolish to believe the darts could have killed him. But still, somewhere inside she hoped she was wrong – that he was dead. That _she_had killed him.

The thought still sent a shiver up her back. Amidst all the terrible things she had done in her life, she _had_ never killed a man. In this, at least, her hands were clean.

Manasa ran her nails up and down her arm, scratching thoughtlessly at the skin. She could still feel him there – everywhere.

Still his… his toy to be played with, and discarded at will.

_And now he wants Elice._

The very thought made her sick.

Navarre didn't care what he did or who he hurt, as long as he got what he wanted.

Her blank eyes fixed once more on Roy. Her throat tightened, and she swallowed with difficulty.

_Imagine an entire clan of people just like him._

She scratched harder against her skin, knowing it was already hopeless.

"Maybe you were right about us, Roy," Manasa whispered, fighting the burning in her eyes. "Maybe you were right…"

Her voice cracked, and the tears spilled over. Manasa buried her face in her arms and let herself cry. Roy lay before her, trapped in his state of broken, lifeless silence. He couldn't help her now anymore than she could help him.

*****


End file.
